Ej & Sami in Love Lost
by Phoenixrising523
Summary: Everyone Mourns Sami's presumed death in car crash . She turns up in a small town in Winter Harbor . A small town where everyone knows everyone Sami has no idea who she is but has a savior in a handsome doctor who keeps a close eye on her . She works as a singer slash waitress trying to figure out who she is and where she belongs . Lives change after a face from her past appears
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold day in Salem the frost came early in October as everyone was preparing for Halloween.

Caroline was in the pub decorating and putting up decorations. The pub was busy and there was a lot of hustling and bustling. Caroline was still missing Sami's presence and the children. EJ was still mourning the loss of Sami and very rarely made an appearance in the pub. It had been six months since Sami's death and nothing was the same. Caroline looked around the room and missed her grand daughter.

Roman came in with a gush of wind. Hi Ma how are you doing? Caroline forced a smile. There was a sadness in Roman's face too. He also missed his daughter. You need any help Ma? Roman asked.

Caroline shook her head and continued to put up the decorations. Roman then said you're missing her aren't you? Roman said sadly Caroline nodded Sami loved Halloween it was one of her favorite holidays. I can't believe she's gone. Roman shook his head me either ma. He kissed her on the forehead me either. I can only imagine the kids are missing her something awful. Caroline nodded Have you seen EJ?

Roman shook his head I barely see him now. He's been keeping himself busy with cases. I did go by and see the children. They are getting bigger and missing their mother. Roman bows his head and Caroline puts her hands on his shoulder and says. Children should never go before their parents. Roman began to tear and hugged his mother. No they shouldn't Ma he responded.

At the Mansion EJ was drinking already and it was only 9:30 am. The children left for school and he stumbled on picture in one of his law books of Samantha and the children. He rubber her face with his fingers on the picture as a tear fell from his eyes. He was finding it hard to go on without her. In front of the kids he was strong but when alone surrounded by the loudness of an empty house was deafening and he needed to drown it out. All he could was see Samantha's face and her smile. He kissed the picture wishing he could wake up from the nightmare he was living right now. He would give anything

To bring her back. For months he refused to believe she was dead especially since no body was found at the accident site. A part of him said if there was no body there was chance she was alive but months passed and she never returned home. Despite his insistence to hold onto hope. Her family gave in and told him she wasn't coming back. At that point he cut ties with them. If they didn't have hope he didn't want them around him or his children. Then a few weeks ago a purse showed up with all of Samantha's belongings and EJ's hope was crushed. He had hoped she was somewhere maybe trying to find her way back to him but it wasn't true. He put his head in his hands and began to sob. He finally had everything he wanted Samantha had finally became his wife and they had another child Brendan who was now almost a year old she had been since he was six months . He looked so much like her with his deep ocean blue eyes and his sandy blonde hair. She got pregnant right after the wedding. Ej drifted to the day she told him. He had come home after a long day working on a case and she came home early from CW for the occasion. Johnny, Sydney and Ali were at Caroline's for the night. All Ej knew was that he got a text from his wife stating to come home as soon as he could. She needed to talk to him about something important. She wouldn't say anything else. So Ej tried his best to figure it out. Things had been pretty quiet since the wedding. They had finally settled in to being a regular married couple. Ej was happier than he ever was before. He married the woman he loved and looked forward to a future with her what more could he ask for? Little did he know Samantha had the answer? Ej could hear music as he walk towards the front door. He had hoped for some quiet time with his wife. He didn't feel like entertaining anyone tonight. He opened the door and the house was candlelit and there were daffodils everywhere. Ej smiled they were alone. She planned a romantic evening. Ej sighed in relief he picked one of the flowers and smelled it and called out softly Samantha. She came out of dark in a dull yellow lace gown that clinged to her body just the way EJ liked. EJ's smile was ear to ear. Well Mrs. DiMera what have you been up to today? As he walked closer to her she stepped back. Well Mr. DiMera I conquered the world of cosmetics and came home today to make sure you had a dinner you would never forget. She smiled with a glowing smile. EJ grabbed her and pulled her in his arms and gave her a deep kiss. As he dipped her and pulled her closer to him. He slowly pulled out the kiss. Well Mrs. DiMera I completely approve and what your wearing is driving me made as he kissed her neck.

Sami squirmed out of his arms no, not yet. I have a few things in store for you first. Ej grumbled bah and pouted I don't want to wait as he tried to grab her she slipped away and guided him into the living room. It looked beautiful it was filled with candles and flowers and music. EJ felt so special.

Ej blushed you did this all for me? He kissed her again. She returned his kiss and pulled away. Yes I did now please have a seat Mr. DiMera because the night is only beginning. EJ smiled and was curious what his wife had planned. She pulled out his chair as he sat he was the center of attention tonight. Sami would make sure of it. She lifted up the food trays to reveal baby carrot, baby back ribs and baby red potatoes. Ej smiled in amusement this is a very unique dinner Samantha. Sami smiled Yes I thought we should try something different tonight. Ej looked puzzled as he tried his meal in front of him.

It was remarkably delicious. They talked about their day and EJ still didn't get the clues so Sami was trying to work it in the conversation. Ej knew there was something she wanted to say. As they finished their meal she had the servants clear the table and the dishes as the settled on the couch. Ej held Sami and said Dinner was great different but great. Sami looked in his eyes did you really enjoy it? EJ smiled yes I did I may have to pay for in the gym tomorrow but you made me feel special tonight. Thank you Samantha and his kissed her lips gently. Sami got lost in his kiss and pulled away she looked disappointed he didn't figure it out. Ej then said okay Samantha I feel like you were trying to say something all night long what is it. Sweetheart you know you can tell me anything right? Sami nodded and hesitated okay I have been keeping something from you for a while now but it was for your own good. Ej became alarmed does it has anything to do with our families? Ej was worried now. Sami shook her head no nothing to do with our family. Ej was even more curious then it has to be the children then. Sami hesitated it may have to do with the children. Ej became even more concerned Samantha is something wrong with the children? Sami shook her head. Samantha you're scaring me now he pulled her closer. Tell me what's wrong? Sami pulled away there's nothing wrong EJ as matter of fact everything is finally right. I was scared to tell you until I knew for sure that I could Ej were trying to figure it out. Ej said Samantha out with it sweetheart. Ej demanded Sami pulled out of his embrace and said I have a present for you

Please don't be angry with me for keeping this secret. She held his face in her hands as she got up from the couch I love you and wanted to protect you. Now Ej was nervous now as his eyes followed her to the desk and she pulled out an envelope that had a card in it. Ej was really worried now and she leaned over and kissed him. The kiss was long and EJ was afraid to let her go. Sami pulled away and she said this is for you. After today I wont do anything without you again. Ej was afraid to open the envelope

There was a card with another envelope he opened the card and it said from this day forward we will be stronger than ever and I want you to know I don't want to share this with anyone else because you're my husband, my friend, my lover and my partner forever love always Your Samantha. EJ felt a tear fall from his eyes and Sami wiped them away with her kisses. Ej took and deep breathe and opened the other envelope and gasped. He looked at Sami is this what I think it is. Sami smiled from ear to ear. Yesss EJ

That's the first picture of your son. Sami held his face in her hands I'm sorry you weren't there but I wanted to make sure the baby was okay first. Ej grabbed her and embraced her so hard. Sami could barely breathe. Ej I cant breathe. Ej laughed and let go I'm sorry did I hurt you? Sami shook her head no EJ you didn't. Ej started covering her with kisses this was the best present you could have given me.

Ej kept staring at the picture we are going to have a son. Sami nodded yes we are. EJ pulled her close as he put his hand on her belly and looked in her eyes I love you Samantha. I love you too EJ. Ej leaned in and kissed her stomach and said and I love you already my son. He looked up in her eyes and pulled her face to his and continued to kiss her. They continued to make love on the couch then the floor in front of the fire. Ej was gentle as he held his wife and was overjoyed with happiness. They made love for hours and got lost in each other. Yes now EJ had everything he thought that night. EJ came back to reality and now the love of his life was gone. He slumped down to the floor put his head in his knees and sobbed for the woman he loved. EJ now felt like he had nothing without her. How could he live without his Samantha. Ej cries echoed throughout the house as the servants continued their work and felt sorry for the master who grieved for his lost love.


	2. Chapter 2

As everyone in Salem mourned Sami she was alive and well in Maine. She had no clue who she was or what happened. All she knew was that no one was looking for her. She sat in the Exam room in a gown swinging her legs. She was lost in thought it had been 3 months since she woke up from her coma. And six months since she was found in the river and still no memory of her previous life. All the doctors could tell her was that she had a brain injury and that her memory could come back at any time but no such luck. When she woke up she noticed a faint line on her left fore finger where a ring could have been. She thought when she woke up someone was looking for her but no one came. She was stuck in a small town in Maine and the people were nice but she felt lost among strangers. A stranger stood by her bedside waiting for her to wake up. His name was Dr. Aidan James he found her while he was fishing and gave her mouth-to-mouth to revive her. He brought her back to life and she was grateful. Aidan was very tall had dark hair with opal colored eyes. She knew this because she has spent the last three months looking those eyes thanking him for saving her every time he comes to the club where she works. She often thought of Aidan after saving her he was still a stranger despite her effort to get to know him. According to everyone in town they said he's a loner that every single woman in Winter Harbor, Maine wanted to sleep with him. Dr. Siegel entered the exam room Well Hello Santini how are you? Everyone called her Santini because of the necklace she wore it had an old picture of a couple she thought were her great grandparents with picture of them on the inside. It was the only possession she had of her previous life. While she was unconscious her engagement ring and wedding band was stolen. The necklace was all she had. Outside was an engraving to Colleen from Santo. When given the necklace when she woke up she decided to call herself Santini in honor of what she thought was her great grandfather in the picture. She didn't know what her real name was she thought that name sounded cool and so everyone started calling her Sanitini? Earth to Sanitini hello

Dr. Siegel said. I'm sorry Doc I was daydreaming. The Dr proceeded to examine her. Any headaches Dr. Siegel asked Nope Sanitini answered Dr. Siegel nodded any flashes of memories. Nope she answered again. She then proceed to say I'm starting to think I'm never going to get my memory back Dr. Siegel. Dr. Siegel sighed don't fret Sanitini its only been a few months but if you have any pain or discomfort let me know. If any memories come back as well let me know. Otherwise you're healing great I may want to do a scan next time to see if the swelling has been reduced. You spent a few days floating in the river. Sanitini remembered that. She remembered the cold and thinking how she couldn't move. Then she remembered the Opal colored eyes that saved her life and felt warm inside. Sanitini agreed to what the doctor said and he told she could get dressed and he would see her in a month.

Sanitini nodded she looked at her watch and realized she better get move on or she will be late for work. One thing she knew she had a job and place to live and that's all that mattered right now. She stopped obsessing over her memories months ago. As far she was concerned no one was missing her or looking for her. So she stopped being curious about it. She also started to make a life for herself with friends and work. She arrived at the River Club where she was a waitress slash singer. One thing she found after the accident she realized she could sing. Henry hired her and while she was waiting table he heard her sing one night in the back room and a star was born. She was still shy about it but Henry convinced her to sing three nights a week. Sanitini started having a following not to mention her savior Aidan came in the nights she sang and watched her. He only said hello stayed for her set and left. Tonight was a night she sang and he was nowhere to be found. Sanitini went to dressing room the club was starting to get crowded so she had to get herself ready. Aidan took his usual seat at the bar. He was there to see her tonight and he would leave as he always did. He had been mesmerized by from the first day he found her in the river .she changed his life. She made him feel things he never felt before.

When he pulled her out she had a face like an angel and kissable lips. They were blue when he found her but when he gave her mouth-to-mouth and she woke up. He looked in her eyes and he was hooked. He remained at her bedside praying for the chance to see those ocean blue eyes again. Without her knowing he talked Henry in to hiring her. He wanted her to stay in Winter Harbor he never got up the never to speak to her beyond how are you doing? He knew a beautiful woman like her someone was looking for her. She probably had a list of broken hearts breaking that she's not around. He wanted to be one of those hearts. He wanted her in the worst way. When she sang it took all he had not to jump on stage and kiss her.

He wanted to get lost in those baby blues and those perfect lips. Aidan brought himself back to reality. He heard her voice someone said hello Sanitini Hey Greg he was the bartender for the night. She was behind the bar and looked at him. Well hello Aidan how are you today? Sanitini asked Aidan swallowed hard and bit his lip

He thought I want you wrapped in me all night long. Sanitini asked him again Aidan are you okay? Their eyes locked yes she thought there's life there. Sanitini smiled

Aidan pretended to be UN fazed by her. I will have the usual Sanitini knew his usual it was a Whiskey & Coke with a few cubes of ice. She knew exactly how he liked it. She told Greg she would take care of Aidan. Greg happily attended to other customers. Aidan looked at her. She was wearing blue it made her baby blues more prominent. He then developed courage to ask a question. So how did it go with Dr. Siegel? Sanitini was impressed he knew where she was that mean he thought about her. Sanitini smiled he said to be patient my memory will come back eventually. Have I thanked you lately for saving me? Aidan smiled he has a beautiful smile Sanitini thought when he showed it. Aidan blushed you thanked me enough.

Sanitini then got serious I could never thank you enough Aidan. She served him his drink and he smiled back. Sanitini then said I better get on stage I'm almost up.

The Dj announced and she appeared on stage like an Angel descending from heaven.

He again watched her and thought to himself yes there has to be someone missing her beautiful smile and face. Yes a list of broken hearts somewhere. Aidan then thought he wished he were one of them. A chance to be in her arms and feel those lips. Aidan knew it would be a matter time before he joined that list but he was scared if he got close she would disappear and he would really be broken hearted if she did. No Aidan would keep his distance no matter how bad he wanted her. His heart was breaking but not because she broke it .His heart ached to be with her. Aidan would watch over her as he did for months from afar it was safe for both of them that way. Aidan would make sure no one made his angel disappear ever.

EJ continued to look at Sami's picture and continued to wish that he could see her again. He held Brendan in his arms was saddened that his son would never know the touch of his mother. Her sings to him at night a lullaby or feels her kisses of pure love. EJ looked up at the ceiling how could you take her from me, from us. We need her. How do I explain this to him when he's older? EJ kissed his sons forehead. Yes he was the spitting image of Sami and a creation made out of pure love. He would be strong for his children. He would make sure they never forgot their mother no matter what. EJ sang to Brendan, as he feels asleep in his father's arms as Ej held back his tears singing the song Sami sang to the twins every night. EJ would never let go the love is life. If he could he would move heaven and earth to bring her back.

Ej had no idea that one day his wish would come true with a price.


	3. Chapter 3

Aidan sat in his office thinking about the night before. Watching Santini had quickly become his greatest pleasure. His nurse rang intercom "Dr. James your 3:30 pm patient

is here ". Aidan sighed "Okay Stacy I will be right there " Dr. Aidan James he had a thriving family medicine practice. Aidan was the whole package .He was smart, sexy and

kind. One ting Aidan didn't talk about was that he came from an extremely wealthy family. No one knew his secret and he liked it that way. The women in town were

always throwing themselves at him already if they knew his was an heir to a multi billion-fortune .The number of available women would double. He preferred to live off the

income of his practice and live simply. Who ever were going to be with him would be because they loved him not his money. He changed his last name to James when he

came to this town five years ago. He didn't let anyone get close to him in that time. He took a few ladies to dinner and lunch but no one caught his interest. That was until

the night he pulled her out of the river. He knew he was in love from the first moment he looked into her eyes. He was afraid of how he felt about her and where it could

go. The reason he was afraid was another secret he never told anyone. Aidan had been in love before and had a son.

It was seven years ago in New York City Aidan was a part of an upper Westside prominent group practice. The patients and the money were flowing. He was married over a

year and his new wife was pregnant. Melissa had a few complications but the pregnancy was healthy. He adored his wife Melissa. She was his College sweetheart and waited

until the practice finally got off the ground to get married. Every night Aidan would run home to be with Melissa. He enjoyed her being pregnant and waiting on her hand

and foot. Aidan saw his last patient and was ready to go when he received a call from his doorman that Melissa was in premature labor. So Aidan rushed out to the hospital.

He got into a cab to head to hospital downtown. It was rush hour and the traffic was awful. Aidan became frustrated and asked the cab driver to hurry. The cab driver said,

"He was doing the best "

Aidan called the hospital His wife hadn't gotten there yet. Across town a wife got into an argument with her husband as she tried to get the keys out his drunken hand and

he refused. "Give it to me " The wife yelled. The man answered "I'm ok I just had a few drinks. "I'm driving so shut it" The wife got in the car knowing she should have

fought more but decided it wasn't worth it. The man started the car and headed downtown. The paramedic was trying to dodge some cars and heard his partner yell. "We

have to get her there now. She's hemorrhaging and pressure is dropping."

His partner yelled back "I'm trying but its crazy out here" The paramedic continued to work on Melissa. Melissa begged "please save my baby" the paramedic nodded and

then it happened. The car came out of nowhere and was going at high speed.

All Melissa heard was a loud crash then darkness. Aidan made it to the hospital and asked for Dr. Levy and his wife. All the chatter at the nurses' station became silent.

Dr. Levy came out and Aidan didn't like his look. Richard Where is Melissa? Aidan asked Dr. Levy then responded Aidan I think you better sit down. The door closed to the

maternity ward and all you could hear the shrieking of a man crying in pain.

That night Aidan lost everything not only did Melissa, his unborn son die but so did he. Aidan gave up everything and walked away from his old life and created a new one.

He changed his last name to James. That was the name he & Melissa decided would be their son's name. Now it was his last name now .He would honor his family with a

simple life and help people wherever he could. The night he found Santini he woke up and felt something he hadn't felt in years alive.

Santini Woke up from another nightmare about the river. She still didn't remember anything. Santini took a deep breath "damn dreams" she moaned" I want to remember

but it feels like its never going to happen". She heard the door open and it startled her. A voice yelled out "Santi are you up?" Santini took a deep breath. It was her best

friend Lily. Santini sprung out of bed. And met her best friend in the hallway. "You know one of these days you're going to give me a heart attack I swear" Santini snickered

Lily smiled and said, "please don't before you get your memories back please," she laughed. She turned around and gasped. "Santi are you okay? Lily asked Santini I

nodded "I had the dream again " Lily then said, "Oh Santi I really think you should see someone about your dreams. Only Lily called her Santi it was kind of cute and she

had been her best friend for the last three months. She was the nurse at the hospital who helped her recover. They got along from the first moment and became fast

friends. She had become her confidant and her personal cheerleader. Lily poured herself some coffee and said "I think it would help get your memory back " Santini nodded

" I will think about it Lily. I'm just not comfortable with talking " Lily smiled and hugged Santini and pulled away. She had a goofy grin on her face. "So I hear your boyfriend

came to see you sing last night? " Lily teased. Santini smiled when she thought of Aidan. "He's not my boyfriend and Yes he did but he's always there when I sing " Santini

giggled Lily poked her "Why don't you just ask him out.

It doesn't seem like he will ever ask you. You have to see his face when you walk into a room he just lights up ' Lily smiled Santini poked her back " I cant do that If he

wanted to go out with me he would have asked. From what I hear he had no problem asking Jessica out a few months ago. " Santini answered Lily then laughed

That's because she practically stalked the man and he gave in " Santini shook her head. "No I'm going too try to concentrate on getting my memories back. No romance for

me. Lily laughed "Is it okay if I play cupid " She giggled Santini huffed "No let it go Aidan doesn't want anything. Leave him alone. Lilly then said "Okay, okay but I do think

he's great for you '. Santini lowered her head and said " I feel like something is missing but I don't know what it is. As much as I like Aidan I'm just not ready until I know

for sure if I will ever get my memory back. I believe my destiny depends on it." Lily smiled "That's the spirit ".


	4. Chapter 4

EJ sat in his bedroom looking at his wedding photo and smiled "All I'm living for now is the children Samantha now that you're gone there is nothing else " EJ's cell phone

rang. He didn't recognize the number. Picked up "Hello This is EJ DiMera "

The voice was disguised "Mr. DiMera I have some information you might want" EJ then asked, "Who is this? What information is it that you have? The disguised voice said,

"It doesn't matter who I am what matters is that you're right your wife isn't dead. It was made to look like she was because she knew too much. "

Ej then begged "Where is she if she is alive? How do I know you're not trying to extort money from me or is this cruel Joke? The disguised voice became exasperated and

said "have you checked your mail today?" Ej scrambled to the pile of mail and found an unmarked envelope. Ej ripped it open .Ej gasped there it was

A picture of Samantha with another young woman laughing and it time stamped a week earlier. Ej ran to the phone "Where is my wife? What do you want? " The disguised

voice then answered, "I will forward instructions and give you the where about of your wife. Just know she is safe and healthy. " Ej yelled into the phone

"I'll give you anything you want " The voice laughed and said, "I know you will " and hung up the phone.

EJ felt like he was revived as he looked at the pictures sent all close up of Samantha as he studied the pictures no indication of where she was or why she wasn't on her

way home. Ej was overjoyed but confused. It was obvious no one was holding her against her will. EJ went from being happy to angry.

He had one question "Why the bloody hell wasn't she coming back home? Why did she look like she was completely happy to be somewhere else"? EJ picked up the phone

and dialed 'I'm sorry to bother you but I have some news you're going to want to hear. I will see you first thing in the morning ". The voice on the other end responded, "EJ

What are you talking about "? EJ took a sip of drink for liquid courage and said it quickly "I just received proof my wife and your daughter is alive Roman that's what I'm

talking about." Roman said, "What that can't be. What proof do you have EJ?" EJ responded, "I have photographs dated a week ago. I will bring them in the morning to you

to have analyzed. " Roman remained in shock on the other line and tried to get his racing thoughts together. "Okay EJ I will see you in the morning" Roman said EJ decided

to say one last thing "Oh Roman ". Roman took a deep breath "Yes EJ" he said EJ smiled and said, "I told you she wasn't dead" and he hung up the phone. EJ closed his

eyes and he saw her face. "Samantha Where are you?"

Santini and Lily decided to go to lunch at the local Diner and have lunch. The both sat down in the regular booths and looked over the menu. Lily then said, "You know I

wanted to talk about something Santi"

Santini became curious "What is it Lily? " She asked she very careful about the subject, she knew how talking about her memory loss upset her. So she treaded lightly. "Do

you think you should try hypnosis to get your memory back" Santini nearly spat out her water. "Hypnosis Lily really what is this a magic show? She snapped, " I thought

you were going to let me think about things ". This isn't something I can just mule over in five minutes." Lily bowed her head" I'm sorry Santi I just happen to know this

doctor who can do hypnosis at the hospital and just wanted to ask. I will drop it and leave it alone ". Santini grabbed Lily's hand "I'm sorry for snapping. I know you only

trying to do the best for me. You're my best friend and I would hate for me to hurt your feelings." Santini said softly. Then the diner door opened and Aidan appeared for

lunch alone. Lily smiled and hid behind her menu. Santini realized it was a setup to get them in the same room. Damn her, didn't she hear her speech about no romance.

Santini tried to keep her temper and snatched the menu out of Lily's hand. "You planned this didn't you? She scolded Lily smiled and looked guilty as hell. Aidan saw her

and his heart started beating. She was so beautiful he thought especially in that light. He eyes just glowed like pools of diamond ice. He argued in his head whether he

should say hello. Lily made it a point of telling him that if he asked Santini out more than likely she would accept. It seems Lily has been playing matchmaker. Aidan took a

deep breath and said to himself "No I have to stay away. Keep my distance." The Angel on his right shoulder said. Then the devil on is left said "You know you cant stay

away and now you know she likes you. Those full lips can be yours. Aidan realized he was staring and bowed his head when the waitress walked him to his booth. Aidan sat

down and the waitress asked if he wanted his usual and he nodded. Aidan then thought "Always the usual, always the predictable. Aidan no wonder you miserable "he told

himself. "She can change that. Stop being a coward and live a little " he said to himself. Aidan took a sip of water cleared his throat and started walking towards Santini's

table. "Good Morning ladies "Aidan said Lily smiled and so did Santini both responded in unison "Good Morning Aidan." Lily then said, " I just realized I have to call the

hospital to check my schedule." she sly got up from the table Santini gave her the evil eye. Aidan nodded and then looked at Santini. Their eyes locked. Aidan nearly melted

on the spot he thought to himself. " I could stare in those eyes forever." Then he spoke "Santini I was hoping you would join me for dinner tonight? " Santini smiled and

thought to her "He knows I'm off. I'm going to kill Lily." Santini wanted to get to know Aidan and been waiting for him to ask her out. The day she says no romance, he

finally gets the courage to ask. She loved his opal eyes that changed in different lighting and realized now she was staring and stopped. She smiled and said "Sure Aidan I

think that would be lovely " Aidan had a grin from ear to ear. "So I will pick you up at eight is that okay? Aidan asked he was very polite. Santini smiled and nodded. Aidan

then said 'I will leave you to enjoy your lunch and I will see you tonight. Sanitni smiled and said "I will see you tonight then " Aidan went off to enjoy his lunch. Lily

sneaked back in and sat down. Santini smiled at her and said I will kill you later " Lily smile contented she fulfilled her goal today. In Salem Ej made sure the children went

off this morning without any delays. He kissed them and went off to meet with their grandfather.

EJ knocked on Roman's door and he said "Come in " Roman stood up and shook EJ's hand. He gestured for EJ to sit down. Ej pulled out the envelope from is coat and

handed it to Roman. This came in the correspondence yesterday. Roman opened the envelope and saw the pictures and started to tear. She's alive and EJ looked satisfied

that only he believed she was alive and no one else did. Her family gave up and he didn't not until a few days ago. Roman then asked, "Who sent you these?" EJ shrugged

his shoulders and said "I have no clue but whoever it is they are blackmailing me into getting the info." Roman shook his head "Who could be behind this? She looks

healthy and happy why isn't she calling her kids? She would never stay away from her kids? Could these pictures be doctored? He questioned Roman stared at the pictures

as if they could answer but no answers came. EJ shook he head "I have no clue Roman who they came from. Why she hasn't called home? None of it makes sense to me.

All I know my wife and the mother of my children is alive. We must pull together our resources to find her. I will leave the originals with you I have copies and giving them

to my experts and you can give them to yours. I promise to inform you of any updates. As I hope you will do the same" Ej Said Roman got up and tried to be diplomatic.

"I'm sorry EJ. I should have believed you when you said she was still alive. You believed she wasn't dead and I tried to convince you she was. Roman Said sorrowfully EJ

stood up and said "Roman I understand the most important thing is we bring her back home. That's all that matters her children and I need her. I think we all do " EJ put

his hand out to Roman and they shook. "You will let me know if you find anything and I will let you know what I can get out of the blackmailer." Roman then said " I would

like permission to put traces on your phone calls EJ" EJ shook his head "I can't let you do that I have many conversations with my clients. That would violate their privacy.

I'm sure you understand." Roman nodded and said, "I just thought I ask." EJ nodded and made is way out the office. EJ had a plan to find his wife. He was giving Roman

courtesy but he would have his organization on it. As long as Roman hated the DiMera's he couldn't trust him. No EJ knew he was on his own he just wanted Roman to feel

included because that's what Samantha would have wanted. Roman was right he was wrong Ej knew his wife better than anyone else and he would use that to find her.

EJ's phone rang. It was the unknown number again. He picked up 'this is EJ DiMera " The disguised voice then said "Did we have a good day Mr. DiMera? " Ej tried to

recognize the voice but he couldn't. Ej then said, "Any day without my wife isn't a good day. So what are your instructions to find her?" Ej was trying to remain calm. The

disguised voice responded, "You will have your wife's location soon and some more pictures for you to look at." She has been pretty busy." EJ was listening intently to find

an inflection or something in the voice but the person knew what they were doing. The disguise voice continued "When you get home you will find a new package and your

instructions will be there." Ej then figured he would try something and ask a question. Ej then proceeded "Can I ask you something?" Ej asked the disguised voice then said

"I will see if I can answer it for you. Go head." EJ slowly asked his question "Why isn't Samantha coming home or called her children?" The disguised voice decided to

answer "Your Samantha has forgotten all about you Mr. DiMera .She had no other choice. Go home find your package." The line went dead EJ remained puzzled "She

forgotten all about me .She had no other choice. " These words rang in EJ's head and stuck.


	5. Chapter 5

That doesn't make sense. EJ said He rushed home to find the package under the door. He rushed to open it. There she was smiling again. She was with someone else. She

was smiling at a man and EJ saw the look the man was giving Samantha. EJ knew that look too well. It was the way he looked at his wife when she entered a room. Filled

with love and admiration. Who was this man? Why was Samantha looking at him like she adored him too? EJ was getting angrier and confused he needed answers and he

read the instructions. He was to transfer 10 million into an off shore account in 24 hours. EJ wanted to see his wife ore than anything. He picked p the phone and made the

call to release 10 million dollars. EJ wondered what the hell was going on? Was Samantha betraying him with this man and did she run away to be with this man? Ej shook

his head no this cant be. Samantha swore her fidelity to him. They were finally together and deeply in love. She told him every day. This just doesn't make sense. The

disguised voice laughed and said out loud. "Well Mr. DiMera looks like my plan to tear you apart from your wife is working. " The person stepped out the office in which they

were calling from. They stepped into the hallway mirror to fix their make up. Nicole Walker had to fix her make up. She smiled contented she was making EJ suffer they

only way he could by taking away his love of his life Sami. Nicole knew driving her off the road would go this well. Nicole make sure Sami's body was found in another state

and timed it so she could be found. She also injected her with a serum to erase her memories after she made sure Sami hit her head. Nicole was satisfied her plan was

going very well. Almost too well Nicole would make sure EJ's heart was shattered into pieces. She laughed. If EJ thought she would tell him where Sami was he was sadly

mistaken. That would never happen she was having too much fun.

Santini prepared for her date with Aidan. She was putting on her make up and she felt unbalanced. Santini closed her eyes and she saw a face .It was a man's face but it

wasn't clear. He was kissing her or at least she thought it was she it was really blurry. She tried harder to focus the more she did the blurrier it got. "Damn it "She yelled

Lily came running in." Are you okay Santi?" Lily asked concerned Sanitini responded, "Yes I am just a headache but I'm fine now " She lied

It was her first memory flash she experienced and when she decided it was time to change her approach. She would see that hypnotherapist.

In that first couple of seconds of the flash she had an over powering feeling she hadn't felt before. In that memory she felt completely loved by the person she was kissing.

She wanted answers and it was about time she got them. The doorbell rang and Aidan was there. Santini would forget about it tonight but tomorrow she would see Lily's

doctor friend. She appeared to the living room and Aidan was pleased to see her.

He was floored by how beautiful she looked in a pale blue dress and those eyes they just were so bright and hypnotic. Aidan put is arm out so she could join with his. Lily

then said, "You guys look great together. Have fun you two. They both smiled and left. Lily was happy her friend was having fun she deserved after all she was going

through. Lily cared about Santini and would do anything to protect her. She had become more like a sister to her. In this cruel world Santini had no one and she would be

there for her no matter what came.

Aidan opened the door for Santini into his car. He said "I have a surprise for you " Santini heard that phrase again but in a different voice. She shook her head and said

"Aidan what did you say " she asked Aidan responded 'I said I have a surprise for you ". Then it happened again Another flashes of a man in a tuxedo a tall handsome man

smiling at her. Then it was gone. Aidan got in and saw her face and asked, "Are you okay?" She shook her head and said "I will be " and they took off for their date.

EJ couldn't stop looking at the pictures with Sami smiling and happy. Ej took comfort that she was okay but still confused why she wasn't making her way back home. He

remembered the night before the accident in which he surprised her. It was a romantic evening at home. She finally put Brendan back to sleep. They were alone in the

living room by the fire. It had become their favorite place in their home. Where they could sit and talk. EJ bought the house as soon as Sami agreed to marry him. He

wanted a new house and a new start. It wasn't as spacious as the DiMera mansion but it was huge and opulent. They had a garden and a massive backyard for the

children, plenty of bedrooms for more children EJ hoped. Brendan was wonderful addition but it was no secret EJ wanted a big family. He and Samantha were finally in a

great place where he could make plans for these things.

EJ smiled when he thought of his family, the darkness behind them now.

"Sweetheart what do you think about a family vacation? " EJ asked as he held her in his arms. It was one his favorite times of day. Sami turned to him and said "Don't you

think Brendan is too young to travel right now?" Ej shook his head "I think it would be great opportunity for us to send time away and enjoy ourselves. I have scoped out a

beautiful villa in Hawaii that would be grand for us. " Sami smiled 'Sounds like you have all figured out Mr. DiMera. EJ smiled "Yes Mrs. DiMera what do you say? " She

squirmed "Okay you know I can't really say no to you a vacation sounds wonderful but let me put plans in place for CW." EJ nodded he understood she was a career woman

now as well as a mother. He admired she went back to work so quickly after Brendan. He would have preferred she stayed home but he knew once her mind was made up

.he couldn't stop her. Sami took a deep breath "there is something I wanted to talk to you about " she sounded alarmed EJ became concerned 'what is it sweetheart?" he

started kissing her and Sami was giving in getting lost in his kiss. She pulled away "How can I tell you if you keep distracting me" She smiled EJ had a grin on his face that

clearly stated what was on his mind. Sami knew that look all too well. "Okay mister hold the brakes for a minute. I'm serious we need to talk. " Ej frowned "Okay if we

must. Then we can finish our kissing." He said playfully Sami smiled "Of course Mr. DiMera " EJ smile and placed her back in his arms. She proceeded to try to tell him what

she discovered. 'Well when I was heading into town I saw something that disturbed me." Ej was curious. Then Brendan started crying. Sami sighed 'I will go get him " She

volunteered EJ said, "I can go up if you want?" Sami shook her head "No it will be fine .I will be back quickly " She said and kissed him on the lips. Ej smiled he remained

curious. That night Sami came back down and EJ was asleep on the couch. She gently woke him and they went up to bed and they never got to speak about what was

bothering Sami. Ej realized "Could what she had to tell me have anything to do with her accident " Ej asked himself. Now there were more questions, even less answers. EJ

closed his eyes he missed her, he missed his life with her. He looked at the picture again. No matter how angry he is right now that she isn't returning home a part of him

loves her beyond anything.

He just had to find her and find out why the accident happened? If what she uncovered have anything to do with it. EJ poured himself another drink and stared out the

window into the night. "I wonder what she's doing right now?" EJ also wondered what the man in the picture had to do with Samantha and close were they. Ej didnt want

think it but his mind was running wild at the moment. He believe in his wife's love for him . She would not betray him like this or their children he was sure of it.

Santini was shown to a candle light dinner in a new romantic restaurant . She looked around and it had a beautiful view of the mountains . Aidan had good taste and she

was hoping to learn even more. Aidan smiled that she was impressed . He wanted to impress her not sure if she would like it . They took their seats and he ordered a bottle

of wine . Santini smiled and Aidan stroked her hand . Im really glad you came out tonight . Santini smiled but couldn't help but thinking about the man in her flashes with

his deep voice and accent . His voice was mesmerizing and she wanted to hear it again .


	6. Chapter 6

Nicole Walker was contented with the torment she was putting EJ in. She was going to make EJ & Sami suffer for her misery. They had everything she wanted. Nicole hated

Sami for always being in EJ's heart and EJ for never letting Sami go. After the kidnapping of Sydney they basically had become a team again to destroy her.

They went out of their way to make her pay for her misdeeds. She knew what she was doing was wrong but she did to keep EJ. She knew EJ never really loved her but she

tried to make him love her by giving him what he always wanted a family.

Now it was Nicole's turn to enjoy their demise and make money while doing it.

She would string EJ along for all his was worth to see him suffer while Sami was away from him. Nicole had no remorse for what she was doing or that the children would

be suffering. She just wanted revenge she didn't care who paid the price.

Nicole was enjoying watching the destruction before her eyes. EJ would never suspect it was she because the DiMera's had many enemies. Yes Nicole was very proud of her

and knew EJ would be too emotional to catch on to on to her game.

One thing Nicole always did she always-underestimated EJ and his profound love for his family. Nicole would pay the price for that.

Nicole picked up the phone and dialed. "Hello how is our pet project doing today "?

The person on the other line answered, "I don't like doing this Nicole. Keeping Sami away from her family and from EJ. Are you sure you really want to do this and go

against the DiMera's." Nicole laughed, "They have no clue who's behind this. You're getting paid handsomely to keep tabs on his dear Samantha so keep your mouth shut."

Nicole demanded. The male on the other end hung up the phone. He continued to get the bar ready for tonight's performance. He was starting to like Santini aka Sami. He

was the only one who knew who she really was. Nicole was blackmailing him to keep tabs on Sami and report back to damn Nicole. Henry was in deep the club was deep in

debt and he needs the money that was coming his way.

Sami had started turning his club around now they hot three nights a week when she would sing. Not to mention she was nothing like Nicole described. She was sweet

kind and always ready to help out when Henry needed her. It didn't surprise him that Nicole painted a wrong picture about Santini as everyone called her.

His conscious was starting to bother him as he started to care about her like a daughter. Henry was going to get his money and come clean with Sami. Screw Nicole she had

no right keeping Sami away from her family. He knew all too well how powerful the DiMera's were. Henry was petrified they would come for him.

Nicole had him over a barrel and he no choice right now but as soon as he had the money in his hands .He will tell the truth from the rooftops. He would call EJ DiMera and

tell him everything.

Aidan was having a great time with Santini it was going well beyond his expectations. She was very easy to talk to. Not once did he think about Melissa. She was somewhat

distracted but still trying to enjoy herself. He tried not to stare at her lips but it was very hard not to. They talked about current events and he stayed away from the

subject before he came to town. Yet there was something about her that made him want to tell her everything but he knew he had to be cautious.

Her eyes sparkled when she laughed. He thought that was adorable. They finished dinner and decided to go somewhere else for desert. Aidan actually made desert at home.

Santini agreed to have a nightcap and desert at his place. Santini felt incredibly comfortable talking to him. She shared with him that she was thinking about hypnotherapy.

Aidan said, " I think that's a great idea. You really can't move forward if you don't know where you have been." Santini adored that he said that.

It clearly showed he had her best interest at heart. She knew that already after he saved her he was never too far from her. She had a guardian angel in Aidan .If it wasn't

for him she don't know where she would be. He had a special place in her heart always. Sanitni felt she could trust him and didn't hesitate when he asked her to go back to

his place for desert. The couple was totally unaware they were being watched and photographed while on their date. The photographer made sure he took a close up of

Aidan holding Santini's hand and them locking eyes. Henry hated what he was doing destroying EJ's faith in Sami wasn't the highlight of his day.

Nicole deserved to burn in hell for what she was doing. Aidan and Santini got up to leave and head to his place. Henry knew the pictures to come would break EJ's heart.

Henry followed them as they headed to Aidan's home. Aidan had a beautiful house tucked away in the woods. It was perfect for Henry to hide. Aidan house was a beautiful

house with a wrap around porch with a beautiful swing. Santini sat on the swing while Aidan got the wine and desert. Sanitni looked around and admired the beautiful view

and house. Aidan came out with the desert and Sanitni was impressed. "You actually put a lot of thought into tonight Aidan" Sanitni said smiling. They toasted and she

tasted the beautiful pie that he served her. Santini never tasted anything so delicious. "Aidan this is so good" Santini raved Aidan blushed "Thank you its one of my

specialties "Aidan said proudly He sat next to her and they continued to talk. Aidan got up and said wait right here. Santini couldn't imagine what else he had planned the

night was so beautiful. She heard Music playing on the porch. Aidan put is hand out and asked her to dance. Aidan dream was coming true she was in his arms. As they

danced Aidan stared deep in her eyes and couldn't resist. He leaned down to kiss her and she responded back. Aidan held her face as he went in for more. Santini wrapped

her arms around him. Henry dreaded taking the pictures so he let Aidan & Santini have their private moment. He had more than enough with out them kissing. It wasn't

Sami's fault she had no clue she was married to one of the most dangerous men on earth. He would not be responsible for EJ's anger towards Sami. He would learn about

this on his own without his help.

Henry would also protect Santini tonight also. Henry left the woods. He left Aidan and Santini alone to enjoy the rest of the night. Henry knew their romance would come to

an end once EJ found out where Sami really was. There's no way EJ would ever let Sami go and Aidan would find that out the hard way and not because of him.

EJ continued to stare out the window feeling extremely confused what was going with his wife. He cell phone rang he answered angrily "Ej DiMera Here " and a male voice

answered "Mr. DiMera we put a trace on your latest call and we have a location Of where it came from." EJ then said, "Where did it come from?" EJ asked anxiously

The male voice answered, "It came from the offices at DiMera enterprises sir. Your office in particular " EJ then said "Get me the surveillance footage outside and in the

building immediately they are not getting their money until I know exactly who is behind this. I want it yesterday you hear me. EJ demanded. EJ shook his head

Whoever was behind this was going to pay dearly. Ej was getting closer to finding the culprit behind his wife's disappearance.

Nicole sat at home celebrating her victory not knowing her time to pay was coming quicker than she thought. She was confident she pulled the plan off and would be richer

this time tomorrow. She had no clue her world was about to blow apart.

Aidan drove Santini home and walked her to her door. He leaned down to kiss her again. Santini responded and he held her close. Aidan whispered, "I better go. I had a

wonderful time" Santini came back to reality and whispered back "I did too Aidan. It was beautiful." They kissed again and parted. He waved good-bye and Santini smiled

and was happy for the first time in months. Santini went to bed and wondered if she would dream about the mysterious man in her flashes. She adored Aidan but the man

in her flashes meant something to her she could feel it. She prayed tonight he would join her in her dreams. As EJ thought of Sami, Santini thought of him without

knowing who he was. Tomorrow things would shift they both could feel it.


	7. Chapter 7

Santini stood in front door for at ten minutes afraid to knock on the door. Dr. Richard Sterling it said on the door. He was the hypnotherapist. Santini was looking forward to this moment and now she stood petrified.

She thought to herself "I do want to get my life back don't I." She could feel she had a dislike for psychiatrists already. They pry into your head and ask your personal questions. She had to do this if she wanted to

know where she came from as Aidan so eloquently put it. In other words he wanted something with her but was afraid because he didn't know what she left behind in her previous life. Finally she got up the nerve

and knocked. Dr. Sterling opened the door and smiled. "You must be Santini. How long were you standing there before you ventured to come in? "He smiled. Santini blushed "About Ten Minutes she answered

embarrassed. "Come in have a seat and we can talk." He said Santini looked at the sofa and sat down. Dr. Sterling then proceeded "Well I received a copy of your medical records about your accident. It seems you're

quite a survivor to be found in the river." Santini nodded "Aidan found me while he was fishing. I woke up 3 months later with no clue of who I was or how I got there "she lowered her head He empathized with her .

"Well you took the first step to finding out. That's a positive thing you can do right now, so be proud of yourself. It took a lot of guts to walk through my door." Santini felt relieved "Thank you Dr. Sterling I appreciate

it "He clapped his hand

"Okay let's get started. How do you feel about hypnotherapy?" Santini then said "No offense Doc I'm not crazy about it. If it will help with my flashes that would be great "Dr. Sterling was curious "Tell me about your

flashes." Santini took a deep breath "Well I have only had two and it's with this man he's tall handsome and I think he's foreign because he has an accent like he's British or something. " she explained Dr. Sterling

then asked "How did you feel when saw him in your flashes ?" Santini pictured him again and gave a description. "I felt like he meant a lot to me and I felt he loved me a great deal. It was an amazing feeling but it

was only for a moment. Then he was gone "Santini sounded sad

Dr. Sterling then said "How about if we focus on that for a moment. When you said you felt like he loved you. How did you know that?" Santini proceed "It was the way he

looked at me. I could just feel his entire

thoughts course through me. Kind of the way Aidan looks at me but more intense." She blushed again

"I'm going to want to hypnotize you. Are you okay with that?" Santini nodded

"Close your eyes and try to concentrate on his face and let yourself go. I'm going to count to 20. I need to feel relaxed as possible." Santini followed directions." one-two-

three-four-five-six then he got to 20 "he

whispered Santini was out. "Santini "I need you to go back to your flash and just let it play out."Dr. Sterling instructed

Santini was within distance of the man she dreamed about. She proceeds to walk towards him. He was handsome and suave. Santini could watch the scene like an

outsider. She was herself with this man. They were kissing and he looked in her eyes and he murmured "I love you "stranger said she walked closer to the image. Then she

saw something that was frightening she was driving and someone was behind her.

Hitting her car from behind and she could hear herself screaming and then she saw a woman's face. She yelled the woman's name but she couldn't make it out. Santini

walked closer to scene and she saw herself scared driving down a winding road and the car persistent on knocking her off the road. The car crashed and she could see the

blood dripping from her forehead. Santini was horrified at what she was watching. She

saw the woman get closer to her. She could feel her pain as she watched herself try to get out of the car. Then she felt like she wanted to scream she saw the woman

coming towards her.

The woman and her struggled she heard a name she called out .Santini stepped closer she heard herself say "I'm going to kill you Nicole" She called the woman by her

name she knew her attacker .Her attacker's name was Nicole . Santini was angry she couldn't help but she was just an observer in her own memory. She felt herself fading

as she saw the woman inject her with something as she lay on the ground helpless.

She reached up to try to stop the woman but she was too weak and everything went blank. Santini screamed and Dr. Sterling said "You will now awake and know you're

safe and no one will harm you "Santini woke

up in tears. Dr. Sterling gave her a box of tissues. "Thank you Doc" she said gratefully. He looked concerned "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked concerned Santini

began to explain her memory of the stranger went to her attacker. She knows who attacked her. She has a name Nicole. She screamed it out several times as the woman

stuck a needle in her that made her pass out. Clearly the woman wanted her dead. She

could feel hate at the scene. "She struggled to get free" Santini protested. Dr. Sterling remained supportive. "This was only the first session Santini. We are only scratching

the service. At least we know you were attacked. It wasn't your negligence you winded up in the river. That's a start be proud of the strides you took today." He put his

hand on her shoulder grateful he was there. Santini then said "When can we go at this

again. I need to know why she did this to me" she was anxious now. Dr. Sterling then said "we can be as aggressive as you want or slow. As long as it doesn't hurt your

health we can move forward. How about in two days from now. I'm going to want you to keep a dream journal" Santini looked confused "A dream journal" she asked "Yes

Santini I want you to keep with you at all times so when you have a flash or a dream you

can write as much detail as possible. It will help in our sessions." Santini agreed she would start immediately. They both stood up.

"You did well today. You're a very strong woman Santini "he commended Santini smiled and proceeded to walk out someone was waiting for her. Aidan waited patiently in

the waiting room. He got up and smiled

"How did it go?" Santini ran into his arms and balled her eyes out. Aidan held her close and just let her cry as he stroked her head and kissed her forehead. She looked up

in his opal eye grateful for all he done for her.

"I'm so glad you're here Aidan. It was so scary but I know I was attacked and who attacked me. Aidan was concerned "Really you were attacked by whom? Aidan was

alarmed. Santini

Responded "Please take me home and I will explain everything." Aidan didn't let her go as he guided her out the door. She turned to say good bye to Dr. Sterling he nodded

as she said "see you in a few days Doc."

Aidan opened the door and asked her "Do you want any tea? I'm pretty sure it will calm your nerves."

Santini shook her head. "Maybe you should get some rest and lay down" Aidan suggested

Santini nodded okay but can you lay down with me?" Aidan nodded "Come one let's get you to bed. A nap will probably do you some good." She laid in her bed and she put

her hand out to Aidan to pull him near her. She laid in his arms happily. Aidan was where he wanted to be all day with her. She laid in his arms and explained the session to

him and what she remembered. Aidan listened closely as she gave great detail. She cried again and then eventually she fell asleep. He watched her sleep. It felt right being

here with her.

He wondered who this woman Nicole was and decided she was dangerous. He would make sure she never came near Santini again. He would protect her with his life. Aidan

also feel asleep. He cancelled his patients for the day. Santini need him and that's all that mattered. They woke up from their nap looked in their each other's eyes. Aidan

held her face as he leaned in and kissed her. Santini said "Aidan You saved me, again." Yes he had fallen hard for her and he could see she was starting to feel the same.

There was nothing that was going to stop him from being with her not his past, not hers, not anyone.


	8. Chapter 8

EJ sat anxious for his people to get back to him with the surveillance he had been waiting wanted to know who would have the nerve to black mail him from his own office phone. EJ was more anxious to know where Samantha was and who she was with. EJ couldn't get that final picture out of his head who was this man was out of his head. EJ was desperate to find her to get answers. EJ Cell phone rang and he answered quickly "EJ DiMera here! "Male voice answered

"Boss I have some news for you and you're not going to like it." EJ sighed "What is it? Well the cameras on the floor of your office were blacked out. The cameras on the outside were too." EJ was angry at this point. "So is there any good news in this scenario?" EJ asked Male voice smiled "My hacker was able to hack the ATM cameras across the street from the building." EJ was waiting for the rest of the sentence. "Well what did it show damn it man." EJ demanded the male voice answered "Nicole Walker walked out the building during the time of the calls." EJ anger was off the charts now. "Nicole Walker, really she was there. That's very interesting. I think I need to have a conversation with her. You stay alert and I will get back to you with additional orders." EJ pondered what he next move would be. Nicole was behind this and he needed to be careful how handled this if he ever wanted to find Samantha. His first instinct was to torture her until she spilled everything. He knew Nicole wouldn't give in that easy. He had to find a way to give her no other choice but to cooperate. He knew she wasn't working alone and he didn't have enough proof to get Roman involved. He formed a plan and he wouldn't allow the ten million to be transferred. He would make her sweat. When Nicole is desperate she makes mistakes. He was counting on her making a huge one that would lead him to his wife. EJ picked up the phone and dialed

"Marco I need you to do a few things for me. I want you to bug her apartment and home phone. I also need you to get me that new hacker we have on the payroll. I want him to do something extra special for me. We are going to make MS. Walker want to sing for her supper. "EJ Smiled and thought to himself I'm coming Samantha and I'm going to make her pay for keeping us apart. EJ had no clue how deep Nicole's misdeeds had gone or that she was the mastermind behind Sami's disappearance. For Nicole's sake it was good he didn't know at this time. EJ poured himself a drink and couldn't stop thinking of those pictures real soon. Johnny came running in and yelled. "Hi Daddy" He ran straight into his father's arms. EJ was happy to see him. He kissed him on the forehead and gave him a high five. EJ then asked "How was your day chap?" Johnny became sad "It was okay it was Timmy's birthday and his mom came in and brought cake. It reminded me of mom when she use to come to school and celebrate my birthday." EJ heart sank. He wasn't the only one missing Samantha, Johnny was older and he missed her greatly. EJ kissed him again "I miss her too buddy, I miss her too." EJ decided to try to cheer him up. "I have a secret but you can't tell your sister or brother." Johnny nodded anxious for a secret to share with his father. Johnny listened carefully as his father whispered in his ear. Your mother will be coming home real sooner said confidently Johnny eyes opened wide "Really Daddy I want mommy to come home now. "Johnny pleaded EJ assured him "She will son. Then we can all be happy and a family again.

Johnny then said "Okay Daddy I believe you. If you say Mommy will come home I know she wills .I love you Daddy." I love you too son with all my heart just like I love your mother with all my heart too."

Johnny said "I love mommy and don't worry Daddy you're secret is safe with me. I will make sure Sydney & Brendan don't find out. It's our secret just the two of us." EJ Smiled he adored his son he knew just that moment to remind him what matters their family. EJ carried him upstairs and took him to his room read him a story. He checked on Sydney and Brendan all the children were fast asleep.

Nighttime was the worst time for EJ it was when he missed her the most. It was the time of day he and Samantha carved just for them. Even when they were their busiest the end of the day phones were shut off they put the kids to bed and the night was theirs. Now he was alone pondering who she was spending her time with. The image of the man came again in his head. Then his cell phone rang

The disguised voice again .EJ now knew it was Nicole. "EJ DiMera here." EJ sounded disgusted he had a hard time holding it back. He regained his composure. The disguised voice spoke "Mr. DiMera is you ready to send the money for your wife's location?" she asked EJ remained calm and answered "I'm afraid I came across a problem. My accountants won't release the money unless you show proof of life.

Those pictures could have been doctored. I want to see my wife is alive for myself, otherwise no deal." EJ smiled He could feel the sweat dripping form Nicole's head. How would she manage that? She thought. She was in full panic mode. She didn't like that EJ was being cocky. "I guess you don't want your wife to come back home do you?" she asked exasperated. EJ smiled again "That's a large amount of money and I need to make sure Samantha is really alive. If you can't manage that then we do have a problem. EJ was enjoying this now. She answered "Okay give me a few days and I will make sure something is emailed to you." she said angrily EJ laughed "You don't have a few days Nicole" EJ looked at a text on his phone and all it said was "DONE" Now EJ was happy his hacker was successful . Now it's really time to turn the heat up on Nicole. EJ walked to the window and stared out thinking of his wife. He then said "I'm doing this for you my love. All I ever wanted was a life with you. I truly hope this man doesn't have your heart. I couldn't bear it if I lost you again. "He remembered her words "You're my husband, my lover, my partner, my life and I wouldn't want to have this life with no one but you."

EJ said sadly "I hope so Samantha I'm counting on it. Good night my love wherever you are .Remember I love you and I always will." He poured himself another drink and continued to stare out the window

Swearing he would get his wife back at any cost. There would be no one that could keep him away from her for long. He didn't care what he had to do to get to her. She was his world and right now his world was gone and there was no light in his life without those beautiful blue eyes.

Nicole had to come up with something if she wanted her money. She picked up the phone and called Henry he answered "What do you want Nicole?" He asked angrily she responded "Don't sound so flip with me or you won't get paid. We have to show proof of life. So I need you to tape Sami with Dr. Do right, so I can send it to EJ or he won't pay us. I need you to do it real soon so I can email him.

Yes when Nicole was desperate she made mistakes. She didn't use her disposable phone she used her house phone and didn't realize that EJ was recording every word and every call. Tonight things shifted in EJ favor. Tomorrow he would get confirmation Nicole was behind everything. He remained awake by the window missing his wife but he was getting closer to finding her he was sure of it. He refused to lose faith when he gave up a sign came she was alive. He wouldn't do that again until he came face to face with her and spoke to her about this man. He would continue to have faith in their love. Until she told him otherwise but even If she did he would fight to have her again. There would never be another woman for him not after finally having her and the life he had. He knew he would never be happy with anyone else . She was his half and without her he was half alive .


	9. Chapter 9

Santini watched Aidan sleeping in her bed. She smiled as she encircled his face with is fingers. He was a beautiful man she thought with those opal eyes, salt & pepper hair.

Not to mention that dimpled chin. He was a tall man 6'4 and had a body of an Adonis. His muscles were rippled as she ran her fingers over them. She could imagine him as

a lover and his strength above her. Aidan had been a complete gentleman and made no attempt tonight. That made her adore him more. He had been her rock today, as

she got closer to finding out more about her life. She was disappointed that the sexy Brit didn't show up again in her memories. Was it only a dream or was it really a

memory. Santini was curious to find out but Aidan was her reality at this moment. She was so glad he was at her session and made time to be there for her. The way he

looked at her just made her melt. She wanted to feel his hands on her, his lips on her. He really took her breath away and wanted more.

Aidan stirred and opened his eyes. "Hey what are you doing? " he asked playfully as he pulled her closer to kiss her. Santini cupped his face. " I was watching you sleep.

You're are so gorgeous when you sleep." she laughed Aidan blushed "You're the beautiful one and the strong one. I'm so proud of what you did today. Facing your

memories head on. " He looked down she grabbed his face "What's wrong Aidan."

She asked. She looked in his eyes "If you're afraid of what's coming don't be. I'm not I think its what needs to happen. No way is going to run from you. You are a big part

of my life now. Besides Lily & you have been there from me from the beginning. I was so glad when you finally approached me. I have wanted you to do that for a long

time. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now." Aidan pulled away

"Is this about gratitude? I don't want you to feel obligated to me. I don't want it like this. " He got up from the bed. Santini went after him. " I know I don't know who I am

and my life before you. This right here that's happening between us is not about gratitude. This is about going with what I feel. I don't know where we are going but I do

know I want to see. Please understand that. She grabbed his hands and kissed them. I want you in my life, in my heart. I want you with me please don't run from me. I

cant make promises but I can take one moment at a time please take them with me. Aidan shook his head "Do you realize how amazing you are? I don't want to run from

you. I want to run to you. I want to get wrapped in you and never let go. He picked her up and laid her back on the bed and proceeded to kiss her strong and hard. He lips

traveled down her neck. Santini closed her eyes and moaned and then it happened another flash. It was the stranger kissing on the neck while making love to her on the

floor. Santini was lost in the memory as Aidan was kissing her.

She grabbed Aidan and pulled him for more. Her body wanted him. She craved him. Aidan was lost in the moment then he came back to the reality. He pulled away from

Santini. " What's wrong Aidan? " Aidan stroked her hair. " I want you more than you know. It's just not the right time for us. I think we should wait. When we are together

I want there to be no doubt that I'm the one you want. I want you to get more memories. I feel like I'm taking advantage of you. I care too much about you to do that."

He looked in her eyes "There's nothing more I want than to get lost in you forever but I need you to be sure. " Santini nodded "You're right. It's not fair to you. Despite me

wanting to give in too I know we should wait. Can you please just lay here with me? I don't want to be alone tonight" she said Aidan smiled "when we are together it will

be because we both want it and we are ready. I want nothing better than to lay here with you and never let you go." Aidan proclaimed Santini melted and put her arms

around Aidan and they continued to kiss. He wrapped himself around her body and they talked all night long. They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. Aidan was the

happiest he had been in years. Santini was right they have to live moment to moment that's all they had at this time. He would make every moment count. Yes Aidan

thought this woman was his destiny. He knew the moment he found her she would change his life and he welcomed the change with open arms. Tomorrow would be the

beginning of their life as a couple. He would make this work because she was exactly what he needed in his life. Santini found herself dreaming again. She was back in front

of the fireplaces with the sexy stranger. She stepped closer to watch the scene. They were both naked barely covered with a sheet. She could hear herself moaning as they

gave in to pleasure that was the both of them. He was strong but gentle with her. She felt a like a stalker watching her with this man. She could feel the love that was

going between them two. She stepped closer she still couldn't see his face. She could hear voices as the proclaimed their love. She saw herself say, "I love you EJ" She

needed to see his face but still couldn't as she got closer he mumbled "I love you" but as he was going to finish his sentence they faded. "Noooo" she screamed, "Ej don't

go. Please don't go "Santini woke up screaming EJ's name. Aidan woke up and asked Santini "Who Is EJ sweetheart. " Aidan asked Santini put her head in hands and said

"I don't know I cant remember " she cried Aidan held her in his arms until she fell asleep again.

In Salem EJ thought maybe it was the liquor but he could have sworn he heard Samantha's voice calling his name. EJ shook his head clearly he was having a delusion.

Then he heard it again "EJ " Samantha's voice said. A tingle went down his spine as he answered "Samantha I'm coming Samantha I will be there soon. " EJ poured

himself another drink as he held the pictures of her with the other young lady while lying in their bed. "Soon Samantha, soon and then I will never let you go again." EJ Fell

asleep with the picture in his hand and One of Samantha's nightgowns lay out on the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Nicole was starting to panic. EJ was as desperate as he was a few days ago. Nicole was afraid EJ knew something .she had to move quickly. She picked up the phone and called Henry. Henry looked at

his phone and ignored it. The phone rang again. Henry picked it up and yelled, "What damn it Nicole, you have to stop calling me."

Nicole snickered "Don't yell at me I'm just need to know if you have done it yet?" Henry didn't like taking a video of Santini but he knew he needed it to get their money. "I will do it tonight stop

bugging me. She's due to come on to work tonight so be patient" He demanded Nicole then said "Well make it quick I need that money to blow this damn town. Call me when it's done." She demanded

Nicole was pacing back and forth she was nervous EJ was onto her. She thought about what she had done and didn't feel one ounce of guilt. She felt they deserved what she done. EJ & Sami needed to

pay for all her time wasted and all she lost.

She wanted to leave Salem as soon as it was possible. She knew once the DiMera's found out what she had done she would be dead. She was going to prevent that from happening. Her house phone

rang she picked up "Hello." She listened carefully.

"There has to be a mistake .I just checked my account this morning there was money there. Then check again there is no possible way I have no more money. Check it again damns it. I understand I

think I have an idea what happened. "

Nicole hung up the phone and her heart sank. All her money was gone she needed to make this deal happen. She wondered how all her money could disappear. She had a feeling EJ was on to her. No

wonder he was so cocky on the phone about transferring the money. He knew it was Nicole he had to. There was only way to find out. She would go see EJ and find out what he knew. She got in her car

and drove to EJ & Sami's Estate. Nicole was in panic mode. If EJ knew about the blackmail how much did he really know about the rest of it? Nicole had cornered Sami on the road that night. Sami had

found out that Nicole was embezzling money from the CW accounts and was on her way to telling EJ what was happening. Nicole still had access when she was married to EJ so for a few years money

was missing and Sami finally hired a forensic accountant to find where the trail of money was going. It leads straight to Nicole Walker. Sami wasn't having Nicole destroy her family's company. She

would tell EJ all of Nicole's actions. Nicole decided to put a stop to Sami blowing the whistle. She would do whatever she could to stop Sami in her tracks. The truth was all Nicole was going to do was

erase all of Sami's memories but she felt that was too good for Sami and EJ. Nicole wanted them to suffer so she got the syringe prepared to erase her memories forever and let Sami drown.

Nicole underestimated Sami's strength for survival. Sami fought her tooth and nail and pushing her in the river she was sure she would die from the cold alone.

Nicole placed Sami's purse in the woods to be found just her luck it was found much later. Ej had to believe she was dead but he refused. So she made sure the purse was found. Ej finally gave in after

months. Nicole thought she was safe until she saw an article about a hero doctor saving a woman from the river. Nicole realized Sami was alive. So again she plotted and she ran into her old friend from

her past.

Henry was a gambler and always owed someone something. So Nicole played on his weakness. She would make him work for her and also keep an eye on Sami.

Henry had become a great source of information for Nicole and managed to keep Sami exactly where she was so she can continue to work draining the CW accounts but then everything became frozen

after Sami's supposed death. Ej wanted to shut it down. So Nicole was stuck again. She would use the miraculous survival of Sami to her advantage. Nicole's blackmail scheme was born. Yes Nicole had

sunk as far as she could go for money and revenge. Nicole was enjoying the fact that Sami couldn't remember a thing. She also enjoyed the fact that Sami was falling for her rescuer.

Nicole knew EJ wouldn't like that at all when she was ready to expose it. Nicole was smiling yes she had gotten away with a lot.

She pulled up in front of the mansion. She took a deep breath to get ready for what she was about to face. She walked up to the door and rang the bell. The maid opened the door. "Can I help you

Ma'am?" she asked Nicole smiled "I'm here to see Mr. DiMera." The maid smiled back but it was an evil smile. "Mr. DiMera has been expecting you." She led Nicole to the living room. EJ was standing

the fire. "You know Nicole I'm not letting you get away with this. He got in her face. Nicole played dumb "What are you talking about EJ. I have no clue what you're spewing about? I merely came by to

see if you needed anything. " Ej glared at her. "You're not that stupid Nicole. You have been blackmailing me and I have the proof. You have been sending me pictures of Samantha. You probably have

been taking pleasure in this whole thing haven't you? I have been mourning Samantha and you knew where she was the whole time." Ej had his hands on her throat now. Nicole started choking "EJ let

me go." She begged EJ was beyond angry he was feeling murderous. "You tell me where she is now. He yelled Nicole realized she had to say something. "If you give me the money back and the 5

million I asked for I will tell you. " Ej laughed

"You think you have all the cards here. You may know where she is but I'm putting a trace on all your phone calls in and out Nicole. I will find out who you working with eventually. I'm giving you an

opportunity to save yourself. I suggest you take it. EJ eased his grip on her and let her drop to the floor. EJ was breathing heavy "So tell me where she is or I swear I will torture it out of you. I have

enough evidence to put you in jail for a long time. Nicole realized she was cornered. She bowed her head

EJ said "What did Samantha have on you that you would keep her location from me? Is this all part of your plan to keep us apart? Are you also blackmailing her that's why she has returned home? Well

Nicole answer me. EJ yelled louder. Nicole started shaking. "EJ stop yelling at me. Sami, Sami Sami Its all about Sami. It's always about her. You don't realize how pathetic you sound. She has started

a new life with someone else's and it kills you. She doesn't want to come home. EJ lifted his hand but the maid stopped him. "Mr. DiMera you're better than this. " the maid glared at Nicole. "We are all

grieving the loss of Mrs. DiMera. Those children miss their mother and deserve to have her return home. I won't let Mr. DiMera hit you but I don't have a problem doing so." EJ smiled Samantha would

have been proud.

Nicole stuttered "Okay I will take you to her but I have to warn you EJ. She's not the same Sami you know so be prepared. EJ was excited as much as he hated Nicole

She would bring him to his wife. So he would tolerate her for now. If it meant he would find his wife. Ej hugged the maid "I'm bringing her home Mrs. Johnson. I'm going to wait to tell the children until

we find her for sure. Yes Nicole was cornered but she would have no idea how cornered she was. Ej was finally starting to feel like things were turning around . He would be able to question Samantha

about the pictures and most of all the man in them . Yes EJ wanted answers and only one person could answer them was Samantha . EJ kissed his children goodnight

And promised them a surprise when he returned . EJ was in for a surprise himself and not a good one. So He and Nicole got in the limo as she gave the driver directions but not an exact location . EJ

was wondering what she was hiding and also wondered if giving Nicole another chance was the right idea . His gut told him no . He knew Nicole has no good intentions only self preservation . EJ knew

Nicole all too well and knew this trip would only confirm it. Its why EJ was prepared he was having his people follow them in case Nicole needed to be taken care of . Yes EJ had a plan B in place for

Nicole but had no plan B for Samantha. In EJ's mind Samantha would take one look at him and fall into his arms. EJ was going to be wrong about a few things this trip.


	11. Chapter 11

Santini woke up in Aidan's arms. She couldn't help but feel safe. She wanted to stay there forever. She had to write her flash down for her session tomorrow. She wrote about the man she saw and the emotion that was in that flash. She was overwhelmed by what she felt when she saw the flash. It was hard to compare it to anything but she knew it was intense. She lifted Aidan's arm off her as she slid out of bed. She tried not to disturb him .He looked so peaceful sleeping in her bed. He put the brakes on anything intimate happening last night and Santini was touched by his consideration. She looked out the window of her bedroom. Santini had a feeling a longing she couldn't understand because she didn't know why she felt this way. All she could remember was the name EJ. What was this man to her and why was she so desperate to not part from him. Why wasn't he looking for her? Her thoughts were just

Running rampant this morning. She was obsessing over this one flash. She needed to know more she had to. Aidan started to stir and he watched Santini, as she seemed miles away. He went behind her and kissed her on her neck. "What are you thinking about?" Aidan asked Santini smiled and said, "I need to tell you something. I had a flash last night." Aidan replied "Really that's great sweetheart." He hugged her Santini hesitated her next words. "It had a man in them and we were making love." Aidan's face dropped "Oh I see. What else happened in the flash? He asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

Santini lowered her head. "In the flash I said his name or what I think is his name .It could be a nickname for all I know." She was trying to explain so Aidan wouldn't feel hurt. She could read his face that he was disappointed. "It could mean nothing Aidan. It can be an old memory for all we know. We don't know what role this man played in my life. He could be an old lover." Aidan interrupted "Or it he can be a current one. " Santini lowered her head "I understand you're worried about this but it will be fine. If he is why hasn't he looked for me or found me?" she proclaimed Aidan smiled admiring her determination. "Why do we wait and see what happens in your session, and go from there. Santini nodded and put her head in his chest. Aidan took a deep breath and held her tight. He knew there was possibility of someone coming to claim Santini he was just hoping it wasn't true but it was something he had to face.

Aidan left Santini's place and heading to his office he always kept extra clothes there. He would show and change and get ready for a full day of patient's but he couldn't get his mind off the man in her flashes. He was hoping to find out soon who this person was. Aidan shook it off and decided to stop obsessing Santini made it clear he would have a place in her life. He just wasn't sure what that place would be.

Dr. Sterling kept dwelling on Santini's words he couldn't get out of his mind. "Nicole injected me with something." She proclaimed to him. It knew at him something awful he decided to ask questions.

He picked up the phone and called the Neurology doctor treating Santini. "This is Dr. Sterling I need to speak with Dr. Siegel please." he asked the woman answered "Sure Doctor I will see if he's available." Dr. Siegel picked up immediately. "Richard how are you doing? " Dr. Sterling answered, "I'm okay. I was wondering if we can speak about our mutual patient Santini. " Dr. Siegel was intrigued "What is it you want to know? " Dr. Sterling then proceeded "Have you ever done a toxin panel on Santini?" Dr. Siegel was intrigued. What are you looking for Richard?" Richard then said "I think she could have been injected with a substance. In her session she had a memory flash of someone attacking her with an injection and she passed out. It could explain why her memory still hasn't returned. I know there was trauma to the brain but not significant where she shouldn't be remembering more than she has. Is it possible you can check into it maybe run some tests? I may be paranoid but it couldn't hurt.

Dr. Siegel nodded "I completely agree. It does puzzle me why she has hasn't regained more of her memory. I was going to run another scan in a few weeks but I can call her and set up something sooner. It could mean an answer or nothing at all." Richard nodded "Yes my gut is telling me the answer is in the blood work. I'm almost sure of it." Dr. Siegel agreed to do the testing and hung up. Dr. Sterling felt relieved he made the call. It may be just a hunch but it could mean Santini getting her life back. He would discuss his hunch with her tomorrow and assure the tests are just a precaution to get to the truth.

Dr. Sterling dialed Santini's phone number to ask her to come in for tests. Santini picked up the phone

"Hello Dr. Siegel." she answered "Good Morning Santini I hope I'm catching you at a bad time?" he asked

Santini was curious why the call. "No doctor it's fine. Did I miss my appointment?" Dr. Siegel shook his head." No Santini I spoke with and he wants me to look into a few things. He said you spoke about a syringe filled with a substance when you were attacked. " Santini nodded "Yes Doc she injected me with something. Do you have an idea of what it could be?" She asked

Dr. Siegel answered, "I suspect something but we need to run some tests to be sure. Can you come down for a few tests to rule it out?" Santini was excited "Sure Doc I can be there in half an hour." Dr. Siegel laughed "Okay I will see you then." Santini was smiling and ran inter her bedroom. Aidan was in the bathroom. "Aidan I have to go to the hospital for some tests. Dr. Siegel thinks he may be able to find out

What I saw in my flash. He wants to run a few tests." Aidan came out the bathroom "That's great sweetheart." He hugged her "I'm going to head home and change I have patients today. Call me when you're done." He kissed her lips and pulled her in a strong embrace. Thy kissed passionately Aidan didn't want to let her go. He smelled her hair it smelled like apricots. He wanted to hold it in his mind

He pulled away slowly." I need to tell you something Santini. From the first moment I saw you I knew you would change my life. I'm in love with you and before you find out who you are. I wanted you to know that." He kissed her forehead. Santini smiled and looked in his eyes .I'm so glad you found me Aidan. When you found me I found you and I'm falling for you. I have been for a long time. Thank you for letting me in." She whispered and kissed him before they left for their day.

Santini headed to the hospital and reported to Dr. Siegel's office. The nurse took her to the back and took her blood for the testing. Santini hated needles since remembering her attack but she knew this was something she had to do. This was a chance to open the door to her life. She closed her eyes

And another flash came to her. This time she was standing watching another couple. She walked closer to the couple as they made love. The woman looked somewhat familiar. Santini felt a heat came over her. She couldn't believe her eyes. She refused to stay behind the glass door she opened it. Santini gasped. It was EJ making love to Nicole. The woman who tried to kill her. She couldn't believe. In her previous flashes EJ was loving and she felt emotional it him. Watching this scene she felt nothing but betrayal. Santini saw herself crying watching them both go at it. Santini went to touch her alter self but she heard a voice calling out to her. "Santini are you okay? "The nurse asked Santini was brought back to reality. Santini felt herself shaking like a chill came over her. The nurse called out to Dr. Siegel

And he came running to her. "Santini he asked "Do you know where you are?" Santini nodded all of sudden she felt a flood of tears flowing. EJ wasn't what she thought he was. Santini knew why Nicole tried to kill her. She and EJ were having an affair and this was a way to get her out of the way.

She never wanted to lay eyes on EJ or Nicole ever again. Santini stuttered, "I'm okay. I had another flash

And it wasn't a good one. I think I need to see Dr. Sterling right away. He can send me back to this memory." Dr. Siegel nodded "IF you think that's what's best Santini. I should have the results in a few days. Do you want me to call Aidan?" Santini Nodded "Yes he's the only one I want to see right now. I need to tell him what I just saw. " Shortly after Aidan came running in the door. Santini ran into his arms and balled her eyes out. "They wanted me dead Aidan." Aidan was puzzled "Who did sweetheart?"

Santini stuttered "Ej and Nicole. She came after me because her and EJ were having an affair. "

Aidan was floored "Are you sure Sweetheart?" Santini began shaking again "Yes I saw it with my own two eyes Clear as day. I don't want them to ever come near me Aidan. I want nothing to do with them promise me." Aidan consoled her." maybe you should see Richard before making any quick decisions?"

Santini said "I will see him but I felt the hate in my bones. I felt the pang of betrayal in my veins. Which means it was wrong. He claimed to love me and he was with her." Aidan hugged her "It's okay we will figure it out." Dr. Siegel watched them leave. He felt sympathy for his patient. He also felt his patient may be right. If the tests come back for drug that could erase memories Santini may have every reason to believe someone is trying to kill her. He prayed she was wrong but his gut was telling him otherwise.


	12. Chapter 12

EJ sat in the car refusing to speak to Nicole. Nicole kept fidgeting and EJ tried to ignore her but she was annoying him beyond belief now. He sighed "You know we could have taken the jet there you

know. We still can if you just give me a hint of where we going. He glared at Nicole. Nicole was trying to come up with a plan to that would put all the blame on Henry but so far she hadn't mentioned

him. Nicole lied to EJ that she stumbled onto the information that Sami was alive by accident. He partially believed her he said, "When we find Samantha. I will get answers from her I'm sure. " That's

what Nicole was afraid of. She couldn't call Henry because EJ took her phone. She was caught in a cage and she knew if she tried to run EJ wouldn't hesitate to hurt her. So continued to wait for her

moment.

Henry was getting impatient. Santini should have showed up for her shift already and she was nowhere to be seen. He had become concerned. He already called her twice and it went to voicemail. He

didn't have Aidan's number to see if she was with him. It wasn't like her to not show up for a shift. He began pacing back and forth.

People in the club started to notice he was very nervous he decided if Santini didn't show up in 30 minutes he would call Nicole.

Aidan walked Santini to Richard's office and waited outside the office. He cancelled all his patients for the day. His main concern was Santini right now and her peace of mind. After hearing her say that

someone may have wanted to kill her. There was no way he was letting her go back home. She would come stay with him. All bets were off. They would still take it slow but she would live with him

until Richard found out who these people were. Aidan was worried about the results of the test.

Santini told him Richard's suspicions. Why would EJ & Nicole want to erase all of Santini's memories? Aidan became heated thinking about it. He hadn't felt anger like that since his family died. Aidan

wouldn't let any harm come to her. He couldn't save his family but he could save her.

The driver told EJ "We have to make a stop for more gas. I didn't anticipate we were going this far north. It will only be a couple of minutes." Ej nodded

Nicole saw this as a sign. They stopped and she told EJ "I have to use the ladies room." EJ nodded "Don't take long I want to get back on the road s soon as possible." Nicole nodded and went inside the

gas station convenience store.

There was a man at the register paying for his gas. She struck up a conversation with him. "So where are you heading handsome?" The man smiled at Nicole "I'm heading south to Boston." Nicole

smiled "Is it possible I can hitch a ride. I would be very grateful." She laid her hand on his. He agreed, "I'm leaving right now." Nicole said "Okay Well I will go out the back way. I'm ditching a bad date

.he is just awful." The man laughed, "Okay it's the red pick up truck." Nicole snuck out the back and in the stranger's car and held her head down as he took off. EJ was on the phone with Johnny and

didn't realize that 20 minutes had passed by. Cars and came and went.

He looked at his watch and told the driver he would go in and get Nicole.

EJ entered the store there were only a few customers but no Niccole. EJ ran to the back checked the ladies room and it was empty. EJ became angry and slammed the door. Everyone looked his way.

"Damn it." He yelled. He went to the clerk. "There was a blonde woman who came in here. Do you know where she went?" the clerk answered quickly "She left a long time ago." EJ became even more

angrier." How long ago?" The clerk answered scared now "About twenty minutes ago."

Henry's phone rang it was an unknown caller. Henry answered "Hello."

'Henry this is Aidan. Santini wont be able to come in tonight. She's not feeling well."

Henry was concerned. "Is she okay? Does she need anything? " He asked now curious what was going on. Aidan answered "No Henry that's nice of you but she's with the doctor now. I'm going to take

her home afterwards so she can rest. When she's ready to tell you what's going on she will. I appreciate the concern.

Henry hesitated but then spoke. "Well if she needs anything. Anything at all please call me. Sure she can have the night off. She deserves it. She's a good kid. Give her my best." Aidan responded,

"Thanks Henry will do that. Good night then. " Aidan hung up the phone.

Ej was on the phone with his people giving order to track down Nicole wherever she was. Ej didn't realize he still had Nicole's phone, as it vibrated in is pocket.

He pulled it out and it was an unknown number calling. EJ picked up the phone.

Ej disguised his voice to sound feminine. "Hello" Ej said and EJ listened

"Nicole this is Henry. Something is wrong with Sami. The doc just called and said she's not coming because she's not feeling well and she's at the doctors. I think something is terribly wrong she has

never missed a day of work. I'm not comfortable doing this. I don't care what you have on me. She needs her family

I don't feel right doing this at all." Henry pleaded EJ's heart Sank what was wrong with Samantha? EJ paused and realized this man was his only hope.

"Hello Henry this is EJ DiMera Samantha's husband. Whatever deals you had with Nicole Walker I will double it if you tell me exactly where you are? " Henry gulped

"Mr.. DiMera you heard the whole thing. It wasn't my idea to keep your wife from you. She was blackmailing me. I had no other choice Mr. DiMera. Please don't kill me. " Ej sighed "I'm tracing this call

as we speak Henry, so if you want to remedy this I suggest you give me your location now. " EJ said sternly Henry swallowed hard. "We are in Winter Harbor, Maine I will give you the address to the

club."

EJ smiled "Good Choice Henry. " EJ asked the driver how far were they from Maine.

The driver said we are about three hours away Mr. DiMera." EJ saw a sign for a heliport. Take me to the heliport. "I will get a helicopter to fly me there. I'm coming Samantha. I will be there soon. " Ej

was excited. The driver stepped on the gas and rushed his boss to the heliport.

In Dr. Sterling Office Santini was under hypnosis already. "Okay Santini I want you to go back to the house. I want you look at the scene again." Santini followed his instruction. Santini stumbled on the

same scene and saw EJ & Nicole making love again. Santini felt a lump in her throat. Then as she got closer there was another scene. It was she and EJ. Santini recognized herself. She could hear

herself speak.

"I can't believe you and that skank." EJ tried to speak "What I do is none of your business. You don't want me you made that absolutely clear when you asked for the annulment. " Santini was shaking

her head she was married to him. She continued to hear them argue. Then she heard something that sent chills down her spine.

"EJ I'm leaving this house and I'm not coming back. You and Nicole can go on and be happy." She began to walk away and EJ grabbed her arm. "It will be over my dead body you will take my son out

of this house." EJ threatened her. Santini saw herself get in EJ's face.'you do what you have to EJ but Im not spending another night in this house." Santini saw respond to his threat. Santini tried to see

what else happened but she woke up. Dr. Sterling was concerned. 'You were shaking in this memory Santini. Are you okay? This memory sounded like it was intense,"

Santini nodded "It was Doc Ej threatened to kill me if I took my son. Apparently we were married and it was annulled." I tried to leave the house with my son. He said over his dead body. I think EJ is a

vey dangerous man. It was clear in this memory I wanted out and he didn't want me to go despite me finding out about his affair with the woman who tried to kill me." Santini shuddered Dr. Sterling

was concerned He called Aidan into the office. Aidan saw Santini's face and became alarmed immediately. Dr. Sterling told him about the session and it confirmed Aidan's decision. Santini wasn't going

back to her apartment. Her life was with him now. Santini agreed to stay with Aidan. He held her close and kissed her forehead.

"No one is ever going to hurt you ever again. I will die before I will let that happen." Santini looked in his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. "I know Aidan. I don't feel safe with anyone but you."

Aidan shook Richard's hand and they left. Santini packed her things and threw them in Aidan's car and they took off to his beautiful home. She was safe and that was all that mattered. EJ hired a

helicopter and he landed in Winter Harbor in less than hour. He rented a car to get him where he needed to go. In about 15 minutes he pulled up in front of the club. Henry was waiting anxiously. Ej

walked in and Henry knew who he was immediately. He was tall handsome well dressed. The people that came in were locals and no one wore a suit. Ej looked like he oozed from money and he did. EJ

walked to the bar" I'm looking for Henry" EJ asked his accent was always thick when he was either angry or excited. When he spoke you knew he was British.

The bartender nodded o the man at end of the bar. Henry sprung up and went up to EJ. He put his hand out to shake it. EJ didn't reciprocate the gesture. "Well Henry where is my wife?" Henry

stuttered, "Well Dr. James called and said she wasn't coming because she didn't feel well." EJ looked around the bar "She works here?" He asked Henry nodded "Yes she sings three times a week .She

has a beautiful voice." Henry commented EJ was becoming quickly frustrated. "Where is she Henry?"

Henry pulled out her address from his Rolodex and gave it to EJ. She lives here and should be home. EJ took the address and grabbed Henry. "If you think all is forgiven you're sadly mistaken. I will

pay you for the information but remember I will never forget you kept me from my wife for months. You made a mistake working with Nicole Walker. Right now I'm going to find my wife and get some

answers." EJ let his grip go. Henry was shaking hard. He knew what the DiMera's were capable of.

Ej put the address in the GPS and headed to find his Samantha. "I'm almost there Samantha." He drove as fast as he could anxious to be reunited with her.

Santini settled in the guest room despite her protests to bunk with Aidan. Aidan insisted on separate bedrooms for now. Santini wasn't happy about it and made her protests known. They settled down

for dinner. Aidan cooked wand would spoil Santini tonight. He didn't want her to worry about anything tonight.

Ej knocked on the door and there was no answer. Ej pulled out his break in kit. He jimmied the door and got it open. The apartment was modest and clearly she lived alone. There were clothes on the

bed. He saw pictures of her and the young lady he saw in the picture before. Ej decided he would wait for her. He made himself comfortable and waited for Samantha to come home.

Aidan held Santini in her arms as they sat in front of the fire after dinner. She fell asleep in his arms. She was exhausted. He carried her up to her bed. He laid her down kissed her lips and wished her a

good night. She stirred them fell back asleep.

Aidan turned out the light and went to his bedroom. It killed him he didn't sleep with her. Aidan settled in for bed and he heard a scream it was Santini. She woke up in a sweat. He ran to her and held

her. "Please don't leave me Aidan, " she begged looking in his eyes. Aidan melted "Okay I will stay with you tonight." Santini smiled

He crawled in bed with her. She curled up in his arms. Aidan sighed. There was no fighting this. She sighed too. She kissed him and they gave into the kiss. She nuzzled her head under his chin and fell

back asleep. Aidan did the same. EJ laid in Samantha's bed and fell asleep waiting for her. EJ didn't realize the night passed him by as he slept for the first time in months. His wife would find him

there and everything will be right in the world again. EJ would find out like he did with trusting Nicole that there would be another thing he would be wrong about. EJ had no idea how that with the

morning light he would find his world would never be the same again.


	13. Chapter 13

EJ woke up in Samantha's bed and realized she never came home. He picked up his cellphone and made a call. "Mary how is the child? That's great please give them a hug and kiss from me. Hopefully I

will be home later this afternoon. If there are any delays I will update you as they arise. Thanks again Mary." EJ looked around the room; there was no sign of anyone. Ej got up from the bed and made

another call. EJ was anticipating the worse that Samantha was kept over night at the hospital. So he called the only phone number he could Henry's. The call went straight to voicemail. "Henry This is Ej

DiMera. I need you to call me back immediately its urgent." EJ sighed he tried to think of someone else he could call then he realized he remembered the man in Samantha's life was doctor and had a

dialed "Yes give a listing for Dr. Aidan James. Thank you for that." Ej didn't want to meet him first before seeing Samantha giving her a chance to explain what was going on but he needed

to find her no matter what. EJ decided there would be nothing else keeping him from his wife. He looked around the apartment. It didn't seem like Samantha. There were no pictures of the children or

family. Ej found this strange Samantha she was always devoted to her children. This didn't make sense to EJ. It was as if she erased any trace of the people she loved. EJ would check into the nearest

hotel and change the clothes he slept in all night. Ej glanced around the apartment one last time and sighed. Know this is where she lived feeling her presence among her things made him miss her even

more. Yes there was nothing going to stop him today not even Dr. Aidan James he would find out that EJ was a force to reckon with. EJ & Samantha were married they took vows and he would make

sure he reminded her of that. Ej closed the door and got in the elevator as it closed. Another elevator door opened. Santini realized she needed a few more things as let herself in the apartment. She

stopped in her tracks. It was as if someone was in the apartment. She called out and there was silence. She went into her bedroom and she saw the bed was unmade. She was sure she made it before

she left with Aidan. Santini had a strange familiar feeling come over her. Someone was here she was sure of it.

She told herself she was crazy if Lily was here she would have called her. She ran her fingers over the bed. She didn't know why she did that; She lifted one of the pillows and smelled it. She dropped

the pillow. That wasn't Aidan's cologne on the pillow or her perfume. Santini was cared now she checked the bathroom, the kitchen the living room. No one was there. Now she really felt like she was

going crazy. She made a call on cell phone. "Lily its Tini where you at my place?" Lily answered half asleep.

"Tini I worked the night shift I just got home about an hour ago. " she sat up in her bed "What's wrong Tini?" She asked Santini took a deep breath "I think someone was in my place and they slept

here." She sounded alarmed. "Do you want me to come over there?" Lily asked Santini shook her head "No I just may be imagining things I will be okay .Go back to sleep I'm sorry I bothered you. I

will stop by Aidan's office and tell him. Don't worry Lily. We will talk later. Maybe we can meet for lunch? Santini tried to ease Lily's fears as well as her own. Lily then said" If you need me you call

me. Don't hesitate and talk to Aidan and se what he tells you. The truth is Tini you just found out someone tried to kill you, that would make anyone paranoid. It's good that you're staying with Aidan.

At least until the doctors can get more information. We'll talk later I'm off tonight maybe we can have a girls night." Santini nodded "That sounds great Lily. I could really use it. I will call you later

okay." Santini would get her things and leave immediately. Maybe Lily was right she was becoming paranoid knowing that Nicole tried to kill her and that the man in her flashes EJ could have been in on

it. She sat on her bed she still had a hard time believing the memories she had of him. There was no sign of discord. They way he looked at her had made her blush the several times she had them. He

was so sweet, loving and passionate. It was hard to believe he was capable of harming her. The truth was she had no idea of what he was capable of. She had to see Dr. Sterling hopefully he could help

her today. She had an appointment later in the morning. She better get on move on if she didn't want to be late.

As she got up she had another flash. It was EJ & she and there was a candle lit table. They were sitting and talking. Santini stepped closer. She could hear herself say "I wanted to make this night

special for you EJ. I wanted to show you how happy you have made me. I hope you enjoyed everything?" Ej smiled

"Of course it was beautiful sweetheart. You made me feel real special tonight." He got up and turned on the music. He put his hand out to her. She put her hand in his as she watched herself dancing

with him.

EJ held her close. He lowered his head to kiss her. She was herself responding to him. She looked so happy. Santini wanted to stay in this memory. Then the picture changed she was in a different

house. The feeling was somber. Her and Ej were yelling at each other. He held a picture in his hand and he screamed, " You will apologize to me." She yelled back "Apologize for what?" Ej got closer

dangerously closer." You apologize for killing my son." Santini was horrified at the statement .She couldn't look away. She saw herself sobbing and leapt towards EJ and slapped him in his face so hard.

She winced watching it she closed her eyes and the memory was gone. Her mind was playing tricks on her. It had to be she was terrified of the anger that was being displayed. Then she realized she had

a son. A son and he were dead. Santini was overwhelmed by emotion. Could be why she was on the road that night? No it was a different memory.

Ej looked disheveled and so did she. It wasn't the same memory. It couldn't be. How could she forget her child? What kind of mother was she? Santini's head started to hurt. This was something she

didn't expect. She had to see Aidan immediately but she had appointment. What was she going to do?

Santini's head starting hurting more. No she would go see Dr. Sterling and tell him what happened.

She had to tell someone Lily was sleeping, Aidan was with patients and she felt like she was falling apart. She got in the car and headed to Dr. Sterling's office. She tried not to give into the pain but it

was becoming harder. She finally arrived at Dr. Sterling's office it felt like it took forever. She knocked on the door. As he opened it Santini felt dizzy and collapsed in his arms. Dr. Sterling caught her.

He called out to her "Santini,Santini?" He shook her. Santini closed her eyes and everything faded to black.


	14. Chapter 14

EJ checked in the nearest hotel. He was anxious to get showered and on his way, To Aidan's practice. EJ opened the hotel room door. He sighed something didn't feel right. He felt like something was

wrong. He shook off the feeling and tried to focus on seeing Samantha, He undressed and jumped in the shower, the water was steaming hot as it relaxed his tense muscles. He was extremely nervous.

He closed his eyes and decided to focus on good memories. He smiled as he saw memories of Samantha with the children and him at family outing. All of them were together including Will .It was a

wonderful memory. Ej began to tear. He would have that again. He would reunite his family. His children wouldn't be without their mother anymore. Ej shut the water off and he heard his phone ringing.

He grabbed a towel and ran to pick up the phone. "Hello." He answered Henry stuttered "Mr. DiMera its Henry. " EJ sighed, "Henry, I went to the apartment she wasn't there. Do you know where she

is?" EJ was anxious. Henry answered quickly "No Mr. DiMera she's probably with the Doc." EJ nodded "Okay I will go see the good doctor. You stay near your phone and wait for my call. This deal

doesn't work if I don't find her. Do you understand Henry?" Ej demanded Henry was nervous "Of course Mr. DiMera I understand." Henry hung up quickly because there was something Henry was hiding.

He didn't tell EJ that even if he found her she would have no memory of him. He decided he wanted to live a little longer. He knew when he found out all hell would break loose.

EJ got dressed he decided casual attire was key today. He wanted to blend in with the locals. He didn't want the good doctor to see him coming. EJ looked in the mirror. He didn't realize how thinner he

got. His whole world crashed when Samantha was gone. He had no interest in food only drinking his pain away.

Today that would all change. He headed out and got in his car that he rented and headed to good doctor's office. EJ hated saying his name why should he since he was about to be a faded memory once

he was reunited with Samantha. Ej had high hopes things would go his way today.

Dr. Sterling laid Santini on his sofa as he out smelling salts under her nose. Santini shook awake. She panicked "Where am I?" she asked Dr. Sterling watched her concerned. "Santini are you okay? You

collapsed when you came to my office. Do you remember getting here?" He asked Santini was holding her head wincing in pain.

"Yes I remember but this pain is awful. It just came on all of sudden. Ad I had two memories. Doc I had a son and according to my memory Ej was yelling at me for killing my son." Dr. Sterling listened

carefully. "Do you remember anything else?"

She closed her eyes. "I remembered EJ & I having romantic dinner at home. Then it flashed to him and I fighting over our son. Could this be why he wanted me dead" she cried hysterically. Dr. Sterling

then said. "Santini memories are a funny thing they sometimes don't come in order and can be jumbled up. It sounds like they were both different times and not necessarily in order. I think we should

get a scan of your head and se if there's any swelling. It could be the reason why you're having pain. I already called the hospital so they are expecting us. So lets get you there. Do you feel well

enough to stand up?" She nodded "Yes I can try." Dr. Sterling said, "Lean on me. We will go in my car. " He rushed her to the hospital there was an orderly waiting outside for them with a wheelchair.

"Take her upstairs to radiology they are expecting her. " He bent down and looked at Santini "I will be up there shortly. I want to check on those results with Dr. Siegel okay? She nodded relieved

someone was with her. The orderly took her upstairs. Her head was still pounding. She wanted to call Aidan but it would have to wait. She wanted more answers.

The orderly took her upstairs and asked her to get undressed and put on the gown.

She lay in the machine as she heard the noise of the rattling of the pictures being taken of her head. She was doing so good why was this pain coming all of a sudden.

She was going to find out today. She would have some answers. Dr, Sterling was talking to Dr. Siegel and the conversation wasn't good. The results came back and

It confirmed Dr. Sterling's feeling Santini had high levels of the drug called Metyrapone in her system. With these high levels it means that someone was still giving her the drug on a regular basis

possibly in her food or drink. Dr. Siegel was sure of it. Dr. Sterling shook his head "So that means someone she knew was still poisoning her. They both looked at each other. "Who could have done that

to her. Everyone adores Santini?" Both doctors were baffled at this latest mystery.

"Well we are going to have to keep her overnight and see if we can flush it out her system. I think whoever was giving it to her hadn't seen her in a few days. That's why her body is withdrawing from

it. We have to treat her for the pain. Do you want me to tell her?" Dr. Sterling asked

Dr. Siegel responded "I think we should both tell her because she's going to need therapy when she finds out someone close to her was giving her the drug. " They both nodded as they headed to

Santini's hospital room.

EJ walked in the office and looked around. It was a thriving practice Ej was impressed. The waiting room was filled with patients. He walked up to the receptionist and gave his name. I have an

appointment with the doctor. The receptionist nodded and informed the doctor his new patient was here. The doctor said "I will be with him in a few minutes."

Aidan was still worried about Santini but he remained focus on the patient in front him. "Okay well if you problem with the medications please let me know and we will adjust the dosage." The man

nodded as he left the office. "Have a good day." Aidan said

Aidan came into the waiting area and called out "Mr. Elvis DiMera." as he grabbed the chart. Ej got up and walked towards Aidan he put his hand out to shake it. Aidan responded they shook hands "Nice

to meet you Mr. DiMera." Aidan guided him into the exam room. "So Mr. DiMera

How can I help you? It looks like a quite a ways from home. It says here you're suffering from chest pain." EJ smiled and nodded "Yes I'm suffering from a broken heart. You see I thought I lost

someone but I found out she's alive." Aidan was intrigued "Really so you're experiencing chest pains still?" Ej realized this man had no idea who he was. EJ then got up from the table and walked

towards Aidan. "Yes you can help me. You can tell me where she is?" EJ went into his coat for his wallet and pulled out the wallet size picture of he and Samantha and all the children. EJ showed Aidan

the picture. "You see I'm looking for her and I happen to know you know where she is." Aidan stood up and asked, "Are you really Elvis DiMera?" EJ nodded "Yes I'm Elvis DiMera Jr.

My family and friends call me EJ. " Aidan's face went pale. EJ watched his rival's face. "I see you know who I am. Then you know who I am to Samantha?" EJ said smugly. Aidan shook his head "I know

your name but I don't know who you are to her." Ej looked puzzled. Then the receptionist spoke over intercom. "Dr. James you have an urgent call from Dr. Sterling he says its important. He looked at

EJ annoyed he was interrupted from this conversation. Aidan gestured to wait "Let me just take this call and I will be right with you." EJ rolled his eyes "Fine I will wait." Aidan picked up the phone

"Richard I'm with a patient what's going on?" Aidan listened as Dr. Sterling told him what happened with Santini and that was she was being admitted. Aidan's face dropped Ej watched him carefully.

Aidan sat down in his chair. "Is she okay Richard?" His voice cracked EJ knew something was wrong. Aidan proceeded "I will be right there as soon as I can. Is she with you? Can I speak to her? Santini,

Richard told me what happened. Are you okay sweetheart?" EJ realized he was talking to Samantha. Aidan continued

"I will be there as soon as I can okay. Richard is going to stay with you until I get there. You rest he's going to give you something for the pain."

Aidan put the phone down slowly and put his head in his hands. EJ became concerned "Was that about Samantha?" Aidan nodded

EJ's eyes were widened with fear. "What happened man?" Aidan began to explain, "Santini was having a flashback and her head started to hurt and when she was on the way to her therapists office she

collapsed." EJ had to use the exam table to keep him standing up.

Aidan said, "You called her Samantha. We call her Santini that's what she named herself when she woke up from the accident that your lover caused. " EJ was puzzled what this man was talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about Dr. James. I have no lover Samantha is the love of my life. " Aidan glared at him "Really and why did Nicole tried to kill her. It wasn't because she liked you. It

was so she could get rid of Santini or Samantha as you call her. She remembered the other day that Nicole injected her with a syringe with a drug. They just found that drug in some test they ran." EJ

shook his head in disbelief now he knew why Nicole ran from him. EJ was angry "Why in the bloody hell are you calling her Santini when her name is Samantha?" Aidan yelled back "That's because when

she woke up thanks to Nicole she had no memory of who she was or her past life." EJ's blood turned cold and he started to shake. "You mean to tell me she has no memory of who she is?" Aidan

realized EJ was surprised at his words and that he couldn't have had anything to do with Nicole's plan. Aidan nodded "Yes she has no memory of anything. EJ put his face in his hands and began to sob.

"My poor Samantha. Now everything makes sense why she didn't try to come back home." He walked towards Aidan. "I have to see her he demanded. Aidan shook his head "She's scared of you she

thinks you and Nicole were trying to kill her." EJ looked puzzled "How could she think that if she doesn't remember?" Aidan said she had a flashback she remembered what Nicole did to her and she

remembered walking in on you and Nicole. EJ was floored "That's all she remembers. Aidan Nodded Ej then said "well even more reason I have to see her. Where is she?" Aidan said, "She's at the

hospital. They are keeping her over night." Ej began to walk out the door when Aidan grabbed him. EJ yelled' you get your hands off me." EJ pulled away Aidan then said, "You still haven't told me who

you are to her?" Aidan demanded EJ turned around and glared at Aidan and got in his face .I'm her husband EJ DiMera and the woman in that hospital is Samantha Gene DiMera my beloved wife. So I

suggest you back off. You have no claim here. Now take me to see my wife." Aidan's face dropped his worst fear came true. Someone did come for Santini and he wasn't leaving.


	15. Chapter 15

Santini couldn't keep her eyes open. The pain medicine she was given made it hard for her to focus. She was being kept in the hospital because they found a drug in her system that erases memories.

She knew once she felt better she would find a way to get Nicole back for destroying her life. She couldn't stop think about the memory of her & EJ fighting about their son. She was a mother to EJ's

child. She felt herself floating. She was wearing a yellow flowered dress and she was walking through a house. She heard laughter she walked towards it. There they were EJ & her son playing in the

back yard. EJ looked happy and so did the little boy. EJ called out to her and she went towards them and then was gone. She called out to him" EJ, EJ where are you EJ?" Then she heard is voice" I'm

right here sweetheart" She opened her eyes and there he was in front of her. Ej was stroking her hair. "I'm so glad to see those baby blues again. I have missed you." He got up and kissed her

forehead.

She was startled. "You're EJ aren't you? I thought you only existed in my dreams."He smiled "Do you remember anything else?" She shook her head. She moved his hand away from her. Ej was

disappointed. Aidan told him about her suspicions about thinking he was working with Nicole. "I'm just glad you're okay." Santini sat up and asked what she had been dying to. "EJ were you working with

Nicole to hurt me?" Santini asked EJ looked hurt. "You really don't remember do you? We finally rebuilt our life and we were happy. There's no way I would ever hurt you. Now Nicole that's whole

different matters. I will make her pay for this, I promise you. She looked in his eyes and hoped he was telling the truth. She smiled "I'm sorry I just don't remember our life." EJ looked down "I know

the doctors told me. We are going to get through this." He held her hand and she noticed the ring on his finger.

"What's wrong? "Ej asked She stuttered, "You're married." She pointed at his finger. He laughed "Yes to the most beautiful woman with eyes blue like the ocean. She happens to be the mother of my

children and the love of my life. We thought we lost her but it seems fate brought us together again." He kept his eyes locked with hers and she melted. There was a knock at the door. It was Aidan. EJ

sighed and rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to check on you?" She lit up when she saw him EJ wasn't happy about it. He got up and walked towards the window. Aidan sat next to her well Richard says

he's contacting someone from New York who has worked with this drug and who may know how to reverse the effects. Santini was happy. "That's great Aidan." she hugged him. EJ was extremely

uncomfortable. That means we can get you back home to our family. Aidan forgot for a moment she wasn't Santini anymore. Santini realized she belonged somewhere else to someone else. EJ was her

husband and they had a family together. Aidan realized EJ had more right to be there and as much as he didn't like it. He had to respect it." I will check on you later." He winked at her and EJ watched

him leave. EJ felt like they had a connection and it was going to be hard to break it. She didn't remember him or their children. EJ wouldn't give up on bringing her memories back. He was just feet

away from her and he couldn't hold her, kiss her or make love to her. This was torture for him. He could only imagine how it was for her. He sat next to her. She smiled "I know this may be hard but

can you tell me why we were fighting over our son. You accused me of killing him." EJ sighed, "That's when forever our world changed forever. We thought Johnny was missing and we got into a huge

fight. We later found that he was falsely reported that he was dead and we took it out on each other. In that moment of grief as we tearing each other apart we came together in grief. We bonded that

night & we made love for the first time in years. We finally found out he was alive and we realized what was between us had never really went away. We both were with other people but eventually we

found our way back to each other. Samantha we always get lost but we always find our way back. Our road together isn't over. We are in this road for better or worse. Right now this feels like the worse

but you're alive and that all that matters. I didn't give up to make you see you really loved me and I will do it again.

We belong together after all we been through. There's no way I'm walking away from the greatest love I will ever know. There is no one else for me. You will see that and if I have to earn your trust

again. I will do whatever it takes to do that. You're My Samantha you will always be my Samantha." He kissed her hand she smiled.

"So I gather my name is Samantha?" They both laughed in unison. He looked deep in her eyes "Yes your name is Samantha Gene DiMera and you are my wife." He took a chance and kissed her on the

lips. She responded and kissed him back. He pulled her closer. There it was that feeling she felt in her memories the feeling washed over her. EJ felt so over whelmed he started to tear. She kissed

every tear that fell from his eyes. He crawled into the hospital bed with her. He held his wife for the first time in months and he wasn't letting go. She was in his arms and she put her head in his chest.

She felt like she was where belonged in months. He proceeded to tell her about their children and their life. They talked and laughed for hours. Aidan watched from the window and his heart sank. He

couldn't believe in a matter of hours everything was turned upside down. Aidan didn't notice that someone else was watching that same hospital room. She stood staring at them. She hated them she

thought she got rid of her. Nicole shook her head she wasn't done yet. Henry conveniently left town. Worried EJ would find out he had been poisoning Santini for months he didn't want to wind up dead

when it came out. It was up to her now. She had to kill Sami. Her mind was made up it would be done. Nicole hated that they always managed to get a happy ending. She decided she would stay in

town and see if she could find a way to get her alone. Aidan bumped in to Nicole. "I'm sorry I didn't means to hurt you." Nicole smiled "You're Dr. Aidan James aren't you? "He said "Yes I am." Nicole

then said, "I think we have a something in common. I think we should have a drink and talk." Aidan seemed intrigued. "Okay that sounds interesting." They left the hospital together to plot against EJ &

Sami. EJ & Sami refused to leave each other. EJ was part of her past life and she wanted to learn as much as possible. There was a knock at the hospital room door again. Dr. Sterling and Dr. Siegel

both came in and had a look of dread on their faces. Ej stood up. "Doctors why the long faces?" EJ Asked Dr. Siegel spoke first "I'm afraid we have bad news." Sami braced her and she grabbed EJ's

hand. "I'm afraid the drug has caused a significant amount of swelling in your brain. We are going to have to operate to relive the swelling. There may be a chance of losing even more memories. We

also spoke to quite a few specialists. There have only been two recorded cases of a reversal of the drug you were given. The chances of you getting you memory back are slim to none. We are waiting

for a doctor in Paris to get back to us."

EJ then said, "The cost doesn't matter whatever it is I will pay it." The doctors shook their head. "Its not about money Mr. DiMera its about find someone this has worked on. We are searching high and

low to help Santini I mean Samantha." EJ was angry now. How long before you have to this surgery?" EJ asked. The doctors said in unison "The sooner the better." EJ put his head in his hands. "I just

found her and now you want to go back in and take a chance of losing the memories she has. I want to fly another specialist in for a second opinion." The doctors agreed. Dr. Siegel then spoke "Make it

soon Mr. DiMera we don't want her going back into a coma." EJ nodded. He bent down and caressed her face. "I wont lose you again. I couldn't bear it." EJ's voice cracked. "EJ then let them do the

surgery. I trust them with my life. They are the ones that found the drug in my system let them do their job. The sooner they can the sooner I can get my memory back." She begged EJ sighed

"I'm frightened Samantha that it wont work." EJ pleaded Sami then asked, "Do you love me EJ?" EJ nodded "You know I do or least a part of you does." Sami sighed "Then know like you always do that

I will come back to you isn't that what you told me. Then believe in us now." EJ gave in he could never say no to his wife. "Okay as long as I can stay with you tonight. I don't want to leave and go

back to a lonely hotel room. " Sami smiled "Okay I will tell the doctors that you have to stay." She kissed him on the lips. EJ Held her tight and prayed she was right. She pressed the call button and

asked the nurse have the doctors come back. A few minutes later they came in. She grabbed EJ's hand. "We will do the surgery. I trust you so please help me come back to my family. EJ is going to be

spending the night with me. I don't want to be alone" Dr. Siegel then said, "You're doing the right thing. I will schedule it for first thing in the morning." They left the room EJ crawled back into to the

bed with is wife. Sami sobbed in his arms. EJ would make Nicole pay but his wife was his priority now. He wouldn't leave her side. She buried her face in his chest. "Everything will be fine Samantha

and you will be back to your old self in no time." EJ assured her. He held her until she fell asleep. Then eased out of her embrace and went outside the room to make a call. "Hello father It's EJ I need

your help". Ej proceeded to fill his father in on the details. He hung up when his father agreed.

He made one more call. "Mary there's a situation." He also filled her in on the situation. EJ was very angry about details he found out about today. His dark side was taking over now. He wanted pay

back and he was going to get it. He went back into Sami's room and crawled back in bed with her. "No one is going to separate us again. I will make sure of that." He promised as he kissed her on the

forehead and fell asleep by his wife's side.


	16. Chapter 16

Ej sat with his head in his hands. It had been two hours passed since Sami went into surgery. The doctors warned him this

would be a long surgery. He just hated that he had no idea how badly Sami was hurt the last couple of months. His cellular

phone rang. He answered his voice broken." Hello this is EJ DiMera." The male answered "Boss we have a location on Nicole."

EJ ears perked up. "Where is she Marco?" anxious for an answer. Marco answered "Well Boss she's in Maine. In the town

where you are." EJ became angry. "She's here trying to finish what she started. Well I wont let her near anywhere near

Samantha. You have a few dozen men come down here now. I will take care of Nicole myself. I want a men at Samantha's

door to make sure no one comes in or out to see her except her doctors and me understood." EJ Demanded Marco answered

"Yes Boss Understood we will be there in a matter of hours. "Ej hung up the phone and thought to himself." Nicole what are

you up to? I wont let you hurt Samantha again. I will see you dead first." EJ stared at the empty hospital bed with anger

building up inside him for all the time they lost. EJ wasn't letting Samantha out of his sight again. He closed his eyes and

flashed back to last night laying next to Samantha after months of separation. EJ sighed heavily. He had to call the children

and check on them. He was actually afraid to talk to Johnny after making the promise to him he would be his mother home

soon. Now EJ had no clue when he would be able to fulfill that promise but he didn't want them to worry if they hadn't heard

from him. He looked at his phone and dialed. EJ put on a fake smile. "Hello Mary, I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier. It has been

One event after another. The good news Mrs. DiMera is alive the bad news is that she's seriously injured and needed surgery.

So this trip will be a little longer than expected and I know you have been taking good care of the children but I think I will be

calling in for some reinforcements to give you a break. You have been doing such a great job. I really do appreciate it Mary."

EJ was grateful. Mary answered" Its no problem Mr. DiMera, the children are like family to me. I really don't need a break they

are off at school all day and in the evening its difficult because the miss you & the Misses but its fine. You take care of Mrs.

DiMera it's a blessing that you found her alive. The children would want you to take care of her and bring their mother back

home safely when she is well. It's really no trouble Sir. EJ smiled Mary was goldmine .She adored the children and he knew

they were in safe hands. He was relieved to have some control in his life after feeling helpless about Samantha. Ej was going

to take control of this situation first by dealing with Nicole but he wanted to make sure his security was in place before he left

Samantha's side as much as he dreaded the idea Nicole needed to get what was coming to her. EJ rang the call bed by Sami's

bed. A voice came over the intercom. "How can I help you sir? There's still no word about your wife." I know however I need

to speak to the head of the hospital please its very important.

The nurse sounded nervous "Is there anything I can help you with sir?" She asked EJ smiled "No sweetheart I need to speak

to whomever is in charge thank you." The nurse responded, "Ok Sir will do."

Yes Ej was taking back control and no one was going to like it but they had better get in line. The sooner the better because

they were dealing with a DiMera and EJ knew just how to make people stand up and take notice. There was a knock at the

hospital room door. EJ looked up it was Aidan. EJ was grateful to him for looking out for his wife. EJ knew Aidan was in love

with his wife. Ej knew the look all too well.

One thing his father taught him was keep your friends close but your enemies closer. Ej forced a smiled

"Aidan how are you?" Ej put his hand out. Aidan shook his hand and spoke. "There hasn't been any news has there?" Ej

shook his head. Aidan then proceeded "There was something I did want to talk to you about." EJ was curious then his

cellphone rang it was his father. EJ motioned to Aidan just a minute.

"Hello father, yes I need at least six men here right now. Yes, Yes That damn Nicole has the gall to show up here in town. I

wont let her get to Samantha she almost killed her the last time. I wont let that happen again. Yes father I know Nicole is

very dangerous why do you think I'm beefing up security here at the hospital. That woman almost killed my wife. " Aidan face

dropped. He thought to himself. What was he doing allying himself with Nicole. She wanted to hurt Santini. He was so

consumed with jealousy. He didn't see the big picture. He had to tell EJ immediately that he knew where Nicole was. He loved

Santini too. He wouldn't let Nicole hurt again either. No matter how bad he wanted Santini to be in his life. He would do things

the right way. EJ hung up the phone and turned towards Aidan. "I'm sorry we were interrupted. My father was concerned

about Samantha. What was it you wanted to tell me?" Ej was curious. Aidan was about to speak when there was another

knock at the door. The man let himself in." Mr. name is Dr. Robinson I'm the head of the hospital. How can I help you sir?" he

asked EJ put his hand out and introduced himself. "My Name is EJ DiMera nice to meet you Dr. Robinson." The man became

alert at EJ's name. Obviously he recognized the last name. "My wife is Samantha DiMera. She's currently in surgery and I

need to speak to you about security. I have half a dozen of my own men flying down from Salem to guard my wife. Her life is

in danger the person who harmed her is in town. What I need from you is to make it clear to your staff that no one who isn't

hospital staff is to come in to see Samantha beside myself of course. Dr. Robinson then asked, "Should we get the sheriff

involved if this if this person is dangerous." EJ shook his head "No I much rather handle this matter privately. I'll gladly

compensate your staff for any inconvenience. I need to make sure my wife is safe." Ej said firmly

Dr. Robinson nodded "Okay, I understand your concern. As long as the security doesn't interfere with the staff doing their

duties we shouldn't have a problem. " He shook EJ's hand.

Aidan stood in the background listening and realized Dr. Robinson was intimidated by the DiMera name and he wanted to

know why. He gestured to EJ he would be back and EJ nodded. He stepped out into the hallway and made a call to his

assistant. "Hello Shauna I need you to do me a favor. Can you please find any information on EJ DiMera and his family? As

much information you can find and email me to my phone as soon as you can. Aidan hung up the phone. Aidan recognized

that look Dr. Robinson had on his face he seen it many times as a kid when people came to see his father. Aidan hadn't

thought about his past in a long time and seeing EJ in action just reminded him of it. Aidan changed his name to get away

from his past and now it felt like it was coming back to haunt him. He watched EJ in motion as he remembered. It was about

12 years ago he was getting ready to leave for medical school and his father was in a meeting. Aida's father's meetings were

always held at home and behind closed doors. He knew his father wasn't a typical businessman and that his brother and sister

were deep in the family business. His father wanted different for him. He never involved him in any aspect of the family

business. All he knew was his father was a person that was good to his children and to his mother. That's all that mattered to

Aidan until he saw what his father really did. It was a Sunday morning and one of his meetings didn't go so well. There was a

man yelling that he was cut out of his territory.

All he heard was a few gunshots and the door to his father's office flung open

And there was a dead body lying. His brother tried to close the door as fast as he could but it was too late Aidan's world

changed from that day on. His father explained that the man was unwell and he was defending himself. Aidan knew better.

He heard the rumors and knew all the men that were in his house were not really his uncles but his father's enforcers. Aidan

was kept in the dark but he was more aware than he let his father believed. He never stopped respecting his father just chose

to make a life away from him. When he died and his siblings took over .He was relieved that his father was insistent that he

was kept in the dark about the family business. It was a word everyone was afraid to say but not he. Aidan accepted his

father was mob boss one of the most powerful in New York and now his brother had the title with his sister by his side. Aidan

became a doctor. His brother Vincent made sure he had no student loans everything was paid for as long as he stayed away.

That was the deal and Aidan was happy to oblige. His sister Mary became Vincent's right hand. Outside of the mob family

Aidan no one knew about his family. Aidan refused to let that life interfere with the life he made for himself. When his wife

and son died he completely disappeared from him family. No one knew where he was and he wanted to keep it that way.

Aidan needed to know what the DiMera family was about. He then got a call from his assistant. "Hello Shauna what did you

find out?" Aidan answered. She stuttered "Dr. James I think you should be very careful with this man. His father is Stefano

DiMera one of the most powerful mob bosses in Europe. Ej is a lawyer for the family and has a colorful past. The crazy thing is

that Santini I mean Sami and Ej families have been enemies for years. Also their relationship has been up and down for

years.

Those two have hated each other more than they have loved each other. From attempted murders to custody battles,

kidnappings and faked deaths. Those two have a colorful history. There's a picture here of their last wedding against their

family wishes they tied the knot And almost a year after had another son. They share three children Johnny, Sydney, Brendan

the youngest. Sami also has two children with her previous husband Lucas Horton named Will and Ali. Wow she has five

children.

She barely looks like she has one. I can't imagine what she's thinking knowing she has children she can't remember. It says

here that Sami was running cosmetics company and EJ had his own private practice of course also helping his father run

DiMera enterprises. These people have more money than god Dr. James."

Aidan laughed little Shauna know he came from money too and it meant nothing to him if Santini wasn't happy. "According

to EJ they were happily married the last two years. Does it say anything about that?" Shauna nodded "Yes there are several

articles about them and both are glowing about how they put their past behind them and started a brand new happy life. Do

you think she was happy Doc?" Aidan shrugged "I'm going by his word and by articles you found on the Internet. Santini I

mean Sami. That's going to take some getting use to calling her Sami. She has no memories of EJ and the few she has had

have been mixed some happy and some of him sleeping with that Nicole woman who attacked her. I really need to here it

from her. As much as I hate the idea I need her to remember who she is. It's the only way we are really going to get answers.

I don't trust EJ especially after what you just read to me. I'm going to keep a close eye on him and stay close. My main

concern is Santini, damn it I mean Sami. " Aidan fussed. Ej came from behind him hearing his conversation. Dr. James I

appreciate all you have done for my wife but she's my concern not yours. I would appreciate you remember I'm her husband

and her family. I don't know what happened between you and my wife but it ended the moment I found her. I expect you to

respect that. I know she values your friendship but that's all it is as far as I'm concerned. My wife and I belong together .The

sooner you accept that you will be better off. Ej walked away and went back into the hospital room. Aidan hung up the cell

phone and punched the wall. Aidan mumbled, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not turning my back on her now."


	17. Chapter 17

Nicole used her key to get into the club it looked abandoned by Henry. She looked around it was empty. She couldn't believe

Henry ran out on her. She managed to get Aidan on her team by convincing him that EJ wasn't a good man. That he only

wanted to hurt Sami. She did her best lying after a few drinks. She knew by Aidan's face she believed her lies. She planted

enough seeds in his head to help her. She poured herself a drink and got comfortable. She tried to come up with a plan to

could get rid of Sami and Aidan was the perfect solution. She was reveling in making her plan work.

Aidan left the hospital and headed back to his practice when he got a call. It was Nicole and she told him to meet her at the

River Club and she was alone. So Aidan was on his way. At the same time EJ's cell phone rang and Marco had arrived at the

hospital to tell EJ they knew when Nicole was located. EJ instructed Marco to stay and wait for Samantha to come out of

surgery and guard her well and he would be back after he dealt with Nicole. Ej rushed out the hospital and headed the

location of the River club. Marco stood in the empty room as he waited for the rest of the men to arrive. His boss told him to

stay he didn't agree with him that he should face Nicole on his own. Marco knew the woman was dangerous and was capable

of anything.

Sami was in the operating room still being operated on. The doctors were trying their best to get to the swelling part of the

brain that affected her memories. It seemed like a lot of damage. Dr. Sterling wasn't optimistic about Sami getting all her

memories back. There was so much damage from the medication Sami was being forced to take. There was a mass they

didn't anticipate and were able to get most of it. Then the unthinkable happened the machines went crazy. Sami was flat

lining as the doctors rushed to try to save Sami from dying on the other side of town things were about to change forever.

Nicole heard a noise in the back room and decided to check it out. She was extremely intoxicated and was paranoid that

someone was coming after her.

She wished she put the lights on but the whole point of hiding out was that no one knew she was there. She walked to the

backroom and she bumped into the full crates. She went further deep in the back and there was nothing? Nicole then said,

"Get your nerves under control Nicole. Ej has no clue where you are. Aidan I wish you would hurry and get here already."

Nicole headed back to the front of the club and realized her first instincts were right she wasn't alone. She turned and faced a

shadow in the dark. She looked up and said, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Then Nicole felt hot lead in her body. "Son of a bitch you shot me." She grabbed her shooter as she fell to the ground

bleeding. Her Shooter stood over her and shot her two more times. The shooter watched Nicole's life drain from her body.

The knelt over Nicole and checked for a pulse. She was dead for sure. The shooter dropped the gun and took off. Ej came

walking towards the bar when someone came running towards him in a black hooded and knocked EJ down. Ej got up and

saw the club door was open .He ran inside and found Nicole lying on the ground. He knelt over to check her pulse. Nicole was

dead. EJ stood up and turned and Aidan was standing there watching him. Aidan yelled, "Did you kill her?" Ej was startled

That someone else was there. EJ answered, "No I didn't kill her. I found her like this."

As the men were yelling two Sheriffs came in. one of the officers yelled, "Police don't move." Ej & Aidan lifted their hands up

in the air. The other officer asked, "What happened here?" EJ started to speak "I was coming inside when someone coming

from here knocked me down. I came inside and I found her dead." The officer turned to Aidan and Aidan spoke "When I came

in I found him kneeling over her.

I didn't see him do anything or anyone run out of here." The officer then said" Both of you have to come with us to the

station to be questioned." Ej protested "My wife is going to be out of surgery soon. I need to be there when she wakes up."

The officer turned to him. "You're not going anywhere until we get to the bottom of this." Ej sighed. Ej watched as they

examined Nicole's body. EJ stuttered, "I can't believe she's dead." Officer then asked, "Did you know this woman?" EJ nodded

the officers guided both men out the club and to the back of the police car and headed to the station.

The doctors continued to try to revive Sami as she tittered on death. Sami felt herself floating towards a beautiful house. She

glided inside and saw toys in the living room as she floated up the stairs and went into clearly was the bedroom of a child as

she looked around the room was pink and girly and had the nae Sydney above the bed. She looked around the room and saw

pictures and picked one up .

She saw herself in the picture with EJ and other children. She realized this was her family .They looked familiar . She floated

out of the room and into another bedroom

Filled with cars and trucks clearly it was a boy's room with the name Johnny above the bed .This room too was filled with

pictures . Basically the same picture that was in the other room . Sami glided her hands over the empty bed. This was her

home . She went to the next bedroom and it was a baby's room the Name Brendan on the wall . This was the youngest room

. Sami saw the rocking chair and guided her hands over it . She felt she spent a lot of time in this room and was extremely

familiar.

She floated out of the room and glided to another bedroom . This bedroom was very big and had a huge bed in it . she glided

to the dresser that had many pictures on it. She picked one up . She saw herself in a wedding dress in EJ's arms looking

blissfully happy. Sami felt very at home in this room clearly this was her bedroom .

She laid in the bed and felt like she wanted to stay . This was her home ,she felt she was very happy here. She didn't want to

leave and then she felt herself being pulled from the room. She protested trying to hold onto the bed .The harder she tried

the more she was being pulled . She don't want to leave this room . She felt her spirit being pulled .She screamed as they

pulled her out. The machines started beeping again ."She's back "one of the doctors said . All the doctors and nurses all took a

deep sigh of relief .

Ej was in a interrogation room alone as he waited for someone to come in and question him . He paced back and forth trying

to deal with present events .Nicole was dead and Samantha could be out of surgery already . Ej wanted to see his wife and

sighed that she was finally safe from Nicole's evil plan. EJ made a call to his lawyer but was only able to leave a message. Ej

wanted to get out of there as soon as possible . The officers watched EJ from the observation room . They really didn't have

enough evidence to keep him but they wanted to question him . He could possibly know who the killer was . In the other

room was Aidan who also there was no evidence against . One of the officers received a call it was the hospital . Mrs. DiMera's

surgery was over . Detective Cates decided to go in and tell EJ the news maybe he would answer questions if he felt his wife

was okay. Detective Cates came into the room . Ej was anxious but not because he was guilty because he wanted to hear

about Samantha's condition. The Detective sat down and spoke. "I receieved a call from the hospital . Your wife's surgery is

done . EJ's eyes perked up . "Is she okay?" Detective Cates answered "They say she made it through with flying colors." The

detective exaggerated Ej then said "What do you want to know ?"

Detective Cates said "Tell me everything and I will let you go see your wife."

EJ explained the whole story from the beginning from Samanatha's accident to finding Samantha with no memory thanks to

Nicole Walker and someone Nicole was working with that he assumed was Henry the owner of the club . He had no proof but

was the only that was close the Samantha everyday and the one with ties to Nicole. The detective listened intently to every

detail. After they were done Detective Cates got up and said. "I will check into your story ." Ej grumbled "It's not a story . It's

the truth I wanted to get Nicole back to Salem to face charges . I didn't want to kill her . I already made a deal with

Samantha's father Roman Brady that if I brought Nicole to Salem he would make sure she paid for her crimes. I swore to my

wife that I wouldn't do anything to take me away from her or my children. Nicole already took my wife way I want going to let

her destroy my life but me winding up in jail. Detective Cates had good instincts and he knew Ej wasn't lying . The DiMeras'

were powerful people and could make anyone disappear not be sloppy and do their own work. Regardless Cates had to check

his alibi out. In the next room Aidan admitted that he met Nicole and that she wanted revenge against EJ & Sami .

Aidan kept out the bad stuff that Nicole said about EJ. He wanted Sami but not by going after EJ . Aidan felt he would do what

was right . That was not bad mouthing but being patient and waiting for EJ to screw up. The detectives went over both stories

and they both seem to match not to mention none of the evidence pointed to either one. Besides finding the body it was clear

there was someone else there but who. He would keep them another few hours then let them go. Castes would watch them

carefully for any clues he knew one of these men would lead him to the killer .

Ej continued to pace worried about Samantha . He wanted to know for sure that she was okay and if she had her memories

back. He wanted to bring her home where she belonged . maybe if she was back in her element her memories would come

back to her . Ej was sure it couldn't hurt for her to be surrounded by her family and her children it would help things along. Ej

felt like he was in a cage and dying to break free to be with the woman he loved. That's all that mattered now.


	18. Chapter 18

Sami was wheeled into the recovery room as the surgeons watched over her.

One of them spoke. "We going to have to tell what happened?" the other surgeon nodded "We have to tell him the truth. This

woman has been through enough. I think the family can handle what comes next. "

Both doctors felt the surgery went well and felt optimistic that eventually Samantha DiMera will get her memory back but

there was a chance that would never happen.

Sami was taken to her room and Marco watched the doctors put her to bed.

He tried calling Ej but it went straight to voicemail and he became concerned about EJ. left strict instructions not to leave side

once she came out of surgery. It was his pleasure to guard her. Marco had worked for the family for many years and when

they reunited it the best time in the DiMera family. She loved and he had become a better man since their reunion. Marco had

worked for Stefano for many years and knew his cruelty all too well. Marco was relieved for EJ when he found out Sami was

alive. Now the DiMera household was whole again.

Marco was devoted to the family and he would make sure no one would hurt them. Marco leaned over moved Sami's hair

from her brow and made a vow no one would take her from her family again. Doctors knocked on the door and entered.

Marco stood at attention. The doctors asked for EJ and Marco told them he was delayed

Both were disappointed and told Marco they would be back. Marco saw the look in their eyes and didn't like what he saw. It

was obvious the news wasn't good.

Marco made a call " You told me to call you if something went wrong. There's something you need to know. It's important you

listen to me very carefully. needs you to come immediately. He's going to need you by his side.

Make arrangements to be here in a few hours. Marco explained what he knew and the voice on the other end agreed they

would leave immediately as soon as the DiMera jet came back to Salem. Marco hung up the phone the men EJ ordered

arrived. Marco had them spread out throughout the building. He would guard personally she was his family too. Marco held

her hand and prayed That what came next wouldn't destroy his employer. He prayed that she would wake up and be the

wonderful fiery person she always was. She needed to come back to them or the family would never be the same.

A few hours later a phone rang in the police station and the person asked for Detective Cates. Detective Cates answered.

"Hello this is Detective Cates. It was the Governor 's assistant. "Please hold for the Governor Detective Cates." Cates looked at

the phone amazed. Yes the DiMera's were powerful and they didn't dirty their own hands. Cates listened obediently to the

tongue-lashing he was experiencing. He was ordered to let EJ DiMera go immediately if he wanted to keep his badge.

Cates sighed in frustration and hung up the phone. He walked to interrogation room and opened the door. EJ looked desperate

to escape. Detective Cates apologized for keeping so long. He wished a speedy recovery. EJ smiled he knew someone pulled

strings to get him released. Ej was far from home but the DiMera reach was far. EJ went to the clerk to gather his things. He

phone had 14 messages. The last message was Dr. Sterling. " I don't know where you are but you need to come back to the

hospital immediately." EJ's heart sank

He grabbed his things and there was a car waiting for him. One of his guards opened the door for him. Detective Cates

followed him out the station and spoke to another detective. "Follow him he may not have killed her but he may know who

have. I want his every move monitored. I don't care how powerful his family is.

I have a murder to solve and if he has anything to do with it. He's going down regardless. Also let Dr. James go we have

nothing on him either. Detective Cates came into the room where Aidan is. "You're free to go. We don't have enough evidence

to keep you. I'm pretty sure you're anxious as well to check on condition. Aidan perked up." she's out of surgery. Is she

okay?"

Cates nodded "From what I hear she's okay but there's a complication. I'm pretty sure the family will let you in on it. Cates

gauged Aidan's reaction. Aidan became saddened at the news. Aidan knew there was possibility that Sami may never get her

memory back but he was hoping he was wrong. He wouldn't know until he went to the hospital. Then he remembered EJ

ordered security to protect Sami. He would make it difficult to see her. Aidan would try anyway. Aidan turned to the detective.

"Any ideas that killed Nicole? Could it have been EJ? " Cates shook his head "We don't like him for it. He's not the type to do

his own dirty work. Nicole wasn't exactly a saint .She did try to murder so anyone in his organization could have killed her in

devotion to the DiMera clan." Aidan knew that devotion all too well. His family had devotees just like that. Aidan became

sadden at the thought That this was Sami's life. People ready to kill for her or at her orders surrounded her. She had no idea

before this what kind of life she had. The Santini he got to know was simple and loved simple things. She wouldn't hurt a fly.

Samantha DiMera was someone completely different he thought.

Ej was happy to be out of the station and decided to swing by the hotel and take a shower and freshen up before he saw

Samantha. He was going to look like he had it together for her. She would need him to be her rock. EJ jumped in the hot

shower and thought of all the happy things they would experience now. He would be able to take her home and the children

would be able to know she was alive. EJ felt like things were going to be great now. Samantha would get her memories back

and they would be a family again. EJ was smiling. Jumping out the shower and rushing to get dressed. His phone rang again.

It was Marco .Ej picked up "Marco old boy I'm on my way." EJ was smiling Marco hesitated "The doctors have been trying to

reach you. Marco hands the phone to Dr. Sterling "Hello how soon can you get here."

EJ's happiness left him "What's wrong doctor? What's wrong with my wife? Is she alive?" EJ's voice cracked. Dr. Sterling

responded, "Please get here soon we need to talk." EJ looked at the phone "Okay I will be right there. " Ej grabbed his things

and headed out the hotel. Got in the car. "Step on it get me to the hospital immediately."

EJ walked as fast as he could to Samantha's hospital room. There was a crowd of doctors surrounding Samantha. ^They

stepped way from her and EJ looked at Samantha .She looked so small in the bed surrounded by machines. Ej stepped to the

bed. Ej stuttered, "She looks so pale and weak. Why does she look worse then she did before?" Ej looked at the doctors

"Please explain to me why my wife is hooked up to all these machines?" Dr. Sterling stepped out of the crowd of doctors.

"EJ there was a complication in the OR Santini I mean Samantha. There was more damage then anticipated. There was a

huge mass at the stem of her brain causing most of the swelling. I'm afraid we have no idea how much the brain is effected

until Samantha wakes up. That's where these machines come in. We have put Samantha in medical coma until her brain can

handle she can wake up. The problem with that is there's no set amount of time .Its a wait and see game. It will be some

time before We can let her wake up. We also need to make you aware she may never wake up and if she does we don't know

for sure if she will ever remember again.

Ej couldn't feel his legs. Nicole managed to take what he loved most from him.

EJ sat in the chair next to Sami. He stroked her face as tears flowed from his eyes.

Dr. Sterling put his hand on EJ's shoulder." I'm sorry EJ the news isn't better."

Ej glared at him. EJ was overcome with Anger. Ej whispered "Get out." then he voice got louder "Get out, Get out all you get

out." Marco escorted all the doctors out.

Marco went to EJ and looked in his eyes. They both had sadness in them the woman they both adored would possibly never

come back to them to make their family whole. Marco then said. " do you want me to stay?" EJ shook his head "No just leave

me alone with my wife." EJ put his head into Sami's lap and began to sob. "Sweetheart, please come back to me. Don't leave

me. I need you so much and I cant live without you. You can't do this to our children and me. Ej grabbed her hands as he

kissed them. "Samantha please wakes up. Please come back." Sami could hear the cries as she lay. She couldn't feel her body

she couldn't respond. "EJ I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. EJ please stop crying." She cried out in her mind. She wished she

could move and comfort him but she couldn't. Her body didn't let her. She wanted to comfort him and tell him everything was

okay but her body betrayed her. She felt herself crying.

Sami would give anything to wake and tell everyone she was alive. She felt EJ's tears. She was in hell no control of her body

just listening the EJ's sobs.

Then she heard the door opened. EJ lifted his head and yelled. "I told all of you to go. I want you gone all of you. None of you

are any good to me." Ej waved the person away. The person stepped forward again. EJ stood up and yelled "Didn't you hear a

word I said are you daft or something?" EJ gasped. Then the person spoke. "I was told you would need me, so no I'm not

going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you and we are getting through this together." EJ finally felt like someone was on

his side. He walked towards the person and hugged them. "Lexie I'm so glad you're here.

I never needed family so much right now. You're an angel right now. " Lexie put out her arms to EJ as he collapsed in them.

EJ sobbed uncontrollably as she comforted him. She rubbed his head "Big sister is here and everything is going to be fine now.

We are going to get her back have faith. There's no way she would come back only to be taken away." She pulled away and

looked in EJ's eyes and said." Don't you give up on her, you hear me. Don't you do it." She held him close again as he

continued to sob. Lexie held him tightly. "Sami will come back to us."

Marco watched from hospital room window. He knew he did what was right calling Lexie to come. Yes the DiMera's was his

family and he would do whatever he could for them no matter what.


	19. Chapter 19

Several weeks had passed and there was no improvement on Sami's condition and everyone's nerves had started to get frayed. Lexie remained at EJ's side supporting him through this ordeal. Lexie finally convinced to leave Sami's bedside and come back to the hotel to rest and sleep. She practically had to force him. EJ was worried Sami would wake up and he wouldn't be there when she opened her eyes.

EJ's security team faded as the weeks went on it was only Marco watching Mrs. DiMera and he managed to step away for a while. Aidan had been waiting for EJ to go back to the hotel so he could visit Sami.

He sneaked into the room and sat next to her. Aidan was dismayed by how frail she looked. He remembered spending many of days by her bedside the last time she was in a coma. He held her hand

As he closed his eyes. He remembered the good times of her smiling and singing on stage. He also remembered the night before she collapsed. How close they came to making love and he put the brakes on. EJ appearing changing everything and pull her away from him. Aidan began speaking "You know the first time I saw I knew I was in trouble. You opened your baby blues and I was a goner. There was no turning back for me. I lost a lot before I met you and then I felt like I found something good again.

I know you have family with EJ, children a whole different life but I can't help but feel that you were running from that. There's a part of me that believes that last night we spent together you didn't want to know the truth. It's awful to be selfish like this. I want you for myself and have your life with me.

The short time we were together I felt like you wanted our life. Maybe it's because you couldn't remember your past life with EJ. From what I hear you two have some kind of past. From my view it looks like a lot more pain than happiness. If I knew that's what you really wanted I would gladly step aside. I see EJ and I look at you and it just doesn't make sense. I miss our talks and your smile. God I love your smile and those beautiful eyes of yours deep as the ocean. All I had to do is look in them and I was okay. "Marco stood listening to the whole conversation and he didn't like it at all. This man wanted to take her away from the DiMera life. Marco wouldn't allow that. Then he saw EJ coming and realized this wasn't going to be good. EJ walked in and saw Aidan holding Samantha's hand. EJ wasn't happy at all.

"Dr. James though I am grateful for what you did for my wife I think your taking my gratitude and running with it. Samantha is only to be seen by family and you're not family." EJ stated firmly.

Aidan stood up and decided he wasn't going to be silent anymore. "I let you come in and claim Santini as your wife because it was the right thing to do but…."Aidan stuttered EJ was becoming angry fast "But what Doctor? What could you possibly have to say about my wife? "EJ said angrily. Aidan was ready to let loose everything EJ didn't want to hear. "The fact is before you came to find her she was very happy.

She and I were …." EJ then demanded "Were What Doctor? Come on tell me? "Aidan sighed "We were happy and in love EJ. Her and I were happy and in love. We didn't plan it and it didn't happen right away

But it happened. I know about your life. That's no kind of life for someone like her. She's kind, gentle and loving person. Granted she may have loved you once but I can almost guarantee that if given the choice she would choose life with me. I know you have children together but you also have a lot of pain together too. I don't see her wanting to run back to that." Aidan said angrily EJ was completely red now.

"That's because she had no idea who she was. I want you gone from here. Where's Marco?" EJ yelled

Lexie and Marco came running. Lexie then said "Both of you stop it. This is the hospital for god sakes. This isn't good for Sami to hear this yelling and screaming" EJ pointed his finger towards Aidan

"This man has no idea the relationship Samantha and I have. He's judging us based on his research not the truth Lexie. He has no idea how much we love each other and our life. I want him out of here now! "

There was so much noise going on no heard the machines going off. Then they heard a faint voice.

"Can you please stop arguing right now? You're disturbing my beauty sleep "she laughed everyone gasped and turned to the bed. Lexie held her mouth open and EJ was in tears kneeled by her bedside.

"Samantha, you're awake. There's never been a more beautiful sight than right now. "EJ kissed her forehead. EJ looked at Lexie and whispered "Get the doctors now." EJ kept kissing her hands

"Don't speak wait until the doctors get here." Sami nodded and smiled Aidan couldn't stop staring at her and she looked his way. Sami smiled at him as EJ watched every look between them. He was overwhelmed with joy he refused to pay attention to it. The doctors came running in to witness the miracle awakening of Sami. Both doctors were flabbergasted and shocked.

Dr. Sterling spoke first "Sami we will need to examine you. We didn't anticipate you waking this soon." EJ and Sami's eyes locked both smiled and EJ said"You never met my wife Samantha Gene Brady DiMera before. She's a fighter always has been." EJ beamed proudly Lexie shooed everyone out the room. EJ gave a little fight but Lexie asked him nicely and he obliged but he didn't take his eyes off Samantha for a second. The doctors did their job amazed at Sami being so animated. Both doctors laughed. EJ looked at Lexie and said "She's back Lexie." He hugged her Lexie started laughing "Yes she is." EJ shook his head "No Lexie you don't understand, Samantha is back not Santini Samantha. The woman that just looked in my eyes just now is my wife. She has her memories back I know it. EJ was giddy Lexie frowned "EJ you don't know that for sure. It could be that she recognized you that are all." Lexie pleaded for EJ not to get his hopes up. EJ shook his head "No Lexie I know my wife and the way she looked at me. I know that's my Samantha that woke up in there." Lexie then said "EJ you need to be practical the doctors said she may not remember everything. Please just wait until we speak to her before you get excited please." EJ smiled at his sister but he knew in his heart he was right. The doctors came out to give EJ their assessment. EJ smiled anxiously waiting to hear the verdict. Dr. Sterling spoke "It's truly a medical miracle. She's alert and aware of her surroundings. She knows her name and everything"EJ clapped and Lexie rejoiced with him. EJ then said "So she remembers who she is .She has all her memories back." Dr. Sterling nodded "Yes she does and not to mention she's very vocal." He laughed. EJ smiled "Yes I know part of the reason I fell in love with her." Marco smiled at the news

EJ was anxious to go back in and see her. The doctors gave their blessing. EJ looked at her and she looked at him back and he bent down to kiss his wife. She welcomed his kiss with her lips and EJ couldn't help but let the tears flow. She kissed his tears and asked "How are my babies? " EJ smiled "They miss you like crazy, just as much as I have missed you. Samantha you have no idea how lost I was without you. Then you without your memories I was like a stranger without a home. Then they said you may never get your memories back and I felt like all was lost." Sami held his face "You didn't give up on me and that's what matters now. I just want to go home hold my kids and be your wife." EJ was beaming.

"Should we talk about Aidan now? He was here too and I think he expected you to run away with him."

Sami sighed "EJ the truth is Aidan for me a savior when I was lost. I would be lying if I said he didn't come to mean a lot to me over time. There's was always something pulling me and that was you. My heart was missing something and that you. Aidan is a wonderful man but I already have my Mr. Wonderful and I don't need another one. "EJ grinned from ear to ear. "I can't wait to get you back home. Your family is anxious to see you. I told them to wait because of the memory situation but now they can look forward to you coming home. I need you home and our children need you home." Sami smile "Hold on Mr. DiMera I think we need to take one step at a time here. One miracle a day please." EJ laughed "Okay but you can't blame me for getting a little ahead of myself .I prayed you would come back and I hoped. Lexie refused to let me give up. She is stubborn just like you" Both of them laughed then Lexie popped her head in can we come in too. They waved them in. Marco came in. Mrs. DiMera you're a sight for sore eyes. She put her hands out to him. Thank you Marco for helping Mr. DiMera stay out of trouble and protecting me as well. EJ tells me you were very diligent many of nights he refused to leave my side and allowed him to rest. You're like family to us Marco don't ever forget that. You have my deepest gratitude." Marco grinned from ear to ear. "It was my pleasure Mrs. DiMera anything for you and Mr. DiMera .Both of you are my family I would never see any hard come to any of you." EJ smiled and patted him on the back. "Lexie, I know we have had our differences but I'm really grateful you came to help EJ. I can never repay you for you leaving Abe & Theo to be with EJ. Thank you so much Lexie." Sami said sincerely. Aidan watched from the outside as he saw beautiful family scene that should have been his. He made a decision at that moment. He wasn't going to give up on his happiness with Sami.

He decided as a long as there is a part of her that loved him he wouldn't step away. No matter what EJ said he wasn't going to stop trying no matter what he had to do or who got in his way. Aidan attitude changed dramtically after Nicole died . He blamed EJ for that . Aidan had no clue he was comepletely wrong about EJ. He was going to learn that the hard way.

Marco didn't take his eyes off Aidan he knew this man was dangerously obsessed with Sami he just couldn't prove it right now. He wouldn't let him interfere in his family's happiness. He would keep a close eye on him on his own. He wouldn't worry EJ right now. He wanted EJ to remain in his bliss of his love returning to him. Marco would take care of this for his boss, for his family …


	20. Chapter 20

EJ was pacing back and forth while Lexie spoke with the doctors. It had been a few days since Sami's awakening and he wanted her home immediately and away from Aidan. Lexie was negotiating Sami's release. EJ was grateful to have a doctor in the family. Sami was sleeping and he was letting her rest. He wanted to surprise her when she woke up with news of her finally coming home. Lexie kept talking as he tried to hear what they were saying. EJ hired the best specialists to be waiting for Samantha in Salem upon her arrival. Her family was anxious and so were the children. Lexie came back into the room with a serious look on her face. EJ's heart sank and he tilted his head ready for bad news. Lexie smile they said yes as long as I take responsibility for her care and that when she arrives in Salem she is immediately under medical supervision. EJ this is very serious. So I need you to listen to me as a doctor not your sister do you understand me? EJ nodded and smiled and lifted his sister up to hug her. She squealed." EJ put me down. I mean every word." EJ let her down. "Yes Lexie I know I would do anything to bring my wife home where she belongs. I already hired the best Neurologist to stay at the mansion while she recovers" Lexie was taken aback but not surprise. She knew how deeply he loved Sami and would move heaven and earth to make her happy. Sami started to stir and EJ went to her bedside and stroked her hair. She rubbed her eyes. "EJ what's going on? What's with all the excitement?" EJ was smile was beaming. "I'm taking you home darling. Lexie negotiated your release. We can be home with the children by tonight .EJ said excited. Sami was smiling "Are you kidding me home and the kids." Sami was stroking EJ's face "I want to see the children so bad, Will, my dad and even my mom." She laughed

EJ kissed her lip "Yes Darling but not everyone at once because you need your rest. Lexie is giving us strict instructions to make this happen. "He said and then he leaned over and whispered in her ear "I said I would follow the rules just this once. I want you home in my arms in our bed in our home where you belong." EJ eased back and Sami's eyes were sparkling with joy. She whispered back in his ear. "There's no other place I rather be than with you Mr. DiMera." EJ smiled "Okay Mrs. DiMera then its settled.

We will be back in home tonight. I will check with the pilot make sure everything is a go." He kissed his wife and happily went outside to make a call leaving her alone with Lexie. Lexie smiled and sat down next to Sami. Sami had a look of fear of what she might say. "Sami I wanted to thank you for making my brother very happy the last couple of years. When he thought you were dead his whole world fell apart.

The thought of you never coming back nearly killed him. He did his best for the children's sake but it was clear how much he missed you. He cut himself from everyone including your family. One thing your marriage did was bring the DiMeras and the Bradys together as a unit. You're right we never got along and at one time I thought you were completely wrong for EJ. I was wrong you make him a batter man. You kept him from darkness with my father. You loved him fiercely and gave him what he always wanted a family. I can't be more grateful to you than I am right now. You gave my brother purpose and opportunity to let him succeed with breaking free from my father. I know it couldn't have been easy

Given the history of our families but I wanted to thank you for loving my brother the way you do. I know see that you both love each other deeply and no one can take that away." A tear rolled down Lexie's cheek. Sami grabbed her hand and whispered. "Your brother loved me more than anyone ever in my life good or bad. He never doubted for a second we belonged together even when we were enemies.

Neither one of us could bring ourselves to completely write off the other. I never wanted to face what I felt for your brother only because he love was so powerful it overwhelmed me. Now I see I was just running from the evitable. EJ and I were destined to be together it started with Santo and Colleen and it passed down to us. WE were always going to be lost until we both realized it was mean to be. Now that I have I'm not giving up on it ever. No we may not always see eye to eye because I'm not perfect but one thing I do very well is love your brother perfectly." Lexie smiled and hugged Sami. EJ was listening to the whole conversation and heard every word his wife said. They both wiped away their tears and noticed he was there. Sami chastised him "Were you eavesdropping Mr. DiMera that's very rude?" EJ smiled and walked over to the women kissed them both on the forehead. "I'm just glad there isn't any bloodshed." All of them laughed together. Lexie got up and left the couple alone. EJ crawled into the hospital bed with his wife and held her close. "You know I'm very proud of you putting your differences aside to thank her. She was very helpful and never gave up on you. She said you were too stubborn to leave me." He stroked her hair. "You almost dying please don't do that again" EJ begged. He looked into her eyes. "I don't want a life without you in it. You're apart of me I'm only half alive when you're not with Me." his eyes welt up with tears. Sami held his face in her hands. "Mr. DiMera I made a vow to you I would not give up on you or us ever. I love you and want my life with you. You have made me so happy and giving me everything this spoiled brat could ever want. There's no way I'm ever letting you go." EJ got serious

"You promise Samantha." EJ pleaded she inched closer to his lips "I promise Mr. DiMera forever."

Sami laid back on EJ's chest as they waited for the paperwork so she can finally go home and go back to their life in Salem.

Aidan watched from afar and made a phone call "Hey Rick do you still have friends in Salem General? Can you get in touch with someone I think I want to relocate and see if there's a position available?

I think it's time I leave Maine. Aidan smiled and walked away as he made plans to follow the happy couple.

Sami couldn't get completely dressed but she was bundled up and ready to be transported to the DiMera Jet. They buckled up and prepared for the flight home. EJ held Sami's hand as they took off.

When they were in the air EJ let out a big sigh thinking they finally left Maine behind them.

Lexie smiled at EJ grateful that everything turned out well. EJ called Mary "Hello Mary we are in the air and on our way home. Make sure the children understand they must be gentle with their mother when she arrives. Their Aunt Lexie gave very specific instructions. Has the new nurse arrived yet? Good, Good make sure she has everything she needs. We will have a few people coming over I don't want her using her energy on everyone. Make sure cook prepares something for everyone we should be home by dinner. Ok Mary thank you very much see you soon." EJ smiled at Sami as she closed her eyes. She knew her family would bombard her today and she needed all the energy she could muster. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. EJ bent over and kissed her and let her sleep. EJ made another call. "William please gather your grandmother and you grandfather. Meet us at the house around 6pm. We will be home before that but give your mother plenty of time to prepare and spend time with the children first." EJ shook his head as he listened to Will. "I just want the immediate family tonight and tomorrow everyone else. I need her to rest she's been through a great ordeal. As he said that Sami woke up screaming. EJ hung the phone and ran to her side. "EJ she's coming to kill me, EJ She's trying to hurt me again." EJ held her close and looked at Lexie. Sami still didn't know that Nicole was murdered. EJ was saving that news until she got home. Sami began to cry. EJ comforted her. He looked in her eyes "Darling she's not going to ever hurt you again I promise." Sami sank her head in his chest and stayed there. Lexie glared at EJ to tell Sami about Nicole. He waved his hand at her. He gestured not now. Lexie huffed and walked away. EJ wasn't telling his wife anything about Nicole today. He wanted her home and relaxed with her family. Sami eventually went back to sleep and EJ was content.

A few hours later they arrived at the DiMera home all was quiet. The kids weren't home from school yet.

Brendan was asleep but Sami wanted to see him anyway. She ran her fingers over his sleeping body and smiled. He had her features but EJ's eyes him a mixture of both of them. Johnny favored EJ and Sydney favored her but Brendan was mixture of the best of them together. EJ watched her as she bonded with their son again. He whispered in her ear "I think he missed you the most. Mary even put on your perfume to throw him off but he wouldn't have any of it." EJ chuckled. She looked up at him "Do you think he forgot about me?" EJ frowned "No Samantha he could never forget you. You'll see when he wakes up. It will be like you were never gone." He kissed her cheek. "Come lay down before your family gets here. You need some rest. Johnny and Sydney will be home soon." He guided her to their bedroom.

He undressed the bed and helped her into bed. She pulled on his arm. "Can you please lay with me until I fall asleep?" Sami pleaded EJ smiled "Of course I will sweetheart." EJ took off his jacket and shoes and lay in bed with his wife. He held her in his arms and both fell asleep together. Lexie knocked on the door softly and opened the door. She saw the couple sleeping and decided to leave the couple alone.

Marco came up to Lexie." I need to speak to Mr. DiMera." Lexie put her finger on her lips to shush Marco. They are asleep Marco come back later .Whatever it is it can wait." Marco nodded his head

But he thought to himself it really couldn't wait but he would wait.

Aidan picked up his cellphone when he recognized the area code. It was a Salem area code. Yes Dr. Hardy I'm very happy to hear from you. Oh you do have a position great. When can I start? How's tomorrow Dr. Hardy. I can be out on the first flight tonight and be ready to go in the morning. Great thank you Dr. Hardy for this opportunity you won't regret it. Aidan put the phone down and smiled the only one that's going to regret anything is EJ DiMera. Aidan had a picture of him and Sami he pulled out of his wallet.

I'm coming for you Santini I will be there soon. He kissed the picture and put it back in his wallet.

He finished packing his suitcase and got ready to go. "Salem here I come"…Aidan Teased


	21. Chapter 21

Ej woke up and reached out and felt Sami's body lying next to him and he smiled.

EJ opened his eyes and saw her lying there and stroked her hair from her face.

He didn't realize it was almost evening already they slept for hours finally relieved to be home. Ej got up and realized his phone had several messages on it. Marco left several messages. When he started to listen to them Sami started to stir and he hung up the phone. He sat next to her. "How are you feeling?" She smiled and looked up at him. "Better now, felt like it was all a dream." EJ leaned down and kissed her forehead." No you're finally home and soon we are going to have a house filled with Brady's. Do you feel up to it?" Sami nodded she was ready to face her family. Little did she know they had all gathered already downstairs playing with the children to let the couple sleep after months of separation. EJ kissed her lips so elated she was where she belonged. EJ put is phone down and never listened to his messages. Three of them were from Marco trying not to alarm Mrs. DiMera of the new situation. Ej remained clueless that his enemy was settling in Salem planning to destroy EJ and take away the one thing EJ would never give up Samantha.

Aidan settled in his new office and looked around satisfied with himself. He was the new Head of Pediatric Medicine and anxious to get things started. He would find out

Who was taking care of the DiMera children? He was curious about Sami's children and wanted to learn as much as possible about them. If he was going to ensure his future with Sami he knew it would have to possibly go through her children.

He would arm himself for the war that was coming against EJ DiMera.

EJ ran a bath for Sami. The bathroom was surrounded by candles music and a beautiful bubble bath. He carefully removed her clothing as he kissed every bare inch of her. Sami smiled getting lost in his kisses reciprocated. She stoked naked before him and he was enthralled she was all his. He caressed her, kissed her long and sensual. He stopped himself from going further. It was too soon he thought.

Sami sighed in disappointment. He smiled and whispered "We have all the time in the world sweetheart. Right now I want to take care of you because your family is waiting for us to make an appearance. "Sami obliged he carried her into the tub

And laid her down gently into the warm water. She sighed as if she was submerged in heaven. EJ kneeled beside her and grabbed the sponge as he washed her aching body gently as Sami enjoyed her soft hands all over her. It was hard for her to play it cool when they both clearly wanted each other. Ej looked deep into her eyes and he washed her neck and kissed it. Sami moaned in delight and pulled him into a kiss.

EJ didn't refuse as his hands traveled down her legs as he pulled her closer.

Yes EJ couldn't refuse her for long and pulled away. "If we keep this up we will never make it downstairs." He chuckled as he breathed her in. She smelled like lavender and he loved that. Sami realized he was right and allowed him to continue to wash her. EJ too was disappointed and want nothing more than to make love to his wife all night long. He finished washing her up and dried her off. He wrapped her up and carried her back to the bedroom but couldn't resist a kiss before letting her get dressed. EJ sighed "The hardest thing is not wanting to ravage you and get lost in you for hours of pure rapture but we have you're family to see." Sami nodded

He kissed her on the forehead. "I had everything laid out for you. Will you be okay getting dressed? I want to take a very, very cold shower." They both laughed

Sami nodded "I will be fine if I need help I will yell." Ej nodded "Okay I wont be long." He vanished back into he bathroom. Sami looked around and started to get dressed. She felt some pain but continued to get dressed. Sami drifted to thoughts of Aidan hoping he was okay. She felt bad she didn't really say good-bye to him and felt she owed him better than that. She pushed the thoughts out of her head and focused on getting dressed. Ej had been through enough she wouldn't bring that up. She knew EJ didn't question her about what happened but she knew it still hurt deeply.

She would do her best not make Ej feel any more pain. She was dressed but her hair was a mess. The part of her hair was short and didn't want to scare the children with it. At the same moment EJ popped out of the shower in just a towel. Sami

Couldn't help but stare at her husband he was the equivalent of a Greek god. Sami felt all her nerve endings were on fire. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Sami loved her husband deeply and loved the way he loved her. She was glad she remembered that. For months she dreamed of him knowing he was a part of her somehow. He was her soul mate and was angry she couldn't remember him until she already had fallen for Aidan. No, no she wasn't going to think about Aidan tonight. Sami smiled at the vision of her husband. "So you decided to torture me some more with just wearing a towel." EJ smiled "No you cant as tortured as I am since I couldn't stop thinking about you in the shower as hard I tried. " Sami snickered "I think after everyone leaves tonight we should really remedy that." She had a devious smile that EJ just loved. He knew what she was thinking and was afraid it was too soon. EJ shook his finger at her "I don't think so young lady. I'm pretty sure the doctor wouldn't like it." Sami then said, "I wasn't talking about the doctor liking it I was talking about me liking it." Ej busted out laughing. They continued to dodge the subject, as they got dressed. Sami wasn't giving up anytime soon. She would choose to deal with it later.

Aidan smiled as he read more and more about the DiMera children. Aidan decided he was hungry and had heard all about the Brady pub that was owned by Sami's family. Aidan would start getting familiar with Salem fast if he plan was to work.

Aidan pulled the picture out of his wallet and stared at it. :I Hate that I have to call you Sami; you will always be Santini to me. " He kissed the photo. "You will see that your children will love me as much I love you. EJ will be just a memory just you wait and see. I will make you forget him again and remember I'm the man who can make you happy. Aidan grabbed his coat and headed to the pub. It wasn't a far walk from the Hospital. He saw the Brady name and smiled. He walked in and it was very crowded. The waitress directed him to sit anywhere. He decided to sit at the counter and he heard a conversation. "Roman aren't you ready yet Sami should be ready by now " Caroline whined Roman nodded his head "I spoke to Marlene and she said EJ & Sami would be coming downstairs soon. They were letting them rest after their flight from Maine." Caroline gestured for Roman to hurry up. Aidan watched their every move and decided to follow them. Aidan was careful not to be seen as he followed Roman's car to the DiMera Mansion. Aidan was impressed it wasn't very huge but big enough. It was said that Stefano DiMera's mansion was bigger. Aidan hid the car down the road from the mansion. Aidan hid in the bushes and watched, as there was a bunch of people clearly Sami and EJ's family. Aidan recognized Lexie and saw the children. Aidan saw them as Ej carried Sami down the stairs and placed her on the couch. The children ran to her. She looked beautiful as she kissed all her children. Everyone came over as they kissed and hugged Sami. It was a beautiful sight. Aidan was happy to see her surrounded by family, then something caught Aidan's eye. Everyone pulled away from Sami. EJ came to her

Kissed her forehead and placed something in her arms. It was her youngest son Brendan. Aidan was taken aback how much he looked like Sami. Aidan began to tear

And say. "He looks just like you Santini. He looks like both of us together. He's our future. " Aidan was overwhelmed by memories of the son he lost and decided Aidan would be his way to Santini's heart again. Aidan watched her with Brendan and was in love with the site. EJ beamed with pride watching his wife hold their son. He had no idea there was another man ready to claim what he treasured most. Aidan smiled

As he walked back to his car and whispered, "Enjoy your time with her EJ because it won't last long because I'm here now." He drove away as no one was the wiser.


	22. Chapter 22

Marlena smiled as she watched hr daughter with her children beaming proudly. The doorbell rang. It was Stefano DiMera. The room got quiet as he entered. Lexie rose to greet him and kissed his cheek. Stefano turned to Sami as Ej watched. He kissed her cheek. "I'm so glad you're alive Samantha. My son missed you dearly. " He looked at EJ. Ej walked towards him and hugged him. "Father Thank you for coming Thank you for everything." Sami was puzzled what Ej was talking about but both men made it clear there was secret between them. Sami would remain courteous towards Stefano. The children ran to him shouting "Nonno, Nonno". They ran into his arms as he laughed heartily. EJ would make a toast to his wife as he looked at her adoringly 'Thank you everyone for coming tonight to celebrate the most beautiful woman coming back home to her family. We were lost without you Samantha each of us in our own way. Now you're here with us again and I'm never going to take another second with you for granted. I will make every moment count to make you the happiest you have ever been." Sami grinned from ear to ear. She then said "I'm already the happiest person there is because of the you and our family. No one could ever love me like you have loved me EJ DiMera." Everyone applauded at the declarations of love from the couple as they kissed passionately in front of their children. Stefano gestured to EJ to speak with him and EJ kissed Sami and told her he would be back. EJ & Stefano stepped into EJ's den office. "Father what couldn't wait until later?" Stefano took a deep breath. "Marco has been trying to contact you Elvis. There's a development you must know about." EJ was serious "What is it father?" EJ demanded Stefano closed EJ's office door." It seems that when you came back from Main someone came back with you." EJ's eyebrows were raised." Who father came back with us?" Stefano got very serious. "Dr. Aidan James has come to Salem and is planning on staying. Do you have any idea why?" EJ became angry and spoke fiercely." He wants to try to claim Samantha." EJ knew Aidan was in too deep.

Stefano then said, "Exactly this man seems to think he has a claim on your wife. What is it that happened between them?" Stefano demanded EJ shrugged "I haven't questioned Samantha about it yet. I was so overwhelmed with her almost dying .It was the furthest thing from my mind at that moment. I know they had some kind of relationship but I don't think it ever became physical. Samantha said she dreamed of me but didn't know who I was. I know he stood by her when she was in a coma. I know that he cares for her deeply. I had to tell him to back off at the hospital. He has come all the way to Salem. This is more than just a crush this man feels for my wife."

Stefano then asked "So what do you want to do about it Elvis? He threatens your family's happiness and wants to take what is yours. " EJ began to pace back and forth. "I can't worry Samantha with this but I also can't hurt the man. She feels some kind of obligation to him for saving her life twice." Stefano breathed hard. "So what does she feel for him Elvis A man just doesn't pick up and leave a thriving practice juts to follow a married woman of five children? Think about it Elvis please. Are you sure there's nothing more to this? You need to speak with your wife immediately." Stefano stressed. EJ bit his lip "I just got her back home Father and she just had major surgery. I'm not going to bombard her with questions about that man. She finally remembers our life, our family our love. I don't want to upset her with this. "

Stefano then said "So do you want me to take care of this Elvis" EJ rubbed his head "No father I will handle this in my own way. I appreciate all you have done especially with the Nicole situation. I still haven't told Samantha that Nicole is dead yet. Stefano then yelled "Elvis you're wife is stronger than you think. She can handle this. If I were you I would ask her gently but I would ask her. This could possibly turn into a very volatile situation." Ej shook his head and agreed. EJ didn't want to disrupt anything now. He wanted to enjoy he had his life back but Aidan was making that impossible to do. EJ sighed, " I don't know what it is with this man but I will find out just not tonight father. Tonight I'm going to enjoy my children are happy their mother is home and that I get to wake up to the woman I love again after being without her for so long. This man will never come between my wife and me. I will never let that happen father. The only reason she was with him was because she couldn't remember her past with me. Trust me father no one is going to take Samantha away from me again. Stefano shook his head." I looked into this man before he came to Maine he had no past, no history Elvis. Whatever you do Elvis don't trust this man. He has something to hide and nothing to lose. Men like that can be very dangerous to the life you hold very dear. I love you my son but you need to deal with this." EJ nodded "I will father. I will make sure this man is not in our lives for long." There was a knock at the door .Ej then said "Come in." It was Chad "Sami is asking where you are? I think she has had enough of people tonight. She looks tired. She wants you to say good night to the children Mary is about to put them to bed soon." EJ nodded "Thanks Chad I will be right there. Why don't you come in and say hello to father." Chad walked towards Stefano "Hey Dad How's it going?" Stefano smiled "Its going good my son how are you doing " Chad smiled "I'm okay. I'm glad EJ is happy again. He was miserable when we thought Sami was dead. This was some crazy story and now Nicole is dead. She was the reason Sami disappeared and almost died. No one knows who killed her. " Stefano sighed "Keep quite about that for now you're sister in law has no idea yet EJ wants to tell her in his own time. He wants her to settle in first. " Chad nodded "Of course I understand Sami just got her memory back .I don't blame EJ for wanting to take things slow with her. It can too much at once." Stefano nodded "I agree so we keep mum for now okay? " Chad nodded and left the room. Everyone was started to leave

Realizing Sami had had enough for the day. Her family got to see her spend time with her but tomorrow was another day. EJ wanted everyone to see Sami was okay now that was done. It was their time to bond again as a couple. EJ was sure that would be no problem but he noticed she was somewhere else tonight. EJ needed answers. Was she regretting coming back home with him? Was Father right did she feel something for Aidan she didn't tell him about? Father did it again he managed to get in his head and doubt Samantha. He would not let that happen he and Samantha had come to far to let his father or Aidan doubt the love of his wife.

Ej looked at his wife and saw what he needed in her eyes. It was clear as day the love she felt for him was all in her eyes and the way she looked at him. Only she could look at him like that and he would never feel doubt again. He kissed the children as Mary escorted them upstairs. The room had emptied quickly her parents were still there. Marlena & Roman said their goodbyes to their daughter. Roman walked towards EJ and said. " I owe you everything EJ for never giving up on my daughter and bringing her back home to us. We thought we lost her forever and thanks to you we she's back where she belongs. I could never repay you for that. " EJ put his hand out to Roman to shake it. Roman grabbed EJ and hugged him." Thank you son." EJ teared up at Roman's words. Marlena smiled and kissed EJ's cheek

And said whispered Thank you. Ej nodded he never thought he see the day the Brady's would thank him for anything. Today everything changed. Of course he didn't give up on her because he has no life without her. Samantha and the children was his world and he would do anything for them. He would never give up on Samantha or his children they were made him whole. EJ waved goodbye as they walked out. He kneeled in front Sami and caressed her face. How are you feeling sweetheart? Same caressed his face back ."I'm okay would really love it if we could be alone now. This whole night that was the only thing I wanted to do besides be with our children. Ej smiled "That's the only thing I wanted too but your family has been patient .It was a miracle they all didn't storm Maine when they found out you were alive. I thought it was only fair they spent time with you. Now the children and I can have you all to ourselves for a few days." Sami smiled "I like the way you think ." She kissed his lips. He lifted her into his arms and whispered in her ear and kissed her lips." I would do anything for you ." Sami returned his kiss and said I was so hoping you say that." EJ saw that devilish smile again and laughed as he carried her up to their bedroom.


	23. Chapter 23

Ej couldn't stop staring in Sami's eyes as the kissed all the way up the stairs. EJ kicked the door open with his foot. The room amazed Sami. It was filled with flowers, candles and beautiful music playing. Sami caressed EJ's face. "You have been very busy haven't you ?" EJ blushed "It was your first night back home. I wanted it to be special . A night you would never forget." He kissed her long and deep. He laid her on their bed gently filled with rose petals.

Sami reach up for EJ as he kneeled in front of her. She removed his jacket and let it fall to the floor. She kissed his neck and whispered in his ear." I love you so much and I all I want tonight is you loving me only the way you can." EJ pulled away and looked in her eyes and there it was again. The most beautiful look she could ever give him he eyes filled with love. The words she said were true he threw away any doubt he had about Aidan out the window. " you make me feel so loved & complete. I don't ever want to lose you again. I don't think I could bear it." Sami grabbed his face." You will never lose me EJ. We were made for each other

And no one can ever change that." EJ kissed her and whispered, " I'm never letting you go again because you're mine Samantha. All mine." Ej removed her blouse slowly and began to kiss very inch of her. This time he wouldn't stop. He would be careful with his delicate wife but he was going to make sure she knew how much he missed her in every way. Sami moaned and begged" EJ please don't stop, I need you so much." EJ obliged as he continued to let his kisses travel all over Sami's body.

Sami removed his belt and threw it to the floor and opened his pants anxiously her desire was overwhelming her. EJ grabbed her hand and gently calmed her hands. She continued looking in his eyes taking is lead to go slow. Ej stood up as she removed his pants. EJ pulled her skirt down to reveal her laced underwear.

It was black and it accentuated every curve on Sami's body. EJ lifted her to the middle of the bed as he pulled back the covers. His kisses started at her feet and traveled up her legs to her inner thigh as Sami grabbed his hair. Ej took that as sign she wanted more and then his tongue was loose and Sami moaned loudly but the music drowned out her moans. Ej planned the night very well. Sami used her feet to remove EJ's underwear and smiled at her skills to get what she wanted. Ej removed her underwear as well and his tongue traveled up further her thigh and Sami grabbed his hair harder. EJ loved it. EJ slid Sami under the covers as he let his tongue move to the promise land. Sami's legs became Jell-O as EJ had her legs pinned with both his hands. All Sami could do was put her head back and enjoy the ride.

EJ continued as he enjoyed Sami trying to break free from his grip, He wanted all of her tonight and he wasn't going to stop until her had it. Sami begged him to make love to her but he wasn't ready to stop tasting his wife. Sami couldn't contain herself anymore and she screamed. EJ was happy but he wasn't done yet as he continued to kiss her shaking thighs. Sami didn't think he would continue but he kept kissing her gently as he raised his body up and entered her. Sami dug her nails on his back and he loved it. He continued to go deeper as Sami was practically arching her back completely to take him in more into her. EJ had no doubt at all that his wife was faithful to him because he could feel every inch of her tight around him.

EJ said to himself. Samantha was completely his mind, soul and her all her body. EJ continued to go deeper as he whispered in her ear " I love you Samantha. You're mine, all mine."

Sami continue to shake but his words made her shake even more turned on by his possessiveness of her body. She licked his ear and whispered back "I love you EJ and yes I'm all yours. Only yours." EJ was so turned on by her words he began to nibble on her neck .He knew what this would do to Sami, It would take her to the point of no return and tonight he wanted all of her every little drop of her all over him.

Sami was just amazed how much they were still in tuned with each other she loved it. EJ was the man of her dreams and she was living it to the fullest right now. She didn't want the night to end. The continued to make love for hours until they collapsed in each other's arms from exhaustion. Ej pulled her closer as she laid her head on his chest. EJ sighed, "It was like we were never apart. We were so connected and I was afraid I was going to hurt you." EJ stroked her hair gently slowly running his finger over her scar. Reminding EJ they had been apart. Sami could feel his drifting. She looked up him and kissed his lips. "We were apart not because we wanted to but because people try to destroy what we have. That will never happen again. We love each other too much to let that happen right?" EJ smiled "Yes absolutely. We will never let that happen again. I will do anything to protect what we have. I wont let that happen. You're my wife forever and we vowed to protect the life we have created. We have been through hell and back, now its time to live the life we were meant to live. To be happy and raise all our children together. Promise me that you will trust me to do just that," Sami looked in his eyes and said, "I don't need to promise you what I already do. I trust you with all my heart EJ. I have faith in you and our life we built. I know I have given you reason to doubt it but I swear to you before god I'm devoted to you and our children and will do anything to protect that." EJ smiled and grabbed her face." I know sweetheart tonight you just assured me of that by the way you looked at me. The way we made love it was like we were" Sami put her finger on his lips and let it go and together they said "One heart beating as one and two souls joined together always just like we were destined to be." EJ grabbed her harder and kissed her they were connected again they finished each others sentence, EJ was sure now more than ever that Aidan would be no threat to them as he reveled in his happiness.

Aidan put the picture he had in his wallet on his nightstand as he stared at it.

He spoke to the picture." You may think he makes you happy Santini but he can't make you happy like I can. You came into my life for me. Fate took you away from him so you can have a new life with me. We will have the happiness we both deserve. You will see I'm right starting tomorrow I will start to make plans for our new life. It all starts with Brendan he will bring us together once you see that I will get EJ out of the way you will come to me again. "

EJ & Sami began to make love again after their declaration of recommitment to each other. EJ pushed Aidan out of his mind. Ej would enjoy his wife's first night back before letting reality into their beautiful world. No he would be lost in Sami's love tonight and use it to gain his strength to fight his latest enemy because her love was what he needed and as long as he had that no one could break his confidence in his marriage or his wife. Sami welcomed EJ back with her lips and her words that she wanted more. EJ was more than willing to give her everything she wanted and she wanted him. EJ believed in her words and her commitment to their marriage. Samantha made him feel more alive than he had in months with just her love. The candles continued to burn and the music to play as the couple gave into what they wanted most each other.


	24. Chapter 24

EJ woke up early to handle some business and the children were off to school. EJ had arranged for a nurse to be on call while he was gone. Sami had kept from EJ she was experiencing pain again after last night. She didn't want him to feel guilty for them giving into their desires last night. She would wade through the pain. Brendan was sleeping and she was sad she just couldn't get up and watch him sleep.

Sami was not good on depending on others while she was disabled. She was stubborn but she would follow orders because today her pain felt different.

She sighed as she flashed back to her night with EJ she had a huge grin. She finally felt like she was starting to feel whole again. She closed her eyes and Aidan's opal eyes appeared to her. She shook her head no she wouldn't think about him.

Sami was all alone with nothing but her thoughts and she hated it. She grabbed the pile of magazines left for her to rummage through. EJ had arranged for physical therapist to stop by and start getting Sami back to recovery. She couldn't wait for someone to talk to being stuck in bed with nothing to do was driving her insane.

Aidan had met with all his new employees most the female staff were already lusting after the handsome new doctor who was muscularly built with the deepest opal eyes anyone had seen. Aidan clearly wasn't interested in any of them and made it clear he would be extremely professional with all of them. He only wanted to look into one set of eyes and they were the deepest blue eyes of the woman he loved.

Santini was the only he wanted and no woman would ever take her place. Samantha Brady Aidan thought he hated that name but it was the name that was legally hers.

Aidan did his rounds and had planned on running into someone special today. Dr. Marlena Evans he was anxious to meet the mother of his future. Aidan stood in front of her office door. He waited a second before he knocked. The voice behind the door answered." Come in." Aidan opened the door and saw Sami's mother up close.

Last night he had only seen her from the bushes. The resemblance was clear. She had he beautiful looks. "Hello Dr. Evans I'm Dr. James. I was anxious to meet you a lot of our colleagues say you come highly recommended." Marlena was curious and intrigued. "It's very nice to meet you Dr. James." she put her hand out to shake his.

Aidan put his hand out." Please call me Aidan." Marlena smiled he was very handsome she thought. Marlena gestured from him to sit down. Aidan was thrilled.

Marlena then asked. "Did you need to talk to me about something in particular?"

Aidan shook his head." No nothing like that. I deal with a lot of parents who need counseling and I just wanted to know who the best person to send them to was."

Marlena was flattered." What is your specialty Aidan? " Aidan smiled " I specialize in infectious disease for children. A kind of a mystery solver so to speak." Now Marlena was really impressed and spoke. "That's a difficult field you're in. Must be very hard for you as well. If you ever need to talk my door is open." Aidan smiled. "I really appreciate that Dr. Evans." He put his hand out. Marlena grabbed his and said" Call me Marlena please. I have a feeling we will be getting to know each other very well.

Aidan nodded. "I think we will be knowing each other extremely well. I will be seeing you around Marlena. You have a wonderful day now." Marlena nodded and said, "You do the same Aidan," Aidan walked away satisfied his first goal was accomplished. He took his first step. Next was bringing Santini to him via Brendan.

Aidan began to whistle as he walked down the hall as the nurses sighed as he passed.

Sami had her session with her physical therapist and it was rough but progress.

Sami found it strange that EJ didn't call not once to check on her progress. It wasn't like him at all. Sami asked the nurse if he called and stated no he didn't. Sami asked for her cell phone and dialed EJ's phone it went straight to voicemail. Sami was becoming alarmed. Sami felt more pain in her head and there was a flash. It was she and Aidan kissing on the bed. Sami shook her head. "No don't this to me." Sami couldn't control her body shaking. The nurse heard her screams and ran in. " are you okay?" Sami couldn't answer and her eyes rolled back of her head. The nurse picked up and the phone and made a call. Sami felt like she was floating again and there was blackness.

Sami opened her eyes and she was in a dream world. Sami could walk that's how she knew she was dreaming. It was very blurry where she was as she continued to walk to get a clearer picture. She could hear a voice and she called out. " Hello EJ are you there?" No one answered then someone appeared. Sami recognized the body very well. It was Aidan. "I'm here Santini." he said softly Sami shook her head "My name is Sami not Santini." Aidan smiled "You will always be Santini to me." Aidan put his arms out to her. Sami had no control of her body as she walked towards him.

Sami tried to stop walking but something was stopping her. She was closer to Aidan as he held her in his arms. Sami tried to pull away but she couldn't. Aidan ran his hand through her hair. "This is the way it should be Santini." Sami shook her head

"No I'm EJ's wife. I belong with him." Aidan laughed, "You never belonged with him or else you wouldn't have come to me." Sami kept shaking her head. Aidan held her closer. Sami stopped fighting and gave in to Aidan's kisses. She had no control of it. Sami's body began to convulse again. The dream world disappeared as she ran screaming "Aidan, Aidan where are you?" Sami screamed louder and then there was darkness again. Sami felt her body floating again and then it turned extremely cold.

Sami heard voices and felt her body being lifted. She was being carried she was almost sure of it. She didn't hear the voice she wanted to hear the most. Ej wasn't there where was EJ? Sami was lifted into the ambulance and taken the hospital.

Marco was by her side and refused to leave her. He would go out of is way to protect her until was there. Marco was saddened when he heard her call out for

Aidan. Marco would keep this secret from . Marco adored and knew she was delusional and really wanted Mr. DiMera by her side.

Aidan smiled as he looked at EJ's phone as it was filled with messages. The nurse the DiMera hired gave it to him when he was at the house earlier. Aidan pretended he was Sami's doctor checking in while EJ was gone and he forgot his phone and said he Had took the wrong phone. The phone he had was dead and had no phone number. The nurse never questioned it all she saw was a beautiful handsome doctor who flirted with her and asked her out. She didn't pay attention that he was laying.

EJ was in the middle of a meeting that ran late in court with a new client. He was very upset that he couldn't find his phone. He would speed home and make it up to Samantha that he didn't call her all day. EJ picked up fresh flowers as foot leveled the gas pedal. He was anxious to get home to be with her. He already cancelled on this client twice and couldn't do it again this morning. EJ was at the mansion within minutes. He barely got out the car when Mary came running out. Ej realized something was wrong. "Mary what is it? Is it one of the children? EJ ran up to Mary and grabbed her. "Mary answers me please." Mary then cried out hysterically "Its Sir. The ambulance took her away. They said she had a relapse and couldn't wake up. They took her to the hospital. They tried calling you many, many time but you never answered their calls" EJ eyes filled with tears. "No not again Samantha." Ej dropped the flowers and got back in his car and sped out towards the hospital. Mary continued to sob and picked up the flowers. She walked back in the mansion and waited for the news to come. EJ couldn't hold back his angry tears as terrible thoughts raced through his mind. He couldn't lose her again. Ej pulled up to the hospital and jumped out the car and threw the keys at the valet. He ran as fast as he could. Kayla stopped him and tried to calm him down before he went further.

"EJ please let me talk to you." Kayla begged. Ej didn't want to listen to her .He wanted to see his wife was still alive. He looked at her angrily for stopping him from seeing Samantha. "Kayla What happened? She was fine this morning she didn't complain about any pain." Kayla sighed "Ej she had some bleeding but its under control now." EJ realized there was but in there." What else Kayla tells me everything?" Kayla then said." In the scan they found the part of her brain that controls impulse is swollen and her body is experiencing seizures due to the swelling. It's also affecting her sense of reality." Ej was puzzled now." What are you saying Kayla. She's having impulses and thoughts she has no control of " Kayla put her head down and spoke softly. "EJ she hasn't regained consciousness and we don't know when she will ." Ej was horrified." I want to see her now Kayla." Kayla escorted him towards Sami's room. Marco was outside the room pacing angrily. He was prevented from being let inside. Marco ran to EJ. " I called you and left you many messages. I stayed with her and never left her side and now they wont let me in but they let someone else in." EJ didn't pay attention to what Marco said. He sighed and said, "Its okay Marco I'm here now. I know you did your best." Marco tried to grab EJ 'you don't understand sir please before you go in. I must tell you something." EJ bowed his head and continued to ignore Marco's warnings as he opened the door and lifted his head to see his wife. EJ was flushed with anger, as he stood motionless as he watched Aidan seated next to his wife with his head rested on chest and her hands wrapped up in his and his lips on her hands. EJ then roared

"What the hell are you doing with my wife?" Ej walked towards him ready to pull him off Samantha. Aidan didn't flinch he kissed her hands and stood up and faced EJ. "Where the hell were you when she needed you? According to the ambulance driver she was screaming for me. So I'm not going anywhere if anyone is its you that's leaving. You abandoned her and she almost died." EJ couldn't believe the audacity of this man and Ej turned to Marco to see if what Aidan was saying was true. Marco bowed his head and realized it was true. Ej looked at his wife who couldn't speak or defend herself and he roared again. "All of you get out and leave me alone with my wife." Security came running in from the commotion. One of them spoke. " we need you to calm down or you will be forced to leave." Ej turned to the guards and laughed." Do you know who I am? This is my wife and I'm not leaving her side. You try to remove me and my family will own the rest of this hospital you understand me. " Ej glared at the guards. Lexie came running in. "Let me speak to my brother please. I will make the situation better I promise. "

Lexie glared at Aidan as he nodded. EJ sank in the chair as she grabbed his face. "EJ I'm so sorry she took a turn for the worse. Her brain has suffered a lot of damage and she has to heal. Aidan has clearly overstepped his authority but EJ he has something you need to know about." EJ looked up at Lexie and didn't like the sound of what she was about to say to him. EJ stuttered, "What could he possibly have. She's my wife and I'm not leaving her side." Lexie looked in his eyes and said "Sami left him in charge of her care in writing. So you cant make him leave." EJ became angry again and looked in disbelief. "What are you talking about Lexie? " Lexie knew her brother would be upset. "Aidan has a living will that's signed by Sami. Granted she signed it as Santini but its still legally binding. He has control of all her medical care and makes all the decisions." EJ stood up. "There's no way in hell I'm letting that man making any decisions about my wife. I will fight it. " Lexie shook her head." I know you love Sami and you want what's best for her .So you do what you have to do but until the judge says otherwise Aidan makes all the decisions." EJ looked at Samantha and kissed hr forehead." You promised me you wouldn't let anyone come between us Samantha. Now here he is exactly where he wants to be a wedge between us. You come back and make this right sweetheart because I wont let this man take you from me again. Now you wake up and tell him to go to hell." EJ put his head on her lap and began to sob. Aidan opened the door and said, "Your time is up and you have to go now. I need to be alone with her and se has to rest. " EJ glared at Aidan as he saw there was twice as much security as before. EJ got in Aidan's face.

"This is far from over Doctor. You're not keeping me from my wife for long." EJ kissed her one more time. Then made towards Aidan. Lexie grabbed Ej and walked him out. Marco's expression was of deep sadness. As Sami laid there in complete silence Ej wished she would call after him but no sound was made just Aidan closing the door behind him. Ej looked at the door and ran his fingers over the name on the door. DiMera it said. "EJ mumbled " I will be back Samantha just you wait and see. He's not getting away with this. Lexie hugged him. Ej wiped his eyes and walked towards the elevator. Lexie couldn't help feel sorry for her brother but she knew he would never give up on Sami.

Ej got in his car and began to punch the steering wheel. "How could this happen? How could this man do this to us?" EJ was angry and there was only one person who could understand his anger right now and that was Stefano DiMera. EJ put his car in gear and headed to his fathers house.

Aidan sat next to Sami and whispered in her ear. "I told you I would take you away from him. You belong with me and with me you will stay forever." Sami heard every word and couldn't move. She was trapped in her body again Aidan made sure of that. She was screaming for EJ to come back but nothing could be said. Sami begged for him to come back for her but he was gone and Aidan was there in his place. Sami felt tears flowing but nothing was coming .All she could feel was Aidan's hands on her and there was nothing she could do about it.

EJ pulled up in front of the DiMera mansion and Stefano was waiting. Stefano stood up and said." Are you ready to do things my way now? " Ej nodded "I want to destroy Dr. Aidan James the DiMera way. I'm ready father to do whatever it takes to make sure that happens." The door closed as two dangerous men planned the destruction of their newest enemy Dr. Aidan James.


	25. Chapter 25

EJ sat in his father's den angry as hell at the events of the day. EJ underestimated Aidan for the last time. He would never make that mistake again. Lexie explained to him that Sami made him in charge before they reunited and EJ would try to contest it in court but it would have to wait until tomorrow. The evening sun had set and all the courts were closed. EJ would ask Stefano to get one of the judges on the payroll

To overturn Aidan's power over Sami's medical decisions. Stefano was talking but EJ was in another world. He flashed back to the night before when he was last with Samantha. Ej was lost in the memories and Stefano demanded his full attention.

"Elvis are you listening to me?" EJ looked down at his wedding ring still in disbelief.

"I hear you father. We must approach to judge to rule in our favor. " Ej sighed frustrated. Stefano put his hand oh his son's shoulder. " It will be fine Elvis. We will eliminate this newest threat. I swear you will have your family whole again."

Ej stood up. "I need to see her father. I need her to know I haven't given up on her."

Stefano then said. "Its your right as her husband to be by her side. I don't understand what compelled her to sign over her decisions to him. Something just doesn't seem right." EJ then said." I know father. Samantha made it clear to me she wanted our life and our children. This man just refuses to let her go. I have to find out how this happened? " Ej had a hard time containing his anger. Stefano then said

"You have done the right thing by coming to me. We can take care of this problem now. Dr. Aidan James will be a mere memory by this time tomorrow. " Ej shook his head. Carlo knocked on the door. Stefano bellowed." Come in Carlo. In the meantime I have arranged for the guards standing at Samantha's bedside to conveniently take a break so you can visit her. " Ej smiled at his fathers resourcefulness. Carlo escorted Ej out the door as the headed to hospital.

Stefano got on the phone. "Hello I need to speak with Judge Fitzpatrick immediately regarding a family emergency." Stefano continued to explain the situation.

Ej arrived at the hospital and his father was right the guards disappeared.

He entered slowly and was saddened that Sami was still unconscious and looked frailer than earlier. He ran his fingers through her hair. He bent over and kissed her lips and a tear fell from his eyes. "I'm here sweetheart." He whispered in her ear.

He hoped for some movement but there was none. She remained still. EJ sat next to her and his voice cracked. "I will tell the children you will be away for a while. I don't want to upset them again after they just got you back home." He held her hand and tried to contain his sadness. "Samantha Why did you let this man take over our lives? This has to be a mistake. I know you don't love this man like you love me.

Last night we reconnected in the most amazing way. I felt every bit of your love for me. I wont let this man remain a wedge between us. I have spoken to father and he will help me remedy this situation. I know you wont be happy but I need Aidan gone .He obviously has no respect for our marriage. I know you're devoted to our family. You're my wife and I'm not letting Aidan take that away from me. "

Carlo came into the room. "We have to go . They will be back soon."

Ej had a look of pain on his face to have to leave Sami's side. This was torture for him. He felt like he lost her all over again. EJ stood up and kissed her again." I will be back my love and when I do .The good doctor will be out of our lives permanently."

Ej clearly didn't want to leave. Carlo gave him a stern look and Ej nodded his head.

Ej left the room continuing to look back as if waiting for Sami to wake up and call for him. She didn't and Ej became sadder as he entered the elevator and put his head down. In that moment he made a decision. He would never let Aidan make him feel like this ever again. He would take control of the situation, no matter what it would take. First step was eliminating the power Dr. Aidan James had over his wife. Then getting rid of him period.

Aidan sat in his office and at his desk was a bigger picture of Sami and him.

He was feeling pretty confident that his plan worked. His plan fell into place just the way he wanted it to. Soon EJ would be eliminated period and Aidan would take over his life the way it was meant to be. Aidan flashed back to the day everything changed.

About a week ago Aidan had waited for Ej to go to the hotel with Lexie and freshen up. He walked into the room and Sami was up and alert. Aidan asked, "How are you feeling? Sami smiled "Aidan its good to see you. I was hoping we could talk before EJ got back." Aidan smiled "Really what is it that we have to talk about? You have your memory back and your husband has come to claim you." Sami began to frown

"I know you're hurt by this but yes he's my husband. I remember our lie and my place is with him because I love him deeply. What I began to felt for you is genuine but I love my husband very much." Aidan shook his head. " I will always care about you and want the best for you." The nurse then came in and said. " I have some paperwork for you to sign in order for us to put your discharge in place." Sami nodded anxiously she was dying to go home. Aidan then interrupted." Nurse can I please speak to you for a minute?" The nurse nodded "Of Course Dr. James immediately." They stepped out the room and Sami was curious. Aidan then told the nurse. wanted me to add this Healthcare proxy to stack of papers for her to sign. It's a very touchy subject with her husband so just have her sign this as well. Dr. Sterling is insisting she have one on file when she's discharged." The nurse nodded and greed immediately not questioning Dr. James motives. They went back in the room and gave Sami the paperwork to sign. Sami was so anxious to get the paperwork started she looked at what she was signing. That's exactly what Aidan wanted her to do. Aidan went back in the room and watched the nurse put the paperwork back in Sami's chart. Aidan smiled and spoke. "Santini I mean Sami it's hard for me to get use to calling you that." They both laughed. Aidan continued, " EJ clearly loves you and wants what's best for you so do I. Youre happiness is very important to me and if this is your decision I will support you." Aidan lied

Sami smiled "Thank you Aidan .I'm so sorry for all this. You have done so much for me I can't help but feel responsible for the pain you're in right now. Aidan sighed

"Its okay it will pass as long as you're alive and happy." Aidan bent down and kissed her forehead. He looked in her eyes and said." You will always be important to me no matter what." Sami held his hand." Thank you for everything Aidan. I will always care about you too." She kissed his cheek and stood there for a minute. "Will you come back and say good bye before we leave for Salem. Aidan nodded." Of course I will." Aidan walked out the room. Aidan walked over to the chart and removed the

Document that Sami signed and put it in his pocket. He had it notarized already earlier in the day and now it was official step one was complete. Aidan smiled and said "There won't be any need for good bye Santini because there's no goodbye for us. Only hello to me and good-bye to EJ DiMera. Aidan laughed as he watched EJ come back into the room no clue what Aidan had done or planned. Aidan flashed back to present day. Yes his plan worked perfectly now phase two had to be put in place. He kissed his finger and put it on the lips of Sami in the picture. "This is only the beginning my love soon you will see what's meant to be." He picked up his cell phone and it was answered on the first ring." Rocco I need to talk to my brother, its important. Hello big brother. I know it's been a long time but I need a favor. There's going to be an issue taken before a judge Fitzpatrick. I need you to explain to him he cant rule against me. EJ DiMera will be asking him to lift a health care proxy for the woman I love. He's mad because she wants to leave him and he's not dealing with it well. She's sick now and I trying to keep her healthy but he's getting in my way. You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. You know there hasn't been anyone since Melissa. Vinnie she's the one I tell you. I know I turned away from the family but I need you now. I need to take the woman I love away from her monstrous husband. I'm pretty sure you heard of the DiMera family. You know what they are capable of."

Vinnie finally broke his silence. "Aidan of course I will help you with this. You're family and we take care of family. As far as the DiMera's I'm very well aware of that family and they don't have half the pull we do. I have met the old man in the past .He knew pop but pop never like that family. I will make sure your ladylove is taken care of. You should come visit when she's well and we can meet this woman who has changed your life. I will call you when it's done" Vincent said Aidan smiled and thought to himself. The DiMera's have no clue about his family and he would keep it that way. Aidan looked at the paper he had in his hand it had Judge Fitzpatrick's name on it and his address. Aidan was one step ahead of EJ & Stefano and he would make sure they knew it.


	26. Chapter 26

Lily woke up with a bad feeling. She hadn't heard from Tini also known as Samantha Gene DiMera, Everything happened so fast when Ej DiMera Came to town and revealed his wife's identity. She had gotten her memory back and remembered her past life. Lily was blown away that her best friend for months was one of the most powerful women in Salem also married to one of the notorious men in mob history.

She was married to EJ DiMera despite him turning his back to the family business was still a force to be reckon with in his own right. Lily read the dossier that Aidan had on EJ and his evil ways. He provided Lily with the information to try to coax her into convincing Sami to stay. When she wouldn't go against her best friends decision to leave Maine Aidan said he would find another way. This bothered Lily because she wanted the best for her friend who was like a sister to her for.

She didn't like Aidan's tone at all. It was like he totally changed when EJ came to town to claim Sami. She spoke to her before she left and assured Aidan was wrong about EJ. Sami told her that despite her feelings for Aidan she remembered EJ was the man of her dreams. He was the man she was meant to be with. She knew she loved him from the moment she began to dream about him when she didn't have her memory. Lily heard it in Sami's voice that she was making the right decision. Lily was happy that Sami found out whom she was and that she had a family that was waiting for her. Lily also found out her best friend had five children, which really blew her away. She was happy the children would have their mother back. Before they left EJ came to her and thanked her being there for his wife when she needed someone. She looked in EJ's eyes and saw how deep his love was for Sami. So Lily & Sami said their goodbyes and said they would stay in touch. It had been a few days and Lily thought she was being ridiculous but something didn't feel right. She decided she would call her instead and catch up just to check in. Lily dialed Sami's number and it went straight to voicemail. Lily decided to leave a message. "Hey Tini I mean Sami its Lily I was hoping to catch up with you. You must be busy with EJ and the kids' give me call when you get a minute would to love to know how you're doing. I miss you sis, I love you. Call me." Lily sad sadly

Hoping to talk to her friend. Then she remembered Sami gave her the phone number to the mansion. Lily dug in her purse and poured all the contents out on her dining room table. She found it. She was happy to find it and she uncrumbled the piece of paper. She dialed the phone number and it rang a few times. She began to tap the table and then she heard a woman's voice answer. "Hello DiMera residence."

Lily stuttered, "May I please speak to ?" The woman's voice cracked " isn't available may I take a message for her to call you back?" Lily then was curious "Is Mr. Dimera available?" The woman sighed, "May I ask who's calling madam?" Lily answered confidently "I'm friend of Lily." The woman then said, "I will see if is available." Mary walked to EJ's office and knocked on the door. " there is a Ms. Lily on the phone for . She wants to know if you're available?" EJ grumbled clearly he didn't sleep all night and slept in his den. Ej then said, "I will take it Mary."

Ej picked up the phone and cleared his throat. "Hello Lily. How may I be of assistance to you?" Lily could hear something was wrong and spoke fast. "Well Ej I called to speak with Tini, I mean Sami to see how she's doing?" EJ realized Lily had no idea what was going on. "Well Lily Samantha is currently back in a coma and I have no idea how she is doing. Thanks to Dr. James the doctors wont tell me anything. I'm currently working on changing that." Ej snidely. Lily was confused."Aidan is there in Salem and how is that he wont let you know about Sami's condition. You're her husband for god sakes. This doesn't make sense EJ." Ej sighed and nodded "Everyone here is stumped how Samantha gave him control of her medical decisions. It looks like Dr. James has decided he's not letting Samantha go. Now he wont let me anywhere near my wife and has total control of her care. I have no idea if she is in pain or if she realizes I'm not there. " Lily became sad for EJ. She could hear how broken up he was over not being with Sami. "EJ listen to me I have no idea what Aidan is up to or why he's doing this. I spoke with Sami before she left and she made it clear she wanted to be with you and she loved you very much. There has to be a reason why Aidan is doing this. I know he cared about Sami but I didn't know he would take this far. " Lily said adamantly

EJ sighed, "I appreciate the sentiment Lily but I'm taking measures to remedy the situation. He can't keep me from my wife forever. I wont let him. " Lily looked an the phone in disbelief. She couldn't understand that in a matter of days Sami's conditioned worsened. There had to be a cause for it medically. Lily didn't have a good feeling about Aidan .He knew Sami was happy why would he go to this measure to keep her. Lily realized there was only way to find out. She had to head to Salem to find out what was going on with her best friend. She felt like she was in danger but couldn't figure out what. Lily made a decision in that moment.

"EJ please keep me posted of any news. I don't care what time of day please call me. I care about her and I'm worried about her." Ej nodded "I will make you aware of any new developments." Ej hung up the phone. He was consumed with sadness but today he hoped he would get better news. It was a new a day and he wasn't spending another moment without his wife. Ej got up and left his den to get his day started.

Lily was pacing back and forth clearly EJ was distraught and she felt for him. She was worried that Sami was back in a coma and she didn't know why. She looked at the picture on her dresser. It was of her and Sami the past summer. Lily couldn't just wait for someone to tell her what going on. She had to take matters into her own hands. She looked at her closet and it came to her. She opened her closet and grabbed two suitcases and started to pack. She would too would head to Salem.

Sami needed her she could feel it. She didn't care about the men in her life the priority was her friend and she needed someone to protect her from all the fallout that was happening. Her bags were packed and she grabbed the picture of her and Sami and headed out to find her friend. She put her suitcases in her car and put her foot on the gas. Lily headed out to Salem for answers she needed.

Aidan stood over Sami feeling accomplished. He kissed her lips and said "Good Morning love. Today is the day is the beginning of our life together." He pulled out the vial in his pocket and injected Sami's IV with the medication in the vile. Sami felt like there was a fire in her veins as she started to lose herself again. She felt like she was floating and she wanted to scream but couldn't. She felt herself try to resist the darkness but it came over her like a huge ocean wave. She sunk deeper and deeper until there was silence. Aidan smiled now you will see what's meant to be. Aidan told the guard he was leaving for a little while but watch for any unauthorized visitors. Lexie peered from the nurses' station pretending to be looking at a chart but her eyes were on Aidan. She watched him as he left and waited until he got on the elevator. She eased passed Sami's room grabbed her chart and acted like she belong in Sami's room. The recognized her and didn't stop her from going in Sami's room. Lexie was taken aback from the look of Sami. She looked worse and frailer. Lexie examined her quickly. "Sami can you hear me?" Lexie asked. There was no movement. Lexie opened Sami's eyes and was taken aback again. Lexie knew something was wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it. She called the nurse in the room. Where there any tests ordered by Dr. James. The nurse hesitated." No he hasn't Dr. Carver." Lexie found that strange daily tests should have been ordered to see Sami's progression. Lexie then said, "That will be all nurse." The nurse left immediately. Lexie realized Aidan was definitely hiding something. There was no way any of the nurses would cooperate because they were ordered not to . Lexie knew what she had to do but she had to find a way to do it quietly. She decided not to tell EJ about it . She didn't want to give him false hope. Lexie left the room quickly and headed to her office to plot her next move.


	27. Chapter 27

EJ made his way to the courthouse waiting anxiously for word from his father about the judge. Just then he received a text and it simply said "It's Done." Ej smiled and finally felt like things were going to go his way. Aidan also made his way to way to the courthouse .He didn't need reassurance of today he knew once he asked his brother there would be no doubt he would come through for him.

Everyone gathered in the courtroom prepared to hear a petition for James Vs DiMera. Ej was protesting the document that put Dr. Aidan James in charge of Samantha Gene DiMera's medical decisions. The court office announced the case and asked all parties to come forward to argue their case. EJ stood confidently then he noticed a lawyer came breezing in at the last minute. Ej didn't recognize him at all. Judge Fitzpatrick asked his name. I'm Lionel Wilcott your honor representing the plaintiff Dr. Aidan James the judge eyebrows lifted as he was reminded of is deal. "Your reputation proceeds you Mr. Wilcott to grace us with your presence in our humble courtroom." They both laughed. EJ wasn't amused by their humor. EJ realized the name sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. EJ thought the judge was just deflecting so when he made his ruling in his favor it wouldn't look suspicious. Okay everyone settle down lets go over this quickly. EJ was ready for him to finally get Aidan of his family's life for good. The judge then spoke.

"I have reviewed the documentation that was brought before me and had it analyzed. I'm ready to make my ruling." EJ stood up ready for some good news. Mr. Wilcott looked at EJ and smiled and EJ knew at that moment Aidan was more powerful than he thought. EJ closed his eyes and listened carefully as the judge spoke.

I'm afraid that this document is valid and cannot be overturned and will remain in place. Dr. Aidan James will remain the proxy for your wife's medical decisions. You're more than welcome to appeal my decision but I rule in favor of Dr. James. EJ glared at Aidan refusing to let him see just how furious he really was.

Mr. Wilcott shook Aldan's hand and told him" I'll make sure your brother gets your thanks James." EJ heard him refer to him as James and found this strange. EJ then said "I would like to go on record that I'm appealing this decision." The judge nodded

"Its your right to do so ." EJ gathered his things and left. Aidan eyed him on the way out and smiled. EJ glared at Aidan and thought to himself this is far from over. EJ hurried into the parking lot and called his father immediately to inform him of the ruling His father picked up on the first ring. "Elvis what was the verdict?" Stefano asked Ej snickered "Well father the judge betrayed us and ruled in favor of the good doctor." Stefano was in disbelief." That cant be he assured me he would rule for you." EJ became annoyed "Well Father he didn't. Does the name Lionel Wilcott mean anything to you because when he walked in the judge immediately fawned all over him? Mr. Wilcott also referred to Aidan as James not Aidan" Stefano then said "The name sounds familiar and as far as Aidan it makes sense because the background check doesn't show anything before he came to Maine. Come to the mansion and we will look into it. " EJ nodded got in his car and sped to the mansion. Aidan and Mr. Wilcott walked out the courtroom and continued to talk. "You know James the DiMera's wont rest until things go in their favor. Your brother told me to warn you they're known for being ruthless. I would be careful if I were you but if you need our help you call us." Aidan nodded and hugged Lionel he had been the family lawyer for over twenty years and had basically kept his brother and sister

Jail free for years. Lionel was also responsible for their family going global. Lionel had become infamous for defending the family and getting charges dropped left and right. Aidan knew his family was beyond notorious which why he changed his name. Aidan wanted no part of his mob connected family and did everything not to be but today was an exception. He knew EJ would go after the judge he was just a step ahead of him. There was no way EJ was talking Santini away from him.

Aidan said good-bye to Lionel as he headed back to New York. Aidan would head back to the Hospital to go into next step in his master plan.

EJ arrived at the mansion and Stefano was waiting. EJ came in the living room and immediately poured himself a drink. Stefano didn't like this side of his son. "It's a little early don't you think?" Stefano glared at EJ's glass. EJ waved him away." I need to calm my nerves from going to the hospital and killing Aidan with my bare hands." Stefano sighed "Elvis we will find a way to get rid of this man but you cant start falling part now. Samantha needs you to be focused on the goal." EJ nodded and put his drink down. Stefano was relieved. "Now you mentioned the name Lionel Wilcott and it does sound familiar. I think he's based out of New York. Carlo is getting me the information now so we need to be patient Elvis." EJ threw his hands up "Its pretty hard to be patient when this man is one step ahead of us. He clearly has thought this through. I haven't told the children yet about Samantha and I don't want to disappoint them again. " Stefano then said "Elvis the children don't need to know all the details but you do need to tell them about their mother." Ej nodded

There was a knock at the door it was Carlo. Stefano said "Come in Carlo what do you have for us?" His face was somber he hated the fact the family was in turmoil. He had a folder with him with papers and information. EJ lit up at the sight of the folder he had in his hand. Carlo gave the folder to EJ. EJ started reading the information and looked up at his father with a strange look on his face. Stefano then asked "What is it Elvis?" EJ shook his head he couldn't believe what he was reading.

" Lionel Wilcott is from New York and only has one client. I should say one set of clients " Stefano was intrigued." Go on Elvis tell me." EJ continued, "Lionel Wilcott represents the Santucci Family of New York. Representing especially Vincent and Mary Santucci for over 20 years when the family was run by Salvador Santucci .Now Vincent and Mary have taken over after the death of their father. Salvador had three children Vincent, Mary and James Santucci. The youngest son disappeared and never went into the family business." EJ had a picture of all the three children as adults. Ej then showed the picture to Stefano." On the far end is James Aidan Santucci youngest son of Salvador." Stefano gasped when he recognized Aidan's face.

EJ continued "The Santucci family is one of the most powerful families on the east coast who are quickly gaining power in Europe." Stefano then said, "So now we know why the judge ruled in Aidan's favor. He apparently is James Santucci and used his family influence to scare the judge." Stefano then said " I knew their father Salvador he was a good man. His son Vincent is a hot head and can be predictable which why his sister runs the business with him. Obviously Lionel was called in to represent Aidan in this matter. That means he's not so remote from his family so we must come up with better plan. Obviously we aren't dealing with just country doctor anymore. He has means and power of his family to help him. We are DiMera's and we too have power and means so this will be very interesting. We have an opponent that will make this very challenging but we will win this war. " EJ smiled "Good because I'm tired of him having the upper hand. Its about time we showed him what we are made of." Stefano and EJ toasted to what comes next. Later that night Lily made it to Salem in record time. She pulled up in front of the Salem motel and checked in. She looked around the drab motel room. She was far from home but she had a purpose. She would find out what Aidan was up to but first she needed to approach someone who could help her get closer to Sami. Especially now that Aidan was her medical guardian and according to Ej wasn't letting any of her family get near her. She pulled out the phone book in the drawer and looked up the name she was looking for. She found it. She unpacked her clothes and jumped in the shower. She couldn't wait until the morning. She wanted to get things started tonight. She got dressed in a hurry and ripped out the name from the phone book and headed out. Lily arrived at her destination and hesitated at first. She wasn't sure this person would help her. She didn't care she had to ask .She had to try to save Sami the only way she could. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. It was a fancy big house. Lily heard rustling behind the door and was becoming anxious. She almost walked away but she stood there waiting. Lily felt an eye in the peephole and knew someone saw her. The locks clicked and the door swung open. Lily took a deep breath and spoke. "I know I'm the last person you expected but I'm here to help Sami. I know something is wrong and I want to help. I know you can help me get into the hospital to find out what Aidan is up to. I know together we can uncover whatever Aidan is planning." The figure in the door sighed and said 'I'm so glad you're here. I was trying to think of a way but you coming here made it clear what I have to do. Come in the house so we can talk." Lily smiled relived and said "Thanks Lexie I knew you would help me." Lexie closed the door and both women headed into the house to make plans to expose Aidan's true intentions for Sami. Yes Lily was sure she made the right decision and was ready to save her friend.


	28. Chapter 28

Sami opened her eyes and realized she was in a dream world and didn't know where she was. All she saw was fog. She realized she was able to walk and started walking to see if she could find anyone. She had no memory of how she got there All she remembered was darkness. She continued to walk what felt like hours. Yet every time she came back it felt like the same place. She was becoming frustrated. She sat on the floor and then she heard voices and she ran towards them. Then she saw herself like she was watching a movie. She stood there trying yelling to herself but she had no voice. Why was she so incapable of anything she was in a different reality? She walked closer to the voices she saw herself laughing and thought to herself." Is that me? Why can't I remember anything?" She continued to get a loser look. She saw children and she was playing with them she looked happy.

"Who are those children are they mine? " She continued to watch then she heard of the children squeal "Daddy is home." She stepped closer. In walked a handsome man with salt and pepper hair and opal eyes. She was fascinated as she watched him kiss her lips and say "Its good to be home. How was your day my darling wife?"

Then she heard herself speak. "Well while you were out saving lives I was spending time with our children. You know Brendan is trying to walk up steps now." The man answered, "Really aren't I a proud Papa? You know you look beautiful today." He edged closer to her and he kissed her again this time long and passionate. Sami blushed this was her husband. He's a doctor. She was trying to absorb everything but she couldn't put her thoughts together. She closed her eyes and tried to picture this man as her husband and she drew a blank. All she could see was the images in front of her. Then the scene changed again. She was now sitting at a candle lit table

And her husband was lighting the candles. She was smiling again and blushed again as he came behind her and kissed her neck. She saw herself responding to him but she couldn't feel anything. Something didn't feel right. She was living these memories but it didn't feel real. It felt as it was a movie and actors playing a part.

Sami tried again but was struggling to remember something anything.

She looked around the house. It was beautiful house it seemed large but contemporary. There were pictures of her and the children but very few of her and her doctor husband. She wondered why. It seemed like a happy home .She seemed happy and he seemed genuine. Then another flash came to her it was her doctor husband again. This time they were all together in the backyard with the children

And that's when she heard it. She heard herself say his name. "Aidan I think we should go away and go back to Maine. We were happier there and get away from all these people in Salem. They don't want us to be happy." She listened as she felt like

She was just saying lines. Aidan stroked her face and said." Whatever you want sweetheart as long as we are together we can be happy anywhere," He kissed her again. Sami still felt nothing no reaction maybe her brain was playing tricks with her. She ran away from the scene and tripped and fell. Sami wanted out this world.

She wanted to wake up. She wanted to find out what was going on. She needed answers. Then she did feel something .She heard a voice it wasn't her husbands voice but it was a man. She could hear it vaguely .She closed her eyes and she listened carefully. "Samantha please come back to me. We need you, I need you. I love you. Nothing is the same without you. Our Family needs you to come back to us." The Male voice said . Then she felt something .She felt her heart beating. She felt like running to the voice. She called out but she had no voice. She felt a pull to this person she couldn't describe it. She had no idea who he was but she felt a connection a desire to see him. She ran what she felt like was forever but there was only fog and more fog .The voice was gone and she sank to the floor. She needed to get back to the real world and find out whom she was and figure out why she couldn't remember. She was frustrated even more. She began to cry ."Why was this happening to her and if she had children didn't they need her?"Then another flash was in front of her .She got up and walked towards it. This one was different it wasn't a happy moment at all.

She saw herself struggling with someone. She stepped closer despite her fear. She was with another woman. She heard raised voices and got closer. "Sami you know too much and I cant let you tell anyone." She screamed but no sound, as she saw the woman pull out a syringe, as she lay on the floor unable to move. She tried not to close her eyes .She wanted to see what was happening. She needed to see. She heard her own voice yelling." Nicole you wont get away with this. There are people looking for me. My husband will kill you when he finds out what you have done." Then she saw herself slip into unconsciousness. Sami was horrified and wanted to know what this Nicole person did that to her. She was more confused than ever. She sat on the floor rocking her. Then the scene changed. It was her in the hospital and her husband Aidan sitting by her side. She stepped closer and she saw herself wake up. She heard him speak to her. "Hello beautiful it's nice to see those beautiful ocean blue eyes. I prayed you would wake and I'm so glad you did " Then the scene faded. Sami began to cry. He saved her she thought. Maybe that's how they fell in love and got married. She sighed." He seems like a good man but why cant I remember and who was the voice she heard. Then she felt something strange. It was liquid running through her veins. She couldn't scream .It was burning her and making feel drowsy. "Oh No." She thought, "The darkness is coming again. She tried to fight it but it was too strong. She felt herself fading, fading into darkness again and everything was gone.

He stood over her with a smile and spoke to the technician that had Sami hooked up to machines and spoke. "The drugs are working splendidly on her. Did you feed the memories I gave you?" The technician nodded in fear. Sami was hooked up to a virtual reality machine being fed memories of a life that never existed. Then the technician spoke." Her brain gave a little resistance and she was starting to have her own memory but I took care of it and wiped it away Dr. James." Aidan nodded in satisfaction. "You make sure no one knows about this or you will regret it." The technician nodded and quickly packed up his equipment. He knew better to go against a big time doctor. He would oblige him .He felt bad for the woman in the bed

Being forced to forget her life and be given a new one. He would keep it quiet Dr. James had enough on him when he found him stealing painkillers. He was in his debt and would do as he said but the man was obsessed but sick obsessed. He didn't want any part of it except what he had to do. "Same time tomorrow?" the technician said. Aidan nodded and thought to himself. "By this time next week you wont even know who EJ DiMera ever existed and you will be all mine again. With all the memories of us being married being planted you will have no other choice."He stroked Sami's face and decided he would go back to his office and do some work. He left the guards in place and headed out.

It was a few hours later when a nurse appeared and showed her ID to the guards and they let her in. She walked in the room and was horrified. Sami looked skinnier and fragile. She teared up and walked over to her and whispered in her ear.

"I'm here Tini, it's Lily. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere until you're back where you belong. Your family needs you and EJ is lost without you. Can you hear me Tini? I mean Sami. Fight, fight to come back to us I know its hard but I'm going to figure out what he's doing to you I swear. I love you Sami; your sister is here now. There's no way I'm letting you stay like this .I swear my life on it." She kissed her forehead and drew blood from her IV." First I need to know what he's feeding you in these IV's. I have help and we are not giving up on you so don't give up on us." She put the blood in her pocket and kissed her best friend one more time as she left immediately.

She smiled at the guards as if she belonged in the room and she proceeded to Lexie's office. Lexie was waiting anxiously. "Did you get it?" Lexie asked Lily nodded. "All we have to do is test Sami's blood and see what he's using on her .We can figure out how to counter act it." Lily said and Lexie nodded. "My father and EJ are working on how to get rid of Aidan for good. Extreme measures are called for in extreme times." Both women nodded. Lily then said "We have to save Sami by any means necessary." Lexie took the blood and put it in her purse and would take it to an outside lab. She trusted no one and knew it was safer for Sami if she didn't. Lexie then said "Well Nurse please get back to your duties." Both women smiled as they went their separate ways. Aidan's destruction was coming from all sides and as he celebrated he had no idea exactly how many enemies he really had. He also had no clue how far many would go for Samantha Gene DiMera and it was better that way.


	29. Chapter 29

Sami opened her eyes and looked around .She was back at the same place she was before but now it seemed more real . She

realized she was in bed and looked around the room she was in . She didn't recognize everything and decided to explore .

She heard a noise and went to investigate it . The house was beautiful she was impressed . There was another bedroom and

she looked inside it was child's room

It was filled with toys and it looked the name over the bed said Johnny . She looked at the pictures on the dresser and there

were pictures of her and a little boy .

It must be her son she thought . She continued to look around the room and there were clothes hung up . This was her son's

room and this was her home .

She walked out the room and went into another bedroom . This was clearly

A little girl's room but there was two beds and two names above each bed . One said Ali and the other Sydney . Sami was

shocked she had daughters too. She walked over to the dresser and there were pictures of her with the little girls . Yes she

had daughters . She had had a feeling n the pit of her stomach she was a mother and her children must have been missing

her so much. She walked out the bedroom and headed to another bedroom down the hall . It was a baby's room for ayounger

child and it had the name Brendan over the bed and pictures of her and the baby also

On the dresser . Then she heard a sound it was foot steps . Sami became alarmed but curious to find out who it was . All of a

sudden a little boy ran to her . It was her son Johnny she recognized him from the pictures . He ran up to her . "Mommy are

you okay ?" Johnny asked Sami nodded her head. "Yes Johnny Im fine . Are you okay ?"

Sami asked . Then Johnny spoke again ."Mommy you have to find daddy he needs you . He's sad without you mommy .You

have to find him and tell him you okay." Johnny pleaded . Sami bent down to face Johnny . "Where is Daddy sweetheart ?"

Johnny pointed to a closed door and Sami felt a pull towards the door . Sami began walking towards the door and slowly tried

to open the door . All of a sudden she heard loud beeps and alarm going off. Sami covered her ears s she felt a pulling.

Something was pulling her back . She screamed "Johnny whats going on sweehart?" She reached out for him as he ran away

. Johnny yelled "The bad man is coming ,The bad man is coming." Sami looked around but she felt herself fading from where

she was . "Whats happening ?" She screamed and then there was light .

At the hospital Sami's machines were going off . The nurse ran in the room . It was Lily running to Sami's side .

"Sami can you hear me open your eyes .Please open your eyes for me sis . Its me Lily Im here open your eyes. " Lily begged

and then it happened Sami opened her eyes

and at the same moment so did Johnny DiMera "Mommy please don't go ,Mommy Daddy needs you." He yelled . Mary came

running in the room. "It's Okay Johnny ,Its okay ." She consoled Johnny. Mary then yelled " Please come quick she yelled . EJ

and Lexie came running upstairs into Johnny's room . "What is it Mary?"

Mary didn't let Johnny go . "Its Johnny Sir ." Ej immediately went to his son's bedside . "Whats wrong son ?" EJ asked worried

Johnny looked in EJ's eyes ."I saw Mommy Daddy .I saw her in my dreams .She was lost trying to find us Daddy. I told her to

come back that you needed her .That you were sad without her Daddy."

EJ sighed and did look sad . He looked at Lexie and then looked at his son .

"It's okay Son Mommy will be home soon I promise ." EJ said

Then Johnny had strange look on his face."Daddy you don't understand she went to find you and she disappeared." Johnny

pleaded EJ tried to comfort his son.

"I know Son but Mommy isn't feeling well so she cant find us right now but she will be better and be home soon."EJ tried to

convince his son . Johnny took a deep breath and said in frustration."Daddy you don't understand Mommy is looking for you .

She lost in the dream world cant she cant find her way . You need to find her daddy because she's looking for you daddy . She

went back .Shes awake." Johnny to convince his father to listen. EJ looked at his son puzzled by his last statement. How did

he know that his mother was in a coma .No one told him . Lexie also bent down to talk to Johnny. EJ got up as his sister tried

to ake over the conversation. EJ was clearly take aback by Johnny's comment. Lexie tried to soothe Johnny as well.

"Johnny it was dream sweetheart . I know you miss your mother and she will be home soon. "Lexie said . EJ's eyes welled up

with tears . His children were missing his wife too. This was a clear sign of that . Johnny was getting mad now. Johnny Stood

up in his bed , as if to command attention from the adults in the room.

"Mommy needs you now .Shes awake .In my dream she was coming back .She was coming home ." Johnny commanded

Lexie tried to get Johnny to sit down and EJ continued to stare at his son . AS Lexie tried to grab Johnny her phone rang.

Lexie gestured to EJ to take over . EJ tried to calm Johnny down as he continued to insists that everyone listen to him . Lexie

spoke into her phone whispering ."Hello this is ." Lexie said hurriedly . "Lexie its Lily . Shes awake . Sami is awake ." Lexie's

mouth dropped and turned to Johnny and EJ . She spoke into the phone nervously."when did she wake up ?" Lexie's voice

cracked. EJ's face also dropped.

Lily then answered "A few minutes ago . She called out for Johnny to come back."

Lexie looked at Johnny and realized the little boy was telling the truth he did see his mother . Lexie was a woman of science

but one thing her mither taught her was there was a spirit world she didn't understand or play with. She looked into the

phone shocked. She gathered her thoughts and spoke . "I will be there immediately."

She walked over to EJ & Johnny . Johnny had a satisfied look on his face . "I told you she was awake. I told you I saw her."

Johnny had his hands folded . Lexie looked at EJ

And spoke softly still in disbelief. She looked at her nephew and her brother .

"Sami is awake and she called out for you Johnny .That means she misses you too." She hugged her nephew . EJ couldn't

hold back his tears . "Shes awake and talking ? You hear that son . Mommy is awake and she's going to be fine ." EJ hugged

his sister and his son. "This is wonderful ." He kissed his son and sister. Lexie looked at EJ trying not to damper the mood.

"We better go EJ and find out if she's okay." Lexie tried not anger EJ. Johnny smiled "Give Mommy a kiss from me ." Johnny

said triumphantly . EJ and Lexie kissed the little boy and ran to go the hospital .

EJ's face was lit up and Lexie looked worried . She didn't want EJ to get too excited as they headed to see Sami. Neither of

them had a clue what they were walking into . Sami looked around the room as she was trying to figure out where she was.

Her body felt like it was foreign to her and wasn't cooperating with her. Lily tried to explain to her where she was . Sami didn't

recognize the woman . She was a nurse and all she knew she was in the hospital . Nothing mad sense to her . All she knew

was that she was married and she had children. She remembered Johnny her son .The rest was drawing a blank. Lily tried to

calm her down but Sami was frightened And wanted some body she knew there . Sami yelled "Get out .Bring me my husband

now." Sami demanded . Lily sighed She knew Aidan had kept her under and used a drug to keep her sedated but she now

knew he wiped her memories too. This was mixed news .Sami was back but she didn't recognize anyone and kept calling for

Johnny. Lexie and EJ came running into the hospital and straight to Sami's room . Security tried to stop them but Lexie

showed her Id and they let her through. She told them EJ was with her and they let him through. They both walked in the

room as Lily tried to calm Sami down. Lily tried to talk to them but EJ whizzed right by her. He went straight to Sami as she

stared at him. Ej sat beside Sami . "Sweetheart you don't know how happy I am to see those beautiful blue eyes." He kissed

her forehead and looked into her eyes . "Im here now sweetheart everything is going to be fine I promise." He grabbed her

hands and kissed them. Sami didn't speak . She looked at the two women as Lily was about to speak Sami then spoke. "Im

sorry but who are you ." Sami asked EJ's heart sank and looked into Sami's eyes."Im EJ sweetheart Im your husband."EJ

pleaded Sami looked at him puzzled. She shook her head and pulled her hands from EJ and looked up . "No he's my husband .

Im married to Aidan James" Sami said confidently as she pointed to the figure at the door as Aidan was standing at the door

with a smile on his face. Everyone glared at Aidan as he stood with smug smile on his face. Ej stood up and walked over to

Aidan and pointed in his chest. "What have you done to her." EJ demanded angrily. Sami became scared and yelled "All of you

get out of here .

I don't know any of you . You can all leave and leave me alone with my husband. " EJ looked horrified as he watched Aidan

walk over to Sami . EJ blood was boiling as he watched his wife kiss his mortal enemey.

EJ became angrier and yelled" He's not your husband I am your husband ." As lexie tried to get Ej out the room . EJ fought

his sister and walked over to Sami's beside as he tried to make sense of what was happening . Sami looked at him as if she

never saw him in her life. Sami then spoke coldly ."I don't know who you are sir . I have never seen you in my life." Sami

insisted EJ's heart was breaking in pieces .

Aidan stood up and pushed EJ away . "She told you she's never seen you before .So if you leave quietly before I call security .

" Aidan said smiling . Ej glared at Aidan "I don't know what you have done to my wife but you wont get away with this. You

cant break the bond we have." EJ demanded Aidan got close to EJ and whispered in his ear . "It looks like I have DiMera .

She's mine now and you better get use to it."

EJ swung at Aidan and hit his jaw and Aidan fell to the floor. Sami screamed horrified . "Aidan are you okay ? Get out all you

now." Sami screamed Lexie grabbed EJ and pulled him out as security ran in . Aidan got up and told them to kick out EJ .

Lexie assured security"That wont be necessary he's leaving." Lexie proclaimed .


	30. Chapter 30

_Sami remained speechless as she watched EJ leave confused what was all the commotion. Aidan looked at her and realized _

_she still had no memory of Ej._

_His hard work had succeeded. Ej was cut out of her life permanently. He would discharge her and take her to their home he _

_set up. Aidan went to her bedside _

_And tried to calm her down. Disregard that man he just a crazed man that wants to destroy us. Sami nodded but didn't feel _

_reassured. Lexie came running back in the room. "Why did you do that to my brother you know damn well he has a right to _

_be here. He's her husband you can't just dismiss him. She looked at Lexie confused._

"_He's my husband" Sami asked Aidan glared at Lexie "You will upset her we can talk outside." Aidan insisted Sami continued _

_to look on her body still unable to move. She wanted to hear what was going on. Then Lily came in the room disguised. _

"_Are you okay? " Lily asked concerned with Sami's welfare. Sami nodded "Can you tell me what's going on?" Sami was more _

_confused than ever. "You don't remember anything?" Lily asked trying to get Sami's attention. Sami looked at Lily with a _

_blank look. "No I don't, " She said disappointedly. Lily sighed, "Ok My name is Lily were best friends and the man they took _

_away is your husband and father of three _

_Children you have with him. You love him and Aidan has erased all your memories so you can forget EJ. Now we don't have _

_much time. I'm going to come back later _

_And tell you the rest. What ever you do. Don't leave the hospital with him. Aidan is a bad man and wants to take you away _

_from your family to keep you to himself."_

_Sami couldn't believe what she was hearing. All her memories were of Aidan and one of her children Johnny. Things were _

_starting not to add up in he head. They way Ej looked at her with pain in his eyes. What Lily was making sense and she _

_couldn't run her body wouldn't let her. Lily looked in her eyes with sympathy. "Sami this is a nightmare but Lexie and I are _

_going to get you out of this." Sami Nodded she felt comfortable with this woman. It was in her eyes that she was telling the _

_truth and if she was she was great danger. The person that could save her was thrown out. _

_Lily continued." Now I'm in disguise so Aidan wont recognize me, so I need you to play it cool. Act like you believe Aidan and I _

_will come back later to take you to your family. Lily snuck past the arguing doctors. Carlo was waiting for lily on the other side _

_of the corridor. " is awake and we need to come back and get her back to ." Lily instructed Carlo nodded in acknowledgement. _

_Everyone was ordered not to kill Aidan because he is a Santucci and there would be all out war. Stefano gave strict _

_instructions not to hurt Aidan to bring him to the mansion._

_Aidan played right into Lexie & Lily's plans. They knew keeping EJ out of the plan was the best idea. Aidan had to think he _

_won and if he thought EJ was taken care of _

_He would get anxious and make a mistake. Men were very predictable while women were conniving and focused. Lexie and _

_Aidan continued to argue as Lily showed Sami lay in her hospital bed praying to remember but nothing came just the images _

_she had in her dream. She remembered her little boy begging her to come home and his daddy needed her. Aidan came back _

_in the room flustered._

_Sami would listen to Lily instructions and pretend to go along with Aidan. _

_Aidan walked over to Sami "Are you feeling okay?" Aidan asked Sami shook her head. "What's going on Aidan why are all _

_these people saying those thing?"_

_Aidan hugged her "Its okay Sweetheart they are just jealous of us and trying to destroy us." Aidan explained Sami pretended _

_to look sympathetic. "It just seems everyone doesn't want us together?" Sami tried to sound curious without tipping him off. _

_Aidan smiled "That's because we need to leave Salem and go back to Maine where we were happiest when no one was in our _

_way." Sami realized Lily was right about Aidan he wanted her away from everyone who could tell her the truth. _

_Sami tried to hold her anger she knew he was laying to her she felt it in her bones. _

_Aidan then realized she was quiet. "I hired a nurse so you can home tonight I think its important that you heal at home way _

_from the people that want to hurt us." _

_Sami nodded "Whatever you think is best Aidan." Sami laid she felt like she was a very good liar and was fooling Aidan. Aidan _

_felt confident that Sami believed him._

_He got up from the chair and kissed Sami on the forehead. She cringed when he wasn't looking. "I'm going to go set _

_everything up and come back so I can take you home. You will so much more comfortable at home." Aidan sounded happy._

_Sami nodded and smiled obediently. Aidan had two guards in from of Sami's door. _

_She felt disgusted that she wasn't able to smack his smile off his face. She put a fake smile on her face as she hugged him. _

_Aidan left Sami alone with the two guards in front of her hospital door. Sami could feel something was wrong. She wanted to _

_talk to the man who was escorted out of her room. She felt he could clear up all the confusion. There was a knock at her door _

_and Sami's heart fell to the floor. _

_There he was standing before her and he wasn't with him was Lexie. Sami smiled _

_And looked at her visit. He smiled back and said "Hi Mommy " Johnny said as he ran to his mother's side. He leapt on the bed _

_and Sami was happy to see him. "Hello Johnny. How's my little boy?" Johnny hugged his mother real hard s looked at his _

_mother who was crying at this point. "Mommy we have missed you so much. Especially Daddy. He has been so sad since you _

_been here. I asked Aunt Lexie to bring me to see you because I had a dream about you. "Johnny said desperately Sami _

_smiled 'I dreamed about you too." Sami didn't have her memory back but she knew this was her son with EJ. He was starting _

_to look just like his father with his dark hair and hazel eyes. Sami couldn't understand why Aidan would keep her from this _

_angel. Lexie came closer to the bed." Sami he begged to come see you and Ej is no shape to bring him. " Sami realized she _

_was worried about EJ. "Is he okay?"_

_Lexie sighed and shook her head. Aidan was whistling as he walked to his car everything was going according to plan. Then he _

_heard a click it was like a pin dropped .He slowly turned around to come face to face with his enemy. EJ held the gun tight _

_and perfectly aimed at Aidan's heart. EJ was beyond angry and wanted Aidan dead. Aidan smiled and said "Are you sure you _

_want to do this EJ? If you kill me you will never see Sami ever again." EJ laughed, "Do you think they will find you body when _

_I'm done with you." Aidan also laughed, "If you kill me you will never get her back or her memory only I know what the _

_anecdote is." Aidan had a smirk on his face. EJ sighed "I don't care I will find a way to get my wife's memory back. I rather _

_her not remember me then think for one more day that she is your wife." Aidan realized EJ was serious and he was _

_desperate. Neither realized they were being watched. He eased closer to the men who challenging each other. He got behind _

_one of the men and the other saw him and didn't flinch. There was a shot that rang out as one the men fell to the floor. The _

_third man grabbed the other man as the other lay on the floor. The third man had a gun pointed and motioned to the man _

_standing into the car that was waiting with someone inside. As he climbed in the car unwillingly he realized who was sitting in _

_the car. He gasped as he realized that he may not walk away alive from this car. The last thing he remembered was the man _

_in the car picks up the phone and makes a call. The last words he heard were "We have him and we are bringing him to you." _

_Then he felt a blow to the head and everything went dark. In Sami's hospital room Lexie received a call on her cell._

"_Hello this is Lexie Carver." Lexie said Lexie looked as Sami and her face lit up "So you have the Results I will be right there." _

_Lexie hung up the phone "Johnny We has to let Mommy rest. I promise I will bring you back." Johnny whined but _

_understood. His nanny came back in the room to take Johnny home. Johnny kissed his mother one last time and left her _

_hospital room. Sami became sad and wished she could leave with them. Mary grabbed Johnny's hand as the got on the _

_elevator. Lexie ran to her office and someone was waiting for her._

_Lily was waiting anxiously to tell Lexie the news. Lexie closed the door behind her and sighed. "So what do you have?" Lexie _

_asked Lily smiled "Not only did we isolate the drug he gave her but I managed to find out how we can make the anecdote._

_The women high fived each other. They were going to save Sami. _

_Now the rest was up to them. Sami wanted answers and felt like everyone was keeping her in the dark. She didn't realize _

_that tonight everyone that loved her was trying to save her in his or her own way. _


	31. Chapter 31

_EJ sat in his study looking down the gun he held in his hand. He was thinking of a scenario where he would kill Aidan. He _

_would be gone out his life forever and he would be with Samantha this very second. He pondered and reveled in the tough of _

_the good doctor's death at his hands. _

_EJ wanted his life back. He wanted to be able to hold his wife and hear her laughter. Feel her up against his skin as she slept. _

_These were the moments he missed that were tearing apart his soul. _

_He could feel himself sinking deeper and deeper into his dark thoughts. He was becoming desperate the thought of his wife _

_being at another man's mercy. EJ didn't like feeling helpless at all. He continued to drink to numb the pain. He wanted it to _

_stop he wanted to feel the light again that filled his life the day _

_He and Samantha started their new life together. He was free from Stefano and she had finally given into her hearts desire, _

_which was a life with him. Ej closed his eyes and tried to remember her smile._

_He couldn't all he could see was the smirk on Aidan's face as he left the courtroom. Ej threw the glass across the room. The _

_glass shattered in pieces as he just stared at it. Mary came running into the den._

"_ are you okay sir?" Mary checked for any injuries but EJ waved her away. "I'm fine Mary .I'm just enjoying the quiet." EJ _

_slurred Mary bowed her head saddened by the sight of her employer in such misery. Mary came back in the den cleaned up _

_the mess and left without another word. She knew was suffering without his wife. She remembered how his eyes lit up when _

_Mrs. DiMera walked in a room. That light was gone Mary thought to herself. She prayed Mrs. DiMera would come soon the _

_house wasn't the same without her and neither was her husband. _

_Ej grabbed another glass and just poured himself another drink. The pain was still there and as far as he was concerned he _

_wouldn't stop until it was gone. _

_Carlo stood outside the den door and grabbed his cellphone and dialed Stefano. "Mr. DiMera we have a problem Sir. Its Young _

_Mr. DiMera sir, I'm afraid he's in bad shape. " Carlo said. There was loud sigh on the other end of the line. Carlo knew it was _

_just a matter of time before EJ did something reckless. _

_EJ continued to drink and drown his thoughts in Samantha as he held the gun in his hand imagining life was back to the way _

_it was. There was a knock on the den door but EJ didn't answer he just let them keep knocking. "EJ it's me Lexie can come _

_in? " Lexie begged _

"_Go away Lexie "EJ yelled. Lexie was determined to see her brother. "EJ I'm coming in whether you like or not " Lexie said _

_with determination. She used the key Mary gave her was horrified by the scene she had before her. "EJ put the gun down _

_please." Lexie begged EJ looked at her blankly and shook his head. "I'm going to kill him Lexie. He took the only good thing I _

_had in my life. I need him gone Lexie._

_Do you understand I lost her once I can't do it again? She hasn't woken up and I don't know why she put him in charge of _

_her medical decisions. I have no rights to my rights to my wife because this maniac wants to keep her to himself." EJ's voice _

_cracked. Lexie took a deep breath. "EJ please I know it seems like there's no end to this nightmare but I'm working on _

_something that could get rid of Aidan for good._

_Ej looked up at Lexie with tears in his eyes and she hugged him tight as she also teared up. She hated seeing her brother so _

_lost. She saw him like when he thought Sami was dead and now he's reliving his nightmare all over again. Lexie pulled away _

_and cupped EJ's face. "You need to hold on for the children's sake and for Sami. She needs you to be strong and I need you to _

_trust me. I'm going to bring Sami back to you. You will have your life back I promise you. I love you little brother and I will do _

_anything I can to ensure your happiness. Don't you give up EJ I will make sure she finds her way back to you I promise._

_Lexie held her brother tight as he broke down in her arms. She pulled up his face to look at hers. _

"_This man is a mad man and I will do anything I can to stop him. He will not get away with what he is doing to you or Sami. _

_She needs you to be strong for you and for the children. Now isn't the time to fall apart or do anything that may jeopardize _

_your future. " Lexie said adamantly _

_EJ looked up at Lexie and said "The only thing I understand that my wife is lying in a hospital bed _

_A complete stranger lost to all those who love her. He did that!" EJ yelled "He took her the only way he could by putting her _

_in danger and erasing all memories of us. He couldn't deal with her decision to come back to her family and me. He wanted _

_her to be a blank slate so he could be her hero again._

_He pumped my wife filled with poison to damage my wife's brain so he could have her to himself."_

_EJ yelled louder still holding the gun in his hand. "So I'm doing what should have been done when I found out they were _

_together. He needs to die for taking away my Samantha and replacing her with his Santini. That's what he calls her even to _

_this day knowing that's not her name. Everything this man has done needs to be paid for Lexie. Why shouldn't I make him _

_pay?" EJ continued angrily _

_Lexie tried to get the gun out his hand but was unsuccessful. Lexie pleaded, "EJ please don't do this. There's something in _

_place and you have to trust me. Sami will come back to you but you have to let us help you take down Aidan. " Lexie begged _

_EJ turned around and glared at his sister. "Like when her family told me she was dead when I refused to believe or let her go. _

_I felt she was alive and they told me to forget her and move on? Are you asking me to have faith in those people who have _

_never been there for her and have made her believe she was less than she is? The people who would rather die than see her _

_with me Lexie? I'm suppose to confide in them who would do back flips if she left me and never came back? No Lexie the only _

_one I can depend on is I. " EJ yelled, "I don't want to hear how you have a plan or anything the only thing I want is my wife _

_home. Now leave me alone with my memories because that's all I have right now." Lexie shook her head "No you have your _

_family, your children if you listen to me I may be able to help you. Please EJ I beg of you to listen to me." Lexie pleaded _

"_I said get out Lexie I want to be alone I don't want you here the only ting I want is Samantha, My Samantha." He began to _

_sob and sank into his chair and Lexie started to leave. Carlo was in front of the door. Lexie was startled." Carlo please make _

_sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Lexie asked as she patted his back. Carlo nodded "I made a promise to I won't let _

_destroy himself even if his intentions is do so." Carlo remained watchful over EJ close but not close for him to know he was _

_there. Carlo would keep his promise at any cost he loved is employers like they were family._

_ had shown him a kindness no one ever had. They shared a secret and she never told a soul. As far as he was concerned Sami _

_would always have his loyalty and love because of that secret. _

_Yes Carlo loved his employers you can say to death if you will. The DiMera's were his family now _

_And he would do anything to protect them._


	32. Chapter 32

_Vincent Santucci sat in his limo anxious to find out why Stefano DiMera wanted a sit down. Did he kill his brother and was _

_trying to prevent an all out war. _

_He was in Salem by his request and knew it had something to do with Jimmy who now went by Aidan. He sighed he managed _

_to avoid war and didn't really want one._

_He pulled up in front of Stefano DiMera mansion and his muscle was armed. They didn't know what they were walking into. _

_Vincent brought back up just in case things got ugly. One thing he knew about Stefano DiMera he was all about family _

_And that was the one thing they had in common. Vincent knew his brother was in trouble from the moment he found out in _

_the prodigal DiMera son's wife. Vincent tried to warn Aidan this family was not to be messed with despite their family having _

_just as much power they stayed solvent because they avoided situations like this. Vincent was prepared for anything at this _

_point he knew Jimmy went over the edge after his wife and child were murdered but hijacking someone else's wife was not _

_good. _

_Vincent was escorted into the DiMera mansion and into the living room that was empty. Vincent didn't like the feel of this at _

_all. He looked around and saw the pictures of the DiMera family then he saw her. Mrs. EJ DiMera was the woman that Jimmy _

_was about to cause a war over. Vincent gasped as he pulled the picture closer and realized why his brother snapped for this _

_woman. She looked exactly like Jimmy's wife who died _

_They could be twins. Vincent realized Jimmy was in over his head. He knew EJ was considered very dangerous when _

_provoked. Vincent was right this was not going to be pretty. Vincent heard someone coming and the doors opened. Stefano _

_stepped into the living room with his men. "Vincenzo it's nice to meet you. I'm Stefano DiMera. I believe we have something _

_in common." Vincent smiled as his men came in closer. Vincent sighed and smiled. "I believe we do." Both men waved away _

_their muscle away. Stefano offered Vincent a drink "Lets talk family " The door closed behind the men as they spoke about _

_how each wanted to save their family. _

_Lily and Lexie decided to involve someone else in the plan so they made a call._

_Lexie dialed the number "Father we have something for you. I understand I will be right there. " Lexie hung up the phone as _

_Lily anxiously waited. "What did he say?"_

_Lexie sighed" He wants me to come right over and bring him the evidence. I have the lab technician working on the anecdote _

_so you can give it to Sami. So stay by your phone and whatever you do keep your eyes open. Aidan can come back at any _

_time. " Lily nodded she would protect her best friend from the monster that was Aidan. _

_He woke and realized he wasn't in the hospital parking garage anymore. He felt the back of his head and it was pounding from _

_the knot he had. He got up from the bed and realized he was in his bedroom as he looked around. There she was a picture of _

_her on his dresser. Samantha was his reason for living. He walked closer the dresser and caressed the picture. The bedroom _

_door swung open and Johnny came running in._

"_Daddy, Daddy I saw Mommy and she is awake. " EJ came back to reality when he saw his son. Someone stopped him from _

_killing Aidan. His moment of desperation was prevent but whom? Who knocked him out? Obviously it was someone who _

_wanted him more than he did." EJ hugged his son as he realized it was his father who prevented him from making the _

_biggest mistake of his life. Ej smiled and looked at his son." You saw Mommy and what did she say?" Johnny shrugged "She _

_was happy to see me. She said she dreamed about me. Daddy do you think she is coming home soon?" EJ hugged his son _

_real tight and said "I hope so Son, I hope so."_

_On the other side of town in Stefano DiMera's living room secrets were being revealed and someone was going to pay the _

_price. Lexie drove as fast as she could she arrived at her fathers house. She had the proof that Aidan poisoned Sami _

_And destroyed her memories. She walked past the bored guards and straight to open the living room door. Lexie eyed Vincent _

_and realized who he was. _

"_Father I have the proof you needed." Vincent eyed Lexie "Proof of What he asked."_

_Stefano sighed 'Proof your brother poisoned my daughter in law to lure her away from her husband. He intentionally tried to _

_destroy my son by trying to take away the love of his wife and the mother of his children." Vincent sighed, "Let me see this _

_proof." Lexie handed him the documentation as Vincent read the paper his face went pale. "My brother did this? You have to _

_understand why he did it." He pulled out his wallet and Stefano's guards pulled out their guns. Vincent put his hands up." I _

_just want to show you something." Vincent pulled out the picture in his wallet and gave it to Stefano. Stefano gasped and _

_handed it to Lexie sighed. "She looks just like Sami." Lexie gave the picture back to Vincent. Vincent took the picture and put _

_it away. " I understand the damage my brother has done but if you let me take him back to New York I will make sure he _

_never bothers your family again." _

_Lily went back to Sami's room and Sami was relieved to see her. "Are you okay Tini?_

_I know it's been a lot of information to process right now." She held her hand _

"_You know I never had a sister or a best friend and you were always both for me. " Lily said smiling. Sami surprised "Really, I _

_wish I could remember we were best friends. I look in your eyes and I see you have a good heart." Lily laughed _

"_You always did see the best in people. I guess that's why Aidan loved in you and Ej too. I never saw a man so in love like _

_those two. I know one thing for sure. I remember how you lit up when you remembered he was your husband. I never saw _

_you look so happy. I don't know why Aidan took you away from that but we are going to bring you back to your family." Sami _

_smiled and held her hand and pulled hr into a hug. "Thank you for never giving up on me." Sami smiled "I'm so glad you're _

_my sister and best friend." Lily said with tears in her eyes "Me too Tini. _

_I mean Sami." Lily laughed. Sami then said." I like that you call me Tini, I like it." They both laughed. Lily continued to tell _

_Sami about their friendship and for the first time in a long time she felt like she was safe. _

_Ej stared out the bedroom window and dwelled on see Sami's face that she no longer remembered him and their life together. _

_Ej picked up their wedding picture._

"_I'm never giving up on you Samantha you will get your memory back and remember our life. I will love us enough for both _

_of us until you do" EJ swore _

_There was a knock at the door. EJ was brought back to reality "Come in "_

_It was Carlo" I wanted to check on you to make sure you were okay?"_

_EJ was puzzled "Why are you asking me that?" Then EJ realized why he was asking._

"_It was you who knocked me out and brought me back home. Do you realize what you have done?" Ej said angrily. Carlos _

_bowed his head and answered "Yes but I promised to keep you safe." Carlo said bashfully. EJ was angry _

"_Who the hell did you promise?" EJ asked Carlos mumbled Ej became angrier. "Speak up Carlos who did you promise?" Carlo _

_responded, " , I promised . She spoke to me when she was in the hospital before she came home. She was worried about all _

_you been through when she was gone. She asked me to watch over you to make sure you were okay. She loves you sir and _

_only wanted you not to do anything rash when it came to the doctor. She knew it hurt you when you when you realized he _

_was a big part of her life when she had no memory. She told me that even though she didn't remember you there was a part _

_of her that felt something was missing and that was you. She knew you could possibly do something that could jeopardize _

_your family. She never wanted you to take that chance and possibly never be with her again Im sorry sir if you feel betrayed _

_but I care about and she's the only one that could bring life to this family. Since you two were together the darkness that _

_your family symbolized was gone._

_ only wanted you safe with no regard for herself. Her priority was making sure her family stayed together always. I'm sorry sir _

_that I hurt you but I couldn't let you kill the doctor and have you taken way from your family would kill me." EJ laughed, "Yes _

_she would." The tears started flowing from his eyes. " I miss her Carlo and now she has no memory of me again. I feel like I _

_have lost her again. When she looked at me her eyes were blank. No recognition at all. The woman that I love just looked _

_through me like I didn't exist. That man has taken the best thing that ever happened to me besides our children. They miss _

_her too and now I don't know what to tell them. Johnny misses her fiercely. Thank goodness Ali is with Lucas in Japan or else _

_they both would be suffering together. _

_I just want her to come back home Carlo. I want my wife to be herself again. I'm lost without her. How do stop breathing _

_when another person surrounds the air you breathe. Her smile alone could send my heart soaring and now she's someone _

_else. The only thing she remembers is he and she believes he's her husband. I cant live with that. He has to go from our _

_lives. He's demented to take a woman from her husband much less her children. I just can't stand by and let this happen." Ej _

_said adamantly. Carlo shook his head. "You're not in this alone as we speak your father has a plan to get rid of Dr. James from _

_your life forever but I cant let you _

_Be involved in any way. I made my promise and I'm keeping it." Carlo swore._

_EJ nodded "Carlo you're a good man and Samantha was right to give you this task._

_I never realized how much she really loved me until this moment. Don't get me wrong I knew she loved me I felt it every day _

_but after what you told me I finally feel like she loved me the way I always wanted to completely and unconditionally. They _

_say you know when someone really loves you when you put their needs ahead of yours and you solely do everything for _

_them and nothing for your self. That's how I loved Samantha always but today you showed me that Samantha did that for _

_me too. Thanks Carlo for saving my family and me so I can be with my wife again. There's no way I'm letting Dr. James win _

_this war." Ej said as he shook Carlo's hand._

_Carlo was leaving the room and he turned around to say something. "Sir I will do everything in my power to bring back to you _

_that I swear on my life." _

_EJ nodded and understood what Carlo meant. In the DiMera world honor was a big thing and nothing anyone who worked for _

_them took lightly. The DiMera's may be many things but their most honored motto that it was all about family. EJ walked _

_over to his wedding picture, kissed it and said. " As father would say "__Amor di Familgia, amore senza limiti." Translation "A _

_family's love knows no limits." Today that was proven to be true as EJ stared out the window trying to plan his next move on _

_the other side of town his family were carrying out Aidan's downfall. _


	33. Chapter 33

_Lexie remained still as the room was filed with electricity. Two very powerful men deciding on the fate of two other men. One _

_was her brother the other proved to be an enemy. All Lexie wanted was her brother to have his life back and is happiness. _

_She didn't want someone's death to be on her hands. Vincent realized that the DiMera's had every right to kill Aidan but he _

_had to fight for his brother's life._

_There was a knock at the door and the men ushered James Aidan Santucci into the room. Lexie pleaded with her father for _

_mercy. Stefano gestured silence to his daughter. The men let Aidan go. He walked over to his older brother. _

"_Whatever these people told you it's not true. She loves me Vinnie. She does, he took her away from me Vinnie. I deserved a _

_chance to be happy. Vincent was disappointed in what he saw before him but sympathized. His brother was broken and he _

_had to do everything he could to fix him. "Jimmy is quiet right now. What you have done to and is family is beyond a simple _

_love. You have almost killed a woman in the name of love because she wanted to go back to her husband. You're a doctor not _

_god Jimmy." Vincent Yelled Aidan glared at his brother. What do you know about Love Vinnie with your mistresses and your _

_dutiful wife at home? I love Sanitini she belongs with me." Vincent grabbed his face "Her name is Samantha DiMera she is _

_the wife of EJ DiMera Jimmy not the love of your life. She belongs with her husband and children for god sakes Jimmy. Now I _

_have convinced that you will never go near her again and give them the formula for the anecdote._

_Don't make me a liar Jimmy. Its very important a war isn't started over this. "_

_Aidan shook his head "I'm not leaving her Vinnie. Do you know what this man's son has done to her?" Aidan yelled as he _

_walked away from his brother. Vinnie was getting angrier now. "Jimmy you have no other choice. I wont let them kill you. Do _

_you realize what you have done puts a price on your head. Don't be stupid she's not your dead wife Jimmy." Vinnie yelled _

_Stefano watched the brothers as they argued. _

_Lexie's phone rang it was the lab. Lexie answered, "Hello This is Lexie Carver. Really then get it immediately to Mrs. DiMera's _

_room Lily is there waiting for it. Lexie smiled, as both didn't realize what just happened. Stefano knew and decided to end the _

_meeting. He cleared his throat and clapped his hands together to interrupt the two men. "Well what is the final decision _

_because we need to know?" Aidan was a trapped animal it was just a matter of which owner he wanted Stefano who would _

_undoubtedly kill him or his brother. Aidan made a split decision and leaped towards one of the guards when he grabbed one of _

_their guns. Aidan pointed it at everyone in the room. Vincent yelled "Jimmy don't this, don't be stupid thy will kill you." Aidan _

_shrugged "I don't care I'm not giving her up." Aidan grabbed Lexie _

"_I'm getting out of here and no one is going to stop me or I will kill her." Aidan assured everyone. Stefano became angry "If _

_you hurt my daughter our deal is off."_

_Aidan laughed, "I don't care about your deal old man. " Aidan dragged Lexie with the gun pointed to her head. "I'm getting _

_out of here and getting the woman I love and we are leaving Salem forever." Aidan chuckled. Vinnie stepped forward "Jimmy _

_do you understand she's not your wife. She's dead is EJ's wife not yours and if you do this I cant protect you. You have to let _

_this go Jimmy." Vincent pleaded_

"_My name is Aidan not Jimmy, James I'm not a Santucci do you understand that? I have a new life with Santini and our son _

_Brendan," Aidan announced Stefano then gasped "Brendan is my grandson not your son Elvis is his father not you." Stefano _

_said adamantly. One of his men grabbed his arm to pull him back. "My son will never let you take his wife and their son nor _

_will I." Aidan laughed, "Do you really think any of you can stop me. I don't think so." Vincent started to move in closer._

"_Jimmy I mean Aidan you have to let this go. I will get you the best help in New York. You need a doctor to help you with _

_this. You're not thinking straight I know you're still grieving and you believe this woman is your wife but she's not. You can _

_never really be happy if she really doesn't love you." Vincent explained Aidan laughed "She does love me, She did love me _

_before he came to town. She was mine and loved me." Aidan proclaimed Vincent sighed, "Aidan she had no memory of her _

_previous life that's why but once she remembered she wanted to go where she belonged with her husband and children. You _

_have to respect that." Vincent tried to convince his brother. Aidan shook his head "She would have stayed with me if he _

_didn't pressure her to go home. She would have stayed if she didn't feel obligated." Aidan said _

_Vincent edged closer and gestured to Lexie to move as he moved closer. _

_It was a matter of seconds that it happened. Vincent leapt on Aidan and pushed Lexie away and the gun went off. Two shots _

_rang out as both men fell to the ground._

_Lexie ran to try to help and Vincent rolled over covered in blood but so was Aidan._

_The gun remained in Aidan's hand as he began to sob over his brother. He shot him _

_In the stomach. Lexie yelled "Call for an ambulance now. Call 911. Stay with me Vincent." Lexie begged as she applied _

_pressure to the wound. Aidan sprung up _

_Pointing the gun at everyone. "I'm getting out of here and as you see I'm not afraid to shoot anyone." Aidan said Lexie _

_looked up "Don't you care that you shot your brother?" Lexie yelled Aidan smiled "He has you doesn't he Dr. Carver? " Aidan _

_joked. Now I'm going to get Santini and we going to begin our life together and no one is going to stop me." He continued out _

_the DiMera mansion as he closed the door behind him .He jumped into the nearest car and headed to the hospital to get Sami_

_away from everyone in Salem. "I'm coming my love and were leaving this damn town." As Aidan sped away another car was _

_following him. It was the DiMera henchmen speeding close behind him. The cars continued to race as Aidan crashed into the _

_other car and made it turn over. Aidan laughed "There's nothing stopping me now" As he continued towards the hospital. _


	34. Chapter 34

_Lily and Sami continued to talk as Lily watched over Sami as she waited for the call that the anecdote was ready. Sami _

_realized Lily was distracted." What are you thinking about you look so deep in thought? Is everything okay Lily." Sami asked _

_Lily sighed, "I'm just waiting to get a phone call that's all." Lily answered Sami became suspicious." A phone Call about me? Is _

_there something you're not telling me?" Sami was worried. Lily held her hand." Everything is going to be fine Tini. Everyone _

_who loves you and trying to help you." Aidan did a real bad thing and now he has to answer for it but my main priority is _

_getting your memory back and bringing you back to your family." Lily said confidently "But right now I want to se if you can _

_walk. How about we get you out of bed and see how those legs are working?" Lily tried to distract Sami. Sami nodded "That _

_would be great .I feel cooped up and want to get out of here." Sami said Lily pulled the bedrail down as Sami sat up. Lily then _

_joked _"_Okay lazy bones lets see if you can use those fabulous legs." They both laughed_

_Lily was pleasantly surprised as Sami took her first steps. " I feel really strong Lily. This feels great." Sami said happily. Lily _

_smiled from ear to ear as she watched Sami walk around the room. Lily was proud of her best friend she was fighter and she _

_admired that about her. Then Lily's phone rang it was Lexie. Lily gestured to Sami she had to take the call and Sami waved _

_her that she was fine. Lily stepped out into the hall. "Lexie what's going on?" Lily asked Lexie whispered "I'm at my fathers _

_house Aidan's brother is here with my father and Aidan shot his brother. Also the technician called me the anecdote is ready _

_and he's bringing it to you. Give it to Sami immediately and get out of there. Aida is heading your way and I don't know if my _

_father's men can stop him. Lily gasped as Sami watched her. She tried to remain calm and she continued to talk to Lexie the _

_technician came walking in. Lily sighed a breath of relief that the anecdote was done. "The Technician is here Lexie I will give _

_it to her and we will leave." Lily promised and hung up the phone. Lily looked at Sami as the technician handed her the _

_anecdote. They went into the hallway and spoke. "How do I use this? Lily Asked the technician explained." You can put it in _

_her water because it tasteless and odorless she wont know she's drinking it."_

_Lily nodded "Are we sure its going to work?" The technician shook his head "Nothing is guaranteed Lily but we have to find _

_out." Lily looked at Sami and smiled_

"_Okay I will give it to her without her knowing because I don't want to get her hopes up." The technician nodded and left. Lily _

_sighed she had to be quick since Aidan was on his way. Lily got a bottle of water and poured the serum in. She hated tricking _

_Sami but it had to be done. Lily walked back in the room. Sami knew something was up." What's going on Lily? What was the _

_call about? "Sami asked Lily smiled she knew she had to lie. "Well Lexie wants me to make sure you get your liquids so I got _

_you fresh water. So here you go drink up." She pleaded. Sami half smiled "Are you sure that's it?" Sami asked Lily tried to _

_convince her everything was okay. Sami grabbed the bottle and drank. Lily watched as Sami drank the whole bottle and she _

_prayed that it would work. Lily wanted to get Sami ready to go now that she could walk it was time to get her dressed. Lily _

_walked over to her and held her hand. "I think you should get dressed because we have to be ready when Lexie gets here to _

_take you home." Lily lied but it was for a good cause. Sami was happy to be getting out. She gladly grabbed the clothes as she _

_got dressed in the bathroom. Sami began to talk through the closed door. "I really hope I get my memory soon so I can _

_remember everyone especially the kids. I can only imagine how much they miss me." There was silence and then she heard a _

_thump. "Lily did you hear that?" She opened the door and Lily was on the floor. She ran to her side and patted her face." Lily _

_what's wrong? Wake up Lily please I need you." Sami pleaded she felt someone was behind her. She looked up and it was _

_Aidan and she gasped._

"_She's going to be fine sweetheart. She's just sleeping and now we have to go. We have to leave this town" He pulled her up _

_from the floor. "I see you're dressed I'm glad to see it. We have no time to waste." Aidan demanded Sami tried to get out of _

_his grip but he was too strong. She opened her mouth to scream but Aidan pulled out the gun." If you scream I will kill her." _

_Aidan promised Sami closed her mouth._

_He grabbed her close to him with the gun on her back. One of the nurses came in and noticed Lily on the floor and screamed. _

_Aidan pulled the gun on her. Sami took her chance and kicked Aidan in the groin as he fell to the floor in pain. Sami ran for _

_the stairs her legs still felt weak but she couldn't stop. Then it started happening she started having flashes. She remembered _

_the cabin on Smith Island they went to as a child. So she decided to head to the cabin Aidan knew nothing about the cabin _

_and he wouldn't find her there until she remembered more. Her head began to hurt as more flashes came to her. She ran in _

_the street and someone almost hit her and the person jumped out the car. The man asked her if she needed help and she _

_said yes could you drive me somewhere I'm trying to get to my cabin. The man nodded sure I will take you there or I can _

_take you home. "No I don't know where home is I just know to go my family's cabin. I will be safe there. The man realized _

_she didn't know who he was but realized it was better not to spook her so he followed her instructions, as he should since she _

_was his employer. Sami got in the car and sighed as her head began to hurt again. Carlo watched his employer in pain and _

_wanted to take her home but he knew Aidan was on the loose and knew the cabin was the perfect place to find her. Carlo had _

_a plan and he would make sure she was safe._

_Sami smiled at the man next to her." I really appreciate you doing this for a stranger. It's a complicated situation." Sami _

_explained Carlo smiled "Its okay you look like you needed help and I'm here to help you. " Sami liked his eyes there were sad _

_but honest. She knew she could trust this man unlike Aidan. He proved she could never trust him. Sami held her head as the _

_flashes continued. She began to remember her life. Carlo watched carefully he had no idea what's going on. "Are you okay _

_ma'am? You look like you're in pain?" Carlo asked concerned Sami looked at Carlo and she remembered him. "Carlo I'm _

_starting to remember. I remember you Carlo I remember everything." She wined in pain. Carlo stopped the car. "Then I must _

_take you back to your family to ." Carlo pleaded Sami shook her head "You don't understand Carlo I turned my back on him. I _

_told him Aidan was husband. You didn't see the hurt in his eyes I cant go back to him. No take me to the cabin .I don't have _

_all my memories yet. I don't know what happened but I can't face my family now. Aidan will be looking for me so I need you _

_to protect EJ and the children._

_He wont know where am I am. Please Carlo for me I don't want Aidan killing EJ or harming my children if he can't find me he _

_will look there first. Please Carlo." _

_Carlo nodded his head .Yes I will do as you say but I'm worried about you and your pain." Carlo begged Sami caressed his face _

_"I will be fine but I need you to protect my husband and children. They need you more than I do. I will be fine. My father will _

_be looking for Aidan now that he hurt Lily and they will get him._

_After all EJ has been through I need him to stay alive so I can it up to him. " Sami said Carlo smiled " loves you tremendously _

_he will forgive this .You were not yourself .He wont hold it against you I know this for sure." Carlo pleaded _

_Sami shook her head. "Carlo please just take me to the cabin tomorrow you can come for me and take me to him. Then I will _

_deal with everything I just need tonight please." Sami pleaded Carlo nodded and agreed. Carlo drove her to the cabin and _

_grabbed the hidden key in the rock and let her in. He made sure she was safe and drove off to do exactly what she asked but _

_he decided if she wouldn't go to him he would have her come to him. He dialed the phone and called his other employer._

"_ I just dropped off at the family cabin. Sir she needs you she starting to remember and she's too ashamed to come home. _

_She's afraid you wont forgive her. I know she's wrong and you need her as much as she needs you. I left the key in the rock _

_so you can let yourself in. I promised to keep you family together and I'm doing just that. " Carlo said. Ej couldn't breathe his _

_Samantha was remembering and he had to find her and he knew they would be alone no Aidan, no nurses nobody just them. _

_EJ grabbed his keys and told Mary he may be gone all night not to wait up and put the kids to bed he was bringing his wife _

_home. Mary smiled as EJ ran out the house like a flash.  
_


	35. Chapter 35

_Sami stared at the fireplace as all her memories came back to her. The fire played as a screen as every emotion .She couldn't _

_stop staring as the fire told her the truth with every flicker of ember. One memory after another .She couldn't stop it if she _

_tried. She was wrong so wrong defending the man that caused her life so much destruction. James Aidan Santucci was the _

_cause of all her pain. He made her believe in a life that didn't exist and hurt the man she loved with all her being._

_She began to cry not tears of despair but of pure anger. She pushed EJ so far away from her there would be no way he would _

_come back for her. Her children had been without their mother for far too long. She sat there immobilized as if she was frozen _

_there. Her life was in shambles there would be no way she could repair what was done to her. She thought of EJ and how _

_much he suffered this last past year first thinking she as dead then being forced to see her live with another man knowing _

_she was married to him. He came to her so many times as she turned him away every time and called him a liar. Breaking his _

_spirit every time he left her. She couldn't bring herself to face him. He never gave up on her everyday she was Aidan Ej _

_fought to break her free of him. If lily didn't trick her she wouldn't be where she is now. She wouldn't have gotten her _

_memory back .She wouldn't have been freed from the monster that was Aidan. He was about to be out of her life now and _

_she had to fix the chaos he left behind. She had no clue how to undo everything she had done. She grabbed the wrap on the _

_sofa and just stared at the fire losing herself in her memories. Remembering the bad and the good times with Ej & The _

_children. She looked out the window and it was storming awful outside. She would make it back home in the morning first _

_thing she would do would see her children and then face EJ if he even wanted to see her. Tonight she would just be alone _

_stare at the fire and pray her husband would forgive her. She curled up in a ball and just cried and let out all she was holding _

_onto inside her. She was no longer confused or dazed or under Aidan's influence so she would just savor these moments. As _

_the rain fell so did Sami's tears._

_EJ was driving like the old days when he was car racer nothing was stopping him from seeing Samantha now that Lily _

_confirmed she gave her the medication to get her memory back. He didn't care how many times she turned him away and _

_how he almost gave into despair when he thought he lost her for good. Lily saved the day By tricking Samantha to drink the _

_anti serum without knowing and he finally would have his life back, his wife his family. That's all that mattered to EJ DiMera. _

_He knew all Samantha's actions were lies perpetrated by Aidan. He needed to know she was okay even if she turned him _

_away again. The roads were slippery and he was being careful but it hard to concentrate when he was so excited. He needed _

_to look in her eyes and feel her in his arms. There would be nothing on earth that would stop him from doing that right now _

_.Not even a dangerous rainstorm. He pulled up to the Smith cabin and rain out the car being covered by the sleet rain. He _

_couldn't feel anything he had been numb for months but the only thing he could feel was his heart finally beating again for _

_her it was all for her Samantha Gene DiMera his wife, his love, his life .She would always be the reason he existed. He looked _

_in the window and saw the fire and then he saw her crying hysterically. He had to go in He knocked on the door hard. _

_"Samantha opens the door .Its me EJ darling please open the door." There was no answer and EJ's mind was racing .Did the _

_antiserum not work? He thought. He shook his head "No Lily assured me it would work."_

_EJ remembered there was spare key kept under a fake rock. He could barely se as the rain poured over his face making it _

_almost impossible to see anything. _

"_Aha" Ej found the key as he ran to the porch for safety from the pelting rain._

_He put the key in the keyhole as he entered the cabin. He was shaking he was drenched to the bone. He walked slowly as he _

_noticed Sami wasn't in front of the fire anymore. EJ looked around and she wasn't on the couch. He turned around and there _

_she was right in front of him. "Samantha" He whispered, "Are you okay darling?" he asked. She stood in front of him staring _

_at him blankly. He was scared to touch her not sure if she remembered him but he couldn't help himself. "Samantha please _

_answers me. You're scaring me." EJ pleaded. She stepped closer and he stepped back Not sure how to react. She lifted her _

_hands to touch him and finally spoke. She stuttered her words." EJ you're soak and wet. You're going to catch you death in _

_those wet clothes." EJ let out a deep breath." Samantha you remember who am I." He couldn't help it he grabbed her and _

_hugged her."Darling please tell me you know who I am?" He pulled away and looked in her eyes. Sami lifted her head to meet _

_his eyes._

"_You're my husband and the father of my children." She stuttered afraid of his reaction to her. EJ began to tear as he relaxed _

_his body finally unafraid. He held her closer. Darling you finally remember everything?" EJ asked Sami nodded her head as the _

_both began to cry and hold each other. He covered her with kisses and she didn't resist and finally their lips met. EJ hesitated _

_to continue as he pulled away._

_Sami held on tight to pull him back as he waited for her to initiate the next move." EJ please don't stop." EJ began to breathe _

_again that's all he needed was her words _

_Asking him to do what he had been aching to do for so long. He pulled her in again as he his kisses became deeper and _

_harder. Both of them were crying. EJ spoke between kisses." I have missed you so much Samantha." His voice cracked Sami _

_then spoke "EJ I'm so sorry I had no idea what he was doing to me." Sami pleaded. EJ shook his head." We are not going to _

_talk about him. I'm going to do what I been wanting to do for months and that's kiss my wife and hold her tight in my arms." _

_EJ said adamantly Sami couldn't help but smile as she finally relaxed in his arms. Sami pulled away "EJ you have to get out _

_the clothes now they are soaked." Sami demanded EJ smiled _

"_Well if you wanted to seduce me all you had to do was ask. I'd be more than happy to oblige." EJ teased Sami hit him lightly _

_on his arm and smiled and said_

"_Stop being silly EJ you can get sick if you stay in those clothes." Sami said sternly She walked closer to him as she peeled his _

_suit jacket that was soaked to his skin. Ej let his wife take control of removing his clothing. She looked in his eyes as she _

_removed his jacket as he bent down to kiss her and said, "Finally I have my wife back." She looked up at him and smiled. She _

_removed his shirt and his body glowed from the reflection of the fire. She ran her hands on his chest .Yes she remembered _

_how powerful his body was. She remembered the pleasure it gave her to touch him. EJ stood still as his body was starting to _

_feel heat and not from the fire but the passion for his wife. She began to dry him off with the towel she took from the _

_bathroom. She couldn't stop herself from kissing his bare chest. EJ closed his eyes _

_Ej enjoyed every soft touch. Sami was please as she removed his pants to see her husband wanted her as much as she _

_wanted him. Sami smiled as she looked at her husband. No words needed to be spoken at this point. EJ pulled his him closer _

_to his half naked body. He kissed her lips and she felt her body tingle for head to toe. They continued to kiss as they touched _

_each other gently then harder. Ej couldn't contain himself any anymore from waiting. He lifted her and she squealed "EJ"_

_EJ looked deep in her eyes "Do you want to stop?" as he carried her in his arms. Sami caressed his face and kissed his lips _

_"There's nothing I want more right now then you." Sami whispered EJ smiled "Your wish is my command ." s he carried her _

_to front of the fire so they could stay warm. He stood her up as he towered over her. He looked down at her and asked her _

_again." Are you sure yore ready?" he asked Sami nodded "I have never been more ready." Sami insisted _

_He removed the wrap from around her and then peeled off her nightgown and she stood before him naked. EJ was in awe of _

_his wife. "You're so beautiful Samantha, my beautiful wife." As his laid her down in front of the fire. His lips began at her legs _

_and Sami moaned in delight as his lips touched her body. EJ took pleasure in her sounds and reaction so he continued to _

_tease her with his tongue and lips as she squirmed from every touch. As EJ's lips traveled up her body Sami arched her back _

_and dug her hands in his hair as she begged him not to stop. EJ loved this as he continued up her body as he reached her _

_breasts and his tongue explored her._

_Sam was lost in his touches and was in ecstasy. EJ made his way up to her lips, as she was receptive to every move he made. _

_He lifted her head to look in his eyes and she stared as they continued to grind against each other. Ej pulled away slightly as _

_he wanted to speak. Sami was panting and asked, "What's wrong EJ? Why do you stop?" Sami asked panting. Ej was serious _

_as he looked down at her." I just wanted to tell you I love you so much Samantha." EJ said sternly Sami smiled and cupped _

_his face and spoke softly "I love you EJ DiMera and thank you fro never giving up on me." Sami said seriously .EJ smiled "I will _

_never let you go Samantha not ever." EJ said and he meant every word. Sami pulled him into a deep kiss and as she did that _

_he entered her and she moaned in their kiss and EJ smiled as he continued deeper and deeper as Sami held on tighter _

_arching her back allowing him to grab her waist to go even deeper inside her. Her legs wrapped around him their bodies _

_entwined in harmony and love. They remained lost in their passion as the raindrops pelted the cabin to the rhythm of their _

_lovemaking. EJ & Sami were finally reunited and found their way back to each other. As they made love lost in each other _

_they didn't notice they were being watched at the outside window. The figure stood there and watched every motion and _

_listened to every moan, plotting to destroy the couple inside. The man left the cabin and headed back to the DiMera house. _

_He vowed to make them pay for his pain. EJ took what was precious to him so he would take what was precious to EJ. He _

_snuck in the house the back way and knew he way around the house and went straight upstairs. He went onto their _

_bedroom and looked at their wedding picture and whispered "You will come back to me Santini now you will have no other _

_choice." Aidan put the picture back down and headed down the hall. He watched the child sleep as he stirred sleeping _

_soundlessly. Aidan smiled "You look so much like your mother. You're blonde hair and you're beautiful eyes. She will come to _

_me and we will be together like it was meant to be. We will be a family. "Aidan picked him up and took what was precious to _

_EJ his youngest son. Aidan snuck past the sleeping Mary in the chair. He went out the house the same way he came in. Aidan _

_got Brendan in the car and disappeared into the night. _

_The next morning Mary woke up and saw the empty crib and screamed the staff came running and Carlo came running in. _

_"Brendan is gone Carlo. What are going to tell them? Someone took him while I was sleeping." Carlo huffed he knew who it _

_was. He picked up the phone and called his employer. It went straight to voicemail. He left a message then he made another _

_call. To Stefano DiMera. " its Carlo we have a problem. Dr. James has taken Brendan and Mr. DiMera & are unreachable. I _

_understand I will find him and the child." Carlo left the house to search for Aidan. _

_Ej stared at his wife sleeping. He caressed her face and moved the hair from her eyes as he kissed her lips. Sami stirred and _

_opened her eyes and was relieved to see EJ lying beside her. She crawled closer to him and he pulled her closer in his arms. _

_"Good Morning " She kissed is lips. EJ smiled "Good Morning ." He held her tighter as he kissed her deeply as he felt her body _

_against his." You don't know how happy I am that you're back." EJ whispered in her ear. Sami smiled "Really is that so .How _

_about you show me how happy you are I'm back. " as she ran her nails against his chest. Ej smiled "Your wish is my _

_command "EJ pulled her under him as he spread her legs to enter her again. Sami felt every movement as her husband made _

_love to her slowly and deeply with love. She surrendered to his touch as their bodies moved in synch. Ej was in heaven he _

_finally had his wife back and she was his again. That's all that mattered. They made love for hours then collapsed in each _

_other's arms. Ej held his wife in is arms." You know we should really go home. The children will be glad to see especially _

_Johnny he hasn't stopped asking for you. He kissed her forehead. She kissed his chest._

"_Yes we should go home .I'm dying to see the children. As much AS I would love to lay here with you my darling husband I _

_would much rather is in our very own bed at home." Sami declared. EJ smiled "Yes lets go home." He kissed her again and _

_the couple got up and got dressed. Ej looked at his phone it was completely dead so he couldn't call the house to let them _

_know they were coming home. Ej pulled his wife close and kissed her." I love you so much Samantha. I thought I lost you _

_forever." Ej said Sami looked up at her husband." I'm sorry what he did to us. He's really a disturbed man. Do you thin they _

_caught him?" Sami asked Ej shrugged "We won't know until we go home my phone is dead so we better get a move on. " Ej _

_said __The couple got in their car and headed home. They opened the door and called out to Mary but their living room was filled _

_with people. Stefano's people took over their living room. Mary stepped forward and Stefano was behind her. " I'm so happy to _

_see you and that you're back home where you belong. I'm so sorry ." Mary began to sob EJ & Sami's heart fell both knowing _

_something was wrong. EJ stepped forward "Father what's going here?" EJ demanded Stefano put his hand on EJ's shoulder _

_"Come in the living room please both of you." Stefano begged Sami felt a pit in her stomach "No Stefano tell me now where _

_are my children?"_

_Stefano bowed his head "Dr. James has taken Brendan in the middle of the night. We are doing everything to find him." Sami _

_screamed and fell back into EJ arms and began to sob as she fell to the floor. Sami couldn't stop screaming as EJ held her in _

_his arms. EJ began to have tears in his eyes as he comforted his wife. "We will get him back sweetheart I promise you." EJ's _

_anger began to well up as he looked at Carlo he nodded his head and Carlo knew what that meant Aidan had to die after they _

_found his son. Carlo took off knowing what ha to be done. All you could hear was Sami sobbing for her son who was gone and _

_rang throughout the house. EJ swore to himself his family would never feel this pain again .He let this man roam the earth _

_for far to long. Aidan was a dead man walking and he didn't care what he had to do to get his son back. _


	36. Chapter 36

_Ej watched as he wife slept after she was forced to take a sedative after the news that Brendan was missing. EJ sat next to _

_his wife and moved her hair from her face. __She was extremely upset and blamed herself for their son being taken by Aidan._

_It was Aidan's fault period. He had taken his obsession to a new level and EJ was more than willing to meet him there. EJ _

_kissed Sami's head and would let her sleep. __As Ej was about to leave their bedroom there was a knock at the door. Ej opened _

_the door and smiled reinforcements had arrived. It was Lily. Ej smiled "It's very good to see .I heard what Aidan did to you, _

_Are you okay?" Ej was concerned_

_Lily was embarrassed "I'm okay I'm sorry EJ I didn't stop Aidan from getting Brendan. I can't believe he took Brendan. He's _

_just a sick man. What's with the __Godfather scene downstairs? I haven't seen that many hired guns ever._

_EJ's look became somber." They're here to find my son and I will do anything I have to do that. Samantha is sleeping right _

_now. Lexie gave her a sedative but you're more than welcome to sit with her if you want?" JE gestured for her to come in the _

_bedroom. Lily nodded "Yes I want to be here when she wakes up. I know she's going to need me .I cant imagine what she's _

_going through and I want to do anything I can to help" Lily looked at Sami sadly Ej was relieved "I will be right downstairs if _

_she needs me. I want to see how far the search has gotten otherwise I wouldn't leave her side." EJ said Lil put her hand on _

_his arm. "You will find him EJ. Tini told me how much you love your children I know you must be suffering too." Lily said _

_sympathetically "Brendan will come back home and Aidan will be found I just know it. "Lily said EJ nodded his head "I know _

_he will this family has suffered enough because of Aidan. I'm just done letting this man interfering with my family's _

_happiness. I don't care who his brother is." EJ said angrily Lily realized EJ was dangerously close to becoming lethal. Lily _

_decides to change the subject. _

"_How is she doing I know she must be upset?" Lily asked EJ looked at the closed bedroom door." She was devastated Lexie _

_had to give her a sedative to help her sleep." Lily face dropped "Can I go in and sit with her. I want to with her when she _

_wakes up and I know you're going to be busy downstairs organizing the search party." Lily said EJ nodded "Sure go on in. I _

_will be downstairs if she needs me."_

_Lily Nodded as she saw her best friend lying down clutching Brendan's favorite toy and thought to herself things couldn't get _

_any worse could they? Aidan would prove everyone wrong. Lily pulled the chair closer to Sami while she slept and thought _

_how could Aidan do this to the woman he claimed to love but realized this was more about hurting EJ than Sami. Sami was _

_just a casualty in this war and so was Brendan. Lily prayed for Brendan that he wouldn't be harmed but she knew in her _

_bones someone would pay the price for Aidan's treachery. _

_Sami woke up and was groggy. "EJ" She rubbed her eyes to see the figure. "No sweetie it's me Lily." Lily answered. Sami sat _

_up immediately. "Oh my god Lily are you okay? I'm so sorry Aidan hurt you because of me." Sami said feeling guilty. Lily sat _

_next to her in the bed." I'm fine it takes more than a crazy lunatic doctor to knock me down." They both laughed. "Seriously _

_are you okay?" Sami asked as she examined Lily's head. "That's quite a lump does it hurt?" Sami asked Lily shook her head _

_"It looks worse than it feels. So I saw the minions as I came in. I knew you were married to someone powerful but scene _

_looks like something out a movie." Lily joked Sami got up and walked towards the window. "EJ will do anything to find _

_Brendan even if it means doing it DiMera style. I'm not crazy about the guards and the guns but right now it's a necessary _

_evil to catch the devil himself. My son has no clue that Aidan is and must be confused. I can't believe this mess, what the hell _

_was Aidan thinking?" Sami began to cry __Lily came over and hugged her." I think if we put our heads together we can figure _

_out a plan to bring Aidan out of hiding. The only thing he really wants is you Tini." Lily smiled looking in Sam's eyes._

_Sami nodded" That's the thing he knows I have my memory back and by the way did I thank you for tricking me with the _

_water thing very clever. That was a very Sami thing to do." Sami teased They both laughed again "I just hate that Aidan has _

_all the control EJ must be going mad right now and wishing he would have let Carlo kill him." Sami stated. Lily looked at Sami _

_and shook her head. "You know that wont solve anything. Now we know Aidan comes from a mob family too, so its not going _

_to be pretty._ _I know you want Brendan back and if it was my son I would do anything but find him and let the police deal with _

_him Tini." Lily demanded Sami sighed "I understand what you're saying and I am a cops daughter so I have been raised in _

_the law but I have never been one to follow any rules or laws Lily._

_EJ comes from a world where the DiMera's constantly struggle with goodness. He is Stefano's son and that man is pure evil. _

_Which is why I understand EJ's need to tap into his evil side because in the end_

_I would do the same so I can't judge him for it. I have total confidence that EJ will keep Stefano in line_

_And the men under control. His main goal is to bring our son back alive period. Aidan hasn't exactly shown he's dealing with a _

_full deck. We need to be prepared because following rules almost had me lost to my husband and family forever. " Sami said _

_Lily sighed, "You know I would never judge you Tini __And I will stand by you. Someone has to make sure no one winds up in _

_jail for god sakes. "Lily threw her hands up in defeat. Sami smiled "Now there's is one person that could possibly shed some _

_light on Aidan." Sami looked at Lily and Lily smiled she read Sami's mind "Oh Tini you're not thinking what I think you're _

_thinking. EJ will kill us, well me yes you no. You cant be seriously thinking about it?" Lily whined Sami gave her up to no good _

_smile and said. "I think we should go see Vincent in the hospital and talk him about his brother. Who better to give us _

_information? "Sami said smiling and rubbing her hands together. Lily shook her head "No We cant .He has to be guarded by _

_his men. What makes you think he's going to want to see the woman who's his brother obsession?_

_I think EJ just started liking me too when you were gone he wasn't exactly embracing me knowing I set you and Aidan up _

_together. After seeing the scene downstairs I don't want to piss EJ off anymore than he is right now. Tini think this through if _

_you go see Vincent behind EJ's back he's going to go nuclear."_

_Sami shrugged her shoulders." If you come with me Vincent wont be so defensive. If I go with EJ it's going to look to _

_threatening. We have to do this way please lily I need to find my son." Sami begged Lily shook her head and sighed. "What _

_are we going to tell Ej? " Lily asked Sami looked at her best friend and said calmly." We tell EJ nothing. I will let him use his _

_father's people but I would let him become his father and get his hands dirty. Aidan wont destroy my husband and make him _

_go back to the DiMera way .He has come to far from his father's clutches to do that and Aidan will send him right back there. _

_Ej has fought to get his soul back from the devil to become the man he is today. I love him too much to let him go into that _

_darkness again. You have no idea how EJ's father works. He probably loves that he's gone all godfather downstairs. I will _

_support my husband because I know that's what's needed to find Brendan but I can protect him from throwing away his life if _

_he kills Aidan. Vincent is my way to prevent that from happening. If I talk to him and convince him that its best if he lets me _

_find Aidan." Sami proclaimed _

_Lily shook her head "Tini I get you want to protect EJ but who's going to protect you? Aidan has gone mad and only wants _

_one thing and that's Santini the girl with no memory of her past and __Her husband. Aidan isn't stupid he knows you love EJ ._

_He wont settle for a simple flirtation .He wants you mind, body and soul he made that pretty clear when he fed you that _

_poison. "Lily proclaimed. There was a knock at the door. Sami sighed, "Come in." Carlo stepped into the room and locked eyes _

_with Lily and it was like lighting struck both of them. " I was sent to check on you and make sure you were okay. Do you _

_need anything?" Carlo asked dutifully. Sami smiled and walked towards Carlo. "How is he Carlo? Is he in full DiMera mode?"_

_Carlo bowed his head and nodded. He knew Sami too well what she meant. She was always afraid a day like this would come _

_That EJ would go back to his old ways. She saved him from going full mobster but their son was missing and she knew he _

_husband __Felt helpless and turning to the Phoenix & his ways was the only way he could get his power back. Sami cupped _

_Carlo's face_"_Watch over him please don't let Stefano talk EJ into anything he will regret." Sami begged Carlo looked at Lily and _

_smiled. "I will do my best you know he can be headstrong just like you .If you don't mind me saying Ma'am." Carlos said _

_bashfully __Sami laughed, "I know Carlo its what makes us who we are."_

_Carlo nodded "I will tell you're awake and okay."__Sami grabbed his arm and said "No Carlo tell him you found me still sleeping I _

_don't want him to worry please." Carlo and Lily looked at each other and didn't like the deceit because they knew she was up _

_to something. Yes Sami was stubborn like her husband and was determined to do things her way. Carlo nodded and left. Lily _

_grabbed Sami's arm "I don't like this Tini. Lying to EJ is not the way to handle this." Lily said sternly Sami grabbed her purse." _

_You coming with me or not? We can sneak out the servant's entrance." Sami said smiling challenging Lily to a new _

_adventure. Lily hesitated and both women were off to see Vincent to find Aidan. Lily knew there was going to be trouble but _

_she wasn't letting her best friend do it on her own. They both would be Thelma & Louise to find Brendan._


	37. Chapter 37

EJ was in his living room surrounded by people barking orders and instructions. He would do anything to find his son. His

father sat back watched with pride that his son was running the search. He let his son take over on purpose to make him see

that you can never really stop being a DiMera. EJ seemed comfortable being charge and Stefano knew this was the prefect

opportunity to lure him back to the fold. Carlo came into the room and approached EJ. Ej stopped what he was doing.

"Carlo how's my wife? Is she awake?" Ej asked concerned. Carlo swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head." No

she still sleeps and her friend is with her." Carlo blatantly lied and hated every second of it. EJ smiled relieved

And continued to work looking at maps and showing different areas to search to his men. Stefano smiled he knew Carlo was

lying but he would keep quiet. Carlo worked for their family for years and he saw the hesitation and thought. What the hell is

that woman up to? He continued to watch his son and shook his head he knew Sami was digging her in a hole she couldn't

get out of and he would let her. If it meant it gets him closer to getting his son back he was happy she was making it easy.

Samantha was predictable to Stefano but his son loved her and he had to be careful that he didn't badmouth her or show any

hint of distaste. No Stefano would just wait and see what disaster she created now. EJ oblivious focused on finding Brendan

he had no clue those closest to him were deceiving him in their own way. At the hospital Lily and Sami are both dressed in

nurses uniforms and zoomed by the nurse's station undetected and looked at Vincent's room.

There was one of Vincent's henchmen at the door and both crotched down and looked at each other. They both couldn't go so

they devised a plan. Lily would distract the henchman by flirting with him and Sami would sneak by him and go into the

room. There was only one problem Lexie was on the floor too. If she saw them their plan would be a bust. Sami sighed

exasperated "Damn I forgot she would be here. Lily okay go the phone wall and have Lexie paged to the emergency room and

once she leaves we can go head." Sami orders Lily nods and goes to have Lexie distracted. Sami was starting to panic her

plan wouldn't work and EJ would come up stairs and find she was missing. "Calm down Sami Ej is busy he wont notice you're

gone." Sami tried to convince her. Lily came back "Mission accomplished" Lily said in heavy breath. They both watched Lexie

leave the floor And they proceeded with their plan. Lily went up to the henchman and proceeded to throw herself at him and

he took the bait. Sami snuck past the henchman while his back was turned and made it into the room.

Vincent laid in the bed-looking pale hooked up to IV's keeping him alive. Sami saw the resemblance to Aidan. Vincent had salt

and pepper hair like Aidan but he was much more slender and clearly older than Aidan. He was still very handsome Sami

thought as she walked closer to his bed. Vincent opened his eyes and saw Sami and he gasped because it was as if he was

seeing a ghost. Sami put her finger on her lips to shush him. Vincent sat up a little and couldn't believe his eyes.

He moved the oxygen mask off his face and spoke. "My god you look just like her. You could be twins. You must be Santini I

mean Sami." He said breathlessly Sami was puzzled about what he was talking about. She leaned closer to whisper." What

are you talking about Mr. Santucci? I look just like who?" Sami asked Vincent smiled and realized she had no clue. No one told

her why Aidan was so bent on having her. Vincent continued"You look just like James's dead wife Melissa. She was killed on

her way to the hospital to give birth to their son. A drunk driver killed her when they hit the ambulance she was in and it

over turned. The driver ran from the scene and left them to die. They never called for help. They just left a pregnant woman

in the street. James went into a deep depression and decided to leave New York without a word. Do you know why he called

you Santini? " Vincent asked Sami nodded "Yes because I was wearing a locket of my great Aunt Colleen and her lover Santo

was an inscription in it that said to my love Colleen from Sant they "O" was cut off so Aidan I mean James

named me Santini when I couldn't remember my name." Sami declared Vincent shook his head "No Santini was Melissa's

maiden name and he called her by her last name when they met. When he saw you he must have thought he could make

her live through you." Vincent mocked Sami sank into the chair. Sami was starting to understand Aidan's behavior but it was

still no excuse for what he had done. "So he took my son because he wants to create the family he never had and that's

dead? Do you realize how sick that is Mr. Santucci and how do I know he wont hurt my son?" Sami asked Vincent shook his

head."No he wants you to love him more than anything he wont hurt your son. He symbolizes the son he would have had

and clearly he wants a life with you and the boy. I know my brother has done some bad things and has hurt people but he

needs help. You have to get your husband to not to kill him. I cant stress to you enough how that would effect your family's

safety." Vincent said cryptically Sami stood up." I don't take kindly to anyone threatening my family, Mr. Santucci.

My husband has every right to retaliate against your brother after all he has done. He almost killed me and took me away

from husband and children I have five children Mr. Santucci or is that not important to you? I happen to know you have

family of your own. What if someone did this to your wife? You know damn well they would not be walking this earth. Why do

you think I'm here I'm not trying to have my husband throw his life away because of what your brother did. He walked away

from his family's ways years ago and made a life with our children and me. So don't lie there and talk about mercy when your

brother has had none for my family. Now we can threaten each other all day and claim that's right or wrong.

The matter is if I find him I can try to convince him to give himself up so there is no mob war but just to let you know I

support my husband 100% but I want him protected even if that means me going to Aidan. If something happens to my son

not even I will be able to prevent the shit storm that will come your way via my husband and his family. Now help me find

Aidan so that doesn't have to happen." Sami declared. Vincent was impressed by Sami's conviction and loyalty to her family

She was a true mobsters wife. In Vincent's world that was a rare breed. "I have no idea where he is. You forget this isn't my

town and I haven't exactly been in touch With my brother so we are not close. I'm sorry he took your son and I don't

condone what he has done. I managed to run my organization for years without a war and I don't want one. James clearly

needs help but I know he has to face some consequences. I just don't want a dead brother that's all. Vincent demanded

Sami nodded "I will do my best to prevent that from happening but if he doesn't

Bring my son soon. I wont be able to control what husband does no matter how tragic Aidan's story is. He shot you for god

sakes. I feel for him that he lost his wife. He erased all my memories, manipulated them, tortured my husband and has my

son. So I'm sympathetic but not crazy. He needs to bring my son home. If you speak to him

Convince him to bring Brendan back and I ill convince EJ to back off. All he wants is his family .We cant be that for him he ha

to know that. Sami said anxiously Vincent understood that it as going to be a hard sell to let James walk away with is life

even if he goes to jail. You don't hurt a DiMera without payback. Vincent knew he would do the same if the shoe were on the

other foot. Vincent then said, "I promise I will get him to see reason. I will call you not your husband but if I do you have to

try to keep him alive. Vincent begged Sami nodded. Sami knew she was making an impossible deal but she had to try. "Thank

you Mr. Santucci I appreciate it And I hope you get better real soon. I will do my best to keep my husband at bay but I need

my son home." Vincent nodded. Sami snuck out the room He waited for her to leave and picked up the phone and dialed.

"She was here and she's ready to do anything to get her son is careful she's not to be trusted. She's a pistol and

a fighter I see why you love her. She's the spitting image of Melissa. Jimmy was taking the boy really necessary. You put me

in a tough position and I will do my best to protect you. If you going to call her now is the time .She came to see me and I

know the husband doesn't know. So make your move she's ready. Sami told Lily what happened and both we heading back to

the mansion when he cell phone rang. Sami looked at her phone in horror it was Aidan."Aidan where are you? Is my son

okay? " Sami begged Aidan laughed, "Our son is fine Santini .We are waiting for you. If you want to see him you have to

meet me and come alone. I also know that EJ doesn't know you're looking for me so I suggest we keep it that way." Aidan

teased Brendan was cooing in the background. Sami began to cry and wiped her tears. "Aidan just tell me where I need to go

and I will be there." Sami begged Aidan smiled "Do I need to stress tell no one "Aidan teased

Sami swallowed hard "No you don't Aidan I understand." She listened to the location and nodded. Lily glared at her "Tell me

you just didn't agree to see that man alone. Tini have you lost your mind. There's no way I can let you do that .You do

understand that right?" Sami shook her head "Lily this is my son we are talking about. I can't tell EJ he will kill him and that

will almost guarantee a war with both mob families. No I have to do this but I will ask you to do something for me. Go to

Carlo and tell him and only him what happened .I trust him with my life stay by your phone an I will text you the address so

Carlo can come and take Aidan without killing him. Please do this for me. If you love me you will do this and under no

circumstances you tell EJ anything. Promise me Lily. Sami begged Lily nodded hesitantly. Sami scrambled to be on her way to

meet Aidan. Lily ran to go to the mansion to find Carlo. Sami made it half way to he destination and texted lily

Lily snuck back in the mansion the way Sami showed her. She ran upstairs and came back down the stairs the front way as if

she never left the mansion. Ej was in the same spot he was in hours ago. "Ej I'm looking for Carlo is he around?"

Ej looked up and said "I sent him on an lead he should be back shortly .Is everything okay?" Ej asked Lily nodded "Yes

everything is fine "Lily lied She ran back upstairs And went back into the empty bedroom. She then received a text from Sami

"I'm here tell Carlo to get here fast this place is deserted." Lily panicked she tried calling Carlo straight to voice mail. Sami

knocked on the door and it opened immediately. Aidan checked outside no one was around. He pulled her in the cabin and she

saw Brendan. She immediately cried out and ran to him. She picked him up and kissed him and checked him for any injuries.

There was none. Then she heard it in her ear .it was a click of a gun at her head." I told you he was fine now put him down

Santini. We have some catching up to do." Aidan demanded He guided her to the sofa and Sami sat down hesitantly. He said,

"Give me your phone "Aidan demanded. Sami handed him the phone. She deleted the message before she went inside so

Aidan found nothing. He threw the phone in the fire. Sami screamed but quickly covered he mouth not to frighten Brendan.

Aidan sat next to Sami "Now that you're here we can start planning our future." Aidan smiled Sami looked at Brendan quietly

playing and softly said "Okay Aidan I will do whatever you want as long as you don't hurt Brendan." Sami said in tears. Aidan

laughed "Why would I hurt our son now that you're here were going to become a family and you will be my wife again in all

sense of the word." Aidan promised Sami gulped and realized she made a mistake coming alone. Aidan has no intention of

negotiating or letting her go. Aidan began to hold her close in his arms. Sami winced at Aidan's touch. "We will wait until he

falls asleep and then we will have alone time." Aidan laughed creepily. Lily sat anxious for about 20 minute in that time she

called Carlo 10 ten times no answer. She then texted him the address and decided she would go to the address herself. She

went out the front way no one even noticed except Stefano. Ej realized it had been hours since he last saw his wife .He

decided to peek in on her and he opened the bedroom door. He saw the lump under the covers and smiled. EJ realized Lily left

without saying goodbye and he tonight maybe she was letting Samantha rest. He sat down on the best and rubbed the

lump." Darling you have been sleeping for a long time is you okay?" Ej asked and realized he was feeling pillows and he

yanked the covers back. "Samantha, Samantha" EJ called out worried. Ej tore up the room and she was nowhere to be

found. "Samantha" he yelled and there was no answer. He checked all the children's rooms and nothing. He picked up his

phone and dialed Sami's number it went straight to voice mail. "Bloody hell Samantha where are you?" EJ dialed Carlo and

also voicemail. Ej then dialed Lily she was driving she put him on speakerphone. "Hello EJ is there something wrong?" Lily

asked coolly Ej then asked "Is Samantha with you?"Lily then began to answer "Ej the truth is Tini got a call" Then lily realized

there a car coming straight for her and she screamed the phone went dead .EJ heard the crash and panicked "Lily, Lily what

happened? Lily " EJ yelled All he heard was the dial tone. Ej walked over to his wedding photo and began to sob. "Samantha

where are you? What have you done?" EJ held the picture up to his chest. Ej feared the worst that his wife was gone but EJ

never had any idea How bad it really was. Ej ran downstairs and informed the men that the search included his wife now and

that Aidan was to be killed no matter what. Stefano smiled and thanked Sami for her latest stunt but no one had any idea

what the price she would pay.

Aidan kissed her neck and Sami tried to pull away and he pulled her closer and undid her shirt buttons. Sami swallowed and

closed her eyes and begged. "Aidan you cant do this please. I'm not your wife please let us go and I wont tell anyone where

you are." Sami begged Aidan looked in her eyes and sneered, "You are my wife and tonight our life will begin or do I have to

wake up our son?" Aidan threatened Sami shook her head anxiously "No, No Please don't wake him. I'm sorry I will do

whatever you want." Sami promised Aidan continued and snarled, "I knew you would see things my way." Aidan continued to

undress Sami as she winced in silence revolted by his touch. Sami closed her eyes and begged for someone to come

Or for it to be over quickly. Aidan was taking pleasure in his act and in his mind was doing nothing wrong as Sami trembled.

She was rightfully his and he would make sure she understood that. The room as silent and you could hear was the burning

embers and the crickets outside. Lily was laid out on the road and a car came to a halt and she heard a person coming

towards her. All she had the strength to say was "Please save Tini she needs help "Lily passed out and there was silence.


	38. Chapter 38

Carlo was torn between staying with the injured Lily and running to save Sami. He waited anxiously for ambulance that felt like was never coming. Time was passing like a flash and he needed to get Sami away from Aidan. Carlo bent over Lily and caressed her face .She was beautiful and he immediately was attracted to her. She was the boss's best friend, which meant she was family. Carlo never mixed business with pleasure but he wanted now. He decided he wouldn't abandon her like person who hit her. Carlo examined her car and clearly she was side swiped And knocked off the road intentionally. Yes Carlo made a choice but he knew his choice would haunt him for a long time to come. Aidan continued to remove Sami's shirt to reveal her laced bra and her round breasts. Aidan was clearly impressed. He continued to kiss her exposed chest. Sami continued to wince as Aidan barraged her with his free hand. Sami closed her eyes and wished she were anywhere else in a coma anything. Aidan could feel her Resistance. Aidan looked at her and smiled "You know this will be a lot better if you just give in." Aidan chided Sami glared at him. He knew full well she was not going to give in and betray EJ. If he wanted her he had to take her against her will she wouldn't fight but she wouldn't engage either. She would just lie there and let him just deal with it. To Sami the minutes felt like hours with Aidan toying her going very slowly as if to savor every torturous moment.

Ej was angered that Sami was missing too and feared the worse. His men were coming up empty to find Aidan .He wasn't thrilled at all. He continued to call Lily's cell phone and all he got was voicemail. EJ was frustrated. Stefano decided to chime in. "Elvis you know your wife can be impulsive maybe she decided to look for Brendan on her own." Stefano said trying not to smile. EJ knew he was right.

Samantha usually acted without thinking but taking off and not telling really pissed him off. She couldn't do this alone. She wasn't with Lily as clearly he heard on the cell phone. Which left one other choice she was out looking for Aidan alone.

Carlo wasn't picking up his phone. Yes Ej was thinking the worse but he couldn't fathom how nefarious Aidan's plot really was.

Aidan began to go move his hands to Sami's pants and Sami realized no one was coming for her. Not Carlo, not Lily, not even EJ. She would have to go through with what Aidan wanted and that was her having sex with him. She was far from willing but she clearly had no choice. Aidan pulled away and kissed her lips she pulled her head away. He laughed he admired her persistence not to give into his advances.

"How about we have a drink to ease your nerves because clearly this is going to be a very, very long night because I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon. " Aidan promised. Sami knew there was no turning back now she would comply. Aidan kept the gun on her as he pulled out a bottle of wine and poured some into two glasses. Aidan handed her one of the glasses and took the other. Sami looked at the wine and decided she was going to chug it. Aidan never took a sip from his and watched her drink the glass of wine in one gulp. Aidan smiled Sami fell right into is trap. Sami began to feel funny and realized he tricked her. Aidan spiked the wine.

Sami tried to maintain her sense but clearly he drugged her. Sami couldn't keep her eyes open. She felt her body get loose and relaxed. He gave her something because he knew he couldn't have her any other way. Sami closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry Ej for betraying you. I love you." Aidan laughed as he watched her pass out o the couch. "Tonight you're all mine and will be forever. EJ isn't here and he wont be I've seen to that." Aidan teased

The ambulance finally came and they examined Lily but so did the police.

Carlo clearly wasn't getting out her anytime soon. He would have to answer the police questions about the accident. He looked up at the sky and said, "Please let me be in time to save .

In the DiMera home EJ's cell phone rang it was a blocked number. He shushed everyone in the room before he answered. "This is EJ DiMera." He answered anxiously. A male voice answered, "This is Vincent Santucci we need to talk. I hear you're still looking for my brother, your son and your wife. I have some information for you. "Vincent said calmly EJ looked at the phone and sighed, "Go on tell me."

Vincent then answered "No you're going to want to hear this face to face in my hospital room. " EJ's face went pale "Okay I will be right there."

EJ barked orders and told his father about is conversation. Stefano knew what Vincent had to say wasn't going to be good for Sami. Stefano then said, "I will stay here with the children .You go and find out what that credent has to say."

Ej kissed his father on his forehead and ran out the door to the hospital.

Ej mind was going 1000 miles in a second. "What did Vincent have to tell him?"

Ej asked little did he know he wouldn't like the answer.

Sami woke up and she was naked. She had a bad taste in her mouth and she could smell him on her. She sprung up to see if Brendan was okay. He was still sleeping.

Did Aidan give him something too? She got up immediately to check on him the portable playpen. She checked him he was fine. Sami realized she was naked and let out a muffled scream covering her mouth. She examined her body there was no bruises but clearly her clothes were missing. She also realized so was Aidan.

She wrapped the sheet around her and looked around the cabin. She found a note by the bottle of wine and it said." Dearest Santini you were magnificent last night. I never loved you more. You belong to me and you always will. No go home and tell your husband its over or I will. You're my wife and your place is with me. I will love you forever Aidan" Sami began to sob as she crumbled the note. Her mind was racing. He raped her. She looked at her body again disgusted ran to the bathroom

And threw up in the toilet. "No, No, no this can't be happening? My god Ej will never forgive this. There's no way he will, I know there's not. It's my word against his. Ej wont believe him." Sami sank to the floor covered her mouth and continued to sob uncontrollably. Sami got up and let the blanket fall to the floor turned on the shower and stepped in. She began to scrub her body to wash away what Aidan had done. The smell of him. She closed her eyes and all she could do was see him. She could feel him all over her. She continued to cry. Parts of her skin was bleeding

Sami sank to the floor of the shower. She held her head in hands and sobbed, "This is all my fault, this all my fault." She lay on the floor of shower and continued to mumble and tremble for what seemed like forever.

Carlo finally finished the questioning and jumped in his car. He sped towards Sami's location. He busted open the door and evaluated the room. Brendan was in a portable playpen playing quietly. Carlo heard a muffled cry and ran towards it.

Carlo gasped at the site before his eyes. Sami was laying at the bottom of the shower shivering, bleeding and in shock. Carlo grabbed the blanket and turned off the shower and coverer up her naked body. Sami jerked away from him.

" it's me Carlo." Carlo said softly Sami grabbed his shirt "Carlo its all my fault, its all my fault." Sami squealed Carlo bit his lip "What did that monster do to you?" Carlo sounded angry. Sami looked in his eyes "Carlo he raped me and I let him. I came here thinking I was going to convince him to let us go but he wasn't going to do that. How could I do that I'm so stupid. He was going to hurt Aidan I had to let him but he tricked me and drugged me. I woke up naked and he was gone." Sami began to sob again and rocking in place.

Carlo picked her up and carried her to the living room. "We need to take you to the hospital and get you looked at." Carlo demanded Sami gasped." No, No Carlo no one can know what happened especially not EJ. You have to swear to me please. Carlo look at me No one can know, no doctors no one if EJ finds out what Aidan did he will kill him and my family could be killed by the Santucci. This is my entire fault and what happened to me is my doing. Sami pleaded Carlo was taken aback by Sami's confession. "We can't keep this from he deserves to know what happened and you had no choice. Keeping this secret will eat you alive. I'm sorry I have to call " Carlo said adamantly Sami grabbed his hand please, please

Carlo doesn't do that this will kill EJ. If you tell I wont go back home I will leave and go somewhere no one knows me. I'm ashamed of what I let happen and that will be my burden to bear not anyone I love." Sami began to hyperventilate Carlo realized he was caught between a rock and a hard place. " I will agree to that only if you let Dr. Carver look at you." Carlo demanded Sami held his hand "No One else Carlo and I mean no one." Sami demanded

Carlo took Brendan and fed while Sami got dressed in the bedroom.

Lexie came immediately when Carlo called.

She knocked on the door and Sami jumped out of her skin.

Sami took a deep breath and spoke "Come in Lexie." Sami looked disheveled and battered. Lexie gasped at the site of seeing Sami this way. Sami held back her tears

As Lexie pulled out her doctors bag. Lexie came closer to Sami and she flinched.

Lexie sighed "Sami you really need to do a rape kit. It could help send Aidan to jail for what he has done." Lexie advised Sami shook her head "No one outside of this cabin and Aidan will know what happened that's what I agreed to with Carlo." Sami proclaimed Lexie shook her head "Ej will want to know and who knows what Aidan did to you while you were passed out Sami. Please let me take you no one will know except me." Lexie begged Sami glared at Lexie NOOOOO once I leave this cabin this never happened and I will go back to my life. This is my fault I let this happen when I walked in that door thinking I could save my son alone. No Lexie exam let and me it goes because it won't be brought up again. Do you understand me? "Sami screamed

"Okay Sami. This isn't your fault you didn't ask for this to be done to you. Yes you made a mistake coming here alone but you didn't deserve for Aidan to violate you." Lexie stated Sami shook her head." This is my fault and my price for thinking of no one else but me. I was delusional to think this would end any other way. At least EJ didn't find me and he will never know what happened because he will kill Aidan and I can't let my husband throw his life away without his children .Not after all he has been through. No this is on me and my burden I will carry. Sami stubbornly stated. Lexie began to tear up as she tried to convince Sami what happened needed to be addressed. Aidan needed to pay for what he had done.

Sami continued to wince as Lexie touched her while examining her. Sami began to cry again and swallowed hard. In the other room Carlo blamed himself for what happened to Sami determined if he came straight here he could have prevented the attack. In his head he knew he was wrong but in his heart he blamed himself.

The DiMera's was his responsibility and he failed. He kissed Brendan and also began to cry and whispered in Brendan's ear "You're mother did for you .She loves you that much." Carlo held her tighter. Carlo knew keeping her secret would have a hefty price and Sami was paying for it. Carlo also knew it would only get worse when isn't told the truth. Secrets kept in this family only destroyed them.

Carlo would keep the secret unwillingly but he knew The DiMera family

would never be the same after they walked out this cabin. The secret

may be kept but the horror would live on in Sami's mind. Body and soul.

As they left the cabin Carlo was determined to bring Sami some peace.


	39. Chapter 39

He loaded Her and Brendan in the car and went back to the cabin he threw gasoline all through it and lit a match. He would destroy the reminder of the worse night of Sami's and his life. The night he saw the light in Sami's eyes die. Sami then spoke "Thank you Carlo for doing that. I need you to take me somewhere." Sami asked quietly Carlo huffed " you need to go home to your family and to ." Carlo protested

Sami shook her head "I can't go home like this. You can pick me up in the morning I promise. If EJ sees me like this he will know something happened. It's written all over me. I still smell him on me. Please Carlo this is the last thing I ask of you." Sami begged and looked back at Brendan. "I need tonight alone. Take Brendan home so he can be with his father tonight. I will face Ej in the morning. " Sami begged Carlo nodded and drove off. They got their destination and she knocked on the door. Lexie opened the door." Sami are you okay?" Lexie pulled her inside.

Sami nodded "Can I stay here tonight? I can't go home." Sami busted out in tears.

Lexie sighed, "Of course you can stay here. You can stay in the guestroom. Abe is out of town. So its just me and Theo." Lexie nodded at Carlo and Carlo proceeded to take Brendan home to his father.

Ej arrived at the hospital and was allowed din by Vincent's henchman. Vincent smiled EJ entered and Vincent spoke "So I hear you lost your wife tonight? "

Ej sighed, "Is this what you called me for to state the obvious or do you know where my wife and son are? " Ej said annoyed. Vincent sat up." Your wife was here to see tonight desperately looking for James. " Vincent joked and EJ was losing his patience fast." My wife is searching for our son that's all." Ej said protesting

Vincent lifted his phone and waved it "James called me and said your wife came to him willingly and your son was the furthest thing on her mind. She seemed very receptive to him and she came alone. He said they had a very pleasant reunion.

He told me this is all a misunderstanding and your wife will tell l you she doesn't want him dead. As a matter of fact I think your wife is going to beg you to back off.

Which means to me her and James are working things out." Vincent laughed

EJ became angrier "I assure you my wife feels as I do that we want your brother out of our lives forever. There's no way she wants him near our family. Your brother and what he has done disgust my wife. "Ej declared

Vincent laughed, "Then go home and talk to your wife. Ask her yourself if she wants my brother gone." Vincent chided EJ's Cell phones rang it was Carlo. Ej smiled "I will do just that. We are done here. Don't call me again unless it's to tell me where your brother is." Ej demanded and walked out the hospital room.

Ej picked up the phone." Carlo where are you? Have you found Brendan and Samantha?" Ej asked Carlo swallowed hard and answered, "I'm bringing Mr. Brendan home sir. He's okay that's wonderful Carlo. What about Samantha, Carlo? Is she with you?" Ej asked hopefully Carlo hated lying "Sir no she's not. She said she had something to do and would be home in the morning." Carlo said painfully

EJ was puzzled "The night our son comes home she disappears and has something to do? Did something happen Carlo is there reason she's not coming home tonight?" EJ asked Carlo shook his head and answered he hated this." Sir she told me to tell you she had something to take care of. She would be home in the morning but to bring Brendan home to you. " Carlo tried to sound convincing but not even he could swallow it. EJ was confused "All of sudden her family isn't apriority what could she possibly do that was more important then being with her family?" Ej demanded

Carlo sighed he would say what she asked him to say." She said to tell you she had to see Dr. James to work things out." Carlo said EJ looked at his phone and said, "Work things out?" and hung up the phone. Carlo arrived at the mansion and texted Sami.

"It was done and I'm here at the mansion. Please be safe." Carlo shook his head.

He did what she asked. He made an ugly picture of his head of his adoring wife possibly betraying him. She felt this was the only way .If EJ was angry with her and doubted her .He wouldn't come near her and notice if she was distant .he would chalk it up to possibly having feelings for Aidan not the opposite. Everyone knew this plan wasn't good and would be detrimental to her marriage. She didn't care she wanted EJ safe and if he thought she wasn't loyal he would blame her not Aidan and he would never know what happened. Yes Sami's logic was completely wrong but she thought it was right. Sami crawled into the shower again and washed the day away all over again and sobbed in the shower. Lexie listened at door wanting to help her but she knew Sami wouldn't let her. It was her secret to keep as well she promised Sami to never tell. There would no sleeping tonight for the trio. Sami stayed in the fetal position for hours until the hot water burned her skin more.

She got dressed again and crawled into bed. She stared at the ceiling and began to cry again." I'm so sorry EJ you deserve better than this. You deserve better than me

And I will make sure you get it. "Sami wiped her tears away and never fell asleep.

Ej rushed home and ran straight to Brendan's room and saw his son perfectly fine.

Ej lifted him and hugged him tight .He barraged him with kisses. He sat in the rocking chair by the window and held his son for dear life." Where is your mother? Why isn't she here with us? I can't believe she would choose him over us. I just can't believe that. I wont believe that." Ej kissed his sons forehead and began to tear.

EJ couldn't get Vincent's words out of is head." Her and James wanted to work things out." Ej shook his head. Would his wife betray him with Aidan? She said she didn't care about him she loved me and only me. Ej wanted answers but clearly that wasn't going to happen to tonight. Carlo watched from the doorway he hated what was happening before his eyes. The family he came to love was falling apart in front of his eyes and there was nothing he could do about it. Carlo closed the door and sank to the floor in pain his heart was breaking for EJ & Sami because of James Santucci. Carlo would find a way to make it right but it wouldn't be tonight.

The dawn came and no one slept. Sami got dressed and had her mindset of what she was going to do next. She left a note for Lexie and ran to the car that was waiting for her. She never called Carlo to pick her up she took a cab back home.

She came into the house and it was quiet the minions were gone. She went into the children's rooms and kissed them all. She saw Ej asleep with Brendan in arms.

They looked beautiful and she hated what she was about to do. She touched EJ's forehead and said, "I love you so much and I'm very sorry." Ej stirred she took Brendan out his arms kissed him and out him back in his crib. She snuck out the room and headed to her bedroom. She opened her draws and started to empty them and put her clothes in suitcases. Ej stirred and realized Brendan was in his crib. Ej got up and felt like there was someone that just left the room. He rubbed his eyes and went into the room and saw Samantha. He was elated to see her and his heart fell when he saw the clothes spread out everywhere. "Samantha you're home? Do you mind telling me where you were all night? I was worried and why are you packing? Where are you going? Ej demanded Sami continued to move in frenzy to avoid eye contact with him. Ej grabbed her and held her in place. "What is going on here Samantha? What happened last night with Aidan? I know you went to see him his brother told me. Can you please explain to me how you got Brendan back? All Carlo will tell me is that you negotiated a deal with him. Samantha answer me," Ej screamed as he shook Sami hard to get an answer. Sami looked him in his eyes and put her best game face on and spoke." What happened last night was a revelation." she pulled out of his grip. She closed the suitcases and put them by the door and called out for Carlo. Carlo came running and grabbed the suitcases to put them in the car. Ej pulled her back into the room. "A revelation about what Samantha? Talk to me please." Ej begged Sami pulled her arms off him and looked him in the eye and stood straight. She opened the door and faced him so he could see her eyes.

She wanted him to know she was serious and she finally spoke. "EJ I want a divorce." With those words like daggers into EJ's heart .He was taken aback and couldn't believe what he just heard. "You want a what? That cant is what I'm hearing." EJ's voice broke. He tried to grab her but she pulled away. " I don't want a life with you. I want out of this marriage immediately. So if you'll excuse me I have to be somewhere." Sami declared EJ's mind was racing he was stuck in a nightmare.

There was no way she just asked him for a divorce no way at all. Ej couldn't move he be in shock. He tried to speak but couldn't. She looked at Ej and tried to come off as aloof." Have the lawyers contact me and we will work out visitation with the children." She walked away quickly before Ej could recover his thoughts. She ran down the stairs and got into the car. Carlo looked at her knowing what she did. They planned it together. She began to sob in her hands. Carlo put his hand on her shoulders. "Are you sure you want to do this? You can still tell him the truth." Carlo begged Sami shook her head "No just drive get me the hell out of here. This is what's best for everyone." Sami stated Carlo then said, "If you say so Madam but I respectfully disagree." Carlo said sadly Sami looked out the window and continued to cry as she broke the heart of the man she loved dearly and her own.

Ej finally was able to move and he ran to the door. She was gone in a flash. He grabbed his head." What the hell just happened here?" He picked up his phone and dialed. It was voicemail. "Samantha, you come back here right now. You can't ask me for a divorce and leave. I deserve an explanation. We love each other .I'm not ending this marriage. I will find you and find out why you're doing this? Samantha please don't do this. Whatever it is we can work it out just comes home." Ej shook his head and sat on the stairs and for the life of him tried to figure out what happened. He couldn't hold back the tears anymore and just sobbed alone.


	40. Chapter 40

_Sami sat in the hotel room looking around and began to feel overwhelmed by what she just did._

_Did she really think EJ would just say okay? Sami began to realize her plan was falling apart before it even began. EJ wouldn't turn his back on her she was starting to rethink things and convince herself the truth was on her side. She would tell EJ and together they would figure out a way to Aidan to pay for what he did. She was about to pick up her cell phone when it rang it was from a blocked number she answered. "Hello " Sami's voice cracked. "Good morning Santini how are you feeling this morning my love?" Aidan asked Sami's heart fell to the floor and was crippled with fear. "What do you want Aidan? I think we said we had to say to one another and you got what you wanted last night." Sami said feeling nauseous at the sound of his voice. Aidan laughed, "What I want is for you to come back to where you belong and that's with me." Aidan chimed Sami shook her head "You know I cant do that. I can't just abandon my family people will suspect something and you know last night was far from a blissful reunion. You know I love my husband but you didn't care about that you just did what you wanted to" Sami said angrily Aidan smiled and you could hear it through the phone" Did I do what wanted Santini? What I wanted was you and I to be together as a family. You came to that cabin willingly and you had to know I wouldn't accept anything less than you. Thee were no way I was walking away without you and I still don't have you. If you don't want your family to be hurt or in a fabulous mob war you will do what you have to do. That's telling EJ that last night was only the beginning for us there is so much more I have in store for us." Aidan said elated Sami cringed at the thought and couldn't help but want to throw up. "I'm walking away from EJ isn't that enough for you after last night I wont be running into your arms?_

_And claim my undying love to you. You know I have children and a marriage you're asking me to sacrifice not to mention my sanity because the thought of being with you is insane. You violated me and tortured my family by keeping me from them and manipulating my memories. Did you think I would find that endearing? No Aidan I will never love you but I will do anything to keep you from hurting my family any further." Sami protested Aidan laughed "I'm counting on it Santini. I will see you soon I will be watching you and you know I have eyes everywhere." Aidan chuckled Sami let out a big sigh, "If I never see you again it will be too soon." Sami retorted Aidan "I love you too Santini see you soon." Aidan laughed Sami hung up the phone and had to run to bathroom to throw up_

_Sami was disgusted and she could feel him breathing on her .she could smell him. She turned on the shower it was a spacious shower with a porcelain bench and with an option to sit down and have a steam. She didn't want to enjoy it she wanted to just get clean from the revulsion she felt. She let the hot water wash over her to block out the thought of Aidan even getting near her. He revolted her and made her feel sick not to mention whatever drug he gave her made her sick as well. The hot water felt good against her body._

_It felt like it was cleansing her of the misdeeds of the night before. Whatever thoughts she had about telling Ej Aidan's phone call just made her feel like she couldn't come clean literally but she could do the next best thing_

_EJ arrived at the lodge in record time. He walked up to the front desk and asked for the manager immediately. "I'm EJ DiMera my wife checked in and I need a key to her room please." EJ slipped him a__$100 bill. "Well very nice to see you again yes she checked into the executive suite here's the spare key." Ej smiled "Please make sure there's instructions that there is no one to disturb us at all." He said with the key in his hand. "Of Course Sir I understand completely." Manager smiled when EJ gave him another $100. EJ slipped in the elevator and went straight to the suite. He let himself in the suite._

_EJ heard the shower and had an idea. He was going to play very dirty when it came to his wife .He knew no other way to fight for what he wanted. He removed his clothing and went into the bathroom._

_Sami had her back to the door and was standing directly under the water with her hands against the wall as if to hold herself up. EJ stared at his wife he loved her so much. She was so beautiful for a woman who had five children she was in amazing shape. He loved her curves and couldn't help but always want her. He was angry with her but it didn't stop him from wanting to ravage her. She was his wife and as far as he was concerned she belonged with him always. He would find out why she was so ready to walk away from him. EJ quietly snuck behind her and wrap his hands around her waist. EJ pushed his naked body against hers. Sami jolted and turned around she saw EJ standing before naked in all his glory. "EJ what are you doing here? I told you …" Sami was muffled by his kiss. Sami tried to pull away but she melted instead._

_EJ pulled her closer to his naked body and he pushed up against the wall of shower. Sami tried protest but EJ just kissed her deeper. Sami opened her eyes and looked at EJ's eyes and smiled. He was her home and he always made her feel safe. That's what she needed right now after talking to Aidan._

_Ej moved his lips down her neck and bent down in front of her to kiss her belly and further down. He lifted her leg and put it over his shoulder to taste her. Sami couldn't fight him she rolled her eyes back of her head and leaned harder again the wall. Sami felt every nerve in her body alive as moaned in rapture._

_She grabbed EJ's hair and pulled him closer to her and EJ obliged. EJ's mission was to have her succumb to him and confess everything and so far it was working. Sami let out a scream and Ej smiled and continued kissing her belly then her neck and lifted his wife to the porcelain bench. Ej placed Sami so she could straddle him Ej let out a moan as he lowered her down onto him, so he could be inside her. His body was aching for her body at this point. EJ needed to feel her that she needed him as much as he needed her. Sami arched her back as she took EJ deeper inside her._

_EJ planted his hands on her hips and kissed her deeply and hard. EJ was so hungry for his wife he held her harder. Sami responded by grinding her hips harder against him in sync with his body. Sami wanted this feeling to never end .She loved this man, he was her life, her everything how could she let him go._

_Ej lifted her and took out of the shower into the bedroom. He threw her on the bed and threw himself on top of her he spread her legs and entered her with one strong thrust Sami gave in and dug in her nails in his back. Ej loved every second._

_Sami wrapped her legs around his back and begged him for more "EJ please don't stop. I need you so much." Ej growled her name "Samantha, I'm never going to let you go, you understand me never." He kissed her hard Sami responded in turn. EJ continued to make love to his wife hard, long and sensual for hours giving into each other and collapsed in each other's arms. Sami watched EJ sleep and stroked his hair and whispered "You have no other choice EJ this was good bye. I love you too much to let Aidan destroy you too." Sami said with tears in her eyes got up from the bed and left EJ sleeping to go see her children._

_She missed them as much as she missed her husband. Sami couldn't stop crying having EJ so close and having to leave him in her hotel room knowing he will be angry and confused. Sami had to stay strong despite EJ making her weak in the knees she couldn't stop her plan in motion. Aidan reminded her he wasn't going to be satisfied with one night with her he wanted her forever. Sami was going to do what she had to keep her family safe but being Aidan's wasn't part of the equation. _

_Sami had another idea in mind for Aidan and what she had planned EJ couldn't know anything about it or be close to her_

_When she executes it. Sami smiled enjoying the prospect of bringing Aidan down her way and started to feel human again. She ran into the mansion and went straight her children and they were happy to see her. She had to be quick before EJ woke up and realized she was gone.__EJ stirred after a good sleep. EJ made a growling sound and reached for Sami. "Samantha, Samantha?"_

_The bed was empty. EJ jolted up in the bed and called out her name again "Samantha." EJ went into the bathroom she was gone. EJ sighed and shook his head "Where the bloody hell did she go?" He said angrily. Ej actually thought he made progress but one thing he knew for sure his wife still loved him fiercely. If she didn't tonight wouldn't have happened. Samantha wouldn't have run from him knowing she couldn't face. His wife had one predictable flaw when she couldn't hide her feelings she ran and ran. Ej was going to make sure he caught her and not let her run anymore. EJ was tempted to wait for her but her remembered he had the key so he would definitely be back later. There was no way he was going to let her think it was okay to leave him with no explanations. EJ smiled one thing he did was push her buttons very well. It would be no time before he pushed them all until all her secrets were revealed. At least that's EJ thought her just didn't realize how far Sami would go to prevent that from happening._

_Sami kissed the kids and started to be on her way she had to make one more stop before heading back to the hotel. She rushed before EJ got home by now he knew she ditched him. She could not wake up and look in those eyes and not confess everything. EJ was a master of making her squirm and always giving him what he wanted. It was that voice, those eyes and well the love she couldn't deny EJ had her wrapped around his finger. Sami flashed back to a few hours ago to when they were making love. She couldn't get enough of her husband they brought out the best in each other and the most passion she ever felt in her life. Sami eyes were closed and she was lost in thought standing with a huge smile on her face. She opened them and there he was standing in front of her. Sami jerked back to reality_

_._


	41. Chapter 41

_Sami sighed "EJ I didn't see you there" EJ smiled "What were you thinking about by the look on your face I would say it was us a few hours ago? Do this mean you've come home where you belong " EJ chuckled as he stepped closer to her. Sami realized she was in trouble and stepped back. Too bad there was a wall preventing her immediate escape. Sami smiled and tried to leave but EJ's grip prevented her as he pushed her against and leaned over into her ear. "Its okay I haven't been able to stop thinking about it either. Why don't we go back to our bedroom and pick up where we left off "EJ growled as his lips nuzzled her neck. Sami started to breath very hard completely at EJ's mercy and she tried to pull away but EJ wasn't letting her go. They were nose-to-nose, eyes to eyes, lip to lip. Sami sighed and Ej went in for the kill. EJ continued kissing her hard and pulling her close to him. EJ was relentless and Sami was buckling again .Ej could feel her wavering and took advantage of it. He swooped her up and took her upstairs. Sami mind was spinning. EJ kicked the door closed behind them and laid her on their bed._

_Sami was still responsive. EJ continued to kiss her as began undressing her. Sami closed her eyes and let his love wash over her. Sami removed EJ's shirt and kissed his bare chest._

_Ej had a handful of her hair and pulled her up to his mouth and kissed her harder. He pulled away and looked in her eyes said angrily. There will be no divorce, do you understand my darling wife. We took vows and were not breaking them we are in this until death do us part. We had death already now its time to have life." He didn't let her respond and kissed her again. Sami told her she had to go and run away from him but he was right. They took vows how could she think she could throw it away._

_They fought for their love and their marriage for years .Now this stranger was trying to destroy that what they hell was she thinking. Sami turned EJ over and was on top of him .He smiled and pulled her into a kiss and Sami closed her eye and blocked out the world and began grinding against her husband_

_So hard Ej was extremely turned on. He just watched her as she took control and he loved it. This as his wife the impulsive, loving and very passionate woman he fell in love with. Ej lifted himself to meet her so they could be in motion together. He has a fistful of hair and pulled hard Sami moaned in delight and EJ went for her neck. The more he did the harder Sami grinded up against him. Ej flipped her over and took over his thrusts we were long and deep. Sami arched her back and grabbed onto Ej for dear life and took over his thrusts we were long and deep. Sami arched her back and grabbed onto Ej for dear life as they continued to lose themselves in each other. _

_Carlo sat in the living room praying that EJ and Sami made up and found their way back to each other._

_The doorbell rang and Carlo got up to answer it. He walked towards the door when the doorbell rang again. Carlo thought how rude and opened the door to find two policeman standing there._

"_We need to see Samantha DiMera immediately." The detective said Carlo sighed and said "Sure I will get her for you." Carlo said Carlo began to panic as he walked up the stairs and took a deep breath_

_And knocked on the door. EJ was surprised someone was disturbing them. He put his robe on kissed his wife and went to the door. "Carlo what's going on? What's the urgency?" EJ demanded_

_Carlo swallowed hard and spoke "The police are here to question about something. They wont give me details." Carlo said worried. EJ looked at Sami and she had a look of panic all over her face. EJ knew it had to do with Aidan .EJ sighed, "Tell them we will be right down in a few minutes. "EJ ordered Carlo nodded and left._

_Ej walked over to his wife "Samantha why are the police here to question you? Does Aidan have anything to do with this?" EJ asked Sami shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "I have no idea what this is about EJ." Sami pleaded_

_They preceded downstairs to the policeman that was waiting in their living room._

"_I understand you're here to see me about something?" Sami asked coolly_

_One of the officers stepped forward and had something in a plastic bag._

_Sami gasped it was her phone. Carlo realized he wiped the cabin down for prints he didn't know about the phone. Sami flashed back to Aidan throwing her phone in the fireplace._

"_ we found your phone at an abandoned cabin that was torched yesterday. Can you tell us what you were doing at this cabin? " Sami looked at EJ who had a confused look on his face._

_She swallowed hard and blurted out he words" I was there to get my son back he had been kidnapped and I was given instructions to pick him up there. The fire I had no clue about the fire Carlo came to pick me up that night and I came home and stayed here all night." Sami blatantly lied EJ's eyes widened He knew his wife was lying .she didn't come home the next day. This definitely had something to do with Aidan. EJ wanted to know what was going on. The office then said "We knew your son was missing your father told us about that but why didn't you contact the department when you received instructions." Sami would tell some truth tonight "I got the call and I didn't tell anyone where I was going because I wanted to find my son on my own. I knew if I told my husband the people that had him could hurt my son or if I called the police the result would happen." Sami explained then the memories came flooding to her of Aidan she became nauseous. 'The fact is I always do things without thinking but this time it worked out." Sami declared as she looked at Carlo EJ was watching every gesture. He knew they had a secret but he couldn't figure out what. " is that true that you had no idea where your wife was or the pick up site to get your son?" The officer asked__EJ looked at his wife and played alone." That's right officer my wife brought my son home and they were here the whole night." EJ proclaimed "Mrs. DiMera why did you throw your phone into the fire?" the office asked. "I was trying to get service and my phone had died so I got upset and threw it in the fire in a fit of rage. When I got to the cabin my son was there alone so Carlo and I brought Brendan home. "_

_Office looked puzzled "So there was no contact from the kidnappers." Sami shook her head_

"_No they left strict instruction to come alone and no they never contacted me." Sami said confidently_

_Both officers looked at each other. "Well if you remember anything else at all "Office looked at Sami and smirked "Please feel free to contact us." Officer gave his card Sami knew immediately something was off. The officers were about to leave when one of them turned around and looked dead at Sami._

"_Oh by the way the owner of the cabin wont be pressing charges .He said its all a misunderstanding and you and He were going to work things out." Office said smiling. Sami's became even more nauseous but held it in. This statement pissed EJ off. "So exactly who's the owner of the cabin?" EJ demanded The cop walked up to EJ and said, "That would James Santucci sir. He said you and your wife are very good friends. She would never damage his property .It had to be teenagers on the property. " The officer said. Ej knew full well these were not cops just men on Santucci payroll to send a message._

_Carlo pulled out his gun and demanded the men leave. When the door closed he looked the accomplices. "Someone wasn't to tell what the hell is going on and what that was all about," EJ yelled demanding answers_

_Sami looked at Carlo and EJ. "Carlo has nothing to do with anything its all on me and if you excuse me I'm going to be sick." Sami ran up the stairs and went straight to the bathroom to throw up._

_EJ glared at Carlo "Is it true is it all her doing? Did she burn down his cabin? What the hell happened in that cabin?" EJ was furious. Carlo bowed his head " I got there after everything happened. You have to talk to sir .She has the answers you're looking for. EJ threw up his hands he knew Sami was keeping secrets but that message was more than about a burnt cabin. Ej looked at Carlo and shook his head. __EJ would go upstairs and get answers from his wife. He went into their bedroom and she wasn't there. She was in Brendan's room watching him sleep. EJ sighed and stood behind her. "He's such a handsome boy. He's starting to look just like you and he has your Brady temper already." EJ joked Sami turned around and she had tears in her eyes." I think he has a DiMera temper if you ask me." Sami said sadly and kissed her husbands lips. EJ pulled her out of their husband's room and into theirs._

_HE sat on their bed as she stood in front of him. "Sweetheart tell me what's going on? What happened with Aidan and please stop avoiding my questions. You asking me for a divorce this aren't happening Samantha. We have waited and fought too hard to be together to throw away everything. Please talk to me .I'm your husband I will love you no matter what you have done." EJ claimed Sami began to cry real hard. "EJ you cant fix this. I just need you to know that I'm so sorry for Aidan ever coming in our lives. I'm sorry if for one moment you thought I loved him more than you because I don't not even a tiny bit. I did something terribly wrong and I don't ever expect you to forgive me for what I did. What happen with Aidan is all on me_

_Because I let him become part of our lives and when you said to cut him out completely I didn't listen. You have been nothing but totally supportive and loving about everything but I let you do it anymore._

_You deserve better than me EJ .I'm a screw up and who always leaps before she thinks and this time made a huge mistake I can never take back. So you have to let me go and give me the divorce because I can't let_

_Anything I have done hurt you or our children. I love you so much and I will never will love someone like I love you and I don't want to." Sami cried EJ held her tighter "Then why would you want me to let you go Samantha?" He pulled her down to sit next to him on the bed. "There isn't anything you can do that can make me stop loving you. You're the love of my life I will never love like I love you either. You can tell me anything and we can work it out together that's what a marriage is about. Good time and bad times but we do it together. "EJ caressed her face and held her close for a kiss but Sami stopped it." We can get through anything except infidelity we both know that's a deal breaker for both of us. There's no going back from that for either of us." Sami said painfully_


	42. Chapter 42

_EJ pulled back and shook his head. "No, no there's no way. You told me you never slept with him while you were in Maine. You swore to me and on our children that you didn't break your marriage vows." EJ yelled_

_Sami hated what she was about to do but she had to EJ wouldn't let her go any other way._

_Sami began to cry "Not in Maine in the cabin last night. I went to him last night and one thing lead to another and we slept together." Sami was lying and swallowing each word like it was brick_

_EJ shook his head "I don't believe you. You're lying "EJ yelled pointing in her face_

"_You would not lay with another man while my son was with you. Samantha I know you fat too well._

_You're hiding something I know you are. Tell me the truth these no way you let him touch you. I know you're lying because we made love like we never have before. Today we were closer than we ever were. There's no way I'm going to listen to you." EJ pulled hr close to his face "You're lying I know you are look me in my eyes and tell me you betrayed me with another man. TELL ME He blackmailed you or threatened you. SAMANTHA ANSWERE ME" EJ's grip got harder and Sami winced in pain but he couldn't let go. The rage was eating him alive. Sami shook her head "I went to him because I wanted him it had nothing to do with Brendan. " EJ's eyes turned beet red "No Samantha I wont believe this there's no way you would do this too me. " EJ continued shake with anger Sami caressed his face and with tears in her eyes "Yes EJ I betrayed you and I'm so sorry. I know you will never forgive me." Sami said in tears she tried to kiss him but he pulled away from her. "Goodbye EJ tell the children I will see them tomorrow." Sami bit her lip_

_Sami rushed out the house and sobbed uncontrollably. She did what she does best which was lie and ruin her own life in her mind to save her family. Sami wasn't saving anyone but Aidan while the DiMera's mourned he celebrated that Sami received his message loud and clear. _

_It had been a few weeks since the blow up at the DiMera's EJ had become more part of DE much to Stefano's delight EJ didn't even want to mention her name or even think about her but he couldn't stop the dreams with her in them so he didn't sleep all he did was work & spent time with his children with Sami out of the house Lucas claim Ali which saddened EJ even more knowing Johnny would be upset that his twin was gone. Johnny had been acting out that his parents no longer lived in the same house. EJ did his best to alleviate Johnny's loneliness but truth was when the noise stopped he was alone in the dark EJ missed his Samantha too more than he would admit to anyone especially her. Sami was very careful never to run into EJ even though he kind of hoped she did he missed her laugh, her smile, her lips her body against his. Ej realized he was digressing he shook the thoughts out of his head and came back to reality where he was alone .he poured himself a drink it was 10:00am and he was on his third drink already. The pain disappeared when he was drunk he told himself but even that was a lie. The phone rang and EJ sighed he didn't want to talk to anyone but it was Lexie "Hey Lexie" EJ drawled "Hello little brother how are you been a few days since I heard from you" Lexie said trying to sound cheery .EJ replied "No much to say kids are good, work is long" Lexie sighed I know little brother. Hey do you want to come over and see Theo it may cheer you up." Lexie asked "No thanks Lexie I have work to do love you" EJ said as he hung up the phone Lexie looked at the phone shocked her brother hung up on her." I told you he's miserable and he drinks all day." Carlo stressed Lexie sighed " What about Sami I know he has you watching her?" Carlo throws his hands up as if to give up" At night she cries during the day she stays with Lily & she sees the children but nothing else. Except the phone a call he calls her to remind her of the horror he inflicted on her and the crying begins again." Carlo protests Lexie shakes her head tomorrow is the custody hearing and I spoke to Sami she's not even fighting it and I know how much she loves her children she's letting EJ have total custody. Carlo this is a nightmare. He has to be told the truth she's letting him think the worse. She's crazy for doing this we need to do something now." Lexie pounded her desk. Carlo agreed, "Okay but what? Neither one will be in the same room with the other. " Carlo protested Lexie smiled "Let me take care of that " Lexie joked Sami sat at Lily's bedside commenced to have a conversation with the unconscious Lily well Brendan is getting so big he has EJ's smile "She sighed "Well Sydney & Johnny are getting ready to go away to summer camp they been so sad lately so time away will be good. Well Ali is having a good time with Lucas in Japan & well EJ Lily I came so close to calling him but I just couldn't I miss him so much I hate what I've done lying like that & get this Aidan wants to go out on a date you know I said no immediately. He's totally delusion do you know the DA dropped the charges against him for my poisoning they said not enough evidence_

_Smells a cover up if you ask me Santucci money. So EJ has been working with Stefano you know he's loving every second he has EJ under his thumb .I tell you Lily wish you were here I miss you this is all my fault." Sami said holding lily's hand. Sami's dug her head on lily's stomach. Lily began to move she put her hand on Sami's head "Tini do you ever stop talking." Lily said with heavy breath. Sami lifted her head "Omg Lily you're awake. You're back." Sami squealed Sami opened the hospital door" Can we please get a doctor in here my best friend is awake." Sami yelled then her phone rang "Hello this is Sami." she said gleefully "Sami I need you to meet me at the hospital I really need to talk to you" Lexie begged "Lexie can it wait Lily just woke up" Sami asked Lexie was happy " Really she's awake I have to go see her. Yes Sami this is real important it's about EJ. Lexie said Sami looked at Lily and hesitated " Okay what time? An hour ok I will meet you in the basement in an hour." Sami skipped to her best friend after the doctors looked at her. She went over to hug her. Lily laughed "Not so hard Tini "Lily joked "So where is that handsome husband of yours?" Lily asked She saw Sami's face go pale & began to cry. "We are not going to talk about me. Lets worry about you now" Sami said Lily shook her head "Tini spill it now" Lily demanded Sami shook her head actually I have to go meet Lexie I will be back" Sami ran out the room "Tini you get back here right now "lily yelled and the door closed Ej got a call from Carlo to meet him at the hospital in the basement there was something about what Sami may be hiding. EJ ran to find out_

_Sami went to the basement but Lexie was nowhere to be found Sami looked around the room she told her to meet in she went inside and found nothing. "Lexie where are you? Are you here? Lexie, Lexie." Sami called out some one came up from behind her and covered her mouth. She tried to scream but she was muffled. Sami passed out and was gently laid on the examine table in the room. Carlo left the room after he made sure Sami was ok. _

_EJ raced to the basement and Carlo told him there was some file in the room down the hall he may want to read. EJ nodded and followed Carlo down the hall. Carlo held the door open for EJ and let him walk inside. EJ saw Sami laid out on the exam table. "Samantha!" Ej ran towards her. "Carlo gets some help now "EJ demanded. EJ tried to wake her up "Samantha Darling please wake up. Please be oaky I couldn't bear it if I lost you again." He held her face in her hands and as if she was sleeping beauty he kissed her lips. "You wake up damn it I may be angry with you but I don't want you dead. Please wake up. "EJ begged and EJ carried Sami off the table and he sat on the floor holding her rocking praying for her to wake up. EJ didn't realize that Carlo left and wasn't coming back. _

_Sami started to stir. "Samantha oh thank god you're awake." EJ hugged her. Sami started to sit up and locked eyes with EJ "EJ what's going on where are we?" Sami asked EJ couldn't stop looking in her eyes .He didn't want to move._

"_EJ answer me what's going? Where are we? " Sami asked again _

_EJ stroked the hair out of her eyes. Someone must have lured you down here .How you wind up in the room?" EJ asked still holding onto her. It was the first time in weeks he touched her or was in the same room with her. All the feelings came rushing to him and his loneliness was prominent again. Those eyes he thought how he loved getting lost I them and those lips her loved her lips. EJ snapped himself to reality. "Lexie called you to meet with her._

_Carlo called me said he had proof about Aidan. " Ej said _

_Sami got nervous "Proof about what? What about Aidan? Sami asked _

_EJ laughed "Obviously it was ruse to get us alone together by the people that care about us to force us to be in the same room. I think my sister and Carlo want us to reunite because they know" EJ stepped closer to Sami. Sami stepped closer too and looked up at EJ "That we are miserable without each other "Sami whispered close to his lips. EJ couldn't hold back anymore he grabbed her and kissed her hard. Sami moaned and EJ wanted more. He began kissing her neck _

_And Sami wanted to give in. "EJ we cant do this." Sami moaned EJ wasn't listening he kissed her harder. He knew she loved him and he loved her. Neither can deny. Sami pulled away Ej tried to hold onto her. "No, No Samantha don't run. I'm tired of you running stay and fight. Fight for us, for our family, fight for me please." EJ begged Sami cried, "You think I'm not doing that? You think I sacrificed …Sami said stopping herself _


	43. Chapter 43

_Ej realized she was close to telling the truth. "Sacrificed what Samantha? What did you sacrifice? Better yet why did you sacrifice? What the hell does Aidan have on you? Whatever it is we can get through it together. Samantha look at me. I know you're hiding something. Its so obvious there's more than you're telling me or not telling me." EJ demanded Sami sank to her knees " I just can't tell you EJ there's no point its over for us .Its all over." Sami bawled EJ fir the first time Sami was in an extreme amount of pain. Whatever she was hiding was killing her on the inside. Ej tried to comfort her she pulled away. Sami wiped her tears. Think what you want EJ and be as angry as you want you're entitled because I screwed up and I know I don't deserve you or your forgiveness." Sami sadly in gut wrenching pain. She banged on the door let me out Carlo & Lexie _

_Whatever you thought was going to happen it didn't. The door opened. Lexie and Carlo were standing by the door sheepishly. "Don't think that ever again unless you want him dead by the Santucci brothers she whispered only for them to hear. _

"_You're wrong Samantha you do deserve my forgiveness whether you want it or not because I love you more than I hate Aidan and I will get you to tell me what your hiding and we will find our way again. I swear to you it's going to happen._

_I'm not letting him take you away from me not ever. EJ declared _

_He looked at Carlo and Lexie angrily." You too know something but refuse to tell me. You're trying to get her to tell me I appreciate that but she's stubborn so whatever it is find another way for me to find out how I can get my wife back without betraying your loyalties. EJ huffed and walked away smiling because _

_She still wanted him and tonight proved there's nothing between her and Aidan _

_He's only manipulating her. Ej thought well its time to start manipulating things myself. _

"_Hello Justin do you have those divorce papers handy. I have some demands _

_I want stipulations in them. Of course I don't want a divorce over my dead body but I'm going to make it impossible for Samantha to want one too especially when you hear what I want first. EJ laughed yes Samantha helped him see the light tonight and I'm pretty sure Lexie and Carlo will figure out something too. _

_Sami couldn't stop crying. She was so close to telling the truth and telling Ej everything. That damn man can sell fire to the people in hell. She had to be smarter about being alone with EJ or Lexie and Carlo for that matter. She would go back and see lily and then go back to the hotel alone. _

_Sami washed her face, dried her tears and put a happy face and walked in Lily's _

_Hospital room. "So how's the patient feeling "Sami all smiles but realizes Lily isn't happy. "The patient has a few questions what the hell do you think you're doing? Have you lost your damn mind Samantha Gene DiMera? I didn't almost die to you can let Aidan get away with murder and what he did to you. Lily yelled _

_Sami walked in the room and saw Lexie standing there and she looked at the ceiling. "I can't believe this two ambushes." Sami grunted then she turned around and faced EJ "Samantha what is she stalking about? What did Aidan do to you?" Ej asked puzzled Sami's face went pale as a ghost "Ej how long have you been standing there?" Sami asked hyperventilating Ej stepped forward _

_Apparently not long enough but please answer the question." EJ said anxiously _

_Sami looked at everyone in the room. " I can't do this." Sami ran out the room _

_Ej tried to stop her but she was too fast._

"_Now does someone want to tell me what you both are talking about? What did Aidan do to my wife?" Ej demanded both ladies look at each other and closed their eyes in pain. Lexie started "EJ we cant tell because we promised but if you called Carlo to the stand he cant claim doctor patient privilege do you understand what I mean EJ " Lexie gave EJ a big hint and walked out the room._

_Leaving Lily and Ej alone. "I'm glad you're okay whoever hit you meant for you not to walk away." EJ said Lily was careful with her words "Yes it the intention to keep me from getting to my best friend and they succeeded now I wished I never let her go on her own. I will regret it for the rest of my life." Lily said cryptically _

_EJ was trying to figure things out "You're talking in puzzles Lily I know you're protecting her and she has sworn everyone to secrecy but I'm her husband and she can tell me anything. "EJ proclaimed Lily sighed "EJ there are certain things a woman can never tell a man no matter who he is but be patient with her she adores you and take Lexie's advice Sami's lawyer wont see it coming and from what I hear Sami wont be there because she wants to you to win out right so there wont be anyone to object. If you're ready for the answer then do it. Just remember she loves you and the kids with all her heart you will need to hold onto that. Lily predicted Ej for the first time in a long time was terrified what the answer may be but he needed it. Ej said goodnight to Lily and went on his way._

_Tomorrow in Salem things would never be the same again but it was time to let the healing begin. Lily thought _


	44. Chapter 44

_Lily sat in her hospital room feeling guilty after what Lexie told her. _

_That night she got hit she thought how she could have done things different _

_But there wasn't. What happened that Aidan carefully planed night? _

_She was sure he had help. Lily was starting to realize Aidan had a lot of help._

_There was a knock at the door and Lily smiled. "Should you be here? Isn't there a custody hearing this morning you should be attending to? Lily smiled at her best friend. Sami forced a smile "Yes but I'm not going. I can't face EJ and after what I did he deserves full custody." Sami said bowing her head. Lily sat up in the hospital bed and got out. She went to hug Sami." You did nothing wrong except not telling EJ the truth. Otherwise what Aidan did isn't your fault. Even if you threw yourself at him you didn't deserve to get raped, especially not unconscious. Lexie said they found GCB in your blood stream. Not letting her takes a rape kit honey I love you but that wasn't smart." Lily said comforting Sami hugged her hard "It's been so hard to make right decisions and trying to say out loud what he did to me .EJ loves me so much _

_When he looks at me I feel golden. When he finds out about this he will never look at me like that again. Plus Aidan keeps reminding me how we belong together I just cant get pass this Lily. " Sami said exhausted 'Tini you listen to me that man loves you. He has forgiven you much worse crimes and this wasn't your crime it was Aidan's._

_You were trying to save your son from that monster. Stop letting this man have power over you and destroy the best thing in your life that's EJ & The kids._

_Head down to the courthouse tell your story and if he doesn't still love you or forgive then he doesn't deserve you but if he does you can finally take the power Aidan has over you. You're a strong Brady-DiMera woman married to the most wonderful loving man. Show him you believe in him. Show him you believe in your children, love and your marriage. I will go with you I swear I will stand by your side but this is your story you have to tell and it needs to be told be damn the consequences because in the end you will have you and your life back." Lily preached Sami hugged her harder and said, "I love you Sis you're the best thing that happened to this no memory having girl. You, EJ, the kids my family you're right _

_I have to tell my story. " They hugged and kissed and lily got dressed so they could head to the courthouse._

_At the courthouse." Let us all come to order. It's DiMera Vs DiMera for the custody _

_Of three small minor children Johnny DiMera, Sydney DiMera and Brendan DiMera to show the unfitness of Mrs. Samantha DiMera let the record show is present with counsel but isn't present but her counsel is. What happened did have something more important to do then be here today?" the judge asked _

_Sami's lawyer stood up "No Your honor will not be here due to illness _

_And she asked we proceeded with out her." Ms. Johnson answered _

_EJ looked at the empty chair and flashed back to yesterday "Fight for us fight for our family fight for me." EJ sighed She wasn't coming and he would do what he had to Ej had one request he wanted the gallery cleared only family and friends no strangers if Sami's secret was going to be revealed he wanted less people finding out as possible. He would still try to protect her. Just approached the judge she was puzzled but agreed. "Mr. Kiriakis would you like to call your first witness to the stand?" Judge ordered Just picked up the envelope and looked at EJ "Are you sure you want to do this EJ? Justin asked EJ nodded "Go head I need to know what my wife is hiding." Ej demanded Justin nodded and called out the name of the first witness I would like to call Carlo Cozzlolino to the stand as the first witness. There was chatter in the gallery filled with Sami's family and friends. Carlo looked at EJ _

_He knew what he was doing and Carlo was going to come clean to save his family._

"_Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth so help you god?" court officer asked _

_Carlo swallowed "I swear, I do." Carlo glared at EJ _

_Justin came to Carlo and began his questioning. "So Carlo state your name and occupation." Justin asked, "My name is Carlo Cozzlolino and I'm the bodyguard for _

_ and the family." Carlo answered Justin nodded "Okay Carlo so you're in the house a lot? DO the DiMera's fight a lot? " Justin asked Carlo. He shook his head _

"_No more than any other couple but they love each other that's very clear." Carlo stated Just nodded "So why are we here then if they are such a loving couple _

_Why are we in this courtroom? Justin asked Carlo bowed his head 'we are here because told she betrayed him with Dr. James but that's not what happened." Carlo tried to speak Justin interrupted "Your honor I object witness is going off topic." Justin said Carlo sucked his teeth "Ill give you off topic "Carlo said _

_EJ nodded at Justin to ask the questions he had prepared. Justin looked at the questions. "Carlo you said that's not what happened. Then please tell us what happened and why confessed to betraying her marriage vows. "_

_There was chatter in the gallery. The gavel came down "I will have silence or I will clear the courtroom of everyone." Both lawyers nodded _

"_Carlo please proceed start from the beginning. " Carol sighed and started _

"_It started the day Brendan went missing Mr. & Mrs. DiMera were extremely upset that she was gone. We didn't know who had them. Mr. DiMera had organized the search and was given a sedative to calm down. ordered me to check on her because she had been sleeping too long. I went to check on her and she told me she was going to see Mr. Vincent Santucci and to lie to that she still was sleeping. She promised me she would be okay but she wasn't." Carlo bowed his head and held his head in his hands and started to let out a cry. Justin was confused but he proceeded "Can you please explain why she wasn't okay? What did do? Justin asked Carlo was starting to fall apart his guilt was killing him. He looked at EJ with tears in his eyes "You asked me to keep her safe and I didn't. I failed you. I didn't do what I was told sir its all my fault. I wanted to save her but I couldn't." Carlo cried out EJ was confused and concerned what he was talking about. Justin interceded "Objection your honor the witness is talking to my client." Justin declared the judge banged the gavel again "Mr. Cozzlolino you will answer the questions given to you and refrain from talking to . Do you understand?" Judge shouted Carlo nodded and Justin preceded "Carlo I understand you're devoted to your employers but what I need to know why did you say didn't betray ." Carlo sighed and began "Mrs. DiMera was called by the doctor to meet him in a secluded area to get her son back. Lily sent me the address to my cell phone but I was stuck at an accident but when I made it to the cabin Carlo began to sob "I was too late and I saw Brendan then I found …" Carlo sobbed some more and began to speak again but the court door opened it was Sami with Lily "Stop Carlo don't say anything else" she cried out "Its not your fault I will tell the story Carlo you don't have to protect me anymore." Sami declared Lily rubbed her arm and led her to the front .EJ stood up and stared at Sami confused as ever about what was going on. The judge was angry started banging the gavel _

"_Mrs. DiMera how dare you interrupt a proceeding you're late to there better be a good reason or I'm holding you in contempt." Sami took a deep breath "Yes your honor there is." Justin looked at EJ confused too. "If Mr. Kiriakis called me to the stand we can clear this all up." Sami replied the judge shook her head._

"_Mr. Cozzlolino you can step down we will call you again if we need you." Judge said_


	45. Chapter 45

Carlo nodded and hugged Sami and whispered in her ear "You can do this." Kissed her cheek and kept walking to sit next to lily. Sami's family was extremely puzzled. Sami's mother, grandmother, her aunts and even her father were there.

Sami gulped realizing everyone she loved was in that room but she had to tell the truth. Justin came up to her "Do you swear to tell the truth and the whole truth so help you god." Justin asked

Sami looked at Ej and smiled and mouthed I love you and he did the same.

Sami sat up and kept her focus on Lily she would only look at lily. Justin then proceeded "? can you please tell us why you told your husband you betrayed him with another man. Now he was full custody can you explain to is why this is ?" Justin asked Sami sighed she wasn't ready but she had to be.

"Aidan James also known as James Santucci came into our lives when I was in a car accident and lost all my memory. He stood by my side and became a good friend.

Those feelings led to some romantic ones but since I had no memory of my past life I didn't take very far afraid that I didn't know if I was married single or engaged.

Aidan understood that so we only dated. When my memory returned I remembered I was in love with the most amazing man ever and that was my husband EJ DiMera.

I told Aidan about my husband and explained we could only be friends. He said he understood that he was even happy for me. Then I was brought back to my life in Salem with my husband and my children." Sami said smiling "My life was great I was back with my family and the man I loved then I became ill all of sudden.

I was because I was poisoned by Aidan who didn't want to be just friends

He erased my memory and tried to pass himself off as my husband and I believed him until things didn't make sense. I realized Aidan was lying but there was nothing I could do about it. My best friend tricked me into taking the anecdote and my memory came back and I was with my husband again. Sami began crying

We went back home and we found out Brendan was missing. Sami became hysterical EJ & I didn't know where he was. I had an idea I would talk to Vincent Santucci behind my husbands back I could get more information and I thought I did

I realized that Aidan was obsessed with me and wanted me no matter what the cost my family my children or my husband who I love. I explained to Aidan that there was never going to anything between us but he insisted." Sami bowed her head and became hysterical. Justin went to her "Do you want to take a break." Justin asked

Sami shook her head "no the truth needs to come out and I need to be the one to tell it." EJ had tears in his eyes. He wanted to hold her comfort her but he couldn't.

Sami continued "I got a call from Aidan to me him alone and I would get Brendan back but I could tell no one. I told Lily and I told her to give the address to Carlo so he could come get him and we could take him to the police." Sami said

She stopped and began to cry. Justin brought her a glass of water and he had pity in her eyes could tell this wasn't easy. Sami breathed hard and began to speak again.

"I went to the cabin after I texted Lily to tell Carlo where I was. Aidan was there and he had Brendan and I immediately ran to my son." Sami said sobbing

"The cabin was abandoned and I went inside. Aidan put a gun to my head and told me I wasn't going anywhere. Sami started sobbing harder " He said we were a family now that he, Brendan and I were his family. Sami was shaking "He said I would be his wife in every sense of the word." EJ's bulged out of his head and he grabbed the desk Sami continued with tears streaming down her face. Justin tried to stop the testimony but Sami looked at the judge and insisted she continue. The judge covered the microphone." Are you sure ?" Sami nodded

Lily looked at her with loving eyes and nodded for her to continue.

"While he had the gun to my head he opened my shirt and Brendan started to wake up and I begged him to stop that I loved my husband and he laughed " Sami said in tears. Ej was becoming angrier and he flashed back to night Johnny was conceived

And felt he get sick. Aidan knew their history and was playing with them with it. Ej looked at Sami he wanted to run to her, help her stop the pain she was feeling.

Sami Continued "Aidan realized I wasn't going to cooperate even half dressed and gun in his hand he couldn't go far. So he poured us a drink and I wanted it to end so I gulped the drink. I didn't realize he drugged me. He knew I would never consent despite me saying at least a 100 times. I just wanted to protect my son but I passed out on the couch. Sami began sobbing again 'I woke up naked and Aidan was gone. I immediately jumped up to check Brendan to see if he drugged him too but he didn't he was fine. " Sami sobbed "I felt horrified so I went to the shower and scrubbed my skin raw after I threw up few times. Carlo found me and brought Brendan back home to his father while I stayed with my husband's sister because I couldn't face him I was ashamed. So you see your honor this was my fault I went alone to the cabin knowing Aidan was a dangerous man. Yes I told people I was going there but the result is the same." Sami cried out "I was raped and all that matters now is that our son is home safe now. So give custody to my husband he deserves it because of my impulsiveness I could have lost my son and I will never forgive myself for that." Sami pleaded and looked at EJ he looked angry as hell but Sami didn't know it wasn't at her it was at Aidan. Ej hated Aidan so much at this moment he wanted him dead before but now he wanted him tortured first then dead. This was the secret she was keeping. She confessed to betraying him but he didn't Aidan couldn't have her any way but by force. Ej looked at his wife and realized she was hurting to save him and he loved more for that. The judge dismissed Sami. Lily came running to hold her .Ej stood up but Justin told him to sit down. He wanted to be with his wife holding her telling her it was going to be okay and that he didn't blame her one bit for what happened but he couldn't he had to stay but he would find her later.

The judge called Carlo back to the stand he did unwillingly. The judge shushed Justin she would ask the question to Carlo. Ej watched carefully

"Carlo when you found what state she was in?" Judge asked

"Your honor when I found her she was in shock at the bottom of the shower

Sobbing, battered and bleeding. " Carlo explained EJ had his fist in balls and Justin pushed them down so no one could see. Carlo continued "She had scrubbed most her skin until it bled and she couldn't stop shaking .She begged me to tell no one

What happened? I agreed if she let Dr. Carver examine her and she agreed I'm so sorry ." Carlo begged EJ nodded he understood

The judge sighed I think I have heard enough its obvious isn't unfit yes she was reckless but she paid the price no use of taking her children over that.

"I rule for both parents to work this out and joint custody stays as it is."

Justin sighed he was happy with the ruling especially now that the rape came out Sami was doing what she did to protect her family. Ej leaped up "I have to find Samantha now. She needs me to be with her. Thanks Justin I appreciate it."

EJ ran out the courtroom but she was gone.


	46. Chapter 46

_Ej was about to call her but realized she had no phone. So he called Lily. "Hello Ej "Lily smiled stroking Sami's hair while she laid down on the hotel bed. "She's right here do you want too talk to her?" Lily asked Sami tried push way the phone from her and Lily made a don't mess with me face." Talk to your husband now damns it." Lily insisted and gave Sami the phone._

"_Hello EJ "Sami said exhaustedly EJ sighed her voice sounded so good "Where are you I need to see you we need to talk please don't shut me out." EJ begged Sami looked at the phone and hesitated "Ok I'm at the lodge with Lily." Sami said _

_EJ smiled "I will be right there darling." Sami was about to hand up the phone and EJ called out "Samantha, Samantha?" said Sami put her ear back in the phone "Yes EJ." Sami softly said Ej smiled "I love you Samantha Gene DiMera don't you ever forget that." Ej proclaimed Sami smiled and answered, "I love you EJ DiMera " Ej raced in is car to see his wife and be with her nothing would stop them now. _

_Lily smiled and hugged Sami. "I know today wasn't easy but you told the truth and took Aidan's power of you that's a good thing. Now you and your husband can start healing and be stronger than ever. " Lily advised Sami shook her head "I can't believe how wrong I was about not telling EJ. I let fear rule me. Thank you lily so much for helping me see what I had to do I love you." Sami hugged Lily ._

_Lily smiled "What are sisters for. Now let me get out of here so you can be alone for some much needed time with your gorgeous husband. I will call you later." Lily kissed Sami's cheek "One last thing trust him Tini, trust your love because you will survive this. Lily looked in Sami's ayes and kissed her forehead. Sami smiled "I love you sis and I will listen I promise." Sami swore Lily left and Sami went to lie down she was feeling queasy and then it happened she ran to the bathroom to throw up._

_She had been sick for weeks she just could not shake it. She would see the doctor tomorrow. Today she would repair the damage she did to her marriage one thing at a time. Sami went laid down on the bed and closed her eyes and took in the day _

_She was glad she told the truth despite that miracle she felt good. People need to know what Aidan did. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. _

_Ej saw his wife sleeping removed his suit jacket and shoes and crawled in to bed right next to her. He took in her smell Apricots he loved it. He wrapped his arms around her wait and whispered in her ear "I'm here darling and I'm never letting go again. I wont let that monster hurt you again I promise you." Ej declared _

_Sami edged her body close to him and said "EJ I love you so much for understanding I'm so glad you're here. She turned and kissed I'm deeply and turned back around so they so the could lie in each other's arms. Sami sighed she was safe in his arms and she adore him she held onto his hands with hers and didn't let go. They both fell asleep in each other's arms. _

_Aidan wasn't happy about the day's events and underestimated Sami coming clean. He didn't see that coming he had to change his plans slightly and now it was time to torture the happy couple. Aidan laughed, "Did she really think she would get away that easy. Aidan's next step was even more devious. He looked at their picture together don't worry It's not over my love far from over. _

_EJ and Sami woke up in each other's arms after weeks of no contact to two days of full contact not to mention glorious love making EJ's idea of torture. Sami loved his idea of torture. EJ cleared his throat." Samantha is you okay? You could have told me. I know this the hardest thing ever. Did you not tell me because of the night? _

_Johnny was conceived?" EJ asked Sami sat up and grabbed his face "Nooo The thought never even crossed my mind you hear me. Don't you think about that for a second and don't ever compare yourself to that monster. I forgave you for that and we swore we would never speak of it again. What Aidan did was humiliated and violated me. He didn't even have to heart to do it while I was awake. I was ashamed EJ pure and simple. I acted impulsively and got myself in a mess I couldn't get out of. I blamed my self because I was stupid to think he would me go out of that cabin." Sami Said EJ became angry "Don't even go their Samantha you're far from stupid. You wanted to get our son back. Yes it was reckless but the end doesn't justify the means. That man deserves to die a very slow death and if I see him it might be just what he gets. This doesn't change anything for us I still love you if anything I love you more because you faced him alone and paid the price for it. Now stop blaming yourself. I'm just angry you didn't come to me first but I understand your reasons." EJ proclaimed Sami began to cry "Hey stop that I love you and no one will change that. We are married and will stay married .We will get through this." EJ said lovingly _

_Sami smiled "You are the best thing that ever happened to me you know. I love you Mr. Elvis DiMera" She smiled and kissed him EJ smiled "I love you Samantha DiMera_

_Now what do you say we go home to our children where you belong?" _

_Sami smiled coyly "Don't you think we should get our moneys worth of this room. I mean we did have a looong hard day. I do feel very, very dirty. Nauseous even _

_So I think we should put that shower to good use don't you think?" Sami laughed _

_EJ smiled "I do love that devilish smile of yours ." He kissed her _

"_I also think that I am the only man to get you clean again but I kind like you dirty _

_But I will do my best to inspect each and every inch of you to make sure I do a good job." EJ starts kissing her all over. Sami grabs his hair and pulls her to her face._

"_There's no other man who knows my body better than you and no better man for the task. So go head with your sexy as hell self and get to work. Your wife's orders" Sami said as she kissed him and bit his lip. Driving EJ insane." I do love my wife when she is so forceful and your wish is my command ." He swooped her up and took her to the bathroom and stood her before him._

_EJ loved his wife so much. He slowly undressed her as she undressed him kissing each other passionately. Both getting lost and relieved there were no more secrets between them. EJ moaned at her touch and her tongue exploring him. He rolled his head back to enjoy each and every tingle she created. When he couldn't take anymore he lifted her up above him. He kissed her hard and slow as he lowered her slowly with each kiss lingering._

_He opened the door to the shower and let the water fall on them. He caressed her face to face his "Promise me you will never leave me again Samantha. I'm not alive when you're away from me. You're my heart and soul without you I'm nothing so promise me right here right now no more running. No more secrets it's you and me against the world the way it always has been. Promise me "He mouthed as he kissed her. Sami looked up at her husband and said with her total heart "I promise EJ, I promise." She mouthed with her lips against his. Ej pulled her in harder. He kissed her neck and she pulled him closer so she could feel his arousal against her. She smiled and moved his hand. Ej was disappointed as she faced him she kissed his lips barely touching them. She bent in front of him she had the loofa sponge in her hands now. Her hands gravitated to his leg then the other then his buttock. He smiled as his wife scrubbed him as she lifted her head she was greeted by his manhood in which she gladly gently scrubbed him Ej moaned "Hmm Samantha" his hands grabbed her hair Sami took that as a compliment and decided to taste him._


	47. Chapter 47

EJ was in heaven and moaned in delight. Sami smiled she then stood up in front of him grabbed his hips and guided him to the porcelain bench .EJ smiled at her aggressiveness .She pushed him hard on the porcelain bench. Ej was extremely turned on by his wife being the aggressor. She pulled him on the ledge and she straddled him and put her hands on him to enter her .EJ shook his head and was in awe of his wife right now. She began grinding her hips against and leaned closer to his ears only for him to hear. "I'm your wife and I'm yours heart body and soul" She said breathlessly as she grinded hard. EJ smiled and grabbed a fistful of her hair and whispered back in her ear "Yes you are all mine mind body and soul. Now show me how much you missed me" EJ challenged Sami smiled "Gladly my darling husband." She maneuvered her hips to take him in deeper .EJ held her harder as she grinded she moaned, "EJ, I love you so much." Sami exclaimed EJ pulled her face-to-face "I love you Samantha," Ej said as his mouth devoured hers. The water continued to pelt them as they made love proclaiming their love for one another.

On the other side a town another romance was blossoming. "You really don't have to take me home you know?" Lily proclaimed Carlo smiled "You got to tell the truth and bring her and together it's the least I can do." Carlo said

They both locked eyes and felt the heat between them. He dropped her off at the motel she was staying at. She smiled, as he was about to leave. She waived to him to stop. Lily ran to the car." Would you like to get coffee some time?" Lily asked bashfully Carlo smiled and said "Yes I would like that very much." Carl said smiling

Lily then said "How's tomorrow for you?" Carlo nodded "Good I will see you then "Lily said cheerfully Carlo smiled "Tomorrow I look forward to it." Carlo said then he sped off.

Ej and Sami were laughing in bed holding each other. "You know were prunes you know?" Ej said laughing Sami had her had on his chest looked up and kissed him "Happy prunes finally." She stated EJ nodded "Yes happy prunes .Do you think these prunes can go home now? I much rather make love to you in our own bed. I'm rethinking redesigning our bathroom to put in a new shower that resembles this one. I rather love that porcelain bench." Ej said both of them laughing hard. Sami then said "That was fun and I say yes to building one at home." Sami said Ej pulled away and looked at her. "Did you say home? Are you ready to leave your luxurious digs for 4 children an overbearing husband and many servants." Ej laughed Sami lifted herself up and looked in his eyes." You're my home. Home is wherever you are EJ DiMera." She kissed him and Ej was flattered and teary eyed. "You're my home too Samantha DiMera .Now lets go home the kids will so happy and maybe Ali can come back home too. Johnny misses her so much." Ej said Sami went to get up but felt dizzy and almost fell. EJ caught her." Samantha, Samantha what's wrong?" Ej said concerned. Sami shook her head "It's the funniest thing I was light headed and I have been sick for weeks. It has to be a stomach bug or something." Sami said

Ej shook his head." You have been under so much stress its no wonder you have been sick not to mention what that monster did to you EJ said angrily

Sami walked over to him .She caressed his face. "Ej I know you're angry but please don't let him take away anymore energy from us. I do have one question now that you know what he did. What are you going to do about it?" Sami asked

EJ shook his head." Samantha he hurt you in a way no human being ever should and to say I want him dead is an understatement. I can kill him with my bare hands for all the pain and games that man has pulled. He needs to pay for what he did Samantha. I will make sure he will. I know you're not crazy about violence but he has deserved a much-needed death for taking our son and …" EJ stopped

Sami sighed "And raping me .You can say it EJ .If we are going to deal with it we have to say the word and acknowledge what he has done." Sami declared she walked over to her husband and lifted his chin to her. "As far as you going DiMera on him for taking our son and raping me .As much I hated anyone being hurt or even dying because of me Aidan has changed that when he hurt our family." Sami said EJ's face lit up and smiled." So my darling husband just like you stood by me I will stand by you. You have my permission to destroy that man any way you can. Death would be too good for him but I think together we can find a way to make him pay. So if you want him dead I support you 100% as matter of fact I will help you if you want. Remember together for better or worse till death he does part." Sami smiled devilishly .EJ was extremely turned on by his mobster wife in front of him.

" Are you going DiMera on me?" Ej pulled her into a kiss and she smiled

"I'm a DiMera thru and thru Ride or Die always." Sami proclaimed Ej smiled "Yes you are " EJ said as he pulled her onto of him and he peeled the sheet off her and flipped her over as he made love to his wife again. Neither could deny how turned on they were by the thought of Aidan's demise.


	48. Chapter 48

_On the other side of town Stefano had the heard the news that Aidan raped Sami and was the one who had Brendan. Stefano realized having someone hit Lily to prevent her from getting to Sami in time would not go well with his son know he was partially responsible for what Aidan did to Sami. He shook his head there's was only one way to make this right Aidan had to die regardless of whatever war that caused. _

_If his son found out he would lose his forever to Samantha. He couldn't let that happen. He would make sure the man was dead before anyone found out. Carlo sat in his room thinking about the events of today. was brave to face everyone and tell the truth. Now Aidan James had to pay for what he did._

_Carlo looked at his high-powered rifle as he cleaned preparing it for one target only._

_That was only thing that would make Carlo felt well was seeing that man dead by his hand. The DiMera's were his family and he would do anything for them including murder. Carlo loved EJ & Sami like they were brother and sister and he would show his loyalty to them this way._

_Roman looked at his gun and was angry as hell. As police commissioner he was sworn to protect and serve but he couldn't protect his daughter from a mad man .The DA dropped charges against which let him go free to kidnap his grandson _

_And rape is daughter. She was left alone with that monster and he took advantage of her. He violated her and took pleasure in it. He erased her memories and took her away from her children and husband. Roman didn't care for EJ but he knew EJ loved his daughter more than his life but so did Roman. He didn't believe in taking the law in his own hands but tonight he was making pans to do just that. Roman took another drink and said to himself. "Aidan has to die." Roman declared _

_Aidan sat watching a video and smiling. It was a video of the night Sami came to him. Aidan was enjoying every second and couldn't wait for the moment to reveal it to everyone. Aidan was smiling the thought of everyone's face when they did. _

_He would show them all and they would have to watch. _

_EJ & Sami finally got dressed and started to head home. Getting her suitcases together. They both kissed and Sami walked away but a dizzy spell hit her again. EJ caught her "Okay that's twice in the last couple of hours Samantha we have to get you to the doctor." Ej was concerned Sami smiled "Maybe its all that love we made drained me dry." Sami laughed but EJ wasn't laughing, "Samantha this is serious. I think we should go to the hospital now before we go home." EJ demanded Sami pouted her lips "EJ I want to go home and see the kids." Sami whined _

_EJ shook her head "No Samantha We are going to the hospital now. No arguments." EJ said as he grabbed the suitcases and opened the door and gestured they were leaving. Sami huffed and walked out the door. They arrived at the hospital and called Lexie to meet them there. She was happy to see them together and they had made up." So what's going on you two?" Lexie said smiling Ej started "She been having dizzy spells and has been nauseous. She says its been going on for weeks. I think its stress and possibly the rape the drug he gave her" Ej said worried Lexie looked at Sami and smiled "EJ can you leave me alone with Sami? I need to ask her some questions." Lexie pleaded Sami shook her head "No Lexie we promise each other no more secrets. Whatever questions you have you can ask me in front of EJ." Sami declared Lexie hesitated "Okay I'm so glad you guys made up and you told him the truth." Lexie said EJ smiled and held Sami's hand "I'm so glad too I finally got my wife back." EJ said he kissed her forehead Lexie sighed _

"_Okay, Sami when was the last time you had your period." Lexie asked EJ became curious and Sami too. Sami spoke "Lexie do you think I'm pregnant?" Sami gasped EJ's face went pale "Is that true Lexie. Could Samantha be pregnant?" _

_Lexie tried to reassure them "Lets run some tests first and see. It would explain your symptoms but EJ could be right you could be reacting to the drug Aidan gave you but it should have worn off by now." Lexie said EJ held Sami's hand tighter and kissed her." No matter what we are in this together." Ej said calmly Sami was in tears again . The thought of her being pregnant with Aidan's child disgusted her and she had to throw up. She let go of EJ's grip and ran to the bathroom and threw up. EJ closed his eyes and prayed it wasn't what he thought. It brought Ej back to that night and Ej felt sick himself .The thought of Aidan being tied to them for life revolted him. _

_Sami came out the bathroom and saw the look on her husband's face and knew what he was thinking. She went to him and grabbed his hand." If I'm pregnant this is our child not his." Sami declared EJ smiled "How do you know that Samantha?" EJ asked _

_Sami caressed his face "Call it mothers instinct." Sami smiled reassuring him. EJ sighed, "It feels like déjà vu and I'm on the other side of the nightmare." Sami took a deep breath "EJ if you want to walk away now you can. I promised you I would keep no secrets so I'm being honest. If you don't think you can handle this then we can go through with the divorce if you want?" Sami said EJ was offended by her words "Samantha DiMera do you really think I cant handle this or are you looking for an excuse again to run away? I clearly said no running .Its just a lot to absorb but there's no way I'm abandoning you. I'm your husband damn it. I wont have this talk anymore you hear me Mrs. DiMera?" He cupped her face." Remember we had death now its time for life. I love you no matter what comes our way." EJ kissed her lips Sami nodded her head no words were needed. Ej made his mind up that Aidan wasn't going to steal any more happiness from him. Ej held her in his arms and prayed for the test to come back negative and so did Sami._

_A few hours passed and the DiMera's held onto each other for dear life waiting for the results. Lexie knocked and came in. The look on her face said it all. EJ and Sami looked at each other and grabbed each other's hands. In unison EJ and Sami both said "We're ready Lexie." They proclaimed. All three Cell phones chimed at the same time all three looked at each other._

_Across town everyone's cell phone also chimed and received a text message and it read. "Congratulations DiMera's I'm going to be a daddy - Aidan ." Sami screamed "Nooooo!" and fell to the floor hysterical .EJ ran to her side and rocked her as she sobbed. _


	49. Chapter 49

_Sami sat in silence wanting the earth to open up & swallow her whole. There's no way this baby is his. EJ was stroking her face." Samantha we have to figure this out. The night before you went to the cabin we were together and even the day after. So this child could very well be ours. None of that matters right we need to get you home to rest." EJ said pulling her chin up to look at him." He wont break us sweetheart we are stronger than that" EJ said sternly Sami nodded and got up they just about to walk out the exam room when a figure appeared "Cigar anyone?" Aidan said smiling Sami held onto EJ tight. EJ moved forward "We don't want your damn cigar." EJ said grabbing him and he couldn't hold back. EJ started punching him hard and harder EJ couldn't stop Sami tried to pull him." EJ no not like this. Let him go please for me for our children" Sami begged security came running to pull EJ off Aidan. They pulled them apart Aidan was laughingly said, "I knew you cared sweetheart." Aidan teased Sami moved from EJ and towards and glared at him." The only thing I care about is my husband and our children. You disgust me "Sami said angrily she took a deep breath stepped closer to him & said "You're nothing to me" She yelled and spat in his face. Then she said "Let me congratulate you " Sami said and all her anger she picked up her leg and kneed him in the groin hard as could. Aldan fell to the floor in pain. "STAY AWAY FROM ME & MY FAMILY YOU MONSTER" Sami Yelled EJ smiled proudly "That's my wife a true DiMera" EJ chuckled as Aidan winced in pain." Can you let my husband go please he only attacked him because he provoked him" Sami proclaimed Security let EJ go .She ran to check his face. "EJ are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Sami asked EJ smiled "I'm fine Rocky. Boy you gave it to him good. I'm so proud to be your wife. " Ej laughed wincing in pain._

_The DiMera's headed home after the news of Sami's pregnancy & Aidan claiming to be the father. Sami stared out the car window wishing she could wake up from this nightmare her & Ej were living. When we will it end and Sami realized she had been handling Aidan all wrong he was a manipulator plain & simple so she had tap into her skills of manipulation too. Sami closed her eyes Aidan was the devil himself. Sami couldn't bear the thought of sharing a child with him. She sighed heavily. Poor EJ she thought he didn't sign up for any of this. She shook her head in Greek myth to kill medusa you had to chop off her head we needed to find Aidan's head and chop it the hell off. We need to find his weakness & expose it. Sami continued in thought and stared out the window. EJ looked over at his wife worried what she was drifting from him again. This news pulled the rug from underneath them. EJ finally convinces Samantha they would make it through but now she could be pregnant by her rapist. EJ was beyond angry he was lethal and there was no way Aidan was walking away alive .EJ looked over again not one glance at him she was really upset and he couldn't push her she was close to cracking they both were. They arrived at the house Sami didn't wait for EJ to open the door. She ran into the house and straight into her bathroom and locked the door behind her. EJ looked up at the sky and prayed his wife wouldn't shut him out again. The servants grabbed the suitcase EJ headed straight to the living room. He needed a drink but was startled when he saw his father was waiting for him." Father what are you doing here? EJ asked annoyed at his presence. "I heard what happened & I received the text. I'm so sorry Elvis" Stefano said sympathetically EJ laughed, "What are you sorry about? It's not your fault that mad man raped my wife and now she may be carrying his child? Please father I can't talk about this now. I have to go upstairs and convince my wife everything is going to be okay but" EJ lifted a vase and threw it against the fireplace." ITS NOT" EJ yelled and sat on the sofa as he held his head in his hands." EJ cried Stefano closed his eyes pained to see his son in pain. He put his hand on his shoulder "There's only one thing to do" Stefano declared EJ looked up at him." James has to die there's no other way around it" Stefano said_

_EJ glared at his father "That's a undisputable fact. He will die and very soon because I cant take another day of him hurting Samantha. Now he's claiming to be the father of the unborn child Samantha is carrying. Bloody hell don't we deserve some peace in this family. I feel like I've done nothing but curse Samantha with my last name" EJ declared Stefano stepped towards his son._

"_Elvis don't speak like this being a DiMera isn't the reason this has happened. This has happened because a sick man has become obsessed with taking away your wife and happiness. He will pay for hurting your wife and your family I will see to that myself." Stefano declared EJ shook his head "We will pass on your help father. This is my fight and I will take down James myself with my wife by my side. The only way she will heal is he's removed from our lives and we do it together. You understand don't you father? My wife has finally accepted our way of life and I'm not doing anything without her from this moment on. If our marriage is to survive this nightmare I will need to give my wife the power to determine her own destiny. Aidan has taken enough away from us. Its time we show him how strong we can be as the new generation of DiMera's. That means Samantha and I fighting this war our way! EJ stated Stefano sighed, "I understand Elvis but we are family too. You're going to let your wife dictate how you handle this man? Must she always rule your life?" Stefano pouted _

_EJ stood up and became furious. "Do you hear yourself father you're angry because I want the woman I love and the mother of my children to have a say how we get revenge? Must you control everything? This man raped my wife and is terrorizing her to no end. You want me to sympathize with you because you feel you must act on behalf of my family? What is this really about father why is so important to you to avenge my family? What is it you're not telling me this sounds like a whole lot more than you're saying? You hate Samantha so what is this about?" Ej demanded Stefano pretended to be offended "You think I would wish what that maniac did on upon her Elvis? Do you think so heartless that I would condone the violation of a woman, the mother of my precious grandchildren? You break my heart Elvis there's no way I would want this to happen. It revolts me what he did to my daughter in law. Whatever hurts you and your family hurts me too Elvis. " Stefano claimed EJ shook his head _

"_I can't talk about this with you father. I need to go check on my wife and she how's she doing." EJ said frustrated with his father. "Elvis please can we talk about this?" Stefano asked EJ waved him away and kept walking and headed upstairs. Stefano huffed and walked out the house. He got into his limo and made a call." Hello" the male voice answered. Stefano took a deep breath and spoke "When you asked me to help interfere I had no idea what your brother had planned for my daughter in law." Stefano said extremely angry. Vincent then answered, "What are you talking about old man? Jimmy said they were only going to talk and he was going to convince her to back off." Vincent claimed _

_Stefano looked at the phone and couldn't contain his temper." He raped her you idiot and now he's claiming to be the father of her unborn child. I wanted it to look like she was disloyal to my son so my son would leave her. Nooo your brother goes and rapes her and announces to the world he's going to be father. No only proving she's a martyr but endearing her to my son and turning his back on me._

_Now my son is cowing down to her decisions and wants them to define a new DiMera way. This isn't acceptable do you understand me? This isn't what we agreed upon. _


	50. Chapter 50

_Our deal is off and your brother is a dead man. I don't care what the consequences he went too far and will pay for disobeying our agreement. Stefano declared Vincent wasn't aware of his brother's activities and what has transpired. He stayed in Salem and made a deal with Stefano to ensure Jimmy's safety and now he signed his death warrant. There were no excuses he could make for him anymore. Vincent shook his head there was a war coming and he had to be prepared to lose a brother. Vincent was mobster not a monster. Stefano was write the rape was unacceptable as a husband, a man who had daughters as a human he couldn't let this slide. He agreed as far as he was concerned his brother was dead to him and he would walk away while he could._

_He wouldn't risk a war with the DiMera's when they had every right to want to kill James. No it was time for him to pack his things and go back to New York. _

_Salem was now hostile territory and he wanted no part of it. _

_Sami was sitting on the floor of the shower curled up in a ball. Aidan had no limits to his torture of her. She was pregnant and couldn't say for sure if this was her husband's baby or the psycho who raped her. She finally admitted to the rap and now this. It was like she was on an endless cycle of suffering for her and Ej. Poor EJ she thought. Aidan has managed to meddle in their lives yet again._

_She was just chaos walking she thought and poor EJ has been nothing but amazing. Sami was tired of bringing him nothing but heartache and he just rolled with the punches. She couldn't love him more." Samantha are you okay? Can you please open this door" EJ asked Sami was silent "Samantha we are not going to do this again are we? Please open the door we need to talk and you cant stay in that bathroom forever sweetheart so let me in." EJ asked again _

"_EJ please I just need to be alone right now and I cant bear to see the hurt in your eyes .So please just let me stay in here for a while just the thought of me being pregnant with Aidan's child makes me want to throw up anyway so I'm in the best place possible." Sami chided EJ shook his head and slid on the floor on the other side of the door with his head against the door. "You know you're not in this alone? We will get through this and figure out but we cant does that if you shut me out. So please open this door and if you don't want to talk that's fine we can just lie in each other's arms but I'm not leaving you in that bathroom. I really don't want to have to bust it down either so do my bum shoulder a favor and open the door please." EJ put his had against the door." No More running Samantha remember?" EJ said reminding her of their pact. The door clicked and EJ stood up and the door opened and Sami ran into his arms and sobbed as he held her hard as he could not to hurt her. He pulled her face up "He may have tried to hurt us but he won't destroy us. I wont let him do that you understand me ?" Sami nodded and buried her head in his chest. He pulled her to sit on their bed._

"_I know things seem bleak now but they will get better. We still don't know for sure if this isn't our child so lets not give up hope yet okay?" EJ said as he kissed her lips. I have called a meeting of sorts that I think will make you feel better but I need you to come downstairs. Do you think you can do that?" Ej said sympathetically Sami nodded and smiled and looked in his eyes. "I don't deserve you EJ. I love you so much." Sami said EJ got serious "Don't you ever say that because it's not true. We deserve each other, we deserve a life together and we deserve happiness. No one will take that away from us we just may have to fight _

_To get our life back but together we are capable of anything don't forget that." EJ declared. He got up still holding onto Sami and leading her out the room and downstairs to their meeting. Sami opened the door and gasped in delight._

_Lily was there with Carlo in the living room. She ran to lily and hugged her._

"_Are you okay I got the text too?" Lily announced Sami shook her head and began to sob again. "Don't worry we are here for you no matter what EJ called us to be here for you. I promised I would stay by your side through this whole mess." Lily looked at Carlo and smiled "Carlo convinced me to stay in Salem .So the hospital has hired me officially so I'm not going anywhere my dearest friend." Lily promised. Sami squealed relieved someone else beside EJ would be there for her. Sami hugged Carlo "I'm so glad you two are getting along." Sami smiled and winked at him. Ej cleared his throat." Can we all sit down please? I have something to say." EJ called the meeting to order. Everyone was curious what this was about. "In this room are the people I trust the most with my life and the lives of my wife and children. I know everyone we have the same goal in mind and that's to destroy Aidan James." EJ said in a commanding voice "He has hurt us and the people we love so I couldn't think of better partners than three of you._

_Today I told my father that Samantha and I were creating a new DiMera way of being that together we would find our own revenge because a man like Aidan James cant be contained he needs to be eliminated period. So lets come up with a plan that no one will see coming and get rid of that son of a bitch forever." EJ declared. Sami smiled at her husband he knew just what she needed and tonight he gave her back the power to take her life back by getting revenge against Aida. All four came together to get revenge their way and they weren't the only ones plotting Aidan's death that night._

_Aidan was in the town square getting a coffee and a figure was watching him from the shadows. Following him to see where he goes. In his pocket was 9-millimeter gun fully loaded with bullets just for Aidan. He wouldn't make his move now he would wait for the perfect time. Aidan had no clue he was being watched like everyone one else in Salem he wanted Aidan eliminated as well. The figure followed Aidan back to the hospital and waited and bided his time so when the time was right He would shoot Aidan dead. _

_Stefano was pacing at his mansion furious that EJ turned down his help. He wanted to make what happened right again. He knew he could never do that because Sami was attacked brutally. He called on his minions and told him he was to watch Aidan and when the time was right he wanted him dead and it had to look like an accident. The man took his orders and headed to Salem university hospital to watch his target. He too would wait for the perfect opportunity to follow through with his orders. Vincent was waiting for Aidan to report back to his office. The board decided to keep him on since he wasn't convicted yet of a crime. He anxiously was waiting for his brother to come back. He could hear Stefano's word ringing in his ear. "He raped her" Stefano said Vincent shook his head back to reality. He had to try to convince his brother to leave town. He definitely had a target on his back and he couldn't help him anymore. Attacking Sami DiMera was too far and he would cut his brother off. H would still try to save him now that everyone wanted him dead. Aidan was walking back to the hospital whistling and all of sudden he felt thud in the bad of his head. He was struck in the head and he fell to the floor. He looked up and he didn't know who the man that was attacking him. Aidan began to cry for help but was met with a fist and all you heard was a crack. The person kept pelting on him and then he finally revealed who he was. "You raped my sister you monster. I'm going to kill for what you did to her and now she's pregnant with your demon seed." Brady continued as he barraged Aidan with punches and Aidan began to bleed but Brady was still hungry for more._


	51. Chapter 51

"_Brady stop it." was yelled but Brady ignored it and continued to batter Aidan._

_Brady felt someone pulling him off Aidan "I'm going to kill you." Brady promised _

_Roman continued to try to hold Brady back but he was too strong. "Roman let me kill him for what he did to Sami." Brady begged but Roman shook his head _

"_I can't let you do that Brady." Roman stated Brady was pissed he wanted to hurt Aidan beyond recognition. He has so much rage in him. Roman pushed Brady to go." Go home Brady before he comes to and wants to press charges." Roman begged Brady left unwillingly. Roman looked at the man lying on the ground .The man that assaulted and tortured his daughter .Who kidnapped his grandson. _

_Roman bent down and grabbed his head so Roman could whisper in his ear._

"_I suggest you be more careful you could wind up dead and if you don't stay away from my daughter and her family you will be dead I promise." Roman pointed his gun in his face and threw his face to the ground and you heard a thump. Roman spat on Aidan "I will kill you myself remember that." Roman said and walked away. Aidan continued to lay there in the darkness. The figure in the shadows was about to go to Aidan when a woman screamed at the sight of Aidan on the ground. The figure ran and hid and watched as the woman called 911. _

_Back at the Ej & Sami's house the couples were still plotting. Lily looked at her watch and realized how late it was. The meet broke up and Carlo offered to take her back to the motel. She agreed and smiled at Sami. Sami felt a little better that her best friend and her bodyguard & confidant were getting along very well. _

"_I'm so glad you came tonight. I think this plan is really going to work." Sami said confidently Ej had his arm around her waist. Lily nodded "I think it's a pretty good plan not to mention devious." Lily said smiling "I will start looking for a place tomorrow and you can come with me." Lily pointed to Sami and both nodded. _

_Sami kissed Lily on the cheek "Good night Lily I will see you first thing in the morning bright an dearly okay. Carlo please make sure she gets home safe." Sami ordered and the group dispersed. Only Ej and Sami remained. Ej came from behind her and hugged her. Sami took a deep breath "Ej are you sure about the other part of our plan?" Sami asked EJ swung her around "I hate it as much as you do but we have to protect them. We know what he's capable of now and as soon as this is over our house will be as it was." EJ aid kissing her head. _

_The both walked out to the hallway and there were suitcases in the foyer._

_Mary came down with the children as well as a few bodyguards. _

_Brendan, Johnny, and Sydney were all living the house to their summer home in Italy. EJ wanted the children out of town safely and no one knew about their house except their staff. EJ and Sami hated the idea of being without their children but they had to look at the big picture destroying Aidan could cause some retaliation. They wanted their children out of the line of fire_

_Sami sighed __As she looked at her children and became sad that she would miss them. She understood this was the right thing to do. She kissed them all and pulled Johnny towards her." Johnny you're the big brother and you're in charge making sure your brother and sister behave for Mary okay." Sami demanded Johnny nodded "Yes Mommy I will make sure they listen. I wish you and daddy could come with us." Johnny begged EJ bent down to pick up his son." Your mother and I have some important business to take care and we will be very busy. We want you and your brother and sister to have FN and enjoy yourselves .We love you very much and will miss you." EJ kissed his son's forehead. EJ kissed the other children and had a sad look on his face. Sami grabbed his hand as they watched their children get in the limo heading to the airport. The DiMera jet would take them to Tuscany until it was safe to come back. Both waved at the car until it was spec. The house was quiet deadly quiet. EJ held his wife and kissed her .He could feel her coming apart. "It will be okay darling it will be over before you know it" EJ reassured her. Sami began to sob in his chest .He wiped away her tears and began leading her upstairs to their bedroom. EJ held her close .He didn't want to let her go. He didn't like the next part of the plan either but he would have to endure it for everything to fall into place. "How are you feeling darling?" Ej was concerned. Sami nodded "Okay I guess hated the children having to leave but I want them safe. The next part of this plan is going to drive me insane." Sami declare Ej lowered his head to her lips and kissed her "I know darling but it will work trust me." EJ pleaded Sami kissed him back "I trust you more than you know EJ. I'm so glad we are doing this together the four of us .I finally feel like I'm myself again." Sami announced EJ smiled "I'm so glad darling all I want is for you to feel better again and to feel safe." EJ said as he nuzzled her neck "We have the house to ourselves what do you say we concentrate on us?" EJ whispered_

_Sami smiled "I couldn't agree more ." Sami said as she removed his suit jacket. EJ smiled letting set the pace .He didn't want to push her after the day she had had. Sami removed his shirt to reveal his bare chest. Sami's hands glided over his smooth chest. She loved touching him .She couldn't keep her hands off him. She guided him to the bed and he removed her shirt. Ej smiled at his wife and nuzzled her breasts exploring with his lips and tongue . Sami moaned He removed her skirt leaving her in her underwear. She removed his pants in one smooth swoop. EJ was impressed. He laid her down on their bed as he explored her smooth skin with the tip of his fingers gliding lightly over her skin. Sami loved this cause her skin was tingling. Sami grabbed his hair and planted a hard kiss on him. One thing about Sami she never left any confusion for EJ when she wanted him and he loved that about her. Sami was on her back and EJ got on his knees and began kissing his way up from her feet to her mid thigh and his fingers gliding ever so lightly. Sami was squirming She wanted him she needed him but tonight EJ wanted to go soft and very slow. Sami realized this and slowed herself down. Ej made it to her belly and Sami laughed she was a little ticklish. EJ smiled his tongue and fingers continue to explore. Sami gripped his hair and pulled it strong but gently. That was EJ's clue that his wife wanted his lips but tonight he would make her wait. Tomorrow everything would change so EJ wanted this night to last for hours. As he was kissing her belly he removed Sami's underwear and his fingers glided over her happy place and Sami began to get heated again and squirm. EJ began massaging slowly as his lips grazed her._

_Sami was on fire and EJ was fueling the fire. EJ kept her legs in place as his body was between her thighs. Sami took this opportunity before her locked her in place to use her feet to remove his underwear. Ej smiled at how flexible his wife was. Ej would keep massaging as he watched his wife moan in pleasure. Half the fun for him was driving her to her breaking point to where she couldn't take anymore and begged for him to be inside her. She was pretty close he slowed his rhythm down and Sami was going insane._


	52. Chapter 52

_She was shaking in his hands after what seem like forever for Sami was in orgasmic heaven .EJ lifted himself kissed her lips and whispered "Are you ready?" EJ asked in a husky voice Sami felt his words travel through her whole body like an electric current. Damn that voice made her melt and shake again._

_She nodded "Yes EEEJJJ I'm ready." Sami said breathlessly anxiously awaiting her next pleasure torture. Ej smiled and said "Good because so am I" __He held her legs open with his hands but he still had control of how wide they opened Just enough to cater to his body as he entered her slowly. Sami felt every inch of him as he filled her. She rolled eyes and lifted her head. He said "No Samantha look in my eyes don't close them." EJ ordered Sami was turned on by his request. She locked eyes with her husband and with every stroke the deeper he got the more she held onto his gaze never flinching only eyes on him. Sami grabbed his buttocks to push him deeper but he still controlled the rhythm._

_It was long and slow strokes and his eyes locked with hers. Their lovemaking was so intense this way. Thats exactly they way EJ wanted it. EJ would remind Sami of what she said only he knew her body so well and could pleasure like no other. She was his wife and no matter what Aidan did or said their love and passion would always be deep and intense. Nothing or no one could change that. EJ wanted to see every wave of pleasure he gave her and for every reaction he was more enthusiastic to continue his strokes longer and deeper. Sami had multiple orgasms and each time she shook in his arms as he held her legs in place never letting up on his grip. EJ let himself release on Sami's last orgasm EJ collapsed in ecstasy. EJ never felt a love this intense for anyone or needed someone so much. He loved her more than his own life. Tomorrow reality would hit them but for now EJ needed to hold onto tonight as long as he could because in the morning their plan began and it wouldn't be pretty ugly to lure Aidan into their trap. He let himself get lost in the woman he loved and make love to her like it was the last time tonight. Ej had no illusions that their lives wouldn't dramatically change when they sought revenge on Aidan. EJ knew nothing would ever be the same in their lives except his love for her that was never ending not if he could help it._

_Sami thought to herself EJ never made love to her like that ever before .It was so deep and intense. She could feel his love in every touch and every thrust. Looking in his eyes while they made love was amazing. It was like he was letting her see his whole soul. She never felt so loved or saw so much love in someone's eyes before. EJ made her see him completely raw and open to her. She knew EJ loved her but tonight was like nothing she ever experienced with any lover. Her husband turned her on to no end what he did tonight was beyond that. It was if there would be no tomorrow she could say she died __happy and loved._

_She couldn't explain it but she sure the hell loved every second of it. Sami laughed her husband never stopped surprising her and she was grateful that someone loved her enough to make her feel so wanted and loved. Sami put her head on his chest and sighed. EJ was so content but Sami on the other hand well lets just say EJ released a beast. She wanted more. Sami smiled and looked up at her husband. "That was amazing EJ. I love you so much .You made me feel so special." Sami said EJ then said, "That's because you are Samantha. You're special to me always " Ej smiled Sami began rubbing her leg against his leg. Her hands glided under the covers to feel him in her hands. Ej smiled "Aren't you exhausted?" Sami shook he head "My husband has made me very enthusiastic tonight." Sami said with a devilish grin looking at him. EJ was enjoying his wife's sexual appetite tonight. EJ smiled "Samantha what are you doing?" Ej asked playfully Sami grabbed his tie from the nightstand lifted his arms and tied it to the head board." Now it's your turn to let me show you how much I love you." Sami said confidently Ej was amused. Sami was joking She tied his hands and straddled him but began kissing him slowly. Inch by inch like he did her but he couldn't touch her which made him more excited. She could feel his hardness against her but she wouldn't take him inside her yet._

_Ej loved this game rubbed her against him letting him feel her wetness and it was driving Ej insane. She climbed him rubbing herself on him she then let her breast graze his lips .She knew how much he loved her breast. She could see in his face he wanted to touch her but she wasn't letting him not one bit. Ej was clearly excited as he kindly asked her "Samantha must you push me to the limit." Ej asked Sami whispered in his ear "Yes the way you wanted to make me want you .I'm doing the same." Sami declared Ej laughed "Darling I feel like that every day. I want you in the worst way everyday because I can never get enough of you my love." EJ said smiling Sami was flattered and impressed. She kissed his lips and he tried to get more kisses but Sami pulled away. Ej shook his head _

"_You're a cruel woman . You can clearly see I want you." gesturing the raised blanket. Sami laughed "Then I guess I must be good wife and take care of that situation. " Sami insisted EJ smiled "Well there is no better woman for the task." Ej declared Sami glared at him grabbed his face and said "There better not be you know I'm a very jealous woman." Sami gloated Ej nodded "I'm very aware darling which is why I adore you." Ej stated Sami smiled "Good as long as we are clear." Sami said as she kissed him again and this time when she moved she gently put him inside her. EJ moaned, " Ahh She has granted mercy on me." Ej joked Sami cupped his face and looked deep in his eyes "I love you Elvis DiMera" .She began grinding her hips long and slow expressing her love for him. She bent forward and continued never losing her gaze with him as she grinded against his hips taking him deeper and deeper inside her." Now you look in my eyes and don't look away." Sami ordered Ej obliged he managed to pry his hands free and grabbed her buttocks and Sami never lost her stride and stared into his eyes so he could see her soul like she saw his. He sat up and pulled her close never losing their gaze. Yes tonight was very different than any other night. Tonight they made sure the other knew just how deeply they would be bonded to each other. People could try to separate them but the love they shared would never fade only grow stronger. They continued to make love for hours until the wee hours of the morning. _


	53. Chapter 53

_It was almost dawn neither could sleep both worried about the next step they would take. "EJ I trust you .do you really think it will work?" Sami asked Ej nodded "I think if we stick to the plan it will definitely work." EJ said kissing her head as he held her closer. Both started to fall asleep when the phone rang. Sami jumped startled .EJ patted her "Its okay" He picked up the phone. "This is EJ DiMera" EJ sat up "What the bloody hell happened? Is he alive?" EJ asked Sami became alarmed "What is it EJ?" She asked EJ gestured one second." Okay let me know if anything changes." EJ demanded Sami sat up in bed anxiously awaiting the news. EJ put the phone down "Someone attacked Aidan last night and he was taken to the hospital. "EJ explained Sami was almost happy at the news "So is Aidan alive?" Sami asked hoping he was dead EJ smiled "You know you're almost glowing at the thought of him being dead aren't you?" EJ said as he kissed her." Yes he's fine apparently the attack was interrupted so he lives another day to annoy the hell out of us." EJ said frustrated_

_Sami shook her head "A girl can dream at the thought of him never being in our lives .I was thrilled at the thought of him being dead." Sami said as she kissed EJ back "So we stick to the plan right?" Sami asked EJ nodded "Yes no matter what we never let him win." EJ said Sami smiled and climbed on top of EJ again and she whispered in his ear. "I'm never letting him come between us again. Never..." Sami promised EJ was ready for her again. EJ was grateful to Aidan for one thing he forced the mobster in his wife to appear and she was amazing. He loved Samantha before but this new dangerous Samantha was the one he dreamed would show her true self. EJ knew this was the real Samantha dangerous, dark, loyal, loving and extremely passionate. EJ hated everything Aidan did to his wife and would make him pay for it dearly but he gave him his Samantha he always knew existed. _

_Aidan was lying in the hospital bed recovering from his injuries when he realized his brother was standing over him. "You're very lucky to be alive from what I hear the person who attacked you was stopped. Have you lost your mind Jimmy raping Samantha DiMera? I can't believe how far you went. I protected you and you go a do this? Now Stefano DiMera has declared war on you and I cant stop it. You raped a mobster's wife and a police commissioner's daughter if the mob doesn't get you the cops will. You need to leave Salem as soon as possible."_

_Vincent pleaded Aidan sat up. "Its good to know my brother doesn't think the worse of me or has my back. She loves me Vinnie she just needs to be reminded of what we had. She's just stuck in a marriage and would leave but she's loyal to her obligations." Aidan claimed Vincent shook his head "You're totally delusional _

_Jimmy. Do you really love this woman or is she only a reminder of Melissa?" Vincent prodded Aidan shook his head "The fact she looks like Melissa is only a coincidence I really feel I belong with Santini." Aidan stated Vincent shook his head "If that's the case then stop calling her Santini and call her by her proper name which is Samantha DiMera. Did you hear that DiMera? Her last name is DiMera she is another man's wife. You have to let this go and now that you have done this horrible thing she will never love you Jimmy. She will only see you as a monster and now you're claiming to be the father of her unborn child? I can't stand by you after this. You have all of Salem gunning for you we need to get you back home to New York where I can protect you. " Vincent said _

_Aidan shook his head "I'm not leaving her. I'm going to prove to her she belongs with me. EJ DiMera doesn't deserve her if it wasn't for his family I would have mine so I'm taking his." Aidan claimed Vincent was puzzled "Jimmy what are you talking about?" Vincent asked Aidan began to tell the story after the accident her heard some cops talking and he heard the name DiMera and Walker. It was EJ DiMera's limo that hit the ambulance and Nicole walker was in the car too. _

_So when I found Santini I mean Sami I took it as sign that Melissa wanted me to __Start over so I fell for Sami hard. I wanted a life with her I saw a future with her but when EJ DiMera came to town and I heard his name and Sami said Nicole was the one who tried to kill her something clicked. Henry told me about his deal with Nicole to keep her from EJ and I wanted in. Nicole then made the mistake of telling me she wanted Sami dead and I couldn't let that happen so I killed her and Henry saw it so he ran. When they suspected EJ about the murder I didn't exactly want him to get off. There wasn't enough evidence to hold him I had another idea to break them apart. When she told me she loved him and would be going back home I decided I couldn't let that happen so I have been doing everything in my power to take away from him what he took from me loving Sami is just a bonus. "Aidan confessed Vincent shook his head "Jimmy you raped her that couldn't have been part of the plan or was it?" Vincent asked Aidan smiled_

"_He deserves to have everything he loves torn from him destroyed and him made to suffer in pain. I love Sami but she will realize this is for the best I'm not the monster he is. The truth is when we don't know what really happened our mind goes wild with what we thought happened. Ej has no idea what really happened that night and it's my purpose is to torture him with that. He will never really know when that baby was created until I'm ready for him to know. Aidan declared _

_Vincent then said "I have one question since this your game of illusion and games did you really rape her and is the baby yours?" Vincent asked _

_Aidan laughed, "No I didn't rape her. I made her believe I did by drugging her and undressing her but besides that I never harmed her. That child is EJ's but he will never know that until I'm ready for them to know I'm enjoying Ej struggling with thought of me all over her hating the idea of me with his wife. I'm reminding him of his dirty deed years ago. In the dark EJ his thoughts will eat him alive and I'm going to love every second of it." What Aidan didn't realize that his game wasn't really working and the only one that was going to suffer was Aidan and he would pay dearly for underestimating EJ & Sami?_

_The price he would pay would be his life and he would have no one to blame but himself. _


	54. Chapter 54

Sami smiled as she reached for EJ and he moaned " you cant possibly be in the mood again." EJ said Sami edged closer to him." Its completely your fault that I'm this way .You had to open Pandora's box you cant close it now .Not to mention we have to go through with our plan today. So I'm going to need a little incentive. Sami said as she put her leg over his. EJ smiled "Samantha you're making it impossible for us to get out of this bed. With all we have to do today." Ej protested Sami whispered in his ear "I need you EJ do you really want me to beg? Because I will." Sami said in a breathless voice. Ej flipped on top of her and she sighed heavily as they went at it again. Ej would always give is wife what she wanted especially if it was him. He would never get tired of her needing him not ever. So the plan would begin Lily showed up her first official day at work and Lexie was waiting for her.

"I'm so glad you're here we could really use the help." Lexie began

Lily was distracted looking for Aidan's office to see if he was in but she couldn't tell.

"Lily is you paying attention to me "Lexie asked Lily looked at Lexie and sighed

"Is Aidan coming in?" Lily asked Lexie was curious "Why did you want to know if he's coming?" Lexie asked Lily was sworn to secrecy by EJ & Sami so she had to play cool. This plan only included EJ, Sami, Carlo & her she couldn't tell Lexie as much as she wanted to. Lily sighed, "I just want to know where he is so I can avoid him that's all." Lily replied Lexie shook her head." I think that's the best thing he's not exactly popular around her. Lily kept on walking but took a mental note of where make her move.

Carlo walked into a very special shop." Ah Carlo Buono giorno "shop owner said in a very thick Italian accent. Carlo nodded "Good Morning Antonio you have my order ready?" Carlo asked the owner nodded and pulled out Carlo's order

It was high-powered rifle with a scope that shoots a man up to 950 feet. Carlo was impressed by the customization. This would definitely work and kill Aidan on sight.

"Thanks Antonio it's just what I wanted." Carlo smiled "Its been a long time since you been here. I see its back to the old days huh?" Antonio asked

Carlo smiled "It's a new generation of DiMera now out with old and in with then new. Its time for a change and in order for change to happen must purge the evil then we can start anew." Carlo predicted Antonio nodded her understood what he meant. Roman was in the evidence room looking around and he found what he was looking for and unmarked gun with serial number from a previous robbery. They never found the perpetrator so it was a cold case. No one would be missing it at.

Roman looked at the gun and smiled picturing Aidan dead on the ground after he killed him. He needed to do this for his daughter for his grandchildren. They needed peace in their lives. He would give it to him.

Sami was missing the children but it was for the best. So she sat in the living room looking at pictures. Still upset that she may be carrying Aidan's child and Ej hasn't said anything she flashed back to his words." We will get through this Samantha." EJ promised Sami shook her head to reality the truth was Aidan had to go he gave her no choice. Sami looked in her purse there was beautiful .45 with a pearl handle especially made for her. She took it out of her purse." You are a thing of beauty.

Aidan isn't going to see this coming." Sami said smiling

Two henchmen came in. "Mrs. DiMera Dr. James is heading back to the hotel and according to Franco Dr. James hasn't left his apartment. We will keep watching him

And let you know when he has gotten to the hospital." Henchman Lionel said

Sami nodded "Good you keep on him .The timing has to be perfect for everything to be in place." Sami ordered EJ watched from the behind the door. Sami was enjoying being in charge and a mob wife. EJ left strict instructions that any update could be relayed to EJ or his wife. He would give her equal control of the business. Everyone would report to both of them. She was ready to step into the role of being a true DiMera wife and all that came with it. Sami sat down smiling it felt good for her to have this power. EJ wanted her to take control of her life that meant the other business No one talks about. Deep down she knew being a DiMera this part of the business came alone with it but she never dreamed she would want any part of it.

He mind was changed after Aidan incident. She followed the rules and it betrayed her. Now she made the rules and gave the orders and it was hypnotizing and she loved every second of it. She couldn't get enough of this life she didn't realize it would feel like a second skin like she always belonged in this life. Sami loved her new role thanks to her husband. Sami flashed back to last night when the talked and he warned her before they took things further .EJ warned her "Once you get a taste of the dark you'll never want to turn back." EJ quoted He was right Sami felt in control and safe there was no feeling like it and there would be no turning back.

EJ came into the room." Did the men have any updated darling?" EJ asked as he kissed her forehead. Sami shook her head "No Aidan has moved yet. Lily also said she knows where his office is and he hasn't shown yet. He must be held up in his apartment." EJ said as he sat next to her. "Thing will fall into place you will see." EJ promised. Sami smiled and turned to put head on his chest. "You know this feels good." Sami said EJ pulled back to look in her eyes." What feels good darling?" EJ asked Sami sighed "You and I running all aspects of the businesses together especially the DiMera family business. I never felt more empowered in my life." Sami said winking EJ smiled "Samantha we are doing everything together the way it should be and I see how at ease you are with the men and so do they. They respect you that you're coming into the fold to support your husband. Loyalty is a big thing in our world and you're inspiring it for sure." EJ said as he kissed her lips

They began to kiss passionately EJ hands were grabbing her waist to pull her to him. Sami moaned EJ began kissing her neck as he laid her down on the sofa and her hands was on his ass pushing him towards her. His lips reached her chest as she grabbed his hair to pull into her breasts. EJ began to open her blouse. Sami removed his suit jacket and threw it on the floor. EJ began kissing her breasts and Sami grabbed his and pulled her to his lips and kissed him hard shoving her tongue in his mouth .Ej welcomed it and reciprocated. Sami opened his pants removing his belt. Ej lifted her skirt and removed her black-laced panties. EJ smiled because there were his favorites. He threw them on the floor. Sami had his pants half way off but EJ couldn't wait he wanted her now. EJ was on top of Sami and pulled her underneath him lifted the skirt to her waist exposing her and he thrusted into her fast and hard. His wife turned on EJ this morning. Ej loved her new role and Sami was turned on by the power her husband gave her as well as her husband too.

They continued to kiss as EJ pulled her legs around his back as he went in deeper

Sami moaned and grinded her hips to meet EJ's thrusts. They were like a couple of teenagers sneaking before their parents got home. The new dynasty they were creating together and planning Aidan's demise was an aphrodisiac for both of them.

Aidan was getting ready to go the hospital despite his injuries he had patients to see

And needed to get back to his job of healing. Confessing the truth to Vincent felt good now if he could only tell Sami himself. Vincent was right if he was going to prove he loved Sami he would have to stop calling her Santini. He wanted to show her he left Melissa behind and his future was with her. He grabbed his keys and headed to the hospital. The man from shadows was watching him closely as he left his apartment. Stefano's men & Carlo was also too. Aidan had many eyes on him and was a target for all. Aidan decided to stop at the coffee house for some coffee and breakfast.


	55. Chapter 55

Aidan walked in the coffee house and it was extremely busy and no seats available.

He waited in line and didn't expect to get more than coffee this morning.

Aidan got to the front of the line and came face to face with Chad. Chad glared

At Aidan. "We don't want your business." Chad said Aidan was confused

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Aidan asked confused "I'm Chad DiMera EJ's brother and Sami is my sister in law. I know what you did and I want you out of my place now." Chad yelled everyone was starting to stare. Aidan shook his head "You can't refuse to serve me." Aidan demanded Chad point to the sign "We reserve the right to serve anyone." Aidan read it and laughed and glared at Chad." You know your brother doesn't deserve the life he has and everyone will see that." Aidan proclaimed and walked out the coffee house. Aidan sighed and decided her would get something at the hospital cafeteria. Calls were made to inform Aidan was at the hospital.

EJ and Sami were still going at it when their phone rang. EJ moaned as Sami reached for the phone .EJ gave her a look of protest but she smiled and picked up the phone. EJ continued to kiss her neck as she answered the phone." Hello this is Samantha DiMera." EJ smiled as she said her name with authority. "Okay don't follow him too close don't lose him." Sami ordered EJ was extremely turned on by her in that moment. Sami dialed the phone "Lily you're up. He's heading to the cafeteria. Call me when it's done." Sami ordered EJ took the phone out of her hand and kissed her lips. Sami pushed him back and straddled him and began to enjoy hr husband again. Yes Ej was very grateful to Aidan for his wife's new attitude and he was reaping the rewards big time.

Aidan sat down in the cafeteria and started to eat his breakfast. Lily made her way to the cafeteria and bought something to pretend she was eating there too.

She sat in the table behind Aidan and called Sami so they could begin mission get rid of Aidan James.

"Tini I'm sorry I missed your call is everything okay? Lily said loud enough for Aidan

to hear her. Aidan recognized the voice it was Lily Sami's best friend and he became curious.

"Tini you cant blame him for being angry. I'm so sorry you guys are having problems. You can't leave him what about the children? I would say you can stay with me but I haven't found a place. Maybe you can go looking with me today and if we find something you can stay me. Maybe some time apart from EJ will help. Okay I will call you when I get off and we go looking. Hey things will work out." Lily said

Smiling knowing Aidan heard every word. Lily smiled "step one check "

Sami hung up the phone and her husband pulled her down on the couch.

He began kissing her lips. Sami mouthed between kisses "our first move has been done." Sami said EJ nodded and said" Good now come here " Sami smiled and obliged. There was a knock at the locked living room door. EJ let out an annoyed sigh. They proceeded to get dressed. EJ yelled "Just a minute." EJ looked at his wife kissed her lips hard and grabbed his suit jacket from the floor and looked at her to make sure she was dressed. Sami nodded she was ready and EJ sighed and opened the door.

"Hello Carlo " Sami said happy to see him EJ on the other hand was annoyed for being interrupted. Carlo stepped in "I have gotten what we need to go forward." Carlo stated EJ nodded "Good then we can proceed. Darling you go head and meet Lily so you can execute the next plan. " Ej said which meant Sami should leave the room so he and Carlo could talk alone. Sami understood an obliged like a good mob wife. She kissed EJ and hugged Carlo and ran out the door. EJ sighed, "Good so our plan is in place?" EJ asked anxiously but there was something Sami didn't know.

Carlo was going to kill Aidan .EJ wouldn't settle for him just being caught on a recorder he wanted him gone. He wanted Samantha all to himself. No stressing about what Aidan was up to next.

Sami went to meet Lily and start apartment shopping it killed two birds with one stone. Lily would move out the motel & there would be a spare room for her. Sami found the quiet corner in isolated part of the square. Expecting Lily she had her guard down and wasn't paying attention. Sami was daydreaming when he appeared. Sami gasped and held he mouth shut. "Don't scream I'm not going to hurt you." Aidan pleaded I'm going to take my hand off but you cant scream. We need to talk please." Aidan said sincerely Sami nodded so he removed his hand. "First let me just say I'm sorry for everything I think everything got twisted. Once I explain to you. All will be clear. Please me somewhere anywhere you want anytime you want. Aidan begged. Sami began to speak "How do I know I can trust you? "Sami asked Aidan sighed, "Because everything isn't ass it seems. I would never harm you or the baby .He put his hand on her belly. You remember the man that saved you and waited months to have one date with you that man is still in here." Aidan said as he held her hand up to his heart. There's something you need to know but I can't tell you here. Aidan said looking around .He felt someone was watching them and he was right at least four people. One of them wished he hadn't. Sami got up and started to speak. "I wont lie to EJ about meeting you." Sami declared. Aidan smiled "I wouldn't have it any other way." Sami for a moment saw the man that saved her and then she was brought back to reality of what he had done. "I will let you know." Aidan stepped closer to her and she flinched. Aidan touched her stomach again." I will see you both soon and kissed her forehead. Sami didn't move and you could feel anger resonating from EJ's eyes from the scene he just saw. Sami was softening towards Aidan because of the baby. EJ knew his wife too well she had a heart and still had sympathy for the man that tore their world apart. EJ would never let Aidan get close to her again.

That's not going to happen never. Aidan had to go EJ thought and EJ would make sure of it. Sami left in a hurry and Aidan watched after her. Aidan heard Lily's conversation he knew EJ was crack or so he thought. Aidan didn't realize this was all a ruse and by the time he did it would be too late.

Sami & Lily met up she told her about the Aidan run in. Lily shook her head "You can't meet him alone Sami and you better tell EJ what happened today. No more secrets. I don't think Aidan has turned over a new leaf that quickly he's up to something I can feel it. "Lily assured her. Sami nodded her head "I know you're right but you didn't see how he was Lily. He was almost docile." Sami had pity in her voice. Lily shook her head "Don't ever forget what he has done Sami. Lily demanded Sami was shaken back to reality it was true Aidan did heinous things she couldn't feel for the beast not when he has been so cruel. Off apartment hunting they went.

Aidan was heading back to the hospital when someone pulled him by the collar. Aidan turned around and was expecting someone else. "You stay away from Mrs. DiMera you have no need to contact her at all." Carlo demanded Aidan laughed, "Well if it isn't the unsung hero that came a little too late to save the day. Are we feeling guilty Carlo? Aidan teased Carlo got close to Aidan both the same height. Carlo was 6'2 hazel green eyes, muscular build, olive green skin he looked more Sicilian than Italian. Carlo and Aidan were about the same build so he had no fear in his heart for Aidan. He would gladly take him down but that wasn't the plan but if Aidan pushed it could be. "After what you did to her you're lucky she's even speaking to you. She is a wonderful woman and doesn't deserve what you did to her. "Carlo said pointing in Aidan's face.

"Do we have a little crush on the fair Samantha, Carlo?" Aidan continued

Carlo shook his head "You're sick those two are my family and I'm only protecting my family." Carlo insisted. Aidan did strike a nerve in Carlo and a secret that only he Sami shared. He thought no one else knew or so he thought. Sami never breathed a word to anyone about the night Carlo got drunk and professed his undying love. She knew Carlo could be in so much trouble if she did. EJ would never trust him again and now he found a mutual attraction with Lily. Carlo would make it work he knew Sami's heart only belonged to one man and he was okay with that. He would be lying if there weren't a part of him that envied Aidan for having her for those months she had no memory. He dreamed of a world where they could be together but he knew that could never happened so he buried his feelings until Aidan's attack he was a jealous husband itching to get revenge. When EJ asked to do so he was thrilled. He would get payback. "Aidan the only person obsessed here is you I wont warn you again stay away from her. Especially if you like breathing. "Carlo gave a stern warning. Aidan laughed "I think you like your work a little too much." Aida said laughing as he walked away.

Carlo sighed, "Soon enough and you will be dead and I'm going to love doing it."

EJ went into the pub waiting for Sami and Lily to return from their apartment hunting.

EJ was reliving the scene he saw earlier with Sami and Aidan. He didn't like at all.

Then the ladies came with happy looks on their faces. EJ knew what that mean they found something. Carlo was right behind them. The four sat at the most remote table they could. Sami spoke first." We found a great apartment which in a great part of town. Its perfect for Lily and I." Sami said gleefully EJ nodded still annoyed from the earlier scene. EJ then said, "Okay so everything is set in place. So all we have to do is lure him to rendezvous time and place. Hopefully nothing has changed" EJ was looking at Sami when he said the last statement. Sami was puzzled and smiled. Lily then chimed in." I will move in tonight thanks to Carlo's help." Lily said smiling Carlo blushed. Sami then said okay were going to head home and will talk tomorrow. Carlo and Lily nodded as EJ & Sami left. Sami pulled EJ to a private area by the pub. EJ was curious " Aidan cornered me in the park and I started to feel sorry for him but Lily made me realize I couldn't feel sorry for him .He has done too much to our family. I almost felt for him when he mentioned how he saved me. He totally fed into my gratitude and he mentioned the baby. My hormones just kicked in and I was a sucker for like a second but I'm awake now. I just wanted to tell you I don't want secrets and lies between us." Sami said as she hugged her husband. EJ sighed relived his wife came to her senses." Why don't we go home?" EJ said as he grabbed his wife's hands. Yes both of them were keeping a secret. EJ wanted Aidan dead and Sami was protecting Carlo both keeping each other in the dark about the other. Like all secrets eventually all will come to light and a price must be paid. EJ wanted Aidan dead he knew as time went on this wouldn't be the first time his wife would feel for the monster. EJ felt like all monsters you have to kill them before they become too powerful.


	56. Chapter 56

Carlo helped Lily move in and the plan was in motion. Lily looked around her new digs and was happy. She looked at Carlo and smiled. "Thank you so much for helping me. I'm glad everything is in motion. Was it me was EJ off tonight? He seemed angry at Tini for some reason." Lily stated Carlo shook his head." He's under a lot of pressure. I don't blame him for being angry if the man that hurt your wife was walking around free and continued to haunt her you would be angry too." Carlo defended "They will work this out once we get Aidan's confession on tape he could be arrested for his crimes. They can move on with their lives." Carlo said.

Lily shook her head "Do you think that will be enough for EJ? I don't see him as being satisfied with that after all Aidan has done. " Lily stated the obvious

Carlo shrugged "I have no idea." But Carlo did have an idea .In the last weeks he had become EJ's right hand man and confidant. Only he knew that EJ wanted Aidan dead

And no one could blame him. Aidan brought this down on himself and he had to pay.

Carlo was anxious to get it done and the time was coming soon. Carlo had the same reason as EJ for wanted he hurt Sami and that's all he needed .How Aidan figured out he had feelings for Sami was curious but he had been shadowing her pretty close lately. It was hard to contain himself after the attack .He thought he had everything under control but Aidan was pushing everyone's buttons hard including him.

Lily realized Carlo was distracted." Are you okay?" Lily asked Carlo was snapped back to reality. He shook his head "I'm okay just thinking about what comes next

For everyone. I'm not sure if putting Sami back in his orbit is the way to go.

I don't trust that man and would be relieved when he's behind bars." Carlo said as he grabbed her closer. Lily sighed "Yes I think we will all be happy when Aidan is no longer in our lives. Especially Sami's life she's the one paying the biggest price.

Now she has no idea whose baby she's carrying and trying to keep EJ from going crazy and killing him. I think putting him in jail is good for everyone. Everyone gets to live their lives, no mob war and no giving up their life to kill Aidan. He's not worth anymore from us except to be put away." Lily stated Carlo nodded he didn't want to talk about Aidan he wanted to forget him for the moment. Carlo kissed Lily and Lily gave in. Carlo needed to forget and Lily was the right person for that. He knew she deserved all his attention and he would give her that but his whole heart that he couldn't do. His heart belonged to someone else but he had to do his best not to hope for her Lily was here and now. Carlo had to live in the now. Carlo closed his eyes and blocked everyone out and only concentrated on Lily.

Aidan couldn't help but think about the earlier events. Had his plan started t work to destroy Ej & Sami's relationship? It was time for him to find out. He pulled out his phone and dialed Sami's number.

EJ & Sami were sitting in the private area park making out like a couple of teenagers when Sami's phone rang. She looked at EJ showed him the phone it said blocked number. He nodded for her to answer it. "Hello Aidan." Sami said dryly

Aidan smiled that she knew it was he. "Hello Sami I was hoping we could finish our conversation. Did you tell EJ about our meeting to talk?" Aidan asked anxiously

Sami looked at EJ this was their moment to go through with their plan. EJ nodded

And Sami answered "No I haven't told EJ I think it would be better if we didn't.

I don't know what you have to say but I'm curious. I do think we should meet at a public place." Sami said EJ smiled at his wife conning Aidan.

Aidan didn't realize he was being played "That sounds good I will meet you at Horton Town Square in about ten minutes .If that's okay with you? Aidan asked

Sami nodded "That would be fine Aidan. I will be there in ten minutes." Sami said reassuringly. Sami hung up the phone and looked at her husband curious of his reaction. "Are you sure you want to do it this way. You know once we do this everyone will make you the bad guy but I know better." Sami said as she got closer to her husband and kissed him. EJ responded, "I don't care what people think as long as he's out of our lives permanently. If you can get him to confess on tape we can have put away." EJ said Sami smiled "Yes and he can pay for him crimes. I'm so glad we decided to do it this way. If we killed him we would automatically be suspects

And we have to think about the children. Sami said EJ leaned over and kissed his wife." Yes we do we have to think about all the children." EJ said as he rubbed her belly. Sami picked up the phone and called Lily. "Hello Lily it looks like it's a go so be ready." Sami ordered Lily looked at Carlo "its Showtime. So you better go. " Lily kissed Carlo and sent him on his way.

Aidan was whistling on his way to the town square and never noticed someone was following him. Aidan turned around but no one was there. He continued on his way.

On the other side of town another phone rang Stefano picked up." Yes what is it?" Stefano ordered. The male voice on the other line said "He's on the move looks like he's meeting someone." Stefano's man said, "You stay on him. Stay close but don't make a move yet until I say so." Stefano ordered the man nodded and hung up the phone.

Roman was also heading to the square for a cup of coffee when he saw Aidan and decided to follow behind him as well. Looks like everyone was heading to the town square not aware there were going to be some fireworks for all to see.

Sami waited patiently as EJ was not to far away in the shadows waiting. So were the others but there was one non-Salemnite waiting in the shadows too watching the main event. This person wasn't there to watch but intended to kill Aidan. He had no one to answer to and Aidan had taken away his life. He would make Aidan pay too.

Then he saw her. He saw Sami and he realized he had to back off for now. He would continue to wait there had to be a perfect time it just wasn't now.

Carlo met up with EJ as they waited for Aidan to show. Roman decided he would also wait when he realized that Aidan was meeting up with his daughter.

Aidan arrived and Sami was clearly disturbed by his presence. She had the recording in her hand. She would get him to confess is sins and bring it to her father

So he could go to jail. It was the best thing for the family but the other part she had to carry out today not so much. She knew her & EJ's plan would divide up their family forcing them to choose sides .It wasn't going to be pretty but if got rid of Aidan it would be worth it. "Hello Aidan I'm here so what is it you wanted to tell me?" Sami said harshly

She didn't want Aidan to suspect so she had to play her emotions exactly right.

Aidan smiled and gestured to the bench to sit down. "Please lets sit and talk "Aidan said Sami sat hesitantly. "So can you please go on with it?" Sami insisted

Aidan smiled "You remember how things were when we were in Maine? We were so happy and content. It was the first time since Melissa died I felt alive. You fell into my life literally. When I looked in your eyes I was never the same. I hesitated getting close to you because in my heart I knew someone was looking for you.

The more time had passed and no one came to claim you I got more and more attached to you. Then I fell so hard for you my world completely changed. I no longer wanted to hide from the world but be apart of it with you." Aidan said as he

Tried to touch her face and Sami flinched. EJ moved towards them but Carlo kept him at bay. "You have to let her do this." Carlo told EJ and EJ eased off.


	57. Chapter 57

Sami got up with her back towards Aidan and EJ didn't like what he was seeing. Aidan moved Sami. "Aidan I don't understand why you did what you did to me if you cared about me as much as you said you did." Sami said her voice was broken. She turned to Aidan and looked at him." You have to tell me why you hurt me so much? Why you went to such great lengths to keep me from my family?"

Sami begged Aidan got closer to her and she pulled away but he pulled her back to look into her eyes. "I didn't hurt you Sami, I would never really hurt you. I just wanted you to realize that before he came you loved me. I know you did because it was in your touch and in your kiss." Aidan said as he cupped her face and pulled her closer. EJ was becoming furious this wasn't part of the plan. Sami had tears in her eyes and Aidan pulled her face up to face his. Sami was clearly shaken by Aidan.

Sami then spoke "Yes Aidan I did feel something for you which is why I cant understand why you poisoned me with that serum and then the cabin what happened in cabin." Sami said as she started beating his chest and Aidan sighed and pulled her in an embrace as she cried hysterically in his arms. "Sami everything isn't as it seems please let me explain." Aidan continued He held her close. EJ had had his fill of this scene and nothing was going on track. EJ decided he had enough. Carlo tried to hold him back but he just couldn't contain his anger anymore. EJ charged towards Aidan and Sami. Sami let out a gasp as EJ swung and punched Aidan to the ground. Sami yelled 'EJ stop please stop. Don't hurt him." Sami pleaded as EJ pelted

Aidan with punches. Sami tried to pull him off but couldn't. Carlo came running

And tried to break up the fight for Sami's sake. Ej couldn't stop punching him he wanted what he just saw gone out of hi head as it kept playing over and over again.

Sami screamed again 'EJ stop please stop." EJ looked up at his wife their plan had gone too far for both of them. EJ realized he had to pull back. EJ stood up as he pushed Aidan back to the ground. Sami ran to Aidan's side much to EJ's disgust.

"Aidan are you okay? Please answer me." Sami begged as she held Aidan in her arms.

EJ 's face was beyond furious he wanted to rip the man to shreds but he had to contain himself. "If you care about him so much why don't you stay with him?"

EJ declared. There was a crowd now surrounding them. Sami looked up at EJ hurt

"How could you say such a thing? You can't possibly mean it." Sami asked EJ nodded " Samantha I mean every word if you don't get up from that ground and come with me now, don't bother coming home tonight or any other night." EJ declared the crowd wan entranced by the scene.

Sami was appalled by EJ's statement "EJ DiMera are you giving me an ultimatum? Are you seriously going to do that right now? You don't mean what your saying?" Sami protested

EJ wiped his face and spoke again." I meant every word of it if you stay here with that scum then don't come home and don't even think about seeing the children because I will keep them from you too." EJ gloated. You could see the hurt in her eyes as everyone watched for her reaction. "I'm not leaving him like this. He's many things but he doesn't deserve to be left here like this alone." Sami protested

EJ growled, "So you made your choice then stay with your precious doctor and don't come home." EJ said sternly

Roman watched in disbelief as the whole crowd did. EJ just disowned his wife in front of everyone. Sami and the crowd was shocked. EJ threw his handkerchief and Carlo pulled him away from the scene. Sami stood there in shock but refuse to leave Aidan. Sami pulled Aidan up as the crowd dispersed and only Sami & Aidan remained. "Do you want to go the hospital?" Sami asked Aidan looked up surprised she was still there after EJ's ultimatum. Aidan shook his head "I will just go home .You go run after him. He sounded pretty angry at you." Aidan said Sami shook her head "No I cant he meant what he said in his eyes I chose you over him and in our world that's a betrayal. I'm just going to get you home and I will go stay with Lily." Sami declared Aidan smiled "Okay then I will take you to Lily's .you don't have to take me home." Aidan said Roman came forward "Samantha Gene what are you doing? This man is a monster why are you helping him after what he has done to you?" Roman protested Sami sighed "Dad he's a human being and no matter what he has done and maybe he deserved this but I'm not leaving him alone. EJ hurt him pretty bad its only right daddy." Sami declared Roman shook his head and helped her get Aidan up. Roman then said "I will take to Lily's he doesn't have to." Roman said as he pointed at Aidan. Sami shook her head and whispered in his ear "Daddy trust me it has to be him to take me to Lily's." Sami said as she looked in her father's eyes. Roman nodded a let them on their way. Ej was rushing off to go when he ran into Vincent. "EJ I understand you just beat my brother to pulp. We need to talk there are few things you need to know before you take this vendetta even further. Especially about your father." Vincent chided Ej turned around." What about my father?" Ej asked curiously. Vincent gestured him to a private area of the park. Ej followed. Vincent looked around to make sure they were alone. "The night of your wife's encounter with my brother. Your father colluded with me to stop your wife's friend from stopping the meets. Your father had her run off the road so she couldn't get to your wife in time. Your father wanted to show your wife's disloyalty to you by her going off on her own. He was more than cooperative to reunite my brother and your wife as long as she didn't return to you that night. I had no idea what else was planned. So my brother isn't the only one at fault that night. Your father had his part too." Vincent confessed EJ was furious "You're lying there's no way my father would consort with the enemy" EJ demanded Vincent nodded "Thought you might say that so I took insurance just in case you tried to kill my brother and since I know you are. Here we go." Vincent said he played the recording of Stefano "My son has no idea his wife has left the house .Her little friend on her way to save her. I will make sure I stop her you make sure no one else shows up. I have sent her bodyguard on another lead so he won't get there either. Make sure it's done. That bitch needs to be out of my family now. Stefano said adamantly Vincent stopped the recoding Ej was fuming.

Vincent then said, "My brother has done many things that he should pay for but he didn't act alone that night. I think it's about time you checked your own backyard.

I need you to back off my brother. There's something else you need to know." Vincent said EJ was afraid to ask what else. Vincent handed EJ a DVD. "Watch this and you will find out the rest of the truth. Then we can have a conversation about a truce for my brother." Vincent said EJ didn't look convinced. Just then Carlo came to collect EJ "Sir we have to go .Its imperative we get to our destination." Carlo said realizing he walked into a very intense conversation. "Is something wrong sir?" Carlo asked EJ nodded "Yes something is very wrong and we have to deal with it now "EJ demanded as he headed to confront his father. He put the DVD in his pocket and went fuming to confront his father. Carlo knew he had to follow if not there was going to be patricide.


	58. Chapter 58

EJ speeded to the DiMera Mansion and Carlo not to far behind. Vincent smiled because today the DiMera's would fight amongst them as they left his brother alone. Vincent had no idea there was someone else in Salem who wanted Aidan dead who wasn't a DiMera but hated Aidan just as much.

EJ stormed into the mansion "Father where are you?" EJ yelled

Stefano appeared and saw the look on his son's face and worried." Son what's wrong? What have you so upset?" Stefano asked pretending to be clueless.

"Don't play games with me father. You had Lily run off the road so Aidan could get to Samantha." EJ yelled Carlo gasped in horror "What this cant be true." Carlo said. EJ nodded "Yes I heard every word you told Vincent Santucci .He recorded the whole thing. You made sure that monster got my wife alone and he raped her. Do you have any idea what you put in motion? Now Samantha may have to deal with that man for the rest of our lives because she may be carrying his child. Not to mention the innocent life you almost killed. Lily could have died father. The fact you thought this would separate me from wife has made you mad." EJ walked towards his father and began to choke him. Carlo ran to stop him but EJ had a hard grip. Stefano yelped in pain, as EJ's grip got tighter. "I'm never leaving Samantha father. I don't care whose child that is I love her and I'm never letting her go do you understand me? She is my life and if you kill her you kill me." Ej yelled Carlo managed to get him lose from Stefano. Ej pulled away from Carlo and towered over Stefano as he was on the floor and he spat on the floor. "You're dead to me old man. Don't you ever come near my family or me ever? I will never let you back in my life over my dead body." EJ declared Carlo was angry too but he had to contain EJ. Carlo pulled EJ away from the scene. Stefano said cryptically "If it comes to that then so be it!" Stefano promised

EJ was extremely angry and needed to get to his destination now that he had more information about that night. Now all he needed was to know whether know was that child his or Aidan's but that could wait. His first priority was getting rid of Aidan and his damn brother from their lives permanently.

Ej arrived at his destination and he let himself in the apartment. Carlo waited outside. EJ made a beeline to the bedroom. EJ sat up in the bed and waited.

Lily got in the car with Carlo." Is everything okay?" Lily saw the anger on Carlo's face. Carlo then explained about the scene with Vincent revealing Stefano's part in her accident. Lily was shocked the lengths Stefano would go to keep EJ & Sami apart. Carlo then said, "What I hate most is that he let her get hurt in this. You also could have been killed." Carlo stated Lily was impressed by his compassion. "You really care about those two don't you?" Lily asked she had no idea how much

Carlo nodded "They are my family and with family you would do anything for them because you love them more than your life itself." Carlo stated

Lily was impressed and cupped his face as she pulled him in for a kiss.

Aidan watched Sami as he drove her home. "Do you want to talk about it?" Aidan asked Sami glared at him "No I won't talk about my husband with you especially since it's your fault we are fighting. " Sami said glaring Aidan nodded "I know but I think you should talk about it. He was pretty harsh to you." Aidan said

Sami shook her head "Can you blame him not only has he had to deal with you did erasing my memories and the night in the cabin. The fact I showed you compassion

I don't blame him for being pissed off. The fact is you are in my life until we find out that the father of this child is. Aidan don't take my kindness for weakness. Nothing would please you more than seeing EJ & I part ways. You did make me remember that we once meant something to one another but it will be a long time before I can forget what you have done to me and my family." Sami said Aidan smiled "That's all I'm asking for. Get a good night's sleep and we can talk tomorrow about what I have to tell you. You will see things in another light and maybe you will see EJ differently too." Aidan stated Sami shook her head "I wouldn't hold your breath Aidan but I will listen to what you have to say." Sami said they arrived at Lily's apartment building.

So did the car that was following Aidan since they left the park

Carlo and Lily ducked down so they couldn't be seen as they watched Aidan walk Sami to the door. "Goodnight Aidan We will meet tomorrow and talk." Sami said

Aidan kissed Sami on her forehead as he headed back to his home. Carlo & Lily watched the scene. Carlo was seething that he would even dare touch her but he knew it had to be done. Sami entered Lily's apartment and headed straight for the bedroom. She opened the door and smiled." Hello my darling husband and the Oscar go to EJ DiMera. She ran to the bed and covered him with kisses. He held her close." Did he believe it?" EJ asked Sami nodded "I even gave him the right amount of indignant when he tried to bad mouthed you. He really thinks we're separated so we can use it to our advantage. I don't like the idea of spending time with him but if it will get us closer. The thought just disgusts me after what he has done." Sami said "Well I have something that's going to make you even sicker to your stomach. My father was responsible for Lily's accident and Carlo not being able to get to you." EJ said angrily Sami was shocked "What Stefano could have had Lily killed and poor Carlo he feels guilty already for not getting there in time. You should have seen his face when he found me. Like someone killed a part of him. I can't believe your father was behind it. The man will do anything to bring you back to the fold wouldn't he?" Sami said EJ shook his head "Not anymore I almost killed him tonight. Carlo pulled me off him. He's out of our lives forever Samantha. EJ swore as he held her face to his. "No one will ever hurt us again I promise." EJ said Sami nodded "I believe you EJ I will always believe in you." EJ grabbed his wife and smiled "I think we have some making up to do? Don't you think?" EJ said grinning Sami giggled, "I think so . You were very mean to me. So I'm going to need a lot of consoling " she grabbed his collar and pulled him closer and EJ laughed as she removed his clothing. They played their parts very well today. Everyone believed they were broken up but only the four of them knew the truth. EJ, Sami, Carlo and Lily formed and unholy alliance that would destroy Aidan. Tomorrow one of them would pay the price but tonight they would revel in each other. Aidan sat at home looking at the picture of him and Sami confident tomorrow she would see things his way. Tomorrow she would know the truth about EJ and his revenge and would see things his way. The only truth he wouldn't tell her would be about the baby that he wanted to hold onto for a while. Only Vincent knew about that so he was in the clear for now. It was too soon to do a paternity test so he would just enjoy the ride for now. Aidan's cell phone rang." Hello Vinnie you wouldn't believe the day I had." Aidan Said then he stood up and his mood changed quickly.

"Vinnie tell you didn't do what I think you did? Vinnie that DVD was my only leverage on him why would you give it to him? Do you realize what you've done? There's no reason to keep me alive now. You just signed my death warrant Vinnie thanks so much." Aidan said angrily as he threw the phone across the room. Yes EJ had the evidence to remove him Sami's life forever and he didn't know. Tonight Aidan wouldn't sleep preparing to die tomorrow. Now EJ had his life in his hands and he knew full well what EJ would do with it.


	59. Chapter 59

EJ held his wife in his arms basking in the glow of their lovemaking. EJ was finally feeling like Aidan would be gone from their lives. "You know you gave a pretty good performance today yourself." EJ said proudly. Sami looked in his eyes and said "I would do anything for you and our family." Sami purred Ej smiled

"Tomorrow at 3pm I'm meeting him for him to tell me what he has to and I will get him to confess. We can then take it to my father so they can press charges. Then we can finally have him out of our lives. I cant tell you how relieved I am that were are doing it this way " Sami stated as she kissed EJ's lips. EJ nodded and lied to his wife "I am too darling." EJ wanted Aidan dead but he wouldn't tell his wife because she was afraid of the consequences but EJ wasn't. He wouldn't be the only suspect in town Aidan made sure of that. EJ kissed his wife goodnight sad that he had to leave her but they had to keep up appearances. Lily was in her bedroom when EJ yelled good night. Lily came into Sami's room." So how did it go tonight with Aidan?" Lily asked Sami was proud of herself "It went very well. So do we have our stories straight for tomorrow." Sami asked Lily Nodded everything will be in place.

Sami then said "except one thing." Sami pulled out a handgun. Lily gasped

"Really Sami a gun why do you need a gun to meet with Aidan. What if he turns it on you? I think you should leave it here. I would feel better if you left it. You're taking this mobster wife a little too seriously." Lily said worriedly Sami sighed, "I can't trust Aidan it will make me feel safe." Sami said Lily was worried but she knew she couldn't talk her friend out of it. She would let Carlo know when she spoke to him. Sami was becoming much more darker since the attack and she hated seeing her friend go down this road. She had to protect her any costs.

Carlo sat in his place thinking about the day. He had a new beginning with Lily and he had to get his thoughts together to pull this off. Lily was starting to notice too. He couldn't slip up again with out EJ finding out. If he was going to remain in this family he had to swallow his personal feelings and do his job.

Ej woke that morning and had a barrage of meetings scheduled to keep him busy until 3 pm when Samantha met with Aidan. He was abut to leave with he picked up his jacket he wore yesterday and the DVD fell out. Ej forgot about it completely.

He put it in his briefcase and would watch it after his meetings whatever it was could wait. He picked up the phone and called his wife." Good Morning Mrs. DiMera

How are you feeling this morning?" EJ asked Sami smiled "Lonely without you . I hate waking up without you. Hopefully it wont is for too long." Sami said exasperated "I'm going to be in meetings all day. What you going to do today besides meet with the creodont? Ej Asked Sami sighed, "Well I think I will go to the spa and get a massage. If I don't pass the time I will climb the walls." Sami said

EJ laughed "Okay darling enjoy yourself and I will see you later. I love you." EJ said

Sami smiled "I love you too my darling husband." Sami hung up the phone.

Aidan was pacing back and forth obviously there was no phone call from Sami so Ej hasn't watched the DVD. Aidan decided to call Sami to find out for sure. He picked up the phone and dialed. "Good Morning Aidan I didn't expect you to call this early what's going on?" Sami asked Aidan sighed she doesn't know. "I just wanted to confirm we are still on for later?" Aidan said calmly Sami nodded "Yes I have some errands and I will be there at 3pm." Sami said confidently. "Okay that's great I will see you then. I can't wait. See you later." Aidan said honestly Sami sighed, "Okay we will talk later good bye Aidan." Sami sighed as she hung up the phone. She was exhausted lying to him. Lily left brought and early so she was alone in the apartment. She went to leave and she knelt over in pain. "Ow what's going on here?" Sami asked rubbing her stomach. She got back up and the pain subsided so she shrugged off and went off for the day. EJ picked up his cell phone and called Carlo.

"Is everything in place Carlo?" EJ asked Carlo nodded "Yes Sir everything is in place." Carlo assured EJ then said, "That's great I'm about to go into some meetings and Samantha is at the spa trying to relax. So I wont talk to you until after wards." EJ stated Carlo nodded "Everything is taken care of and it should be fine." Carlo assured. Ej nodded "Okay until then good luck." EJ said "Good Luck " Carlo said back. Stefano shooter obtained the meeting place too thanks bug on Aidan's phone.

Aidan had no idea there would be three shooters hunting for him today but soon everyone would find out.

Lily couldn't stop watching the clock it was lunchtime so she decided to call Carlo and warn him about Sami having a gun. She got voicemail. "Carlo please call me as soon as you can please?" Lily begged She was worried Sami would make a huge mistake. It was 2pm an hour before the meeting time. She called again and got voicemail. It would be an hour before the meeting and she was climbing the walls.

Sami was at the spa finishing up feeling more nervous then when she came in and another pain hit her. She sat down and tried to catch her breath. She dialed EJ but she got voicemail. She didn't want to worry him so she hung up. Carlo went into the place. He did a quick inspection of the area and set himself up. He was ready for his mission. He noticed a missed call from Lily and he called her back. "Lily what's going on?" Carlo asked lily spoke quickly and told Carlo about Sami. Carlo sighed, "Don't worry Lily it's going to be okay. Don't you worry? " Carlo assured

EJ just got out of his meeting it was 2:30 pm and he noticed the DVD again and decided to kill time since he was only a few minutes from the meeting site.

He put the DVD in the laptop and watched. Aidan came on the screen and began to speak. "Vinnie I made this DVD if anything happens to me. I wanted the truth to come out because I know it would have been EJ DiMera that would have killed me.

This will be my ultimate revenge knowing he will go to jail for nothing." Aidan said smiling. Then the video started it showed Aidan with Sami. EJ sighed "Samantha" EJ said he put his finger on the screen. EJ watched carefully. Samantha was clearly unconscious as Brendan played near by. Aidan removed her clothing and wrapped her in a sheet. He watched the time line it was the night at the cabin. There was no interaction between them. Aidan played with Brendan played with him but never went near Samantha after undressing her. Ej sighed he was confused did this mean he never raped her. Then the video shows him leaving and he kissed Samantha's forehead and left. The video ended and Aidan appeared again. "Clearly as you can see from the time stamp I never raped Sami and she was never in any danger nor was Brendan. That also means the baby Sami is carrying isn't mine its EJ. If anything happens to me. I want you to get revenge for me. " Aidan stated smiling again.

EJ was breathing heavily in anger and picked up the phone called Carlo immediately. It was ten minutes to 3pm. Ej grabbed his jacket and ran to the square. Carlo picked up after the second ring. "Carlo aborts the mission abort now. I have to get to the square immediately. Sami arrived at the square still feeling not herself she sat on the bench. She had to go through it. Carlo dismantled his gun and packed it up and put it in his car and told Lily to meet him. The plan was falling apart and the both needed alibis. Aidan arrived at the square and was happy to see Sami alone. She got up and walked towards him. He was thrilled she had no idea about the DVD.


	60. Chapter 60

He went to hug her and Sami flinched. Aidan understood and brushed her arm instead. "Shall we walk over to that bench. "? Aidan said. The other two shooters were in their place. For one it was personal Aidan James ruined his life and he wanted him dead. Henry was tired of running because Aidan set him up for the fall of Nicole's Murder. He would Aidan pay for taking away his bar, his life and had to go on the run because the cops were after him for Nicole's murder. He totally set him up. Henry witnessed Aidan killing Nicole but no one would believe a suspect and now he found Aidan he would make him pay. EJ saw Aidan and Sami sitting together. Sami was taken aback it wasn't part of the plan. EJ came storming towards them. "Ej what are you doing here?" Sami asked Aidan realized EJ did see the DVD. "You son of a bitch." Ej said as he punched Aidan real hard. "You crazy man did you think you would get away with this?" EJ yelled Sami tried to pull him off Aidan. "EJ stop what's going on?" Sami yelled EJ looked at his wife and started to speak then Aidan got up grabbing the bench. Both shooters were ready waiting for the right moment and both men stood up and face each other. Ej pushed Sami back as both men were face to face." Are you going to tell her or shall I tell her?" Ej growled Sami began to walk towards them and she winced in pain. Neither man noticing Sami. Both were yelling at each other. Aidan noticed first then EJ Sami was quiet. Both turned and then shots rang out and everyone in the square screamed.

Sami fell to the ground and Carlo came running Lily right after him. He ran to Sami and slid to the floor to hold her. "Carlo something is wrong with the baby call 911 and make sure EJ is okay please." Sami whispered as she passed out. Carlo looked around and he was horrified. Lily was on the phone with 911 "Shots were fired please come right away two men suffering from gun shot wounds and a pregnant woman in pain. Please hurry Horton Town Square east please hurry. Lily ran to EJ first. EJ was flailing Lily held down the wound to stop the bleeding .Ej grabbed lily and whispered "Samantha where is Samantha?" EJ asked and passed out

Lily cried out EJ, EJ stay with me EJ please stay with me." Lily screamed

Another Good Samaritan went over to Aidan he was shot too. Lily looked at Carlo both were crying it was a nightmare they both wanted to wake up but couldn't.

The ambulances arrived and took all three to Salem University Hospital. Lily rode with Ej & Aidan and Carlo rode with Sami both were praying but there was someone else praying. He was praying for death to come for his victim. Yes Henry wanted Aidan dead. On the other side of town a phone rang the other shooter calling his employer. Stefano picked up the phone. "Is it done did you get him, did you get my son?" Stefano asked the man answered Yes he's on his way to the hospital now." The man answered. Stefano smiled "Good now we can proceed with my plan." Stefano laughed. Two shooters and two different targets both were personal. Sami continued to be unconscious as Carlo watched over her. He grazed her face .He couldn't believe what happened tonight. How would he tell her that EJ was shot without upsetting where she could lose the baby? Carlo shook his head this was going to be a long night. In the other ambulance Lily was watching over EJ making sure he stayed alive. "EJ can you hear me please stay with me Sami needs you the kids need you." Lily begged EJ opened his eyes and whispered "Samantha?"

Lily sighed, "No EJ its Lily please hold on." Lily begged Lily glared at Aidan and whispered, "This is all your fault .You caused this nightmare and I hope you never wake up." Lily said angrily the paramedic was taken aback of what he heard but continued to monitor the patients. They arrived at the hospital and all went through the emergency. A team was waiting to take the men to surgery immediately. The other doctor was there for Sami. She still hadn't woken up. The doctors asked for vitals. Carlo refused to leave Sami's side stating he was family. Lily agreed he was and the doctors continue to work on Sami. Her blood pressure was through the roof and there was some cramping. The immediately gave her medication to lower her blood pressure and continued to examine her. Carlo stayed near by and Lily was with him. "What the hell happened tonight Carlo?" Lily asked Carlo shook his head

"I have no idea but I'm praying they both come out of this." Carlo pleaded Lily hugged him as they waited for news. Vincent came running in asking for his brother. Immediately started hurling threats "If I found out that the DiMera's did this there will be war." Vincent promised Carlo got in his face " was hit too so it wasn't the DiMera's that ordered the hit so back off now!" Carlo demanded

Vincent looked at Carlo and put his hands up and walked away. Lily went to him and hugged him. Sami was put in a room immediately as they monitored her and the baby. Carlo and Lily sat at her bedside waiting. Stefano's man snuck in the hospital and found out Ej was still in surgery. So like Carlo and Lily he would have to wait.

A few hours passed and the doctors came to Sami's room to inform them of EJ's news. The doctor began to speak " has made it out of surgery. The bullet barely grazed his heart so he is very lucky. He's not out of the woods but I don't anticipate him not pulling through." The doctor assured Carlo and Lily hugged and kissed. Lily went to Sami and whispered, "You hear that everything is going to be fine." Lily kissed her forehead. Now they waited for Sami to wake up. Vincent then approached the doctor to ask about Aidan. The doctor gave him the same prognosis and he gave lily and Carlo a glaring look. Both of them sighed it looked like everything was going to be okay. EJ was brought into recovery after surgery and so was Aidan they were side by side in the recovery room. Enemies within feet of each other. Stefano's man was dressed like a doctor brought in a body with him. The man switched one of the men with his doppelganger exactly the same injury it was like they were twins. No one noticed the switch. Stefano's man had a syringe filled with a mysterious serum. Stefano's man inserted the serum and walked away. He took EJ's body and wheeled him out the back entrance to the ambulance that was waiting. Stefano had a medical staff waiting as they kidnapped EJ to an unknown destination. Stefano laughed "Don't worry son you're coming home with me and you will see the error of your ways. I will help you forget that Brady bitch and I will finally have my son back." Stefano assured A couple of minutes later the monitors for fake EJ started to go off. The doctors ran over to him to save him. They tried for about 45 minutes at 5pm EJ DiMera was pronounced dead. Upstairs Sami began to come around. She opened her eyes and Lily ran to her side. "Sami are you awake?" Lily asked Sami whispered, "Where's EJ? Is the baby okay?" Sami asked Lily sighed, "Yes the doctor said EJ is okay and so far the baby is okay too. Don't you worry everything will be fine." Lily assured


	61. Chapter 61

Sami closed her eyes assured when she woke up everything would be fine. Carlo walked over to Sami and held her hand. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever." Carlo promised the doctor came back and asked to speak to Carlo and Lily outside. The doctor informed them of EJ's death both were stunned. Both demanding answers and all they could say was complications cause his death. Carlo looked at Sami and said, "This is going to destroy her. We just told her everything would be okay. Now how do we tell her the love of her life is dead." Carlo said shaking his head. Lily hugged him. Sami slept through the night and woke up. Lily had to go to work so Carlo stayed. Lily was walking to the coffee shop to get some coffee before her shift when she noticed a figure. She followed the figure and he looked so familiar. Lily called after him "Excuse me, excuse me. Lily called out. The figure continued to run. She ran after him then lost him. She began to walk again then she heard a noise. Hello is anyone there ". Lily called out. There was no answer so she began to be on her way again.

Lily felt a chill run down her spine. She turned to face the figure she was chasing. Henry is that you? Lily asked Henry huffed "You never knew when to mind your business did you?" Henry asked. Lily backed up and tried to scream. Henry grabbed her. "You shot Aidan and EJ didn't you?" Lily proclaimed. "You know EJ is dead now so now that's two murders you're responsible for? You're better off if you turn yourself in to the police so they can go easy on you. How could you kill Sami's husband. I thought you cared about her?" Lily asked Henry then shouted "I didn't shoot EJ I shot Aidan. There was another shooter. I only let off one shot not two. Someone else killed EJ not me." Henry swore. Lily backed away a little "Then Henry I can help you the commissioner is Sami's father. He will help you to get things right." Lily pleaded Henry shook his head nothing will ever be right again." Henry said as he started walking towards Lily. She screamed as she ran and Henry caught her and he grabbed her. "You're not going anywhere "Henry said Lily tried to get away as ran after her. Lily tripped and screamed. She hit her head on the rock and didn't move. "Lily, Lily " Henry Said and ran to her side on the ground. He felt for a pulse there was no pulse. Henry started to get up when he heard footsteps. "Put your hands in the air sir and step away from the body, " The officers said one officer checked Lily. He looked up at the other officer and shook his head. "She's dead, " The cop pronounced. "Sir you're under arrest .You have the right to remain silent as the officer read Henry his rights he checked his pockets and found the gun. Partner I think this was the gun involved in the shooting earlier. I believe we found our shooter as he carefully grabbed the gun.

"We have a suspect in custody who may be possible suspect for the shooting earlier. Yes Henry was going down for three murders now. Stefano switched the bullet for EJ to match Henry. Henry knew he wasn't going to live if he went to jail for killing a DiMera. Henry pushed the cop to the ground and ran. The cop called out "Stop or I will shoot." Henry was counting on it. Shots rang out and Henry was also dead. Tonight Sami lost her husband and her best friend while Aidan lived. She would not be happy about this at all. "Carlo, Carlo." Sami called out as he slept in the chair. Carlo jumped up and went to her side. "You're awake. I'm so happy to see those baby blues." Carlo stated Sami looked around "Where's EJ? Why isn't he here?" Sami asked alarmed Carlo sighed, "I think we should call the doctor first to check on you first." Carlo insisted Sami shook her head "No Carlo you tell me now where EJ is?" Sami demanded. Carlo sat on the bed and held her hand. Sami was now scared.

Carlo began to explain "There was a shooting and Aidan and EJ were shot. They thought he would make it but he had complications and apparently his heart couldn't take it. Sami he died at 5pm yesterday." Carlo said as he squeezed her hand. Sami shook her head "No, No, No You're lying to me. EJ isn't dead. He can't be dead. There's no way he's dead. You're lying to me. You have to be." Sami began to wail

Sami started beating Carlos's chest very hard. "He can't be dead Carlo no he can't be. He was just here .No we're suppose to build and empire together. Our children, the baby. Nooooooooo EJ, EJ, EJ …... " Carlo tried to hold her but she continued to wail.

The floor was silent and all you could hear was Sami calling out for EJ and he didn't come. Carlo rocked Sami as she continued to cry hysterically. Carlo tired to console her the best he could. Tonight there would be no consoling Sami when she felt like she lost a part of herself. Sami felt an emptiness she never felt in her life. Carlo wouldn't leave her side because he knew she would need him. He would have to protect her from their enemies that remained. Carlo had a bad feeling the nightmare was only beginning. It took everything he had not gone out and find EJ's killer but in Carlo's heart he knew Stefano had something to do with it. It was now up to him to help keep the New DiMera legacy alive with Sami. He would also try to prove that Stefano was behind this nightmare .He would be right be her side when she was ready. Until then he would focus on the immediate threat Aidan James remained alive as they mourned EJ DiMera. Carlo felt like something else was wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it. Carlo finally got Sami to sleep and he watched her. He pushed the hair away from his face and imagined her smiling again. He knew that would be a long time before she did that again. He couldn't help but want to be by her side. For years he envied EJ having such an amazing partner and Carlo felt he was starting to have that with Lily. Carlo realized the baby. What about the baby? If this baby were Aidan's he would be a constant in her life and a reminder of what she lost. Carlo wanted Aidan gone too. Why did EJ call off the hit what did he find out that made him stop the hit? Carlo had to get answers but not tonight he would stay by Sami's side. She would wake up again screaming for EJ and he would be here to help her deal. She was his family and you did anything for family despite his heart saying it was so much more than that. He would use his head his heart would have to wait because it would be a long time before Sami was ready to hear again what was in his heart. Carlo watched over Sami as Vincent watched Carlo from a distance. The DiMera prince was dead and Samantha DiMera was an easy target. Vincent felt compelled to take advantage but Aidan had an in. She still had no clue about the DVD. Vincent could leave after he knew his little brother had things under control. He had a life to get back to in New York and with EJ gone there was no one standing in Aidan's way to get his dream girl. Vincent laughed

She had no idea how much his brother loved her but soon she would find out.

Vincent made a call to his wife told her he loved her and said he would be home in a few days after Jimmy woke up. Vincent then called his mistress and told her the same thing. Vincent was many things but a decent man he wasn't unlike his brother he couldn't love just one woman. Vincent knew there was no other woman for Jimmy he had his heart set on Samantha Gene DiMera and nothing was getting in his way.

EJ woke up and screamed out "Samantha" The nurse came to him hushed him and gave him a sedative to put him back to sleep and he murmured "Samantha, Samantha, Samantha." EJ called out then he passed out and there was darkness...

Thanks for reading the best is yet to come  
Coming up soon & down the road *******

EJ struggles to get free to Sami  
Sami is told EJ's & Lily's killer was found  
Sami cant accept EJ's Death or Lily's  
Aidan wakes up to a new world and another chance to win Sami  
Vincent leaves giving Aidan a stern warning about Sami  
Chad & Will come back to DiMera enterprises  
Carlo moves into the mansion to watch over Sami  
Sami starts seeing EJ's ghost  
Aidan's secret is safe for now  
Carlo & Sami get much closer while someone watches  
Carlo is given EJ's laptop & gets closer to the truth  
EJ is forced to watch his life without him in it  
Aidan realizes his revelation about Carlo's feelings for Sami is true  
as Carlo becomes a bigger part of Sami's life  
EJ hears Carlo's confession and is furious he was so blind to Carlo's real feelings for Sami  
EJ makes a deal with the devil to get back to his life but is it too late?  
EJ & Carlo watch Aidan & Sami connect over the baby  
Carlo insists Sami gets a paternity test  
Carlo & EJ feel like they're both losing Sami to Aidan  
The story is far from over and will be non stop drama until EJ & Sami are reunited  
Muuahzz xoxoxo


	62. Chapter 62

Sami was dreaming she was walking towards EJ who had the kids with him. Sami started to run towards him and he slowly disappeared." No EJ don't go. EJ please, EJ "Sami woke up yelling and Carlo ran to her side. "Sami its okay." Carlo held her and Sami pushed him off her. "My husband isn't dead you hear me. He isn't dead" Sami yelled Carlo sighed. It had been a week since EJ's death and Sami was still stuck in the hospital and was becoming agitated. There was a knock at the door it was Lexie. Sami sighed "Lexie have you seen him is it really him. Tell me they're lying he's not dead. Your father has played a joke on me EJ isn't dead. Please Lexie please. Sami begged as she started to cry again. Lexie consoled Sami." I did see him and its EJ's body Sami. I'm so sorry for your loss Sami." Lexie said "My loss its yours too Lexie he was your brother. We both lost him " Sami said sadly they hugged. "He loved you Sami and the kids so much." Lexie stated Sami began to cry again. Lexie wiped away her tears "So you're going home today I hear?" Lexie asked Sami nodded

"Yes Carlo is taking me home today. Doesn't feel like a home without EJ. Nothing feels right without EJ." Sami pouted Lexie hugged her "It will be okay Sami. I will stop by and check on you. So will Chad and Will. We will all take turns making sure you have everything you need. Will the children be coming home now?" Lexie asked

Sami shook her head "No I think the children are safe in Italy with Mary until we are clear about what we are facing. As you can see I'm being guarded like there's an imminent threat. I haven't seen your father yet so I don't know what he's thinking.

He and EJ got into a huge fight and he cut him off before he died so I don't know if Stefano even knows about EJ. Sami stated Lexie looked down." I already called him and told him about EJ's death so don't worry it will be fine. He's mourning and said he would not bother you but he gave his condolences." Lexie promised Sami looked at Lexie with doubt in her eyes. "Okay so I assume he wont is trying to come see me or trying to get involved in DiMera business." Sami asked Lexie shook her head "No he's feeling a great los and he knew EJ left everything to you .I don't think you will have any problems from him." Lexie declared. Sami hugged Lexie and looked at Carlo.

Carlo knew what that look meant. Sami didn't believe for moment Stefano would be docile and leave her alone. This was the perfect opportunity to take back what EJ rebuilt to make it dirty again. Carlo winked at Sami and Sami smiled. They had a whole conversation without a word. Sami felt safe with Carlo. He knew what EJ and her were building for their family. She could depend on Carlo to help her keep it a reality. Sami sighed and smiled at Lexie. "We will talk later okay." Sami promised

Lexie left the room and Carlo came to sit by her bedside. Sami waited until the coast was clear. She pulled Carlo closer so she could whisper. "There's no way Stefano is going to back off DiMera INC now that EJ is gone. He doesn't want his precious baby in my hands at all despite EJ wanting us to build this together. We have to wary of

Stefano. He's too quiet for my taste. The fact he hasn't shown up here just confirms

My suspicion he had something to do with the shooting and EJ was an innocent bystander who was in the way. "Sami declared Carlo shook his head." What do you want me to do Mrs. DiMera?" Carlo asked Sami shook her head." Carlo you have earned the right to call me Sami now. I know I can trust you to help me to keep my family safe & EJ's dreams alive of making DiMera INC a legitimate way of life. "Sami declared Carlo smiled everything was falling into place. He would be the confidant Sami needed and hopefully more in time. Sami had no idea Carlo was loving this new role she gave him. All she could think about was keeping EJ's legacy intact and the children safe from any possible repercussions. News of EJ's death would travel and no matter how sorrowed she was she need to focus on what was coming next.

EJ sat up in his cell realized there were monitors and were turned off. He got closer

And the monitors turned on. There were pictures of different areas of his home he shared with Samantha. That's how Stefano knew where Samantha was going that night to stop Lily. How long was Stefano watching them? How much did he really know? EJ gasped when he saw a camera in his bedroom. He could see the wedding pictures and the pictures of the children. EJ edged as close as he could get it was his home, his life. Stefano gave him a front seat to watch how everyone in his life went on without him. One thing his father knew was torture. He would make him watch the woman he loved as she mourned him? His children grow up without him but for how long EJ thought? What did his sick father have in mind? This was clearly Stefano's way to teach EJ a lesson but he didn't know what the lesson was. Did he want him to watch Samantha cry so he could beg for his freedom? EJ was confused and he still felt weak. He sat on his cot and watched as he saw the servants went about their day. Samantha wasn't home. She was still at the hospital. He wanted to see her face be reassured her and their baby was okay. EJ needed to see his wife so badly but he knew his father knew that. This was why he was being tortured to watch the servants. Then he heard a voice in the house. It was Carlo in the living room. "I want everything prepared for home coming. I also want you to prepare the guestroom down the hall from her." Carlo barked orders EJ was curious then he thought. Maybe Marlena was coming to stay with Samantha and help her. He still couldn't believe everyone thought he was dead. Samantha must be so distraught EJ worried. This couldn't be good for the pregnancy. Ej was grateful Carlo was there he could trust him to watch over Samantha until he was freed.

EJ continued to watch and heard something even more interesting. Carlo sat on the sofa while he was on his cellular phone. "I want eyes on Dr. Aidan James at all times from what I understand his brother has been by his bedside. So be discreet I don't want him anywhere near her you understand me? "Carlo demanded

EJ was happy Carlo was protecting Samantha and had no idea how seriously Carlo was taking his new duties. EJ sighed at least she had him until he could figure how he could get home back to her. He missed her so much. His whole body ached for her. He was sure she felt even worse thinking he was dead. "Don't worry Samantha I will be home soon and we wont be separated ever again." EJ promised as closed his eyes and thought of happier times and held onto hope he could make his promise a reality.


	63. Chapter 63

Aidan was dreaming of Sami . They were together with the children and all was fine . Then a figure appeared it was EJ covered in blood demanding his wife back . Aidan sprung up to find Vincent at his side . "Vinnie were you here all night ?" Aidan asked Vincent nodded "Yes little brother . I wanted to make sure you were okay." Vincent said Aidan sighed "So what the hell happened? I remember hearing two shots not one." Aidan asked Vincent nodded "There were two shots one for you and one for EJ DiMera." Vincent said Aidan was confused "Two shots ? We both were targets? That doesn't make sense? Clearly I know I was the target but why EJ DiMera?" Aidan asked Vincent shrugged "I thought it was the DiMera's that ordered the hit but it was someone named Henry from Maine that shot you .He also killed Sami DiMera's best friend Lily too. He got caught with the girl Lily and ran because he didn't want to be murdered for killing a DiMera. The cops killed him." Vincent explained Aidan looked more confused "So EJ DiMera is dead and Lily too? Sami must be a wreck both her husband and her best friend murdered in cold blood? Have you seen her Vinnie is she okay?" Aidan said concerned

Vinnie sighed "You just cant let her go little brother can you ? Do you think she's going to come running to you now that her husband is dead ? You cant be that delusional? She's now being protected by once of the most dangerous men I know. Carlo is not some errand boy you can mess with . He's been in the DiMera ranks a long time and didn't get there by being a choir boy. I asked around if the DiMera's ordered a hit he would have cleaned your clock a long time ago. You need to let this woman go Jimmy. Sami will see you as someone that has brought her nothing but pain and heartache. It doesn't matter that EJ is dead it will only matter that you're the reason he is dead. Come back with me to New York . You can open up a practice and start over away from all this craziness . You deserve a better life Jimmy.

You got your revenge the man responsible for Melissa and your son's death is dead move on." Vincent demanded Aidan shook his head "You don't understand Vinnie before everything went to hell she was warming up to me. She was starting to remember the man I was before all this . It looked like she was going to let me back in. Then EJ came out of nowhere and interrupted us. Does she know about the DVD of my confession? Aidan asked Vinnie shook his head "As far as I know EJ was the only one who saw it because trust me if her body guard Carlo knew about it you would have known by now. I still think you should cut your losses and leave this place . " Vincent said Aidan smiled "I can't leave especially now she's going to need me . Don't you see Vinnie this a new chance for me and Sami . She's mourning now but it won't be forever. "Aidan proclaimed Vinnie sighed "Little brother I love but you're obsession with this woman will only cause nothing but pain and heartache. She's not going to let you get anywhere near her. Carlo won't let you near her either." Vincent warned

Aidan laughed and said " I think the bodyguard is in love with her too." Vincent shook his head

This woman is only trouble Jimmy . I think its time to pack it in and start over somewhere else .

Aidan pouted "I'm not letting her go Vinnie now that DiMera is gone I can make my move .

Vincent then said "I love you little brother but your clearly delusional if you think she's going to come running back now that DiMera is a martyr . Women love martyrs and usually never let them go trust me when I tell you . You're never going to get this woman to love you again Jimmy. Vincent protested

Aidan "I think now that EJ is gone she will open her heart to me . I just have to get past Carlo that's all . Aidan said

At the DiMera mansion EJ was getting restless he needed to see Samantha .EJ knew his father wasn't letting him go anytime soon. Stefano made no appearance but he knew his father was behind his kidnapping . EJ wanted to know what Stefano was up to having him locked away only made Samantha vulnerable to his enemies. EJ Didn't know Samantha was more than one target to a few people. Samantha was still in the hospital

He heard one of the guards talking . He had to find a way to get to his wife and let her know he was alive but he had to be patient. EJ was never a patient man but if he wanted his family he knew he had to be . EJ laid back down and closed his eyes and dreamed of the day he would be with his wife and children again . Right dreams were all EJ had until he came up with a plan . So he closed his eyes and remembered his happiest days with his wife and envisioned meeting his newest child . EJ was holding onto the news that Samantha was having his child not Aidan's that's what would get him through the thought of another DiMera child being born . Samantha had expanded their family beyond his dreams and gave him the life he always wanted . EJ knew that was worth anything even dealing with Stefano to get back to .

Sami sat up in the hospital bed and watched Carlo as he slept and two men in front of her hospital room . Was this her life now ? She was a prisoner now that EJ was gone . She didn't want this life she knew when she married it was package deal the dark side of the DiMera world. She always had EJ to keep it under control in which she never felt like

she was a target and now she was . She was head of everything DiMera and Stefano would be after her now . Especially since EJ turned his back on him before he died .

Sami couldn't wrap her head around all this . Her heart felt like it was shattered by a sledgehammer but she didn't feel EJ was dead far from it . Sami put her face in her hands and tried to sob quietly . Carlo stirred when he heard the muffled cries.

He woke up and went to her side . Without a word he offered his embrace and Sami took it . She was begging to lean on Carlo more and more . Sami felt he was the only she could trust to keep EJ's memory alive by helping her run the family now.

Sami pulled away wiping her tears and looked Carlo in the eyes ."Please tell this ia nightmare and EJ is the car waiting for us." Sami begged Carlo shook his head "No he's not he's gone . You will get through this and I will help you . Your family will help you ."Carlo stated Sami shook her head "EJ was my family . No one will ever understand me the way he did ."Sami began to sob again. Carlo held her in his arms and took in her scent as he tried to make all the sadness go away . Tomorrow she would be going home

Back to their home and Carlo wasn't leaving her side . Carlo had decided his place was with Sami now and there was no one to stop him from being there . He would keep Aidan away at any cost . Carlo had a thought then he shook the thought away . Carlo didn't want to let himself think of a possibility that he and Sami could possibly be together . It was too soon to even think such a thing but it was Carlo wanted deep in his heart . He wanted a chance to make Sami his and now fate had made it possible . Carlo knew it would be a long time but in his line of work patience was virtue . Unlike EJ he had patience to get what he wanted it was just waiting for the right opportunity . Carlo smiled at the thought and stared at Sami as she slept again . Carlo was where he needed to be and no one was stopping him now.


	64. Chapter 64

Sami was dreaming she was walking towards EJ who had the kids with him. Sami started to run towards him and he slowly disappeared." No EJ don't go. EJ please, EJ "Sami woke up yelling and Carlo ran to her side. "Sami its okay." Carlo held her and Sami pushed him off her. "My husband isn't dead you hear me. He isn't dead" Sami yelled Carlo sighed. It had been a week since EJ's death and Sami was still stuck in the hospital and was becoming agitated. There was a knock at the door it was Lexie. Sami sighed "Lexie have you seen him is it really him. Tell me they're lying he's not dead. Your father has played a joke on me EJ isn't dead. Please Lexie please. Sami begged as she started to cry again. Lexie consoled Sami." I did see him and its EJ's body Sami. I'm so sorry for your loss Sami." Lexie said "My loss its yours too Lexie he was your brother. We both lost him " Sami said sadly they hugged. "He loved you Sami and the kids so much." Lexie stated Sami began to cry again. Lexie wiped away her tears "So you're going home today I hear?" Lexie asked Sami nodded

"Yes Carlo is taking me home today. Doesn't feel like a home without EJ. Nothing feels right without EJ." Sami pouted Lexie hugged her "It will be okay Sami. I will stop by and check on you. So will Chad and Will. We will all take turns making sure you have everything you need. Will the children be coming home now?" Lexie asked

Sami shook her head "No I think the children are safe in Italy with Mary until we are clear about what we are facing. As you can see I'm being guarded like there's an imminent threat. I haven't seen your father yet so I don't know what he's thinking.

He and EJ got into a huge fight and he cut him off before he died so I don't know if Stefano even knows about EJ. Sami stated Lexie looked down." I already called him and told him about EJ's death so don't worry it will be fine. He's mourning and said he would not bother you but he gave his condolences." Lexie promised Sami looked at Lexie with doubt in her eyes. "Okay so I assume he wont is trying to come see me or trying to get involved in DiMera business." Sami asked Lexie shook her head "No he's feeling a great los and he knew EJ left everything to you .I don't think you will have any problems from him." Lexie declared. Sami hugged Lexie and looked at Carlo.

Carlo knew what that look meant. Sami didn't believe for moment Stefano would be docile and leave her alone. This was the perfect opportunity to take back what EJ rebuilt to make it dirty again. Carlo winked at Sami and Sami smiled. They had a whole conversation without a word. Sami felt safe with Carlo. He knew what EJ and her were building for their family. She could depend on Carlo to help her keep it a reality. Sami sighed and smiled at Lexie. "We will talk later okay." Sami promised

Lexie left the room and Carlo came to sit by her bedside. Sami waited until the coast was clear. She pulled Carlo closer so she could whisper. "There's no way Stefano is going to back off DiMera INC now that EJ is gone. He doesn't want his precious baby in my hands at all despite EJ wanting us to build this together. We have to wary of

Stefano. He's too quiet for my taste. The fact he hasn't shown up here just confirms

My suspicion he had something to do with the shooting and EJ was an innocent bystander who was in the way. "Sami declared Carlo shook his head." What do you want me to do Mrs. DiMera?" Carlo asked Sami shook her head." Carlo you have earned the right to call me Sami now. I know I can trust you to help me to keep my family safe & EJ's dreams alive of making DiMera INC a legitimate way of life. "Sami declared Carlo smiled everything was falling into place. He would be the confidant Sami needed and hopefully more in time. Sami had no idea Carlo was loving this new role she gave him. All she could think about was keeping EJ's legacy intact and the children safe from any possible repercussions. News of EJ's death would travel and no matter how sorrowed she was she need to focus on what was coming next.

EJ sat up in his cell realized there were monitors and were turned off. He got closer

And the monitors turned on. There were pictures of different areas of his home he shared with Samantha. That's how Stefano knew where Samantha was going that night to stop Lily. How long was Stefano watching them? How much did he really know? EJ gasped when he saw a camera in his bedroom. He could see the wedding pictures and the pictures of the children. EJ edged as close as he could get it was his home, his life. Stefano gave him a front seat to watch how everyone in his life went on without him. One thing his father knew was torture. He would make him watch the woman he loved as she mourned him? His children grow up without him but for how long EJ thought? What did his sick father have in mind? This was clearly Stefano's way to teach EJ a lesson but he didn't know what the lesson was. Did he want him to watch Samantha cry so he could beg for his freedom? EJ was confused and he still felt weak. He sat on his cot and watched as he saw the servants went about their day. Samantha wasn't home. She was still at the hospital. He wanted to see her face be reassured her and their baby was okay. EJ needed to see his wife so badly but he knew his father knew that. This was why he was being tortured to watch the servants. Then he heard a voice in the house. It was Carlo in the living room. "I want everything prepared for home coming. I also want you to prepare the guestroom down the hall from her." Carlo barked orders EJ was curious then he thought. Maybe Marlena was coming to stay with Samantha and help her. He still couldn't believe everyone thought he was dead. Samantha must be so distraught EJ worried. This couldn't be good for the pregnancy. Ej was grateful Carlo was there he could trust him to watch over Samantha until he was freed.

EJ continued to watch and heard something even more interesting. Carlo sat on the sofa while he was on his cellular phone. "I want eyes on Dr. Aidan James at all times from what I understand his brother has been by his bedside. So be discreet I don't want him anywhere near her you understand me? "Carlo demanded

EJ was happy Carlo was protecting Samantha and had no idea how seriously Carlo was taking his new duties. EJ sighed at least she had him until he could figure how he could get home back to her. He missed her so much. His whole body ached for her. He was sure she felt even worse thinking he was dead. "Don't worry Samantha I will be home soon and we wont be separated ever again." EJ promised as closed his eyes and thought of happier times and held onto hope he could make his promise a reality.


	65. Chapter 65

Sami walked in the mansion and it felt so empty. The children were still in Italy and she didn't have the heart to bring the children back just yet. She walked into the living room and looked around surrounded by memories of EJ couldn't hold back the tears that began to flow. EJ laid in his cell and heard sobbing

On the monitor planted in front of the cell. "Samantha" EJ whispered. EJ watched the monitor closely. It felt like such a long time since he saw her. He could see her clear as day. Seeing her just made him want to touch her and comfort her. Sami held her wedding picture in her hands and couldn't believe she was alone now. Sami sat down on the sofa and continued to cry. Lily was gone too. Her family was supportive but the two people that always supported her most were no longer on this earth. Sami sighed as she grabbed the throw and covered herself. EJ watched her hated that she was so sad. EJ also hated the fact that she thought he was dead. EJ was worried her carrying their child and the complications she had been experiencing he worried about her health. EJ missed his wife and seeing her made that feeling overwhelming. He continued to watch Sami, as he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Sami ordered "Mrs. DiMera dinner is ready would you like me to serve you in here." The maid asked. Sami shook her head "Imp not in the mood to eat. Just put it away for me .If I'm hungry later I will eat. "Sami responded "No she will eat please serve her a little." Lexie stated. Sami sighed and nodded. Sami got up and hugged Lexie. "I'm just not hungry Lexie." Sami protested Lexie shook her head "You have to take care for yourself for that baby's sake. I know you miss EJ but he would want you to take care of yourself." Lexie said Sami nodded. "I know he would but I just don't have any appetite." Sami said Lexie sat on the sofa "I get it Sami but letting yourself get sick won't help anything at all. Do you want to stay with me if you don't want to be alone?" Lexie said Sami shook her head." No I need to be here this is where EJ & I shared our lives. I feel him here I don't want to be anywhere else. I appreciate the offer Lexie but I know you understand." Sami pleaded

Lexie nodded "Okay but can you please ask Carlo to stay with you I hate the thought of you being alone in this house especially since Aidan is still alive. I will be worried about you and the baby. EJ would want me to make sure you were taken care of." Lexie said Sami smiled "Lexie I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. I lost two people I loved in one day. You can't possibly blame me for being sad." Sami began to cry again

Lexie held her hand "Sami yes you can be sad I know you loved EJ & Lily but you have to take care of yourself." Lexie said. Carlo came into the living room "I totally agree. You need to take care of yourself for the future DiMera" Carlo stated Sami sighed "Okay I give up I can't fight both of you. I give up. Carlo are you sure you don't mind moving in?" Sami asked Carlo smiled "No I don't mind there is no where I rather be right now. As long as you're okay with it." Carlo said as he looked at Sami. "Good then its settled. Please make sure she eats something." Lexie commanded she hugged Sami and went on her way. Sami stayed seated and continued to hold onto her wedding picture and she looked at the picture.

"Why did you have to leave me EJ? This house feels so empty without you." Sami said crying. EJ watched his wife and began to cry himself "Samantha I miss you too darling. I would kill to be with you now and our unborn child. I will find my way back to you I promise. You won't be alone for long." EJ swore. Carlo came back in the room alone. "So how are you feeling? Did you want to lay down maybe?" Carlo asked Sami looked at him sadly." How are you doing? I know Lily and you were getting close. How are you dealing with her death?" Sami asked Carlo shook his head. "I'm still numb from everything. I'm just glad they caught her killer and he's dead." Carlo stated .he had sadness in his eyes. Sami rubbed his arm. "I'm so sorry Carlo. I feel like this is my entire fault. This all happened because of me." Sami said guiltily Carlo shook his head." This is no way your fault Mrs. DiMera. This is because of that psycho Aidan. He cause all of this. "Carlo I think we have been through too much for you to call me Sami.

I don't want to talk about Aidan at all." Sami proclaimed as she began to get up she felt dizzy and she fell into Carlo's strong arms. They locked eyes. As EJ watched he felt a thunderbolt go through him. He didn't like the looks being shared. "What the hell is going on?" EJ asked Carlo remained gazing in her eyes as he lifted her up in his arms. "I think you should lay down after you eat something. You need your rest." Carlo stated Sami realized she was staring and broke her glance. "I think I will go up stairs .I'm feeling better now. You can put me down. Tell the new maid to bring the food upstairs to my bedroom.bYou can move into the guestroom across from the Brendan's room. We will talk tomorrow Good night Carlo". Sami said her voice broken clearly shaken at the mention of Aidan's name.

"Good night Sami" Carlo said He watched her leave and sat on the sofa. EJ watched Carlo closely. Carlo picked up EJ & Sami's wedding photo and began to speak "You were so lucky when she came into your life and now you're gone. I can't help but think this is my chance to show her there's a life beyond you. I have loved her so long. I would never act on it if you were here because I respected you but now things are different. She needs me and I will take care of her I promise and I will let nature take care of the rest. I know she will always love you but you can't blame me for wanting her the way I do. I won't let Aidan get near her and I will protect her the way you would have. I just wish I knew what you found out about him so I can use it to be rid of him once and for all. In time she will see how I feel for her and now with me living here anything is possible." Carlo said smiling as he put down the picture EJ heard every word and was seething from anger. "I was worried about Aidan when there was a snake in my back yard and now he's in my home alone with my wife. I need to get back to my life NOW! "EJ screamed at the monitor. Stefano watched his son and began to laugh. "My son will be ready real soon to do anything to get back to his life but I want him to suffer a little more before that happens. Let him see how the people he love so much will be the one who will betray him the most." Stefano laughed even harder as he watched EJ watch his life without him. Stefano was patient and would wait for his opportunity to turn EJ against the people he loved and he would have his son back. Stefano got up and shut the light off his secret room as he left EJ in his misery.


	66. Chapter 66

Aidan was back in home and took a deep breath and sighed . He woke up to a new world . A world without EJ DiMera and now he could make his way back in Sami's life . He sat down on his sofa poured himself a glass of wine . Vincent was gone along with his henchman . Aidan was his own and he was happy about that . He couldn't court Sami with his mobster brother in town . Vincent was wrong Sami was worth him staying . He picked up the picture of Sami and him from Maine. "We will have it back again especially now that you have no idea about the baby . Thank you EJ for dying with the secret . Sami we are meant to be .I will make you se that." Aidan promised . Aidan had a plan in motion he would see Sami in the morning and try to offer an olive branch . Aidan smiled he wasn't giving up no one would stop him not even Carlo. Aidan jumped in the shower and washed the day away . He crawled into bed and was ready for the new day coming . New day ,new beginnings as far as he was concerned . he turned off the lights .

Sami laid in her bed her hands rubbing EJ's side of the bed . She put one his dress shirts on the bed. It still smelled like him . She held it up to her nose and closed her eyes and thought of him . The love of her life ,the man who loved her like no other .

Sami began to sob as she pulled the pillow over her mouth holding onto EJ's shirt for dear life . She wouldn't be able to sleep tonight not without her husband EJ . She didn't want tomorrow to come it would mean a new day without EJ and she couldn't bear it . EJ had tears in his eyes as he watched his wife fall apart holding onto his shirt . He reached out his hand as if to touch her but he couldn't . EJ began to let his tears flow too. "I love you Samantha, I will always love you don't you ever forget that." EJ declared . EJ continued to watch his wife as she finally cried herself to sleep . EJ wouldn't sleep he would watch his wife sleep . He couldn't close his eyes if he did he was scared she would be gone . EJ noticed Sami began to toss and turn as if she was having a nightmare . Then he heard her scream and EJ became frightened then he saw something that disturbed him . Carlo running into the room and holding her in his arms to console her. Sami held onto him for dear life . EJ's heart sank and he swallowed hard. Carlo was across the hall from Samantha EJ was angrier than before. "He's living in my house inches from wife . "EJ yelled banging on the bars and watched closely

"It's okay Sami I'm here . Are you okay ?" Carlo asked as he pulled away Sami eyes were filled with tears and shook her head . "No I need EJ . The thought of a life without him I just cant bear it ."Sami began to sob again Carlo held her again and EJ fumed at the sight . Sami pulled away ."I'm okay Carlo I'm sorry I woke you up . I will be fine . I just need to be alone . "Sami said Carlo nodded he didn't want to push her .

"If you need me I'm just down the hall okay ?" Carlo said Sami nodded "Thanks Carlo but you have done enough . You have gone above and beyond . You should get some rest its going to be along day tomorrow." Sami demanded Carlo nodded "Okay get some rest yourself ." Carlo suggested Sami nodded ."I will do my best ." Sami lied

EJ continued to watch . Sami picked up their wedding photo "I cant believe youre gone . Its just too much EJ I don't want to live without you . I know Im suppose to be strong but how when you were my strength. I need you so much ,our children need you . I'm trying to be strong but it's so hard." Sami declared she crawled back in bed with the photo and EJ's shirt and laid down with them in her hand as he heart was breaking all over again. EJ watched in pain seeing his wife missing him so much .

Sami then heard a noise . She looked around and a picture fell to the floor . It was picture of EJ . Sami became scared and picked it up . "EJ are you trying to tell me something ? "Sami asked as she looked up at the ceiling . Sami felt like a presence was in her room . "Okay Sami youre being silly EJ isn't a ghost coming to haunt you ."

Sami put his picture back but wondered if someone was trying to tell her something . Then she turned around and there was a presence . Sami felt it ."Who's there ? EJ is that you ?" Sami begged ,. Then the presence made themselves known . It was Lily .

Sami could see her clearly and began to cry . "Lily it's so good to see you . I miss you so much ."Sami cried Lily smiled "Oh Sami I miss you too sis. I came to let you know soon your pain will pass . Things will change and your life will go in a new direction .

Please be careful of the decisions you make because they will affect you're whole life ."Lily warned Sami was confused ."Lily is EJ with you ?"Sami asked Lily shook her head "Sami EJ cant come to you yet but keep your heart and mind open because love is having faith in the ones we love. Trust your instincts because you need to find the happiness you deserve." Lily continued Sami was emotional now."Does that mean that Stefano is behind EJ's death like I thought?" Sami asked Lily put her hand on Sami's shoulder "Answers will be revealed to you but you have to keep your eyes open and don't believe everything you see. Question all that doesn't seem right and you find the answers you seek. Remember we love you but love comes with a price . Lily warned She kissed Sami on the cheek. "Remember the love you feel for EJ and use that to guide you on your path. "Lily stated Sami began to sob "Lily is he okay ?"Sami begged Lily smiled "EJ is where he needs to be right now but he's always with you in your heart and in your children . I love you Sami. " Lily said as she faded .

"I love you too Lily thank you so much I needed this." Sami fell to her knees two people she loved most were gone her best friend and sister and the love of her life EJ . Sami was in so much pain but she took comfort that Lily appeared to her . She felt like some sort of comfort in her words about EJ. She crawled into bed and tried to go to sleep.

EJ watched everything . Then he felt it too . Lily was with him now and he was grateful. EJ smiled "Hello Lily you're a sight for sore eyes. "EJ sighed

Lily smiled as she revealed herself ."I wont let her give up on you I promise . She has hard lesson ahead of her but your love is what will help her through . You will be tested as well so believe in your love because in the end that's what will reunite you . No matter what your father promises you be wary of gifts given by him . He doesn't want what's best for you so no matter how much despair you feel hold onto the love you feel for Sami and the children . That's what you will need to get back to her . I hope you're ready for the fight of your life because that's what's going to happen and remember she loves you deeply as well. So when you doubt it remember she's lost without you too and you will need to hold onto what you both want which is each other. I'm watching over both of you and want you both to be where you belong together because I love you both." Lily said with a tear in her eye . EJ also had tears in his eyes "Thank you Lily for giving me perspective again . My life is with Samantha and the children .I will keep my eye on the prize no matter what." EJ declared . As he watched Lily disappear . EJ's will to fight was renewed and his hope renewed . If the spirits beyond wanted him and Samantha together that meant they would be together it was meant to be . EJ smiled "Samantha we were always meant to be and I will prove that to you ."EJ said hopeful . Finally things were looking up and EJ wouldn't give up no matter what because his place was with his wife and children . He would move heaven and earth to make that happen .


	67. Chapter 67

EJ woke in his cell wishing this was a nightmare he was living was over but it was far from over. He was forced to see the people in his life go on without him.

He was grateful that Samantha hadn't told the children yet and was praying he could get out in time to prevent that from happening. He watched his wife sleep as she tossed and turned. She continued to cry in her sleep calling out his name. He knew his wife was far from forgetting him. The visit he had from ghostly Lily assured him things would eventually go his way. EJ reached his hand to try to touch the screen that had his wife on it. He wanted to feel her to assure her he was alive and would come back to her. He was genuinely afraid of her latest ploy to get truth out of Aidan. That was man was dangerous no matter the circumstance. The thought of him holding her, touching her made EJ cringe with anger. EJ couldn't protect her she was on her own. He just hoped that this plan would reveal the truth about Aidan and the baby. He hoped his wife wasn't in over her head .It was like she had no one to trust that didn't want something from her. EJ knew his life would never be the same after this. He trusted Carlo to guard Samantha and he fell for her instead under his nose. EJ tried to remember if he notices something but Ej was too focused on Aidan he didn't see Carlo coming. EJ would never make that mistake again. He knew when he got out there would be some major changes in who he trusted with his family especially his wife. All his enemies had revealed their intentions to him and they didn't know it. So it would be a surprise to all of them when EJ returned that no one would see coming. EJ held onto the hope of returning home. He heard footsteps coming. It was one of the guards to check on him. EJ quickly lay down and pretended to be asleep. The guard brought EJ's breakfast. EJ smelled it first expecting it to be laced with some sort of drug but he smelled nothing. EJ knew he took a chance eating the food but he had to keep up his strength to escape.

The guard left and another set of footsteps returned. EJ didn't recognize these footsteps. They were faster almost anxious. EJ continued to pretend he was sleeping.

"Are you enjoying your accommodations EJ? I know you're awake so you can stop pretending. I'm pretty sure you want to talk or do you?" The voice asked

EJ recognized that voice and sprung up. "Well if it isn't the good doctor Aidan James. So you're continuing to work with my father are you? I should have known he had a medical accomplice to pull off my supposed death bravo. So what the plan you get my wife and he gets me?" EJ asked Aidan laughed "You do catch on quick it must be that Ivy League education of yours. Your father simply wants his and I want what's mine. It's a fair trade I think. Sami can survive without you I will prove that. It take some while for her to forget you but with me distracting her trying to solve your death and the all the while getting closer doing it. She will be back where she belongs and so will you. You will be the dark prince the heir the wonderful DiMera throne again and I will have the woman I love so it's a win, win. She is so vulnerable

And I can't help but try to be there for her as friend for now. Then once we are married all will be right the world." Aidan bragged

EJ was becoming furious but he remained calm. "There's only one catch Samantha loves me, she's carrying my child inside her, and She is my wife. She won't marry you

Or even let you near her in that way. You have no clue what she and I have and you never will. Samantha will never let me go once she finds out I'm alive. Our love is beyond your feeble little mind. Our connection goes deep and always will. You wont be able to break that bond. As far as my father is concerned I will never be his tool again. My life is with my wife and my family and always will be. So your little plan will never work .You don't give Samantha enough credit she will see right through you." EJ declared Aidan smiled "You see that's where you're wrong. You have been declared dead so no one is looking for you or knows you're alive except

Me and your father and of course his people. What your father has planned you will never want to go back to your life trust me. Your father is very sinister and has thought this through. Everything you love or hold dear will be stripped and broken into a life you will not recognize. Sami will be mine and you will have nothing but the DiMera life to turn to. You see your children will become my children and your wife will be my wife and your charmed life will be mine. So sit back and enjoy the view because its gong to be a bumpy ride." Aida said laughing EJ remained calm.

"You really are a sick man if you think any of that will come true. You have no clue what I'm capable of or what I will do to protect my family from you. Samantha will never be yours because I'm in her heart, her soul and in her veins. I live within her always and no matter how much you do you will never change that. Every time you touch her touch is already there. Every time you kiss her lips mine are there already. Every time you look in her eyes she will be searching for me in them.

I'm a part of her you can never get rid of because I'm in her and she is in me soul mate forever no matter who tries to tear us apart. We always find our way back to each other. So enjoy your short lived victory now you may have removed physically from my life but you will never remove my existence from it. I believe in my wife and her love for me more than ever. One thing I know about my wife when she loves she loves fiercely with her heart, mind and soul to the core of her being. It's one of the things I loved about her when I first met her. Once you felt that type of love she can give with her whole heart you're never the same and you will want nothing else. You Aidan you never really felt her love like that because you have been nothing but a stand in, a runner up if you will. You see no matter how hard you try I'm the man she dreams have and desires. I'm the one she wants every day and all day dead or alive. Yes I know my Samantha very well and you may be able to make her fall for your charms and manipulations but she will never be truly yours because she will always be mine in life and in death." EJ said smiling as Aidan walked away speechless unable to say a word. EJ sat on the cot in is cell. He knew he was right and now Aidan knew it. He may be out there with her but EJ was always with her no matter where she went. EJ felt almost victorious yes he was still locked up but he knew when he came home he was coming home to the most phenomenonal woman in the world his partner, his friend, his lover, his wife, mother of his children and his everything and that's all that mattered to him.


	68. Chapter 68

Sami woke up and got ready for her doctor's appointment anxious to know the baby was okay. Their baby Sami thought. This was EJ's baby she could feel it in her bones. Call it mother instinct. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Sami ordered

The maid entered " Dr. James is downstairs in the living room he states he's here to pick you up." She stated Sami nodded "Yes serve him some coffee I will have my breakfast they're as well thank you." Sami ordered as she rushed to get dressed. Her plan was working perfectly letting Aidan get close to her so she could find out if Stefano was behind EJ's shooting. She wouldn't stop until she knew the truth. She trusted her instincts and alarms was going off when the perfect killer Henry was caught being the shooter at the town square, Nicole's murderer and Lily's murderer too. It was just too neat. I know the cops said there were two shooters and then they changed their minds and said it was one. Cops don't usually get that wrong but then again Sami had no faith in the Salem PD not everyone was her uncle Bo or her father. Not all could be trusted and she knew all too well Stefano could have someone on the payroll but she would find out. She had to for EJ. She still didn't feel like he was dead and after Lily came to visit her last night she couldn't help but feel more determined to get to the bottom of EJ's death. She would be very careful not to spook Aidan. She let him give her his version of the perfectly wrapped story of the shooting and made him believe she took his word for it. Sami was a very good liar and manipulator. It had been along time since she took on that role with EJ there were none of that just her flaws and all. She never had to pretend or manipulate with him he accepted. He loved her relentlessly and some time obsessively but he loved her like no other and she loved him the same. There was no man who could even be half as wonderful as him. Sami became sad again she grabbed his picture." You know I love you so much and miss you. I wish you were here with me. I can only imagine what you say about my latest ploy." "Tread lightly Samantha "Sami said in a fake British accent." You never judged me and just loved me harder. Oh EJ I hate this letting Aidan get close to me just gives me the chills but I'm doing it for you. I need to know why you died and your damn father is behind it. That man is a monster and I could this has his fingerprints all over it. You know Lily came to me last night she said never to give up on you and our love. I wont I promise EJ. Sami pulled walked to her dresser and pulled out a jewelry box and opened it. I found this in your things and it would be something you would surprise me with. She opened the box and it was a locket it was pretty big but it was beautiful heart shaped platinum encrusted with diamonds. She sat down on the bed with picture of EJ in one hand the locket in the other. She opened it

And it had six mini hearts a picture of EJ & Sami, Ali, Johnny, Will, Sydney and finally Brendan. Sami began to cry. "You never got to give it to me but I want you to now its perfect and I love it. I will never take it off I promise .you knew me so well. I love you so much. I just can't believe your dead. How come I don't feel it in my heart? I don't understand EJ. I don't feel like you're gone at all. I feel like you're going to come in that door any moment and say." Okay trouble what have you done now?" Sami said in a fake British accent as she began to sob again and crawled back in bed." EJ Why did you leave me? Why did you have to die, I'm all alone EJ and I'm lost without you. The only ting keeping me going is our children all our children. I just can't bear the thought of raising them without you." Sami sobbed EJ tried to reach out to her as he watched his wife collapse in misery. Ej began to tear as well." I will find my way back to you Samantha I swear. I will never leave you again." EJ swore staring at the monitor. There was a knock at the door. The maid came in. " are you okay "the maid asked Sami wiped her tears and fixed herself and as he passed the maid whispered." I will never be okay without my husband." Sami said as she closed the door behind her. AS she went down the stairs she put on a fake smile." Good Morning Aidan. Sorry to keep you waiting it's been a rough start this morning .I hope you had coffee let me eat something and we will be on our way." Sami said Aidan kissed her cheek "Nonsense you're worth the wait. Yes please make sure you eat before we go." Aidan pleaded Sami sat as she began to eat. Carlo came running own the stairs anxious to tell Sami about his suspicions bout Aidan and the DVD cover with Aidan's name on it found in EJ's office. Carlo walked into the living room surprised Aidan was there already having breakfast with Sami.

Carlo cleared his throat. "Good Morning everyone." Carlo said as he glared at Aidan suspicious of his presence. "You're here early Dr. James is everything okay." Carlo asked Sami smiled "Carlo, Dr. James has graciously offered to come with me to my OB appointment for moral support." Sami declared Carlo was clearly annoyed "That was very generous of him. Do you want me to accompany you?" Carlo asked Sami shook her head "No Carlo no its fine just have one of the other guards take us in the car. You have the day off. You have been by my side since the shooting you can use it break." Sami declared. Carlo was disappointed she still saw him as an employee and not a friend. He would have to change that." If you insist Sami. I have something to take care of anyway. secretary called asked if we wanted to pick up his laptop apparently there was something he was working on. She wanted to know if you wanted to see it?" Carlo said Aidan immediately sprung up at attention. The DVD Aidan thought. It's in the laptop. She can't see then she will know he lied about the rape and the baby. She will find out its EJ's baby all along. He can't let that happen. Sami then said "Sure Carlo I wont have time to look at it today after my appointment I'm going to the DiMera family crypt to put flowers on EJ's plaque. I want to spend some time with him today. I haven't been there since my release from the hospital its way over due. "Sami declared Aidan flashed back to EJ's words "She will always be mine in life and in death." Ej chided in Aidan's flashback.

Aidan frowned "Of course its only right you see him today of all days. "Aidan reassured. Carlo sighed, "Have a good day both of you." Carlo managed to say with a fake smile. Sami and Aidan left. Carlo banged the table 'that man has to go now "Carlo said angrily. Ej nodded as he watched "I couldn't agree more Carlo. Aidan needs to be dead." EJ said as he nodded as he watched the monitor Aidan needed to disappear forever and hopefully Carlo would find the DVD and have the proof to make that happen.

Carlo walked into EJ's office. The feeling was surreal despite his feeling for Sami he considered EJ a friend and family. This was hard on him too. He looked at the picture he had on his desk of Sami and children all of them. Carlo admired how EJ always included Ali in all the photos .He loved her like his own daughter and never made her feel out of place. One of the things he admired about him. Then he saw it the laptop. Everything was as it was the day of the shooting. Everything was in its place. The laptop was still open. Carlo taped the key but a password lock screen showed up. Carlo sighed. He typed in Sami, fail. He typed in DiMera, fail. He typed in Samantha, fail. Carlo couldn't figure his password out. Maybe Sami could and he saw the cover. It was a little dusty. Carlo wiped it. The name Aidan James was on it.

Carlo looked in the DVD slot. Something was obviously in there but he couldn't get it out with out EJ's password. He would take it home and get Sami's permission to hack EJ's lap top .She wanted answers too. Carlo had the evidence to expose Aidan he could feel it. He grabbed EJ's laptop and the cover and left. Carlo looked around EJ's office once last time." Don't worry I will take good care of her." Carlo said as he looked at EJ & Sami's wedding photo. Carlo closed the door and headed to the DiMera house. He wasn't the let the laptop out of his sight under no circumstance.

Aidan needed to go down and Carlo was getting close to the truth and finally rid of him for good.


End file.
